Un voeu peut devenir réalité
by Barbara-Gaelle
Summary: James et Lily trouvent un livre bien mystérieux, que referme t'il et qu'est ce qui va leurs arrivervoyage dans le futur. FIC TERMINEE
1. Ce que peut provoquer un simple livre

Ce que peut provoquer un simple livre

Lily et James étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ils étaient en 6ème année et sortaient ensemble depuis la rentrée, donc depuis 2 semaines.  
James était allé dans la réserve et avait trouvé un livre très étrange. Il le lisait avec Lily. Le livre s'intitulait "Vos voeux les plus chers peuvent devenir réels grâce à moi".  
Lily le lisait et James écoutait, le livre leurs expliquait quels voeux ils pouvaient choisir et ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas (faire revenir les morts, faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux...). Lily venait de terminer le livre et dit à James:  
-James regardes à la fin du livre, il y a marqué "Ecrivez votre voeu ici", tu veux que l'on essaye?  
-Oui, ça ne doit pas être dangereux, quel est ton voeu le plus cher?  
-Non, je pensais que l'on pouvait écrire notre voeu à nous deux.  
-Si tu veux ma Lily  
-Tu voudrais connaître notre enfant?  
-Tu es sûr que l'on va rester ensemble?  
-Je ne te lâcherai jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça.  
James sourit et sortit une plume et un encrier.  
-Tiens, écris le tu sais que moi je fais des fautes d'orthographes  
-D'accord, ça va ça, on souhaite rencontrer et connaître notre futur enfant  
-Super, tu arrives toujours à bien formuler les phrases  
-James arrêtes avec tes compliments  
-Tu n'a pas de chance car je vais continuer  
-Tu es un amour  
-Je sais  
Il lui sourit, Lily lui prit la plume et commença à écrire le voeu.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rendit la plume et l'encrier à James qui les rangea dans son sac.  
Ils s'étaient penchés sur le livre pour voir se qu'ils avaient écris mais ils avaient à peine jeté les yeux que leur voeu s'effaça.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? demanda Lily  
-Je sais pas mais c'est bizarre.  
Tout d'un coup ils se sentirent attiré par le nombril comme s'ils avaient pris un portoloin.


	2. Révélations, réflexions et solutions

Révélations, réflexions et solutions

Quand le paysage paru de nouveau net et stable, Lily tomba sur James.  
-Lily, tu m'es tombée dessus  
-Ca devais pas te déplaire  
-Dans un sens non, mais j'ai reçu ton coude en pleine poitrine  
-Tu es une vrai chochotte, mon chéri  
-Répète un peu?  
-Qui est là? demanda un garçon qui se tenait près du feu, le garçon, Lily et James n'arrivaient pas à se voir.  
-Où sommes nous? demanda Lily au garçon  
-Vous êtes à Poudlard, dans la tour des Gryffondor plus précisément dans la salle commune. Mais qui êtes vous? Je vous vois pas, pouvez vous vous rapprochez s'il vous plaît?  
-Allez James fais pas le froussard  
-C'est pas que j'ai peur mais je n'ais pas confiance en lui.  
-Mais viens on est chez nous il pourra rien nous arriver.  
-C'est bon je viens.  
Lily et James apparurent devant les yeux du garçon. Et celui ci pris aussitôt un air grave.  
-Harry c'est pas marrant ce que tu viens de me faire  
-Harry? dit James, qui est Harry?  
-Oh! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas le malin, tu as voulu me faire peur juste parce que je t'ai battu aux échecs.  
-Mais il ne s'appelle pas Harry  
-Et toi qui es-tu? Tu portes notre cravate mais je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
-Je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans  
-Et moi, je ne m'appelle pas Harry mais James, James Potter.  
D'un coup, le garçon qui n'était autre que Ron, devint blanc, plus blanc qu'un mort.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? demanda Lily  
-On dirait que t'as vu un mort, rigola James  
-James et Lily Potter  
-Pardon, demandèrent James et Lily d'une même voix  
Mais Ron continuait de les fixer et de marmonner.  
-Harry, il faut que je prévienne Harry  
-Mais qui est ce Harry? demanda James  
Ron montait déjà les escalier lorsque James posa cette question, alors il leurs répondit:  
-Restez là je vais chercher quelqu'un qui devrait vous reconnaître.  
5 minutes après Ron descendit avec un autre garçon qui était dissimulé dans la pénombre mais qui râlait.  
-Ron, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison de me réveiller à 3H du matin.  
-Oui, une très bonne mais je te demande de ne pas hurler  
-Pourquoi voudrais tu que je hurle?  
-A cause d'eux, il pointa son doigt sur James et Lily.  
Harry suivit la trajectoire du doigt de son meilleur ami et quand il vit James et Lily, il ne pu se retenir et il dit:  
-Maman, Papa mais c'est impossible  
Puis il tomba dans les pommes. Heureusement Ron qui était juste à côté de lui pu le retenir.  
-Eh bien vous êtes tous bizarre et ton copain dois être maso pour nous prendre pour ses parents.  
-Mr Potter pourriez vous venir voir Harry et vous aussi Mme Potter  
-Mais on est pas mariés, dit Lily, pourquoi tu nous appelle comme ça?  
-Car vous êtes ses parents (il montra Harry) et toi Lily tu épouseras James plus tard.  
-Prouves nous que c'est notre fils, James commençait à s'énerver  
-Viens et regardes le et tu verras pourquoi.  
James s'approcha et vit Harry, c'était lui tout craché.  
-Comment s'appelle t'il?  
-Il s'appelle Harry Potter  
James pâlit pendant que Lily qui était restée à l'écart éclata de rire.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?  
-Tutoie moi, s'il te plait, et je te crois pas quand tu dis que c'est notre fils alors en voyant la tête de James je vois qu'il t'a cru.  
-Lily viens le voir et tu verras c'est bien notre fils.  
Lily alla près de James et regarda Harry. Elle pâlit à son tour mais demanda:  
-Comment sais tu que c'est le notre? Pour l'instant je ne vois que James, je veux dire il n'a rien de moi.  
-Si, il a tes yeux vert émeraude  
-Génial, dit James  
-Pourquoi? dit Lily interlocutée  
-Car je voulais que notre enfant les ait, ils sont si beaux  
Mais un bruit les firent revenir à la réalité. C'était Harry, il revenait à lui.  
-Vite, vous deux, allez vers le fond de la salle.  
James et Lily y allèrent sans protester.  
-Ron? Qu'est ce que je fais ici?  
-Tu es tombé dans les vapes  
-Oui, mais la raison semble complètement idiote  
-Ah oui? Et pourquoi?  
-Car je croyais que mes parents étaient devant moi à notre âge.  
Il éclata de rire puis Ron le suivit mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt et lui dit:  
-Désoler Harry, mais tu n'as pas rêvé, James Lily venez.  
Le couple sortit de la pénombre et Harry se leva précipitamment, à ce moment, Lily pu affirmer qu'il avait bien ses yeux.  
-Mais comment cela peut être possible? Je deviens fou, Voldemort me rends fou, c'est la seule solution.  
-Et je te signale que moi aussi je les vois et je peux assurer que je ne suis pas fou donc tu ne l'es pas.  
-Alors comment expliques tu que mon père et ma mère se trouvent devant moi?  
-Arrête de crier, tu vas finir par réveiller la tour entière.  
-Désoler, mais comment expliques tu cela?  
-Harry? Qu'est ce qui te prends à crier comme ça?  
-Salut Hermione dit pourrais tu installer un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les dortoirs? Car je crois que Harry ne va pas baisser la voix.  
-Si tu veux Ron mais je veux savoir pourquoi.  
-Mets le sort et rejoint nous  
-OK, 'INSONORUS' dit elle  
-C'est bon Harry, maintenant tu peux crier comme bon te semble.  
-Je ne te le permet pas, trancha Hermione, et d'ailleurs pourquoi cris tu? Elle venait de les rejoindre mais n'avait pas fait attention à James et Lily.  
-EUX, cria t'il.  
Hermione tourna la tête dans la direction que montrait Harry et quand elle aperçut les parents d'Harry, elle tomba dans les bras de Ron qui s'était préparé.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de nous? demanda James  
-Car... car, Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.  
-Car, James paraissait de plus en plus énervé  
-Car, vous êtes morts, il lâcha cette phrase en ayant du mal à la sortir.  
James et Lily pâlirent.  
-Qui est ce qui nous a tués, demanda James, sa voix était tremblante.  
-C'est Voldemort, il vous a tué grâce aux informations que lui a donné Queudver mais quand il a voulu me tuer aussi, il n'a pas pu et c'est pour ça que je suis célèbre mais j'aurai préféré avoir encore mes parents.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
-Harry, dit Ron, je sais c'est dur mais tu sais que c'est ta faiblesse penses à Sirius, si tu pleures encore, Voldemort va plus vite t'avoir.  
-Oui tu as raison, il dit ça en s'essuyant les yeux, il faut que je me ressaisisse.  
Puis Hermione qui était toujours dans les bras de Ron s'éveilla.  
-Ron, pourrais tu me reposer par terre s'il te plait?  
-Oh! Pardon Mione  
-C'est pas grave, elle regarda James et Lily, il faut trouver une solution  
-Mione, dit Harry, je leurs ai révélé les choses les plus importantes pour qu'il comprennent  
-J'espère que cela n'engendra pas des conséquences sur le futur.  
-Non je ne pense pas, répondit Ron.  
-Mais il faut que l'on trouve une solution, dit Harry.  
Après 5 min de réflexions, Harry s'écria:  
-Il faut aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Tu l'appelle Professeur  
-Bien sur, comme tous les élèves.  
-Mais c'est ton...  
-James, si Le professeur Dumbledore la pas dit à Harry c'est qu'il avait ses raisons  
-Mouais, comme d'habitude.  
-Bon vous venez, demanda Harry, c'est le seul qui pourrait trouver une solution  
Et tous les 5 partirent en direction du bureau du directeur.


	3. L'erreur de Dumbledore

L'erreur de Dumbledore

Ils arrivèrent devant la statue et Hermione donna le mot de passe.  
-Chocogrenouille  
Ils montèrent les marches et Harry toqua.  
-Entrez fit Dumbledore  
Harry rentra mais fit signe aux autres pour qu'ils restent à l'extérieur du bureau.  
-Bonjour professeur  
-Bonjour Harry, que t'emmène t'il d'aussi urgent en pleine nuit, serait ce encore un rêve?  
-Non professeur, ce sont mes parents, ils sont venus du passé.  
Dumbledore le regardait d'un air grave.  
-Harry ce n'est pas amusant, c'est très grave ce que tu viens de dire.  
-Vous ne me croyez pas, bon alors je vais vous donner des preuves. Papa, maman, Ron, Hermione venez.  
-Arrêtes de nous appeler papa maman, ça fait idiot lorsqu'on à que 16ans, dit James  
-James? Lily?  
-Albus? Tu es encore directeur?  
Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient James, il venait de tutoyer le directeur de leur école.  
-Ben, comme tu peux le voir oui, et je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça. Il lui sourit.  
-Professeur? Que ce passe t'il?  
-Tu appelle Albus, professeur? demanda à nouveau James  
-Ben oui, comme tout le monde, répéta Harry  
-Mais c'est ton...  
-James, interrompit Dumbledore, il faut trouver une solution  
-Comment ça une solution?  
-Pour les cours de lundi.  
-Nous sommes quel jour? demanda Lily  
-Nous sommes Vendredi soir, le week end a commencé  
-D'accord, comme ça on aura pas cours avec l'horrible Mme Piquet  
-Non, tu as tort, répondit Ron, lundi on a double cours de Potion avec Rogue.  
-Professeur Rogue, intervient Dumbledore  
-Peu importe, répondit Ron  
-Quoi cet imbécile est devenu professeur? On aura tous vu, déclara James  
Tous rigolèrent sauf Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Dumbledore savait se qu'il pensait et changea vite de sujet.  
-Bon, Lily il faudra changer la couleur de tes yeux, que penses tu de bleus?  
-Oui d'accord  
-James prends ta baguette et lance lui 'colorus ojos blue'  
James obéit et les yeux de Lily devinrent bleus.  
-Lily lance à James 'lisse brun hair'  
Lily s'effectua et les cheveux de James devinrent bruns et lisses.  
-Tu es irrésistible comme ça, dit-elle ironiquement  
-Toi tu as perdu tes magnifiques yeux verts  
-Oui mais tu m'aimes toujours  
-Bien sûr  
-Alors peu importe comment je suis.  
Il lui sourit tendrement. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour les faire revenir à la réalité.  
-Bon vous étiez en quelle classe?  
-En 6ème année, dirent ils en choeur.  
-Bon alors James tu dormiras dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron et toi Lily dans celui d' Hermione. Pour pas que l'on vous reconnaisse, vous vous appellerez James Duqued et Lily Durand, compris? Et bien sur, personne ne dois savoir qui vous êtes en réalité sauf certains professeur qui vous reconnaîtrons et nous ici présent, est ce clair?  
-Oui, très clair Albus  
Harry qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant pris la parole.  
-Comment êtes vous arriver ici?  
James semblait nerveux mais il leurs raconta tout, la cape, la réserve, le voeu...  
-Alors c'est pour ça que le livre à disparu, s'écria Dumbledore.  
-Je pense aussi, répondit James  
-J'ai encore plusieurs questions, déclara Harry.  
Dumbledore commençait à trembler.  
-Pourquoi tu appelles le professeur Dumbledore, Albus?  
A ce moment Dumbledore s'affala sur sa chaise ou plutôt sur son fauteuil.  
-Car c'est mon grand père et ton arrière grand père, c'est pour ça que je suis étonné que tu l'appelle professeur.  
-Mon arrière grand père, s'écria t'il  
Harry commençait à se mettre en colère. Mais James continua sans prêter attention à son grand père qui lui lançait des regards pour le faire taire.  
-Oui, c'est ton arrière grand père, je penses que c'est lui qui dois te garder si ton parrain et ta marraine sont mort.  
-Ma marraine? Il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas hurler.  
-Je pense que si James à pris Sirius comme parrain, j'ai du prendre Bella pour ta marraine dit Lily  
-Bella? S'étonna Harry  
-Oh! Pardon, c'est son diminutif, son nom est Arabella Figg.  
Harry se tourna violemment vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'il me restait encore de la famille? Hurla t-il.  
Hermione, Ron, Lily et James s'éloignèrent en entendant la colère de Harry.  
-Pourquoi, vous m'avez encore caché ça? Continua t-il, suis je une de ces marionnettes? J'ai souffert les deux mois les plus dur à cause de la mort de Sirius et vous m'avez laissé pourrir là bas. J'ai l'impression que vous vous en fichez de se que je ressens, vous ne savez pas se que m'on fait les Dursley quand ils ont appris la mort de Sirius, je ne pouvez même pas écrire se que je voulais dans les lettres que j'envoyais. Vous continuez à tirer mes ficelles, mais je vais vous dire, je ne me ferai plus commandez par personne, c'est fini, je prends mon destin entre MES mains et non les vôtres même si je dois mourir plus tôt. Juste une chose encore, qu'est ce que vous me cachez encore? Vous allez me dire que j'ai des frères et soeurs? J'en ai ras le bol, depuis que je suis dans cette école, tout le monde me cache quelque chose, mais maintenant je m'en vais.  
Après avoir hurlé sur Dumbledore, Harry alla vers la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule (comme la porte du placard en dessous de l'escalier lorsque Harry avait fait gonfler la tante Marge), et il sortit.  
-Tu ne lui avait rien dit? demanda James  
-Non  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour assurez sa protection et la mienne.  
-Tu sais qu'il en avait besoin, tu l'as privé de tout bonheur en faisant ça, répondit Lily  
-Maintenant je le sais  
-Mais c'est trop tard, dit Ron qui était à la fenêtre.  
-Pourquoi, demanda précipitamment Dumbledore.  
-Il s'en va.  
Harry avait prit son éclair du feu et décolla.

Thealie : Voila comme tu es ma première revieweuse (lol), je te donne plusieurs chapitre. Ma fic est plutôt baisé sur le comique – romantique, elle se finit bien mais n'a pas vraiment de sens sur la suite du tome 5, il y a des indices mais sans plus. James et Lily ne sont pas horrifiés car tu verras par la suite qu'ils n'y croient pas, en tout cas pas au début puis les Célestats vont arrivés, mais j'en dis déjà trop. Allez je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.


	4. La fugue d'Harry et le rêve étrange

La fugue d'Harry et le rêve étrange

Harry volait depuis environ 3H (il était 6H30 du matin), lorsqu'il arriva devant le manoir des Black. Il entra sans faire de bruit et alla vers la cuisine. Il regarda et découvrir Remus Lupin qui était en train de lire un livre.  
-Remus? Appela Harry   
-Harry? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
-Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, à quelqu'un qui pourrait me comprendre.  
-Mais pourquoi n'es tu pas aller voir Dumbledore?  
-Non, je ne veux plus le voir  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé?  
Harry se rapprocha de la table et s'assit à côté de lui et il commença à tout lui dire sauf l'apparition de ses parents.  
-Tu le savais que Arabella était ma marraine?  
-Oui, mais Albus m'a interdit de te le dire.  
-D'accord, mais pourquoi il m'a caché cela, il savait que j'en avais besoin.  
-Je sais mais c'était pour cacher Sirius  
-Qu'est ce que Sirius viens faire la dedans?  
-Sirius était amoureux fou de Bella, il sourit  
-Et alors?  
-Albus a fait croire à Sirius qu'elle était morte pour pas qu'il la recherche, c'est ce qu'il a voulu faire en 4ème année, avant d'aller se réfugier dans la grotte.  
-Alors il n'a pas fait souffert que moi.  
-Harry il a fait cela pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité  
-Ah oui! Alors pourquoi Sirius est mort? Pourquoi Cédric est mort?  
-Harry ça n'a rien à voir.  
Il ne répondit pas  
-Sinon, est ce que tu as toujours des rêves de Voldemort?  
-Non, mais de Sirius  
-Pardon?  
-Oui, je rêve lorsqu'il tombe à travers le voile et tous se brouille et j'entend Sirius qui est aux côté de mes parents qui me parle, il me dit 'Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je resterai avec toi' puis c'est mes parents que j'entends 'Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous sommes tous là pour veiller sur toi' ça c'est maman qui dit ça et papa me dit 'Nous ferons tout pour que la prophétie tourne du bon côté, tu gagneras mon fils'.  
Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry. Remus qui ne supportait qu'Harry pleure, le prit dans ses bras.  
-Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu t'accroches.  
-Mais Remus, c'est tous les soirs comme ça.  
Remus consola Harry tant bien que mal mais d'énormes larmes continuaient à couler sur ses joues.  
Vers 8H, Remus dit à Harry d'aller se coucher comme il n'avait pas dormi. Ce dernier était tellement fatigué qu'il ne vit pas le professeur Rogue à côté de la porte. Il monta dans la chambre où il avait dormi l'année dernière.  
Rogue rentra dans la cuisine.  
-Notre Potter est bien tourmenté et ces rêves, même pas l'occlumencie peut les faire disparaître.  
-Je sais mais je suis sur que son bouleversement vient de ces deux élèves étrangers dont il ma parler mais il ne ma pas dit comment ils s'appelaient ni comment ils étaient venus.  
-Peut être, regardes, Dumbledore vient.  
Les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et le directeur en sortit.  
-Est ce que Harry est là? James vient de me dire qu'il était partit chez la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre?  
-James, s'écrièrent Remus et Rogue  
-Oui, un des deux élèves étrangers que...  
-C'est bon nous le savons déjà professeur, répondit Rogue  
-Tu nous a entendu? demanda Remus  
-Oui, j'ai tout écouté, je suis d'une nature assez curieuse, tu devrais le savoir. Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Rogue.  
-Comment vous le savez? demanda Dumbledore  
-Car Harry me l'a dit, déclara Remus  
-Il est bien là mais que fait il?  
-Il est aller se coucher il y a 5min  
-Il est arrivé à quelle heure?  
-Vers 6H30  
-Il faut que j'aille lui parler  
-Je te l'interdis, répliqua Remus sur un ton menaçant qui surpris Rogue et Dumbledore, tu l'as mis beaucoup trop hors de lui et si tu vas le voir il vas sans doute repartir et là tu ne sauras où il est.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?  
Lupin lui raconta exactement ce que Harry lui avait confié.  
-Mon dieu qu'ai je fais! Déclara tristement Dumbledore  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir Lundi, je ferai tout pour qu'il rentre Lundi et j'ai les bons arguments, un sourire se plaqua sur son visage.  
-Ah! C'est vrai, tu vas être de nouveau, le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, répliqua sèchement Rogue  
-Oui, mais a ce qu'il parait, les élèves ne sont pas content car il veulent savoir à tout pris se protéger.  
-Bon, coupa Dumbledore, pendant le week-end je voudrais que vous vous occupiez d'Harry mais Lundi il dois être à l'école.  
-je m'en occupe dit Remus  
-Alors tout est réglé.  
Soudain ils entendirent Harry hurler 'NON NE PARTEZ PAS, PAPA, MAMAN, SIRIUS RESTEZ, ME LAISSEZ PAS TOUT SEUL'.


	5. Les trois Célestats

Les trois Célestats

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva d'un bond mais Remus lui dit en se levant:  
-Si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors rends toi invisible.  
Dumbledore acquiesça et s'exécuta. Remus couru dans les escaliers suivi de Dumbledore invisible. Il entra dans la chambre d'Harry et le vit recroquevillé sur lui même, la tête sur les genoux.  
-Harry? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
-J'ai...rêvé...de papa, maman et Sirius, sanglota Harry  
-Peux tu me le raconter?  
-Ca fait depuis un moment que je rêve d'eux mais jamais comme ce soir.  
-Raconte moi  
-Ils étaient debout, face à moi et me parlaient, me consolant mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. On aurait dit qu'ils savaient se qui s'était passé pendant les vacances et se qui se passe dans l'école, tu vas me paraître stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent me contacter et que c'est que quand je dors qu'ils peuvent me voir ou me parler.  
-Oui, ça pourrait être une hypothèse, mais rendors toi et penses à ce que viennent te dire tes parents, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont dit que tu dois revenir à Poudlard  
-Non, c'est Sirius qui me la dit  
-Sirius?  
-Oui il était là aussi, et quand ils sont partis j'ai hurlé pour qu'ils restent  
-Oui, j'ai entendu; il le prit dans ses bras et lui ordonna gentiment; dort maintenant, tu en as bien besoin.  
Et Harry s'exécuta. Remus ouvrit la porte et attendit un moment pour que Dumbledore sorte lui aussi. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la cuisine, il vit Rogue qui regardait le professeur Dumbledore qui réfléchissait.  
-Que ce passe t-il? demanda Rogue  
-Il se passe qu'Harry devient extrêmement puissant et je ne serais pas étonné qu'il devienne plus fort que Voldemort.  
Le regard de Rogue rencontra le regard de Remus pendant que le professeur Dumbledore continuait à marmonner.  
Vers 14H, Harry se réveilla et alla dans la cuisine où était Rogue.  
-Professeur?  
-Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes réveillé, je vais vous donner votre repas, asseyez vous.  
Harry s'assis en silence pendant que Rogue faisait tournoyer sa baguette. Soudain, une assiette fumante apparue.  
-Merci, dit Harry  
-Mangez avant que cela refroidisse.  
Harry ne se fit pas prier. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger Rogue lui parla.  
-Bon je voudrais que vous me fassiez ces deux potions, est ce que cela vous dérangerai?  
-Non, pas du tout, ça me ferais changer les idées, où dois je les faire?  
-Dans le salon qui se trouve à l'étage, il y a tous les ingrédients dont vous avez besoin.  
-Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Harry partit à l'étage et commença à préparer les potions. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus entra dans la cuisine.  
-Harry n'est toujours pas réveillé?  
-Si, il est en train de faire une potion de vérité pour Fol OEil et une potion contre l'acné pour Mme Pomfresh.  
-D'accord.  
Quelques heures plus tard (environ 4H30) Harry revint dans la cuisine avec deux chaudrons dans les mains.  
-Voilà professeur, j'espère que je ne les ais pas ratées.  
Rogue les examina et ouvrit de grands yeux.  
-Qui a t-il professeur?  
-Elles sont parfaites toutes les deux, si seulement vous pourriez être comme ça pendant mes cours.  
Harry sourit.  
-Bon, je vais apporter les potions, je vous retrouverai ce soir.  
-Au revoir professeur  
-A bientôt Severus  
-A ce soir vous deux.  
Et il partit  
-Le professeur Rogue est plus gentil en ce moment  
-Oui, tu as raison, que veux tu faire maintenant?  
- je ne sais pas  
-Veux tu faire une ou plusieurs parties d'échecs version sorcier avec moi  
-Oui, je veux bien si tu n'es pas comme Ron  
-Comment est Ron?  
-Imbattable  
-Alors je vais avoir du mal à ne pas faire comme lui; il sourit gentiment à Harry.  
Au bout de la quatrième partie, Harry s'exclama:  
-Encore perdu, on arrête, si on faisait une partie de bataille explosive?  
- Je ne suis pas très bon à ce jeu  
-Raison de plus, sourit Harry  
Cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui gagna.  
-Dit Harry que penses tu si je te proposais de faire un duel de sorcier?  
-J'accepterai avec joie, s'exclama Harry.  
Alors ils montèrent dans une pièce que Harry ne connaissait pas.  
Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent le combat  
-Expelliarmus, cria Remus  
-Rictusempra, hurla Harry  
Après 5min de combat Harry cria:  
-STUPEFIX.  
Remus s'immobilisa et Harry prit sa baguette puis lança le contre sort.  
-Bravo Harry, tu as vraiment bien combattu, je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je viens de perdre devant toi.  
-Merci, il lui sourit.  
-Bon demain tu auras ta journée pour toi tout seul, d'accord?  
-D'accord  
-Allez va dans la bibliothèque, on ne mangeras pas avant 3H  
Harry se rendit dans la bibliothèque et il fit éclater sa joie à ce moment, il entendit une voix d'homme qu'il connaissait mais qu'il ne pouvait croire.  
-Harry? demanda cette voix si familière, tu m'entend?  
Harry tournait pour voir si la personne était dans la pièce.  
-Harry, je ne suis pas dans la pièce mais dans ta tête, je peux te contacter que par là, quand tu exprimes assez fort les sentiments que tu ressens.  
-PAPA, réussi à dire Harry  
-Oui c'est moi attends, ta mère et Sirius arrivent.  
-Coucou mon chéri  
-Comment va mon filleul préféré?  
Harry qui commençait à paniquer marmonna:  
-Je suis fou, je deviens fou, il faut que j'aille à St Mangouste  
-Mais non, tu n'est pas fou, répondit Lily, je vais t'expliquer.  
-Nous sommes des Célestats, expliqua James  
-Ce sont les anges que parlent les moldus, déclara Lily, sauf que nous, nous pouvons parler avec ceux qui nous sont chers si ils montrent assez leurs sentiments.  
-Voilà Harry, tu as devant toi, trois Célestats, dit Sirius.

La présentation des deux élèves étrangers

Harry était totalement effrayé, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne parlait pas.  
-Harry? demanda sa mère, est ce que tu vas bien?  
Toujours pas de réponse  
-Bon, il faut que je te montre et t'expliques quelque chose, ou plutôt que je te chante quelque chose.  
Lily commença à chanter la chanson qu'il entendait tous les soirs.  
-C'était toi maman? Qui me chantait cette chanson cet été?  
-Oui, c'était moi et je te la chantait jusqu'à tes 5ans mais quand tu es rentré à l'école, tu as tellement caché tes sentiments que nous pouvions plus te parler. Mais depuis que Sirius est mort...  
- Je ne le suis pas totalement Lily, merci de me casser le moral.  
Harry éclata de rire, Remus qui était dans le couloir alla vers la bibliothèque en ce demandant ce que pouvait faire rire Harry. Il entra et vit Harry parler tout seul. Il n'entendait pas ses parents et Sirius.  
-Harry arrête de rire ça n'est pas drôle, dit Sirius sans que Remus ne l'entende  
-D'accord, j'arrête mais n'empêche, le ton que tu as pris m'a fait trop rire.  
-Je n'ai fait que de contester les faits, répondit Lily  
Harry s'écroula de nouveau de rire en entendant le grognement de Sirius.  
-Harry, dit James, Remus te regarde  
Harry se tourna et vit Remus qui le regardait inquiet  
-Remus?  
-Oh! Tu m'as vu  
-Oui, viens j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre mais il faut que tu n'en parle à personne, même pas à Dumbledore  
-D'accord.  
Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et celui ci lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
- Je ne te crois pas Harry  
-D'accord, alors je vais te donner une preuve. Papa, dit il dans le vide, que peux tu me dire sur Remus que je ne sache pas?  
-Attends, ah oui! Je suis le seul qui l'est battu aux échecs.  
-C'est vrai? Ca peut exister?  
-Oui, mais il avait bougé la mauvaise pièce alors j'ai pu le battre.  
-Alors Harry?  
Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux:  
-Papa est le seul qui t'est battu aux échecs car tu avais bougé la mauvaise pièce.  
Remus était abasourdit, c'était vrai.  
-Comment as tu su?  
-C'est papa qui vient de me le dire  
-C'est vrai?  
A ce moment trois ombres blanche sortirent d'Harry elles se dirigèrent vers la vitre, de la buée apparue sur celle ci et les mots "OUI, C'EST VRAI" apparurent, les ombres allèrent devant Remus et revinrent en Harry. Remus était blanc comme un linge.  
-James, Lily, Sirius? C'est bien vous?  
-Harry dit lui que l'ont préfère nos surnoms, déclara James  
-Remus ils préfèrent que tu les appelles par leurs surnoms  
-Bon alors, Cornedrue, Flower et Patmol, il sourit  
-Harry, dit sa mère, prends ta baguette, place là sur ta tempe droite et dit "APPARUS CELESTATUS HUMANUS"  
Harry s'exécuta a ce moment trois halos de lumière se formèrent devant Remus et Harry. Puis la lumière disparue pour faire la place à trois personnes qui avaient des paires d'ailes attachées dans le dos.  
-Oui, c'est nous, dit James  
Harry qui les voyait devant lui, se mit à pleurer  
-non, ne pleures pas, Lily le prit dans ses bras et le consola  
-Harry, son père lui caressait les cheveux  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous seront toujours avec toi maintenant, le rassura Sirius qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.  
Remus les regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Quand Harry s'était calmé, il sourit en voyant Remus pendant que ses parents et Sirius éclataient de rire. Puis Remus retrouva l'usage de la parole, et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse sursauter. Il venait de la cuisine.  
-C'est Albus, déclara Remus  
-Papa, maman, Sirius, revenez en moi  
-On ne peut pas il faut que tu dises cette incantation "APPARUS CELESTATUS ESPRITUS",  
Harry le fit et trois ombres blanches apparurent à nouveau devant eux et elles entrèrent dans Harry.  
-Viens Harry, il faut que l'on aille manger.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et tombèrent sur Dumbledore.  
-Bonsoir professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire  
-Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Remus  
-On descendait manger  
-Bon très bien  
-Voulez vous manger avec nous? demanda Harry, le banquet n'a pas encore commencé.  
-Oui, si tu veux  
Ils mangèrent tous les trois avec le professeur Rogue qui était venu une demi heure plus tard. Harry n'avait rien dit à propos de ses parents et de son parrain. Remus qui le vit respecta sa promesse.

Le lendemain, Remus et Harry passèrent leur journée à parler avec les trois Célestats. Vers 17H Dumbledore arriva.  
-Harry, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, nous allons présenter les deux élèves étrangers (il regarda rapidement Remus mais il vit que Remus ne fit aucun geste il comprit qu'Harry n'avait rien dit) et il faut que je présente un nouveau club.  
-D'accord, je prends mon balai et je viens.  
A 17H30, il était tous les trois (Remus était venu aussi) et Harry rejoignit la tour des Gryffondor.  
-Harry, s'écrièrent en même temps Ron, Hermione, James et Lily  
-Salut, il leur souriait chaudement  
-Tu as l'air plus calme, répondit James  
-Oui, Remus m'a aidé  
-Remus? Dirent James et Lily en même temps  
-Oui, le dernier des maraudeurs  
-On devrait descendre, le banquet ne va pas tarder  
-Ouais  
Ils descendirent tous les cinq.  
Dumbledore se leva et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent  
-Mes enfants je voulais vous dirent que nous accueillons deux élèves étrangers qui viennent de France, ils ont été répartis à Gryffondor. Miss Durand, Mr Duqued approchez.  
James et Lily se levèrent et allèrent devant la table des professeurs. Lorsque Remus les vit, il ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien. James lui lança un clin d'œil pendant que Lily lui souriait. Il devenait blanc et se posait des tas de questions. Rogue ne les regardait même pas.  
-Je vous présente James Duqued et Lily Durand.  
Rogue tourna la tête violemment et lorsqu'il vit James et Lily, il devint plus blanc de ce qu'il était auparavant et regardait les parents d'Harry. Harry regardait Rogue et lorsque James regarda Rogue, Harry ne pu savoir lequel des deux exprimaient la plus grande haine. Pour dissiper ce moment de tension, Dumbledore repris la parole.  
-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.  
James s'assis à côté d'Harry et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire. Rogue qui regardait Harry, compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler des deux élèves étrangers et que l'hypothèse de Remus était vraie. A ce moment des cris retentirent dans la salle. Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il regarda Remus et ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder vers le haut. Harry s'exécuta et vit trois ombres blanches, il sourit. Ron, Hermione, James et Lily les virent et devinrent blanc mais ils étaient stupéfaits de le voir sourire. L'une d'elle commençait à descendre et alla dans le corps d'Harry. Après un moment, son sourire s'agrandit et l'ombre blanche alla se repositionner entre les deux autres. Harry se tourna vers Remus et bougea les lèvres en savant que Remus savait lire sur les lèvres, il lui disait sans parler 'ce soir'. Remus acquiesça, Harry se tourna vers les ombres et dit oui d'un signe de tête et les trois ombres s'en allèrent.


	6. Le nouveau confident

La présentation des élèves étrangers et la nouveau confident

Harry était totalement effrayé, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne parlait pas.  
-Harry? demanda sa mère, est ce que tu vas bien?  
Toujours pas de réponse  
-Bon, il faut que je te montre et t'explique quelque chose, ou plutôt que je te chante quelque chose.  
Lily commença à chanter la chanson qu'il entendait tous les soirs.  
-C'était toi maman? Qui me chantait cette chanson cet été?  
-Oui, c'était moi et je te la chantait jusqu'à tes 5ans mais quand tu es rentré à l'école, tu as tellement caché tes sentiments que nous pouvions plus te parler. Mais depuis que Sirius est mort...  
- Je ne le suis pas totalement Lily, merci de me casser le moral.  
Harry éclata de rire, Remus qui était dans le couloir alla vers la bibliothèque en ce demandant ce que pouvait faire rire Harry. Il entra et vit Harry parler tout seul. Il n'entendait pas ses parents et Sirius.  
-Harry arrête de rire ça n'est pas drôle, dit Sirius sans que Remus ne l'entende  
-D'accord, j'arrête mais n'empêche, le ton que tu as pris m'a fait trop rire.  
-Je n'ai fait que de contester les faits, répondit Lily  
Harry s'écroula de nouveau de rire en entendant le grognement de Sirius.  
-Harry, dit James, Remus te regarde  
Harry se tourna et vit Remus qui le regardait inquiet  
-Remus?  
-Oh! Tu m'as vu  
-Oui, viens j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre mais il faut que tu n'en parle à personne, même pas à Dumbledore  
-D'accord.  
Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et celui ci lui raconta toute l'histoire.  
- Je ne te crois pas Harry  
-D'accord, alors je vais te donner une preuve. Papa, dit il dans le vide, que peux tu me dire sur Remus que je ne sache pas?  
-Attends, ah oui! Je suis le seul qui l'est battu aux échecs.  
-C'est vrai? Ca peut exister?  
-Oui, mais il avait bougé la mauvaise pièce alors j'ai pu le battre.  
-Alors Harry?  
Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux:  
-Papa est le seul qui t'est battu aux échecs car tu avais bougé la mauvaise pièce.  
Remus était abasourdit, c'était vrai.  
-Comment as tu su?  
-C'est papa qui vient de me le dire  
-C'est vrai?  
A ce moment trois ombres blanche sortirent d'Harry elles se dirigèrent vers la vitre, de la buée apparue sur celle ci et les mots \\\\\\\"OUI, C'EST VRAI\\\\\\\" apparurent, les ombres allèrent devant Remus et revinrent en Harry. Remus était blanc comme un linge.  
-James, Lily, Sirius? C'est bien vous?  
-Harry dit lui que l'ont préfère nos surnoms, déclara James  
-Remus ils préfèrent que tu les appelles par leurs surnoms  
-Bon alors, Cornedrue, Flower et Patmol, il sourit  
-Harry, dit sa mère, prends ta baguette, place là sur ta tempe droite et dit \\\\\\\"APPARUS CELESTATUS HUMANUS\\\\\\\"  
Harry s'exécuta a ce moment trois halos de lumière se formèrent devant Remus et Harry. Puis la lumière disparue pour faire la place à trois personnes qui avaient des paires d'ailes attachées dans le dos.  
-Oui, c'est nous, dit James  
Harry qui les voyait devant lui, se mit à pleurer  
-non, ne pleures pas, Lily le prit dans ses bras et le consola  
-Harry, son père lui caressait les cheveux  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous seront toujours avec toi maintenant, le rassura Sirius qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.  
Remus les regardait la bouche grande ouverte. Quand Harry s'était calmé, il sourit en voyant Remus pendant que ses parents et Sirius éclataient de rire. Puis Remus retrouva l'usage de la parole, et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse sursauter. Il venait de la cuisine.  
-C'est Albus, déclara Remus  
-Papa, maman, Sirius, revenez en moi  
-On ne peut pas il faut que tu dises cette incantation \\\\\\\"APPARUS CELESTATUS ESPRITUS\\\\\\\",  
Harry le fit et trois ombres blanches apparurent à nouveau devant eux et elles entrèrent dans Harry.  
-Viens Harry, il faut que l'on aille manger.  
Ils descendirent les escaliers et tombèrent sur Dumbledore.  
-Bonsoir professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire  
-Bonsoir Harry, bonsoir Remus  
-On descendait manger  
-Bon très bien  
-Voulez vous manger avec nous? demanda Harry, le banquet n'a pas encore commencé.  
-Oui, si tu veux  
Ils mangèrent tous les trois avec le professeur Rogue qui était venu une demi heure plus tard. Harry n'avait rien dit à propos de ses parents et de son parrain. Remus qui le vit respecta sa promesse.

Le lendemain, Remus et Harry passèrent leur journée à parler avec les trois Célestats. Vers 17H Dumbledore arriva.  
-Harry, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, nous allons présenter les deux élèves étrangers (il regarda rapidement Remus mais il vit que Remus ne fit aucun geste il comprit qu'Harry n'avait rien dit) et il faut que je présente un nouveau club.  
-D'accord, je prends mon balai et je viens.  
A 17H30, il était tous les trois (Remus était venu aussi) et Harry rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors.  
-Harry, s'écrièrent en même temps Ron, Hermione, James et Lily  
-Salut, il leur souriait chaudement  
-Tu as l'air plus calme, répondit James  
-Oui, Remus m'a aidé  
-Remus? Dirent James et Lily en même temps  
-Oui, le dernier des maraudeurs  
-On devrait descendre, le banquet ne va pas tarder  
-Ouai  
Ils descendirent tous les cinq.  
Dumbledore se leva et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent  
-Mes enfants je voulais vous dirent que nous accueillons deux élèves étrangers qui viennent de France, ils ont été répartis à Gryffondor. Miss Durand, Mr Duqued approchez.  
James et Lily se levèrent et allèrent devant la table des professeurs. Lorsque Remus les vit, il ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne dit rien. James lui lança un clin d'œil pendant que Lily lui souriait. Il devenait blanc et se posait des tas de questions. Rogue ne les regardait même pas.  
-Je vous présente James Duqued et Lily Durand.  
Rogue tourna la tête violemment et lorsqu'il vit James et Lily, il devint plus blanc de ce qu'il était auparavant et regardait les parents d'Harry. Harry regardait Rogue et lorsque James regarda Rogue, Harry ne pu savoir lequel des deux exprimaient la plus grande haine. Pour dissiper ce moment de tension, Dumbledore repris la parole.  
-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.  
James s'assis à côté d'Harry et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire. Rogue qui regardait Harry, compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler des deux élèves étrangers et que l'hypothèse de Remus était vraie. A ce moment des cris retentirent dans la salle. Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Il regarda Remus et ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder vers le haut. Harry s'exécuta et vit trois ombres blanches, il sourit. Ron, Hermione, James et Lily les virent et devinrent blanc mais ils étaient stupéfaits de le voir sourire. L'une d'elle commençait à descendre et alla dans le corps d'Harry. Après un moment, son sourire s'agrandit et l'ombre blanche alla se repositionner entre les deux autres. Harry se tourna vers Remus et bougea les lèvres en savant que Remus savait lire sur les lèvres, il lui disait sans parler 'ce soir'. Remus acquiesça, Harry se tourna vers les ombres et dit oui d'un signe de tête et les trois ombres s'en allèrent.

Tout le monde regardait Harry qui souriait. Le professeur Dumbledore, pour cacher ce moment de silence, reprit la parole.  
-Bon, pour finir je vous présente votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin, qui y était déjà il y a 3ans.  
Les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle applaudirent bruyamment.  
-Il sera aussi un des deux professeurs pour organiser le club de duel qui commencera le jour de noël. Avant de dire quel est l'autre professeur, je voudrais vous parlez d'un groupe d'élève qui se réunissait en cachette pour se préparer à combattre les forces du mal et aussi à défier le ministère de la magie qui m'avait mis sur surveillance.  
Ron, Hermione, Harry et tous les autres membres de l'AD se regardaient.  
-Ce groupe d'élève s'appelait l'A.D se qui veut dire, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je voudrais que ces membres viennent devant.  
Sans hésitation, Harry se leva mais il fut le seul. En voyant qu'il était le seul il dit:  
-Je ne cache pas se que j'ai fait, et je veux dire que j'en suis fière et je voudrais que tous ceux qui étaient avec moi, éprouvent la même fierté.  
A ce moment, tous les membres se levèrent et allèrent aux côtés de Harry sauf Marietta. Dumbledore souriait.  
-Voilà l'A.D au complet maintenant que tout le monde retrouve sa place sauf celui qui leur a enseigné les sorts qu'ils ont acquis.  
Donc Harry resta seul devant la table des professeurs.  
-Chers élèves, je vous présente, le deuxième professeur qui vous apprendra tous ce que vous devez savoir pour vous protéger et attaquer. C'est bon Harry, tu peux aller de rasseoir.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Quand tous les élèves et professeurs furent partis, Harry alla voir Remus.  
-Ils nous attendent dans la salle sur demande à minuit.  
-Très bien, j'y serai.  
-A tout à l'heure  
Remus lui fit un sourire et Harry partis direction la tour des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il fut devant, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe mais comme si quelqu'un l'avait su, le portrait s'ouvrit et Ginny apparue.  
Elle est si jolie se disait Harry, il lui fit son plus beau sourire et celle ci lui répondit chaleureusement. Elle avait rompu avec son dernier petit copain qu'elle avait eu après Michael Corner. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi sauf Hermione.  
Après la mort de Sirius, elle avait vu Harry complètement désespéré et elle l'avait consolé et remonté le moral. Pendant les vacances c'est à Ginny qu'Harry se confiait le plus. Ginny, rompu avec son petit copain car elle comprit qu'elle aimait réellement Harry, ce n'était plus la petite amourette qu'elle avait eu lors de sa deuxième année.  
Il se sentait si bien avec elle. Jusqu'à 23H Harry resta avec Ginny sur un canapé à parler de tout et de rien, il voulait juste rester avec elle et elle avec lui.  
Ron, Hermione, Lily et James les regardaient avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
-Ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas Ron?  
-Si, si, et Harry lui fait les yeux doux.  
-Tu vas pas être jaloux? demanda Lily  
-Non, car je sais que si elle est avec Harry, il ne lui arrivera rien, il sourit.  
-Ils vont sortir ensemble, sortit James  
-Comment peux tu le savoir? demanda Hermione  
-Harry me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et Ginny ressemble à MA Lily.  
-De quelle manière? demanda l'intéressé  
-Les cheveux couleurs feu, sa gentillesse, son caractère et j'en passe.  
Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre et embrassa James passionnément.  
-Dis Lily pourrais tu laisser James finir sa phrase, demande Ron  
Lily arrêta et fusilla Ron du regard.  
-EH! T'es pas obliger de me lancer des avada kedavra.  
-Ron! Tais toi, cria Hermione  
-OUPS, pardon Herm  
-Pourquoi, demanda James  
-RIEN, répondirent les deux en même temps  
Lily et James les regardaient bizarrement. James chuchota à l'oreille de Lily:  
-Ils nous cachent quelque chose  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi  
-Alors James pourrais tu finir ta phrase s'il te plaît  
-Je voulais dire avant se moment de plaisir, il regarda Lily tendrement Lily, qu'ils vont sortir ensemble mais pas tout de suite, ils ont trop de fierté pour se l'avouer.  
Ron et Hermione se souriaient et dire d'une même voix.  
-Cela me fait penser à deux personnes, ils regardaient particulièrement Lily et James.  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais on n'est pas les seuls à le faire, n'est ce pas Ron, demanda James  
-N'est ce pas Hermione, Lily la regardait  
Pour toute réponse, Ron et Hermione rougissaient.  
Tout le monde s'était couché, sauf Harry qui arpentait les couloirs. Minuit sonna lorsqu'il bifurqua le dernier virage.  
-Je pensais que tu n'allais plus venir.  
-Si mais la salle se trouve à l'opposé de ma tour, alors le chemin est très long  
-Je comprends, bon on y va?  
-Ouai,  
Il se tourna vers la salle, passa devant trois fois et dit  
-Je voudrais trouver un endroit tranquille pour parler à trois Célestats qui me sont chers.  
Une porte se forma et ils entrèrent. Les ombres blanches y étaient déjà. Elles se dirigèrent vers Harry, celui ci prononça la formule et ses parents et Sirius apparurent devant eux.  
-Alors Harry, on va faire équipe avec Remus? demanda Sirius  
-Oui, c'est chouette  
-Alors qu'arrives t'il de beau depuis hier? demanda Lily  
Harry et Remus parlèrent avec les trois Célestats jusqu'à 2H mais James vit qu'Harry s'était endormi.  
-Chérie, vaut mieux ramener Harry dans son dortoir, dit il à Lily  
-Oui, tu as raison  
-Remus tu nous attends dans tes appartements? Nous venons après car Harry ne sera pas en états pour que l'on redevienne des esprits, dit Sirius  
-D'accord, alors à tout à l'heure.  
James prit Harry dans ses bras et sourit.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça Cornedrue? demanda Sirius pendant qu'ils étaient en direction de la tour de Gryffondor  
-Ben, la dernière fois que j'ai pu le prendre dans les bras, c'était lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé alors cela me fait plaisir de le faire à nouveau.  
-Je te comprends, ça doit te rendre heureux non, lui répondit Sirius  
-Plus de ce que tu crois.  
-Arrêtez tous les deux quelqu'un va nous entendre.  
A ce moment Argus Rusard surgit d'un passage secret.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hurla Rusard quand il aperçu les trois Célestats et il tomba dans les pommes.  
James, Lily et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
-Monsieur et Madame Potter? Monsieur Black?  
-Bonsoir Madame, répondirent les trois en même temps.  
-Que voulez vous à cette heure?  
-Nous voulons raccompagner Harry à son dortoir  
-Très bien, vous pouvez entrer mais j'aurai une question, sa voix était tremblante.  
-Oui, laquelle demanda gentiment Lily  
-Vous êtes morts et comment ça se fait que je puisse vous voir? Elle était paniquée  
-Vous pouvez nous voir car nous sommes des Célestats  
-Ah bon? Alors vous êtes des coeurs purs, maintenant elle souriait  
-Oui répondit James  
-On pourrait y aller? demanda Sirius  
-Oui, tu as raison, dit Lily, pouvez vous ouvrir le portail s'il vous plaît?  
-Bien sûr.  
Le portail s'ouvrit et ils montèrent dans le dortoir d'Harry  
-Tient, il y a un lit en plus, dit Sirius  
-Regardes l'élève qu'il y a dedans, dit James  
-Mais c'est Harry, s'écria Sirius  
-CHUT Sirius, moins fort, dit Lily  
Mais c'était trop tard, Ron venait de se réveiller, il écarta un peu ses rideaux et vit les trois Célestats et se mit la main devant la main pour ne pas crier.  
-Mais alors, si se n'est pas Harry, Sirius regardait James, c'est toi.  
-Exactement, mais à l'âge de 16ans  
-Mais, je ne me souviens pas que vous soyez partis  
-Il n'y a pas eu de différence temporelle, déclara Lily qui était en train de mettre son fils sous les couvertures.  
-On croyait que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais en voyant les circonstances on a constaté que cela n'était pas et que cela c'était vraiment passé.  
-Alors vous savez ce qui va se passer? demanda Sirius  
-Oui, dit Lily, mais pas tout et on te dira rien, tu verras par toi même.  
-Je sais que je n'insisterais pas tu es une tête de mule infini tout comme Harry  
-Sirius, dit James, tu peux arriver en combien de temps dans les appartements de Remus en volant?  
-Pourquoi me poses tu cette question?  
-Commence à voler.  
Sirius déplia ses ailes et traversa le mur à toute vitesse suivit de près par James.  
-Ah! Ces hommes, soupira Lily, si ce n'est pas le quidditch, ce sont les bagarres. Elle embrassa Harry sur le front et dit:  
-Dors bien mon chéri.  
-Maman, tu pourrais chanter la berceuse s'il te plait, demanda la voix lointaine d'Harry  
-Bien sûr. Et elle commença à chanter. Ron qui trouvait la voix magnifique, s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Maintenant que Ron savait ce que cachait Harry et quand il lui aura dit, cela fera de lui le nouveau confident.


	7. Un visiteur indésirable

Un visiteur indésirable

Lorsqu' Harry se réveilla, Ron lui tendait ses lunettes.  
-Bien dormi, demanda Ron  
-Oui, mais très fatigué  
-Ca c'est sur, revenir à plus de 2H du matin, c'est sur que t'ai crevé  
Harry pâlit.  
-Tu diras à ta mère qu'elle a une voix magnifique. Il lui souriait  
-Tu... tu les as vu? Bégaya Harry  
-Oui, dis donc Sirius doit se tenir tranquille envers Lily, car ton père n'avait pas l'air content quand il l'a traité de tête de mule.  
-Arrête, il est fou amoureux d'elle  
-Il n'a pas changé de sentiment depuis l'âge de ses 16ans et Lily, ta mère à l'âge de 16ans qui s'inquiète qu'il la laisse tombée.  
-Mais moi aussi je l'aime passionnément et c'est pour ça que j'avais peur, dit une voix derrière eux.  
Harry et Ron se retournèrent et virent James, Lily et Sirius qui leurs souriaient.  
-Vous êtes venus pour que je vous retransforme? Demanda Harry  
-Exactement, dit Sirius  
-Bon, \"APPARUS CELESTATUS ESPRITUS\"  
Et les trois Célestats disparurent pour faire place à trois ombres blanches.  
-Alors c'était eux, hier au banquet  
-Oui, mais je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne  
-Mais...  
-Promets-le  
-D'accord, c'est promis.  
Harry se tourna vers les ombres:  
-Vous pouvez de nouveau y aller mais si vous avez une information importante ou urgente, venez m'avertir immédiatement.  
Les trois ombres se volatilisèrent.  
-Que leurs as tu demandé?  
-Quelque chose  
-Harry!  
-Non, trop secret et de toute façon, tu le sauras bien assez vite.  
Harry et Ron descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
-Ah, enfin levé? demanda Lily  
-Oui, j'ai eu du mal mais heureusement que Ron m'a aidé sinon je serai encore en train de dormir. Déclara Harry  
-Pareil que Sirius, marmonna James  
Puis tous les quatre descendirent vers les cachots. Le cours commença pareil aux mêmes, mais tout d'un coup Rogue rugit:  
-Mr Duqued veuillez arrêter de bavarder, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.  
Tous les Serpentards rigolèrent mais Lily pris la parole.  
-Professeur je suis désolée de vous dire que James n'a aucunement parlé.  
-Miss Durand je vous pris de vous taire  
-Non, je n'arrêterai de parler tant que vous n'aurez pas remit les points enlevés à Gryffondor.  
-Je voudrais bien voir cela, Rogue la fixait de ses yeux noirs, tous les élèves auraient fuit devant ce regard mais Lily ne cilla pas.  
-Voulez vous que je prépare une potion d'imperium? Vous savez que j'en suis capable. Est ce que le nom de Lucius Malefoy vous rappelle quelque chose?  
Rogue devint blanc pendant que tous les élève la regardaient.  
-Bon, très bien, 5pts en plus à Gryffondor.  
Les Serpentards le regardaient pendant que Lily se faisait féliciter par les Gryffondor.  
-Silence, pour la première fois je voudrais que vous prenez exemple sur Mr Potter, c'est le seul à travailler pour l'instant.  
Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder Harry qui était en train de remuer sa potion.  
A ce moment, trois ombres allèrent plus vite que l'éclair vers Harry. Elles rentrèrent en lui. Une seconde plus tard Harry sursauta et écouta quelque chose. Puis il tomba par terre sa main gauche sur sa cicatrice.  
-Oui, je le sens, où est il?  
Après qu'il est dit ça, il s'exclama.  
-QUOI? DANS LE PARC ET AVEC QUI? SI IL OSE LA TOUCHER, IL EST MORT.  
Un hurlement ce fit entendre. Harry prit sa baguette et dit:  
-Vite, allez sauver Ginny, j'arrive le plus vite que je pourrais.  
Les trois ombres sortirent du corps d'Harry et traversèrent le mur.  
Harry sortit et annonça:  
-Personne ne sort du cachot, tout ce passera bien. Et il sortit en fermant la porte.  
Arriver vers le terrain de Quidditch, Harry était face à Voldemort qui tenait Ginny par le poignet.  
-Voldemort, lâche la. Ordonna Harry  
-Pas question  
-Tu l'auras voulu, VENEZ A MOI, hurla Harry.  
Les ombres rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la baguette et une magnifique couleur or se dessina autour d'Harry.  
-Maintenant que toute ma puissance est révélée je vais pouvoir te faire souffrir, un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'Harry.  
Harry commençait à s'avancer vers Voldemort. Ce dernier lâcha Ginny qui partit derrière Harry. Harry continuait à avancer et Voldemort recula.  
-On a peur? demanda Harry  
Voldemort de répondit pas  
-Si tu veux vivre plus longtemps pars immédiatement.  
C'est ce que fit Voldemort.  
Ginny s'approcha d'Harry.  
-Est ce que ça va?  
-Attends, allez le surveiller.  
Les ombres sortirent de la baguette et s'envolèrent.  
-Oui, ça va. Rentrons maintenant.  
Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras car elle tremblait énormément. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que Voldemort s'attaquait à elle. Il ne pouvait le supporter.  
Pendant ce temps les trois Célestats espionnaient Voldemort.

**Thealie :** Je suis désolé, j'aurai du mettre la suite depuis longtemps, la voilà. La raison pour laquelle Harry n'a pas ensorceler Dumbledore et le sens moral qui dit de respecter ses aînés. Lol. Pour les questions que tu m'a posé attend la suite et tu comprendras, et si tu ne comprends redis le moi et je t'expliquerai, c'est très simple. Alors, pour Lily et les vacances, tu verras ça plus tard. Dans l'avant dernier chapitre en fait. Bisous

**Lolo Evans :** Et ben voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous

**Sara Lupin :** Merci pour le conseil, c'est pratique. Et voilà la suite t'en attendu.

**Rebecca-black :** Voilà la suite, comme je suis à l'avant dernier chapitre et que j'ai publié la suite sur un autre site, donc je peux pas les augmenter, mais ils seront plus long, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Virg05 :** Voilà la suite

**Bisous tout le monde, merci pour ces magnifiques reviews, j'en espère le même compte pour le chapitre suivant. Et heureusement qu'elle vous plaise. Lol **


	8. Une excellente blague

Une excellente blague

Harry entra dans l'infirmerie. Ginny s'était évanouie dans ses bras.  
-Mme Pomfresh, venez s'il vous plaît.  
-Oui, qu'y a t-il? OOOOOh par Merlin, qu'est il arrivé à miss Weasley?  
Elle regardait l'uniforme de la jeune fille complètement déchiré  
-Elle vient de subir le sortilège 'Doloris'.  
-Par qui?  
-Par Voldemort  
-Où est il?  
-Il est partit dans la maison des Jedusort, ou plus exactement je l'ai fait partir.  
-Mais... commença Mme Pomfresh mais Harry la coupa  
-Occupez vous de Ginny, elle s'est juste évanouie quand l'on traversait le couloir des enchantements. Bon je vais retourner en cours. Je viendrais après le repas de midi.  
Et il partit.  
Dans le couloir il croisa le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Harry? Que fais tu ici?  
-Je viens d'accompagner Ginny à l'infirmerie car Voldemort l'avait enlevée mais elle a refusé de le suivre. Ils sont venus me prévenir et j'y suis allé et bien entendu je l'ai fait partir. Bon, je dois retourner en cours, si vous voulez plus d'informations je vous les dirais ce soir. A toute à l'heure.  
Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait s'éloigner, il était stupéfait, Harry venait de lui parler d'un événement tragique puisque Voldemort venait de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et il lui avait raconté comme si c'était habituel.  
Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle de classe, tout le monde se retourna. Harry vit que Ron pleurait sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Le professeur s'approcha d'Harry.  
-Où est le seigneur des ténèbres?  
-Chez lui  
-Comment ça?  
-Il est partit plus précisément, je l'ai fait partir  
-Pardon?  
-Oui, une menace qu'il n'a pas pris à la légère.  
-Comment vous le savez?  
-J'ai sentit une peur grandir en moi mais ce n'était pas la mienne car je n'ai pas peur de ce crétin.  
-Crétin?  
-Oui, il le sait que je serai venu ou que le directeur l'aurai su. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il est plus puissant que plus intelligent, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Il rigola après avoir sortit ces mots.  
-Harry? demanda Ron  
-Oui  
-Comment vas Ginny?  
-Très bien, elle est juste évanouie, je l'ai apportée à l'infirmerie, on pourra la voir après le déjeuner.  
-Merci, merci, tu l'as sauvée pour la deuxième fois. Ron l'étreignait avec force  
-Ce n'est rien, tu sais que je mourais pour ceux que j'aime.  
-Mais tu es quand même fou, tu aurais pu mourir.  
Harry éclata de rire.  
-Moi? Mourir? Non, je prendrais l'autre sens de la prophétie. Il posa sa baguette, reprit sa potion où il en était et ne dit plus un mot.  
Tout le monde le regardait, le professeur Rogue le regardait intensément. A la fin du cours tout le monde apporta son flacon rempli de potion. Même Harry avait fini à temps.  
-Harry je voudrais te parler.  
Harry se retourna, le professeur Rogue venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Tous les Serpentards le regardait ainsi que les Gryffondors.  
-Oui, je range mes affaires et je viens.  
Quand tous les élèves furent partis, Harry dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindra à la Grande Salle.  
-Harry  
-Oui professeur  
-Qu'avez vous dit à Voldemort pour qu'il s'en aille?  
-Je lui ai juste dit que si il ne voulait pas mourir plus tôt, il devait partir immédiatement.  
-C'est tout?  
-J'avais toute ma puissance présente aussi.  
-Comment ça?  
-VENEZ A MOI  
Les trois ombres apparurent immédiatement et allèrent dans Harry, la lumière dorée apparut de nouveau.  
-Voilà toute ma puissance.  
-Très impressionnant  
-Vous pouvez y aller de nouveau, dit Harry à ses parents et Sirius  
-Pourquoi nous as tu fait venir, demanda Sirius sans que Rogue ne l'entende.  
-Pour montrer pourquoi Voldemort est partit  
-A ok, bon à ce soir, répondit Sirius  
-A ce soir  
Et les trois ombres partirent  
-Qui sont ils?  
-Vous me promettez de ne rien dire au professeur Dumbledore?  
-Oui, promis  
-Ce sont mes espions  
-Pardon?  
-Oui, ils peuvent se rendrent invisible et ils espionnent Voldemort.  
-Pourquoi ne rien dire au Directeur?  
-Car il voudrait tous savoir, lui aussi à ses espions, j'ai les miens. Ce qui ai plus avantageux, c'est qu'eux, ils ne peuvent pas mourir.  
-Que sont ces créatures?  
-Ce ne sont pas des créatures mais je n'en dirai pas plus.  
-Juste une question  
-Laquelle?  
-Je comprends que vous ayez des espions mais pourquoi ne pas en parler au directeur?  
-Car comme je vous l'ai dit, il voudrait tout savoir, et si il s'attaque ou veut s'attaquer à un de mes proches, il voudrait m'empêcher de le sauver.  
-Pourquoi dites vous ça?  
-C'est ce qu'il a voulu faire pendant l'été de ma quatrième année. Je n'étais au courant de rien, je ne savais rien donc si il arrivait quelque chose à quiconque, je ne l'aurai jamais su et je ne veux plus revivre ça. Il m'a laissé dans l'ignorance pendant les deux mois de vacance de cet été aussi. Heureusement que Ron m'envoyait la gazette du sorcier tous les jours. Il ne m'a rien envoyé, il m'a laissé vivre le plus horrible des étés que je n'ai jamais vécu, c'était horrible, surtout quand mon oncle et mon cousin ont su que Sirius était mort. Mais vous, vous ne saurez jamais ce que j'ai éprouvé.  
-Oh si, je le saurai, LEGILIMENS  
Le tourbillonnement d'images se fit à nouveau. Harry voyait son oncle et son cousin rirent en disant qu'il était mort et qu'Harry n'était plus qu'un simple orphelin. Lorsqu'il pleurait la mort de Sirius, les rêves puis il était de nouveau au ministère.  
-Non, je ne veux pas le voir, NON  
À ce moment, il se vit en train de ranger son balai de quidditch. Un garçon de Serpentard s'avançait vers lui, lorsqu'il était à sa hauteur il lui dit:  
-Ca c'est pour avoir gagner le match.  
Et le Serpentard le frappa, et il se vit tomber par terre. Puis une autre voix se fit entendre.  
-Ca de ma part.  
Le Serpentard se retourna et Harry vit une fille avec les cheveux auburn et des yeux vert brillant. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit que c'était un souvenir de Rogue, que le garçon qu'il avait prit pour lui était son père et que la fille n'était autre que sa mère. Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu et sortit de la tête de Rogue.  
-Co...Comment avez vous pu contrôler l'avancer des souvenirs?  
-Je ne sais pas  
-Mais vous avez vu un souvenir que vous n'aurez jamais du voir.  
-Si, comme ça je sais pourquoi mon père vous haïssait autant et il est remonté dans mon estime.  
-Bon, changeons de sujet. Je vois que vous vous êtes amélioré et de ce fait je voudrais reprendre les cours d'occlumencie.  
-Le professeur Dumbledore n'en saura rien, déclara Harry  
-Bien sur que si  
-Alors je ne les ferais pas  
-Vous les ferez  
-Pas question  
-Pourquoi?  
-J'ai mes raisons  
-Vous êtes comme lui, cela m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas de sa famille.  
-Si il aurait été de ma famille il ne m'aurais jamais laisser seul. Hurla Harry  
Puis il partit de très mauvaise humeur en claquant la porte.  
Le professeur Dumbledore le vit sortir des cachots en colère. Il décida donc d'aller parler au professeur des potions. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le professeur à son bureau, il était très étonné et il se posait des questions.  
-Severus, que c'est il passé?  
-Oh, je ne vous ai pas entendu professeur Dumbledore, il avait sursauté  
-Que c'est il passé pour qu'Harry soit aussi en colère?  
-Ben, c'est à votre sujet  
-Ah oui? Qu'avez vous dit?  
-On parlait des cours d'occlumencie que je voulais continuer après qu'il est arrêté mon attaque mais il m'a demandé de pas vous le dire, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu qu'il avais ses raisons, alors je lui ai dit que lui et vous, vous vous ressembler beaucoup et que cela m'étonnais que vous ne soyez pas parents. Et je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi, Harry s'est mis dans une colère noire et a hurlé que si vous étiez de sa famille, vous ne l'auriez jamais laissé seul.  
Dumbledore s'assit et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
-Professeur? Que vous arrive t-il?  
-Je vais vous éclairer, je suis l'arrière grand père de Harry  
-Vous l'êtes?  
-Oui  
-Donc c'est pour ça qu'il est en colère, il ne vous a toujours pas pardonné?  
-Non, le week end quand il est allé au QG de l'Ordre, le soir il venait de découvrir que j'étais son arrière grand père.  
Le professeur Rogue et le directeur continuèrent à parler comme ça jusqu'au dîner et Rogue le mit au courant de ce qu'Harry avait vécu pendant les vacances.  
L'après midi se passa pas très joyeuse, Harry était très en colère et avait refusé d'être avec ses amis. Il restait dehors près du lac. Il n'entendit pas la personne arriver derrière lui.  
-Harry, que fais tu ici?  
C'était Lily  
-Salut maman  
-Je préfère que tu m'appelles Lily si ça ne te dérange pas.  
-Non c'est juste que j'aie besoin de quelqu'un de ma famille, quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais laissé seul.  
-Ah, encore cette histoire avec Albus  
-Le professeur Dumbledore  
-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir  
-Il m'a caché qui j'étais, et mon avenir  
-Mais c'était pour te protéger  
-Je sais mais ce qui m'a fait mal c'est de savoir qu'il était de ma famille et qu'il ne me l'avait jamais dit.  
Lily s'assit près de lui.  
-Je sais c'est dur mais il faut que tu lui pardonnes.  
-Comment?  
-Dis lui ce que tu as sur le coeur, déjà ça te feras du bien et cela vous remettra ensemble.  
Harry sourit  
-Je sais qu'il te manque  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça?  
-Ecoute ça se voit, quand tu le vois, dans tes yeux on peut voir que tu voudrais lui crier dessus, le prendre dans les bras, t'excuser, pleurer, tu l'aimes trop.  
Harry la regardait incrédule mais elle continuait.  
-Même si tu le voyais en tant que directeur, tu le prenais comme une personne de ta famille, tu l'aimes comme Sirius mais c'est moins fort que l'amour que tu nous portes.  
-Tu vois tout ça?  
-Oui  
-Tu as tout à fait raison, il commença à pleurer  
-Non ne pleure pas, mais dis à Albus se que tu ressens, dis lui le mal qu'il a fait et arrêtes de lui faire la tête, il est aussi malheureux que toi.  
Harry releva sa tête:  
-Tu en ais sur?  
-Sur, parole de sorcière, elle lui souriait  
-D'accord je lui dirai  
-Non, tu y vas tout de suite  
-Pas question  
-Harry James Potter vous allez m'écouter, cria Lily  
-Comment sais tu mon deuxième prénom?  
-J'aurai mis celui que j'aime en deuxième, mais ne changes pas de sujet et tu vas venir.  
-Non, répondit calmement Harry  
-OH SI.  
Elle prit Harry par le bras, elle le tirait si fort qu'il était obligé de la suivre pour qu'il ait moins mal.  
-J'ai maté des têtes beaucoup plus pénible que toi alors ce n'est pas la peine de me tenir tête.  
Elle passa devant Ron et Hermione qui les regardaient puis devant Malefoy.  
-Alors Potter on se fait traîner par une fille.  
Ni une ni deux Lily s'arrêta nette et gifla Drago.  
-Ne dis plus de mal à Harry sinon se sera plus qu'une simple gifle.  
Elle partit en reprenant le bras d'Harry qui avait essayé de se faufiler.  
-Non, toi tu pars pas et tu iras  
-Mais pas aujourd'hui  
-NE DISCUTES PAS, hurla Lily  
Tous les élèves les regardaient ainsi que les professeurs qui circulaient dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent avec le manque de volonté d'Harry et la détermination de Lily au bureau de Dumbledore. Lily toqua.  
-Entrez  
-Albus tu dois parler avec Harry  
Harry était resté distant.  
-Tu viens toi, dit elle à Harry en le reprenant par le bras et le força à s'asseoir devant le bureau de son arrière grand père.  
-Comment ce fait il qu'Harry soit dans mon bureau alors que je vois qu'il ne veut pas me parler? demanda Dumbledore  
-J'ai parlé avec lui près du lac et j'ai constaté qu'il te manquait et inversement alors je l'ai forcé à venir.  
-Je vois, dit calmement Dumbledore  
-Bon je vous laisse mais aucun de vous deux ne viendra manger tant que vous n'êtes pas réconciliés et ne vous en faite pas je le verrai.  
Elle partit du bureau laissant seul Harry et Dumbledore.  
Ils parlèrent longuement, quand ils descendirent au repas du soir, il avait déjà commencé depuis une vingtaine de minutes.  
Ils arrivèrent en rigolant. Harry alla de nouveau à sa table et Dumbledore retourna à sa place.  
-Alors vous êtes enfin réconciliés? demanda Lily  
-Oui, grâce à toi, merci Lily  
-De rien  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny et James les regardaient d'une drôle de façon.  
-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire j'ai forcé Harry à parler avec Albus pour qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble, cela n'a pas été facile, Harry tient beaucoup de James.  
-Pardon? demanda James  
Tout le monde riait sauf Ginny  
-Pourquoi il doit tenir de James?  
Ron stoppa et lui dit très vite  
-Car ils se ressemblent énormément  
-Ah d'accord, dit elle mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.  
A ce moment trois ombres arrivèrent.  
-Harry, dit Ron, ils veulent te parler  
-Harry les regarda et sourie  
Ils rentrèrent en lui, il sourit puis au bout de quelques minutes, il éclata de rire.  
Il riait tellement qu'il du sortir de la Grande Salle. Ron qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, alla retrouver Harry. Les élèves et les professeurs purent entendre juste quelques mots.  
-Parents...blague...Voldemort...signature...partit...hurlement.  
Puis Ron accompagna Harry dans son fou rire. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent en souriant. Tout le monde les regardait.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Hermione  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire  
-Bon cela ne vaut même pas la peine de continuer, déclara Lily, ils n'arrêteront pas.  
A la fin du dîner, Harry alla vers Remus.  
-Même heure, même endroit. Ah! Il faut que J te racontent quelque chose franchement c'est trop drôle enfin pour moi et Ron, on s'est bien maré.  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué.  
-Bon à toute à l'heure.  
Vers minuit, Ron et Harry quittèrent la salle commune, ils croisèrent le concierge mais celui ci partit en courant.  
-Que lui arrive t-il?  
-Ben, depuis qu'il a vu mes parents me porter il a peur de moi.  
-Cool, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.  
-Ouai mais je veux juste les voir.  
-OK, mais dépêchons sinon on va être en retard.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande.  
-Harry vas-y, déclara Remus  
-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire Remus, demanda Ron  
-Car je n'ai pas assez de puissance, souffla Remus pour que juste Ron puisse entendre. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fait apparaître une porte et y était entré et avait fait apparaître ses parents ainsi que Sirius. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le professeur Dumbledore avait fait apparaître un rectangle qui montrait ce que faisait Harry. Il l'avait vu faire apparaître ses parents et son parrain et que Ron et Remus le savaient.  
-Alors James qu'est ce que tu a dit à Harry pour qu'ils rigolent autant?  
-Ben, Sirius et moi nous n'avions pas pu nous empêcher de faire une petite blague à Voldi.  
-D'abord Lily a fait apparaître une plume et du parchemin. Attiré par ces apparitions Voldemort regardait la plume qui écrivait. C'était Lily qui la guidait, dit Sirius  
-J'ai écrit \\\\"Coucou Voldi, on voulait te dire quelque chose\\\\" et en dessous j'ai marqué BOUH en très grosses lettres. On a signé notre parchemin en mettant J, L, S  
-Tu aurais du le voir, il est partit en courant en poussant un hurlement de peur si grand que James était mort de rire.  
Remus qui ne pu se retenir éclata de rire. Il fut rejoint très vite par les autres. Albus rigolait aussi dans son bureau.  
Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher en pensant à l'excellente blague qu'avaient jouée les parents et le parrain d'Harry. Remus avait aussi prévenu Harry que le début du club de duel commencerait le jour de noël.


	9. Le traitre est de retour

Le traître est de retour

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Ginny rigolait à nouveau mais qu'avec Harry. Il réussissait toujours à lui remonter le moral.  
-Non Harry tu n'as pas le droit, elle rigolait aux éclats.  
Ils étaient tous les deux près de l'étang, Harry était en train de la chatouiller.  
-Si, j'ai tous les droits  
-Non, arrête, ce n'est pas juste, moi je ne peux même pas t'attaquer.  
- Je ne suis pas fou, tu es trop énergétique pour que je te laisse une chance.  
Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment. Pendant ce temps Drago Malefoy les regardait.  
-Comment Harry peut être heureux? C'est vrai il a de très bons amis sans oublier le soutien du directeur. Il en a de la chance, si seulement moi je l'avais sa chance.  
Il continua à les regarder envieusement lorsque James l'interpella.  
-Eh Drago!  
-Duqued  
-Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi  
-Ok  
-Je t'ai vu les regarder, tu sais Harry n'est pas aussi heureux que tu le penses.  
-Pourquoi? James rigola.  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il était un très bon comédien.  
-Il joue la comédie?  
-Oui, il n'y a que Ginny qui peut le faire sourire comme lui avec elle.  
-Pourquoi ils ne sortent pas ensemble?  
-Car ils sont trop fiers pour avouer leur amour.  
-Trop fière?  
-Oui, enfin ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer.  
-Ouai; mais il est heureux quand même.  
-Non  
-Pourquoi? son ton était de plus en plus exaspéré  
-Il n'a plus de parents, de parrain, il connaît son destin et risque de mourir à chaque instant. Est ce que cette réponse te suffit?  
Drago le regardait abasourdit.  
-Pourrais tu arrêter de me regarder comme une carpe  
-Désoler  
-Pas grave mais maintenant tu sais qu'Harry fait semblant.  
-Oui, mais pourquoi es tu gentil avec moi, je suis un Serpentard et toi un Gryffondor et comment tu sais tout cela?  
-Tu n'est pas comme ton père c'est tout et je le sais car je le vois de toute façon je suis le seul à le voir. Allez salut à une prochaine fois.  
James partit en direction du pommier où l'attendait Lily.  
Drago lui, alla dans le bureau de professeur Rogue. Il toqua.  
-Entrez,  
-Bonjours professeur  
-A monsieur Malefoy, que vous arrive t-il, vous avez l'aire bien soucieux.  
-Voilà, James...  
-James? James vous a parlé?  
-Oui  
-Alors?  
-Ben il m'a révélé certaines choses  
-Lesquelles, s'empressa de demander Rogue  
-Que Harry faisait semblant d'être heureux  
-Il le fait?  
-Oui, James m'a dit qu'il était le seul à le voir  
-Très intéressant puis?  
-Qu'il pouvait mourir à chaque instant, qu'il vit dans une peur permanente.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, il peut mourir à l'instant même mais il s'en fiche, il n'a pas peur du seigneur des ténèbres, il vit dans l'inquiétude, pas pour lui ce qui est très étrange mais pour son entourage.  
-Comment cela?  
-Il préférerait mourir que de voir un de ses amis mourir.  
-Et Cédric?  
-Il n'avait pas le choix mais si il aurait eu la force qu'il a en ce moment, je suis sur qu'il aurait sauvé Mr Diggory.  
-Très bien, bon, je m'en retourne dans ma salle commune.  
Et il partit.  
Au dîner, Drago regardait Harry, il ne voyait rien d'anormale à son comportement mais James le regardait en secouant la tête. Comme c'était la pleine lune, Harry ne voulut pas avoir de réunion avec ses parents et depuis que Ron était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, il les faisait travailler très dur pour la rencontre contre les Serpentards. Vers minuit, Harry se leva et partit de la salle commune pour aller dans le parc. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était suivi. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et commença à parler tout seul. Drago qui faisait lui aussi une balade nocturne le vit et alla se cacher derrière un buisson pour savoir quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Un peu plus loin de lui, Ginny qui avait vu Harry partir était derrière un rocher et écoutait avec attention.  
-Je n'en peut plus, vivement que la prophétie se termine. Je ne veux pas que mes amis en souffre. Je ne peux pas en parler à Ginny, elle serai trop inquiète, elle vient juste de sortir d'un monstrueux souvenir. Ron n'arrêterai pas de me lancer des regards et me surveillerait tout le temps et Hermione essayerait de me dire des choses réconfortantes. Je sais que James le sent mais je ne peux pas, je peux rien faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai pas ce droit, pourquoi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas un autre. C'est trop dur à supporter, il faut que je me libéré de ce poids. Mais qui? Albus, non, Remus je ne peux pas en ce moment, Sirius et mes parents je ne peux pas.  
Après un moment il s'écria :  
-Mme Weasley  
Il courut vers le château, lorsque Drago sortit de sa cachette, il entendit des pleurs.  
-Ginny? Que fais tu ici?  
Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.  
-Ha-Harry  
-Tu as écouté comme moi  
-Toi aussi?  
-Oui, je me baladais et quand j'ai vu Harry je me suis approché pour savoir si James avait raison.  
-Et?  
-Il l'avait  
Puis Ginny lui demanda :  
-Drago, pourrais tu m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune?  
-Oui, si tu veux, il était étonné qu'elle l'est appelé par son prénom.  
Arrivé à la porte, Drago et Ginny se séparèrent. Ginny alla à l'intérieur et Drago prit le chemin des cachots. Ginny eut juste le temps de se réfugier derrière la statue à côté de la cheminée qu'Harry apparut dans les escaliers avec une petite boîte. A l'intérieur se tenait encore un peu de poudre de cheminette mais juste pour passer la tête. Il savait comment faire, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois l'année précédente pour parler à Sirius. Lorsqu'il eu jeté la poudre, il mis la tête dans le feu et dit doucement l'endroit où il voulut arrivé. Arrivé dans la cheminée des Weasley, il cria :  
-Mme Weasley êtes vous là?  
Mme Weasley arriva en courant.  
-Harry? Mon chéri que fais tu là?  
Ginny ne pouvait entendre ce que disait sa mère mais elle pouvait entendre Harry.  
Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et ses soucis, dont la prophétie, Voldemort, les espions, sa famille (il l'avait mis au courant et en même temps pour Ginny pour son arrière grand père), ...  
Quand il eu fini son récit Molly et Ginny pleuraient. Alors Molly lui donnait des conseils.  
-Me trouver une petite amie? Répéta Harry qui choqua Ginny, elle qui l'aimait, ses mots lui déchirait le coeur.  
-Mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un ... Non, pas elle, elle n'a jamais pu me comprendre et savoir se que je ressentais (Ginny savait qu'il faisait allusion à Cho) ... Non, à Gryffondor ... Non, c'est Ron qui l'aime d'ailleurs c'est réciproque mais ils s'embêtent trop pour le voir, non, moi j'aime une fille qui est plus jeune que moi ... Non juste un an.  
Le coeur de Ginny battait très fort.  
-Oui, c'est elle, mais vous ne dites rien à Ron ni à Ginny ... Promettez le ... Merci. Bon, je dois vous laisser, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Mme Weasley ... Molly. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit mais je voulais vous dire que cela m'a fait du bien de vous parler ... D'accord, la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas. Au revoir.  
Et Harry sortit du feu et alla se coucher pendant que Ginny pleurait silencieusement.  
Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla en premier. Il descendit et vit Ginny endormie près de la cheminée avec des fosses creusées sur ses joues causées par les larmes.  
-Ginny qu'est ce qu'il y a? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?  
-Harry, c'est tout ce qu'elle pu dire à travers ses sanglots qui avaient recommencés.  
-Harry, mais c'est impossible, il n'a pas pu te faire du mal.  
-Non, il a ... (pleurs) parlé...avec maman...hier soir et j'ai tout entendu. Il a parlé... de ce qu'il ressentait...son destin et de sa famille. Et il ne veux rien nous dire pour que l'on reste heureux...Ron, se que j'ai entendus était si profond, si compliqué, si...malheureux.  
Ron prit sa soeur dans ses bras et la rassura.  
-Ne tant fais pas Harry ira mieux aujourd'hui.  
-Ron depuis la mort de Sirius il fait semblant d'être heureux.  
-Tu l'a entendu?  
Ginny hocha la tête.  
-On va voir ça.  
Harry descendit et vit Ginny pleurant toujours dans les bras de Ron.  
-Ginny qu'est ce qui ce passe?  
-C'est toi, si tu nous dirai ce que tu ressens au lieu de faire semblant et de nous le cacher tu nous ferais moins souffrir.  
Harry s'assit à côté d'eux et prit la même tête qu'il avait pris la veille.  
-Je ne peux pas Ginny  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car si je vous dit tout ce que je ressens, vous allez me poser des questions ou me réconforter et moi je veux des amis qui rigolent et qui me font oublier ces sentiments.  
Harry se leva et partit de la salle commune pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Comme il était encore très tôt, personne n'y était à par le directeur et le professeur contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils se regardèrent, Harry était abattu. Il mangea son petit déjeuner et partit directement vers les cachots.  
Lorsqu'il le cours commença, Harry oublia tous ce qui c'était passé jusqu'au moment où sa cicatrice recommença à lui faire mal.  
-OH! Pas maintenant, grogna Harry  
-Mr Potter pourrais je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêté de travailler?  
-Attendez!  
A ce moment, les trois ombres vinrent comme des fusées à l'intérieur d'Harry.  
-Ce traître, c'est lui que je sens? ... Qu'est ce qu'il veut? ... Lui? Pourquoi? ... Très bien je l'emmène chez le directeur et je m'en vais le chercher. Oui allez le surveiller. Professeur Rogue annulez votre cours immédiatement et suivez moi je vous prie.  
-Pourquoi le ferais je? Déclara Rogue sur un ton extrêmement froid.  
-Car si vous voulez revoir Voldemort attendez ici, Pettigrow est en chemin. Il vient vous chercher.  
Les élèves regardèrent le professeur de potion qui était devenu blanc comme un linge ce qui n'est pas peu de le dire.  
-Que voulez vous faire?  
-Je vous emmènerai chez le professeur Dumbledore et ensuite je me chargerai personnellement de Pettigrow.  
-Très bien, que tout le monde sorte de la salle et allez dans votre salle commune immédiatement. Mr Potter je vous suis.  
Lily et James qui sortaient avec Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Peter allait vraiment les trahir.  
Arrivés dans le hall d'entrer, Harry et le professeur Rogue marchaient d'une allure assez rapide lorsqu' Harry fit un geste pour que Rogue arrête de marcher.  
-Que ce passe t-il?  
-Là bas, il pointa le doigt vers un rat qui était à trois mètres d'eux.  
Soudain le rat bondit sur Rogue mais d'un geste de la main, Harry réussi à l'écarter. Le rat redevint un petit homme qui avait le sommet de son crâne chauve avec un nez pointu, des yeux humides et une main en argent.  
-Rogue, le maître veut te voir.  
-Je n'irai pas le voir  
-Il va t'infliger la punition que tu mérites  
-Si le professeur Rogue n'a pas envie d'aller voir Voldemort, il n'ira pas le voir est ce clair espèce de sal rat, cracha Harry  
-N'appelles plus mon maître comme ça.  
-VOLDEMORT, cria Harry, Pettigrow se recroquevilla sur lui même, on a peur du nom débile que ton maître a trouvé?  
-Ne parles pas comme ça, tu es aussi imprudent que James  
-Je te défens de parler de mon père comme ça espèce de traître.  
-James et Lily avaient défié mon maître et tu es né, lorsque je t'ai vu, tu avais de très grands pouvoirs alors mon maître s'est rendu chez toi et a tué James et Lily mais quand il a voulu te tuer, il n'a pas réussi. Ils étaient complètement cinglés de s'être rangés du côté du bien.  
-La colombe blanche à la branche d'olivier gagnera toujours.  
Rogue et Pettigrow le regardaient sans comprendre.  
-Allez Rogue, tu vas venir  
-Non  
-Le maître veut te punir pour t'être mis du côté de Dumbledore  
-Je ne suis pas du côté de Dumbledore, je suis du Côté d'Harry.  
Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry, il sentit au contact une douce chaleur.  
-TU VAS VENIR, hurla Peter  
-Essaye de le toucher, menaça Harry  
-Expelliarmus, cria Peter  
Harry vola jusqu'à une armure mais se releva aussitôt. Peter avait levé sa baguette vers Rogue et cria :   
-ENDOLORIS  
-NNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN, cria Harry, il plongea devant Rogue et reçu le sort en plein ventre.  
Il s'effondra sur sol le souffle haletant mais il n'avait pas crié. Le professeur Dumbledore qui passait dans le couloir qui se trouvait juste à côté du hall, courut pour voir ce qui se passait. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha d'Harry. Celui ci se releva mais retomba presque aussitôt, le professeur de potions lui tendit le bras et l'aida à se relever. Dès qu'il fut mis sur ses deux pieds, un sceptre apparût, de nul part, dans les mains d'Harry. Il était en or avec des Griffons et des phénix gravés dessus. Harry s'approcha de Pettigrow.  
-Cette histoire se passe entre toi et moi, la prochaine fois que je te vois je te ferai subir ce que Sirius et Remus ont voulu te faire il y a un peu plus de 2ans.  
Pettigrow qui savait se qu'Harry avait sous entendu, partit du château. Quelques secondes après qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry tomba au sol. Le directeur courut vers Harry.  
Il fit apparaître un brancard et l'emmena avec l'accompagnement du professeur de potions à l'infirmerie. Arrivé à mi chemin, une ombre dorée sortit du corps d'Harry.  
-Professeur, qu'est ce que c'était?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Au dîner ce soir là, tout le monde parlait d'Harry qui était à l'infirmerie. Ron, Hermione, Lily et James avait une idée mais espéraient que ce n'était qu'une hypothèse.  
Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme entra. Il était très grand (plus grand que Ron), il avait les cheveux mi long d'un noir très profond. Une partie cachait le côté droit de son front mais ils étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un verts brillant mais remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Il était habillé de rouge et or, il tenait à la main un sceptre or que le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore reconnurent tout de suite mais en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher et entrer dans la salle, ils se dirent que cela était impossible.  
-Bonjour, que souhaitez vous? demanda poliment Dumbledore  
-Tu me tutoyait avant, pourquoi as tu changé? Le jeune homme lui souriait.  
-Qui êtes vous?  
-Une seule personne pourra me reconnaître dans cette salle.  
Ginny qui était en train d'écrire ne s'aperçut pas du jeune homme, elle se retourna et quand elle le vit, elle tomba dans les pommes. Ron c'était précipité vers elle.  
-Qu'avez vous fait à ma soeur? Rugit Ron  
Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.  
-Ron, je n'ai rien fait à Ginny, elle m'a reconnu, c'est tout.  
Ron ouvrit la bouche.  
-Co...Comment savez vous mon prénom?  
-Pourquoi me vouvoies tu? Tu ne la jamais fait.  
-Il n'y a que mes amis qui ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi, il n'avait pas pris l'initiative de répondre à la dernière question.  
-Mais j'en suis un, mais tu ne me reconnais pas, il n'y a que ta soeur qui peut me reconnaître.  
Puis Ginny reprit connaissance dans les bras de son frère.  
-Ron pourrais tu me poser par terre s'il te plaît?  
-Oui, dis tu le connais?  
-Oui, tout le monde le connais, il est un élève ici sauf qu'il a énormément changé.  
Ginny s'avança vers le jeune homme. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et elle sourit, il en fit de même.  
-C'est toi, c'est bien toi  
-Qui est ce? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
Elle sourit et se tourna vers le directeur.  
-C'est Harry  
Toutes les bouches s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction. Et Harry éclata de rire et retira la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
-Harry, demanda Ron, c'est toi?  
-Oui, j'ai changé non?  
-Pour changé, c'est changé.  
-Oui, mais je ne suis pas le véritable Harry. Le véritable Harry est à l'infirmerie et il est en train de mourir et c'est pour ça que je suis là.   
Dumbledore le regarda et s'affala sur fauteuil et Remus vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux, les siens étaient remplis de larmes.  
-Non, se n'est pas vrai, dis moi qu'il y a une solution.  
-Oui, il y a une solution et c'est pour ça que je suis ici.  
-Pourquoi notre ami et en train de mourir? demanda Hermione  
-J'ai pris le sortilège doloris envoyé par Peter Pettigrow qui l'avait destiné pour le professeur Rogue.  
Maintenant tous les élèves savaient ce qui s'était passé. Harry Potter avait sauvé le professeur Rogue.  
-Mais le sortilège était trop puissant et j'étais trop faible.  
-C'est impossible, déclara Dumbledore  
-Si, je n'avais pas assez dormi. J'étais trop fatigué.  
Il regarda Remus et Ron et les ombres blanche qui étaient apparues un moment avant.  
-Mais j'ai besoin de Ginny pour pouvoir vivre. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me sauver.  
-Comment?  
-En me donnant ton amour.  
-Pardon?  
-Tu es la seule personne qui m'a reconnu car tu es la seule que j'aime.  
Un silence total se fit dans la Grande Salle. Ron regarda à la table des Serdaigles et vit Cho pleurant la tête dans ses mains.  
-J'ai besoin de toi  
-Mais tu as résisté à plusieurs doloris  
-Oui mais Sirius était encore en vie maintenant qu'il est mort, un amour que j'ai reçu, est parti. Dans le cimetière j'avais reçu plus de deux doloris mais Sirius était encore en vie, j'avais une raison de vivre. Mais maintenant c'est comme si j'étais seul au monde et ma nouvelle raison que j'ai trouvée, c'est toi.  
Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny.  
-Ne pleures pas  
-Mais comment? Comment te le donner?  
-Si tu m'aimes en retour fais le.  
Ginny rougit et s'approcha d'Harry qui en fit de même. A l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent un halo de lumière s'échappa du corps d'Harry qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure de leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Harry avait gardé l'halo de lumière autour de lui.  
-Merci Ginny, grâce à toi tu as sauvé le monde entier  
-Non, je t'ai sauvé toi  
-Donc le monde entier, il lui sourit  
-Harry, je peux te poser une question?  
-Tu viens juste de le faire mais tu peux recommencer  
Elle lui sourit.  
-Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas le véritable Harry, alors qui es tu?  
Il la lâcha et déclara en souriant :  
-Je suis le futur Harry, je suis le Harry que tout le monde connaîtra lorsque j'aurais atteint mon ultime puissance.  
Et d'un claquement de doigt il disparut.


	10. Le bon et mauvais cöté

Le bon et mauvais côté

Un quart d'heure plus tard; Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans la Grande Salle.  
-Que voulez vous Pompom?  
-J'ai un message pour Mlle Weasley  
-De la part de qui? demanda Ginny  
-De Mr Potter  
Tout le monde regardait Ginny qui exprimait un sourire radieux.  
-Il m'a demandé de vous remercier et il aimerait vous voir  
-J'arrive  
Elle suivit Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle découvrit Harry endormit.  
-Mais il dort, s'exclama t-elle  
-Quand il m'a parlé aussi, tenez, elle lui tendait une bassine rempli d'eau et une compresse, épongez lui le front, il a l'air fiévreux.  
Cinq minutes s'étaient passées, lorsqu' Harry remua. Ginny continua jusqu'à entendre une voix.  
-Ginny, si tu continus tu vas finir par me noyer  
C'était Harry mais il était réveillé.

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, les trois ombres qui étaient parties étaient à nouveaux dans la Grande Salle.  
-Non, Harry est encore à l'infirmerie. Dirent Ron et Remus en même temps  
-Tu vois je te l'avais dit, dit une voix de femme  
-Tu as toujours raison, déclara une voix d'homme  
-Merci de le dire Patmol mais je le savais déjà, répondit une autre voix d'homme  
-Je crois qu'ils nous entendent  
-Oui, tu viens Cornedrue? On va lui rendre visite  
-Oui j'arrive mon Lys  
-Vous pourriez m'attendre quand même  
-Mais oui on t'attend Patmol  
Et les trois ombres disparurent. Les élèves étaient étonnés de pouvoir les entendre. Hermione, James et Lily étaient effrayés, tous les professeurs étaient sous le choc, ils savaient que les seuls à s'appeler comme ça n'était autre que le groupe des maraudeurs et Lily Evans.

Revenons à l'infirmerie.  
-Ah! Tu es enfin réveiller  
-Oui, je voulais te remercier, je sais pour quelle raison mais je suis sur que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé.  
-Tiens toi tranquille, sinon Mme Pomfresh va me faire sortir de l'infirmerie  
-Ginny?  
-Oui, qu'y a t-il?  
-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose  
Cho venait juste d'entrer dans l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle entendit Harry. Elle s'arrêta et écouta.  
-Oui quoi? Son coeur battait la chamade.  
-Je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween  
-Bien sur, j'accepte avec joie.  
Harry se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Cho vit qu'Harry regardait Ginny de la même façon qu'il l'avait regardée l'année dernière lorsqu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Les visages d'Harry et Ginny se rapprochaient doucement jusqu'à ...

Ron passait dans le couloir avec James lorsqu'ils virent Cho passé en pleurant.  
-Cho, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? demanda James  
-Est ce que je te demande quelque chose moi?  
-Ouah, c'était juste une question, je comprends Harry maintenant  
-Comment ça? Sa voix trahissait sa tristesse  
Ron la regardait bizarrement, car lui savait se qu'avait fait Cho à Harry.  
-Bien dans son sommeil il parle de toi et d'un certain Cédric  
-Qu'est ce qu'il dit?  
-Rien, il dit rien, répliqua précipitamment Ron  
-Ron, il faut lui dire  
-Non, si Harry veut lui dire, il lui dira, ce n'est pas à nous  
-Mais tu entends comme moi ce qu'il dit  
-Oui mais non  
-Tu es une vraie tête de mule  
-Non, c'est Harry qui me l'a demandé  
-Si c'est Harry qui te l'a dit alors je ne dirais rien.  
-James, dis moi, s'il te plait  
-Non, si Harry veut te le dire en face il te le dira lui même  
-Mais...  
-Cho n'insiste pas, dit sèchement Ron  
-Toi, au lieu d'être ici, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta soeur car il va lui briser son coeur.  
-Qui?  
Cho souriait, elle pensait qu'Harry faisait ça pour la rendre jalouse mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison.  
-A ton avis, dit James, elle doit penser à Harry  
-Ah! Alors c'est bon, pas d'inquiétude. Bon on ferait bien d'aller chercher Mione et Lily. A bientôt Cho.  
Ils s'en allèrent laissant une Cho troublée.  
\\\\\\\\\\"Ils le savent, mais il ne l'aime pas alors pourquoi Ron s'en fiche? \\\\\\\\\\"Pensa t-elle \\\\\\\\\\"Où alors il l'aime vraiment, non, il m'aime, il fait ça pour me rendre jalouse\\\\\\\\\\" et elle partit en pensant à Harry alors qu'elle sortait avec Mickael Corner.  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny en train de rigoler.  
-Harry, Lily se précipita sur son futur fils.  
-C'est bon maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien  
-Maman? s'écria Ginny  
Harry qui venait de s'apercevoir de sa gaffe décida de tout avouer à Ginny.  
-Oui, c'est ma maman et James est mon père met à la âge de 16ans.  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? demanda James qui était à côté de Lily.  
-Je n'ai pas supporté le doloris que m'a envoyé Pettigrow.  
-Peter? Il t'a lancé un doloris? Mais comment cela ce fait il?  
-Peter est un mangemort et c'est à cause de lui que vous allez mourir, je vous l'ai déjà dit le premier jour.  
-Oui, on ne t'as pas cru, avoua James  
-Cela peut ce comprendre  
-Que voulais Pettigrow? Coupa Ron  
-Voldemort, Ginny, Ron et Hermione frissonnèrent, a envoyé Peter pour chercher le professeur Rogue pour que Voldemort, ils frémirent à nouveau, le punisse.  
-Mais comment cela ce fait il que tu n'est pas résisté au doloris? Cette fois c'était Hermione qui parlait.  
-Car je n'avait pas assez d'amour en moi.  
Tout le monde le regardait d'un air interrogatif ils le savaient mais ils voulais l'entendre de l'oreille du vrai Harry.  
-Ma puissance et ma résistance vient de l'amour que l'on me donne et que j'offre. Il me manquait celui de Sirius. Et c'est grâce à celui de Ginny que j'ai pu me réveiller en tout cas j'en suis sur.  
Ginny devint rouge, on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate.  
-Mais Voldemort est puissant, s'exclama Lily  
-Oui, et il est très puissant, dit Ron  
-Tous les sorciers tiennent leur puissance d'autre part. Voldemort la tient de la haine, de la douleur, du chaos. Et Albus tient sa grande puissance de sa sagesse et de son calme.  
-Je te remercie Harry, je ne savais pas que tu me voyais comme ça, déclara le professeur Dumbledore derrière lui.  
Il était accompagné du professeur Rogue. Comme on était la pleine Lune, Remus ne se trouvait pas là à ce moment, il a du partir précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Juste après que les ombres soient parties.  
-Mais c'est la vérité, Harry a totalement raison.  
-Je sais, répondit Harry en rigolant  
Tout le monde le suivi sauf Rogue. Puis celui ci demanda :  
-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?  
-Quoi? demanda Harry  
-Pourquoi avez vous pris le sort doloris à ma place?  
-Car je respecte ma promesse  
-Laquelle?  
-Je me suis promit de faire respecter le droit des choix  
-Mais tu es fou, s'exclama Albus  
-Oui, ça aussi je le sais.  
-C'est quoi le droit des choix, demanda Hermione  
-C'est un droit inaliénable que beaucoup de personnes oublient, ce droit fait en sorte que toutes les personnes peuvent choisir ce qu'ils veulent devenir, en faisant des choix.  
-Et pourquoi veux tu faire respecter ce droit? demanda Ron  
-Pour deux raison, beaucoup de sorciers en particulier Voldemort et les mangemorts, oublient ce droit, on la bien vu avec Pettigrow et la deuxième raison, c'est que moi je n'y est pas droit à ce droit.  
Le professeur Dumbledore savait se qu'Harry sous entendait et s'avança vers lui.  
-Je sais que c'est dur mais ne fait pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas  
-Eh ben justement je m'inquiète  
-Il ne faut pas, je m'en sort toujours, et je suis sur que Ginny me sauvera à nouveau si nécessaire, je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sur qu'elle le refera.  
Ginny redevint rouge pivoine.  
-Oui, j'en suis sur, répondit Ron en souriant pendant que sa soeur le foudroyait du regard.  
Le soir, Harry pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent près du lac, tous seul. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Je t'aime, je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.  
-Chut, tais toi, et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Puis le dîner arriva, Harry et Ginny avaient décidé de tous révéler à Ron et Hermione.  
Harry s'assit en premier puis arriva Ginny, elle alla près d'Harry. Il l'a pris dans ses bras pendant que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Harry ne les avait pas vu mais il s'en fichait. Il caressa la joue de Ginny, celle ci releva la tête et ils embrassèrent profondément.  
-Je vois que tu l'a enfin trouvée, déclara James qui venait d'arriver.  
-Oui ...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car des éclairs le foudroyèrent directement. Harry se mit à hurler de douleur. Il lévita et tomba devant la table des professeurs. Quand il essaya de se relever d'autres éclairs vinrent le frapper à nouveau. Puis une voix se fit entendre.  
-Voila ta puissance qui augmente, je sais que ça fait mal mais il le faut. Demain tu en recevras d'autres.  
-Non, j'en ai assez, j'ai assez de mal à la contrôler  
-Je sais mais tu y arrivera comme toutes les autres fois  
-Ah oui, la dernière fois j'ai failli électrocuter Rusard  
-La je t'en avais trop donné  
-J'ai mal à la tête, c'est pas normal  
-Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que je te laisse  
-AAAAAAAAH ma tête, cria Harry.  
Le spectacle qui suivit fut très stupéfiant. Harry se sépara en deux. Un Harry était habillé de noir et l'autre était celui que les élèves avaient vu la veille.  
-Mon dieu que c'est il passé? demanda Ron  
-Te voilà content, tu t'es enfin débarrassé de moi, gronda le futur Harry  
-Oui très, répondit l'autre Harry habillé de noir en prenant une voix dure et glacial que personne ne connaissait.  
-Que vas tu faire maintenant? Te rallié à Voldemort? Tu sais très bien que si tu veux être puissant il faut rester du côté de la blanche colombe.  
L'autre Harry ne répondit pas. Puis les trois ombres arrivèrent.  
-Alors?  
-Je suis aussi puissant que toi, répondit il froidement, je suis pas imprégné de tendresse, d'amour et de bonheur, je ne sort pas avec une traîtresse de sang.  
Ce fut trop pour Harry, il se jeta directement sur lui même, enfin, sur son mauvais côté.  
-Harry calme toi, s'écria Remus en le séparant de l'autre  
Puis les ombres approchèrent.  
-Venez en moi, dit le Harry habillé de rouge, je vais vous faire apparaître.  
Les ombres rentrèrent en lui et hurla la formule. Ses parents ainsi que Sirius apparurent. Plusieurs élèves crièrent et James demanda :  
-Harry que c'est il passé?  
-J'ai découvert l'avant dernier amour, celui de Ginny et ma puissance était elle que je n'ai pas pu supporter et mes deux côté se sont séparés.  
-On peut tout de suite savoir qui est le mauvais Harry, déclara Sirius  
-Je vois que tu es plus intelligent que quand tu as voulu essayer de sauver James et Lily.  
Cette fois se fut les parents d'Harry, Sirius et Remus qui ont du le tenir pour ne pas qu'il lui fonce dessus.  
-Laissez le petit Harry se défouler, de toute façon, son amour le perdra.  
-OH OH, s'exclama Sirius et Remus en même temps  
Ils avaient raison de s'inquiété car c'était l'amour qui avait valu la mort de Sirius, et Remus plus son parrain le savaient très bien.  
Lorsque son mauvais côté eu fini de prononcer ces mots, les mains de l'autre Harry se changèrent immédiatement en boule de feu.  
-Tu vas périr.  
Il lui lança une bonne dizaine de boule de feu en l'éraflant juste mais en lui causant de grave brûlures. Puis Lily eût une idée.  
-Essayons de faire réagir Harry, vite,   
Puis James avança :  
-Harry peux tu te rappeler des escapades que tu as fait avec Ron? Ou avec Hermione? Et le plus souvent tous seul? Tu t'es fait attraper quelques fois mais rappel toi comme tu as bien défié les professeurs ainsi que Rusard. Même Hagrid le savait, tu te promène la nuit pour te divertir et tu échappe aux punitions alors que certains n'arrête pas dans avoir. Imagine, tes meilleurs amis sont préfets et vous désobéissez au règlement enfin, plus souvent avec Ron.  
A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron qui étaient devenu rouge. Et le professeur McGonagall les regardaient en leur lançant un regard qui voulait dire, Je veux vous parler dans mon bureau quand tout sera réglé. Mais le professeur les regardaient avec amusement.  
Harry afficha un sourire. Puis se fut la mère d'Harry qui vint.  
-Harry, tu ne peux pas te rallier à Voldemort, c'est lui qui nous a tués, il a failli tuer Ginny, penses à Ginny, si tu n'aurais pas été là, elle serait morte.  
Les yeux d'Harry trahissaient sa tristesse.  
-C'est à cause de lui que tu as du vivre sans nous, c'est à cause de lui que tu as du vivre avec les Dursley  
Ses yeux avaient maintenant une pointe de colère. Puis Sirius avança l'air méprisant.  
-Si tu te rallie à lui, tu seras un traître, tout comme Pettigrow.  
La réaction d'Harry fut immédiate.  
-NON JE NE SERAI JAMAIS UN TRAÎTRE, NON JAMAIS. Et il commença à pleurer.  
-Non, Harry je le sais bien, tu ne le seras jamais, dit Sirius en le serrant dans ses bras.  
Puis une ombre noire sortit du corps de Harry et celui ci tomba par terre. L'autre Harry se dirigea vers lui.  
-Harry, non restes avec nous, tu dois la détruire, tu es le seul qui peux le faire.  
-Je n'ai pas assez de force, donne moi la main  
-Tient la voilà  
Drago, fut étonné de voir à quel point, il a pu lui pardonné, maintenant, il fait tout pour le sauver pour le réconforter. L'autre Harry sortit sa baguette à la dirigea vers l'ombre qui s'approchait à nouveau près de lui.  
-DESTRUCTION, cria Harry, et l'ombre explosa en poussières.  
Harry n'avait qu'un seul côté maintenant, le côté du bien, le côté qui restera toujours près de la colombe blanche à la branche d'olivier.


	11. Les visiteurs venus du futur

Les visiteurs venus du futur

Les vêtements noirs que portait l'autre Harry changèrent de couleur, ils devinrent rouges et or. Le Harry qui avait lancé le sort de destruction s'écroula par terre et réussi à murmurer :  
-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, je m'excuse  
Ce qui étonna tout le monde, le professeur Dumbledore, se dirigea vers le corps d'Harry et l'étreignit dans ses bras.  
-Tu es tout pardonné mais reste avec nous  
-Ginny, elle seule en a le pouvoir  
Tout les élèves la regardait. Elle s'avançait vers Harry et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le halo de lumière apparu à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'autre Harry lui souriait tendrement.  
-Je t'aime ma Ginny  
-Moi aussi  
Les trois tables (Serdaigle; sauf Cho; Poufsouffle et Gryffondor) applaudirent et criaient de joie. Puis le Harry du futur alla vers l'autre.  
-Es tu prêt à m'accepter cette fois ci?  
-Oui  
Ils s'étreignirent et bientôt à leur place, se tenait le Harry que tout le monde connaissait.  
-Harry, Sa mère en Célestat lui sauta au cou et le sera dans ses bras.  
Tout d'un coup tous entendirent un bruissement d'ailes et Harry repoussa sa mère. Un quart de seconde plus tard, de nouveaux éclairs le frappèrent et il recommença à hurler.  
Puis d'un seul coup tout s'arrêta et Harry s'effondra par terre. James voulu aller vers lui (le Célestat) mais une voix retentit.  
-Ne t'approches pas de Harry, il est trop faible, il faut procéder au rituel du bonheur.  
Bon nous allons commencer, lorsque je vous appellerai vous viendrez et vous donnerez la main. Compris?  
Aucun élève ni professeur ne voyait la personne à qui appartenait cette voix mais ils hochèrent tous la tête.  
-Bon, nous allons commencer par la famille. Mr et Mme Potter, allez y, à mince c'est vrai. Mr Lupin veuillez lancer \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"réincarnatus\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" à Mr et Mme Potter ainsi que Mr Black.  
Remus s'exécuta et James, Lily et Sirius redevinrent humain enfin vivant.  
-Bon nous pouvons continuez, Mr et mme Potter prenez place s'il vous plaît, bon Mr Black à votre tour, suivi de Mr Lupin.  
-Désoler pour vous contredire mais je ne fais pas partit de la famille d'Harry.  
A son grand étonnement, la voix éclata de rire.  
-Je suis désolé mais pour Harry vous êtes considéré comme sa famille.  
Remus eu un sourire ravit et se plaça d'un le cercle.  
-Bon ou j'en était, AH oui, Ginny Weasley; Ginny se plaça dans le cercle rien ne lui avait paru d'aussi heureux jusqu'à présent; et pour finir Albus Dumbledore.  
Tout le monde le regarda mais il ne prit pas la peine de les regarder et alla s'installer dans le cercle.  
-Bon continuons avec les gens qui sont chers et même très chers au coeur d'Harry. James et Lily approchez, je continu, maintenant si vous allez entendre votre nom de famille allez y immédiatement. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Londubat, Mr Dean, Miss Lovegood, bon il ne reste plus que des gens à faire apparaître. Je voudrais que soit présent dans cette pièce toutes la famille Weasley ainsi que Mr Dubois, Rubeus Hagrid, Alastor Maugrey, et c'est tout.  
Lorsqu'ils apparurent la voix les coupa pour qu'ils ne posent aucune question.  
-Allez rejoindre le cercle, et tous obéir.  
-Je vous demanderai, tient qu'est ce que c'est? Encore un nom? Excusez moi mais il reste apparemment quelqu'un qui manque, enfin par rapport à Harry. Bon voudrais que Mr Malefoy vienne dans le cercle et si il ne vient pas parce qu'il ne veut pas moi je vais le forcer.  
Drago qui ne voulait pas savoir comment, alla directement vers le cercle mais personne ne voulait l'ouvrir puis Ron s'écria en lâchant la main de Luna.  
-Même si nous n'aimons pas Malefoy, c'est pour Harry que nous le faisons et je trouve ça très incommodant de ne pas accepter Drago.  
Tous les élèves le regardait, lui qui avait toujours était menacé ou injurié par Drago Malefoy, il venait de prendre sa défense et de faire la morale à tout le monde. Même Drago était étonné mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'était qu'il était content que Ron, est prit sa défense.  
-Merci Ro, euh Weasley  
-Mais de rien, allez vient.  
Il lui prit la main puis Luna lui prit la sienne. A ce contact il sentit une merveilleuse chaleur remplir son corps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Luna le ressentait elle aussi. Et la voix reprit.  
-Merci Mr Weasley, cela était plein de sagesse, vous vous améliorer et mûrissez de plus en plus. Bon voilà, maintenant pensez fort à Harry.  
Tous s'exécutèrent et de chacun sortit une lumière qui alla directement vers Harry. Les personnes de la famille de Harry avaient un halo bleu, celle de la famille Weasley un halo rouge, celui de Ginny, violet et tous les autres l'avait blanc.  
-C'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter.  
Au moment où tout le monde se lâcha les mains, une lumière argentée fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle disparut, deux personnes se trouvaient debout devant eux. Une magnifique jeune femme d'environ 20ans et le futur Harry ayant atteint son ultime pouvoir mais en plus vieux. Toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hagrid, Alastor et Dubois, ne savaient qui c'était.  
La jeune femme avait des cheveux mi-longs, d'un roux extrêmement foncé, un visage angélique et une silhouette parfaite.  
Ron s'approcha d'Harry et de cette femme qu'il tenait dans les bras.  
-Harry, qui est cette femme?  
Ceux qui ne savaient pas ouvrirent la bouche avec stupéfaction. Harry sourit et dit d'un ton très calme.  
-Mon épouse  
-Pardon? s'écria Ginny, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
-Oui, c'est ma tendre femme  
-Harry arrête les compliments, tu essayes de te faire racheter de ce qui est arriver hier.  
-Exactement, mais tu m'en veux tant que ça?  
-Oh oui, tu ne peux savoir à quel point et tu m'a fait revenir à un souvenir où tu m'as fait énormément peur.  
-C'est vrai?  
-Bien sur  
-Mais qui es tu? Pour avoir remplacer Ginny dans le coeur de Harry? demanda une Hermione très en colère  
La jeune femme et Harry éclatèrent de rire et Ginny ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et Harry s'exclama.  
-Mais personne n'a remplacée Ginny  
-Ah oui alors qui c'est celle là? Lança Ron  
-Tu n'arrives même pas à reconnaître ta propre soeur, répondit sérieusement la jeune femme  
-Gi-Ginny? Bégaya Ron  
-Oui, c'est moi, mais à l'âge de 20ans, elle souriait  
Ginny qui avait encore des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, n'en revenait pas, elle allait épouser le plus bel homme à ses yeux. Puis Mme Weasley intervint.  
-Ginny? Qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux?  
-Ah la couleur, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sophie, elle a hérité des pouvoirs de son père, elle regardait Harry qui lui souriait.  
-Vous avez une fille? demanda Mr Weasley  
-Oui, Sophie Potter  
-Pourquoi as tu dit que Sophie a hérité des pouvoirs d'Harry? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-Car, elle peut faire de la magie sans baguette.  
Tous regardaient Harry.  
-Montre leur Harry, demanda Ginny  
-Pour toi je ferai tout, il claqua des doigts et une magnifique rose rouge apparue, tient c'est pour toi ma chérie.  
-C'est gentil, mais tu ne te feras pas racheter.  
-Moi je crois que si  
-Prouves le moi  
-Attends que l'on soit rentrer, il la regardait amoureusement.  
Les deux Ginny comprirent en un regard ce qu'il voulait dire.  
-Si tu le prends comme ça, tu seras facilement pardonné, elle lui souriait tendrement  
-De toute façon c'est très facile pour moi de savoir ce que tu veux  
-Tu as encore lu dans mes pensées! Soupira t'elle  
-Oui, mais après que je te l'ai dit  
Les élèves ainsi que tous ceux réuni avaient les yeux écarquillés. Harry se tourna vers eux. Et Olivier Dubois lui demanda :  
-Comment sais tu lire dans les pensées?  
-Grâce à ma puissance qui a développé mon occlumencie et grâce à ce développement, je pouvais lire dans les pensées, faire des liens télépathiques, contrôler les humains sans me servir du sortilège d'Imperium.  
Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention.  
-Tu savais lire dans les pensées pendant ta cinquième année? demanda Ginny (celle de 15ans)  
-Non  
-Celle de sixième? Se risqua Ron  
-Oui, depuis les vacances d'été, je sais pas comment mais j'ai commencé à entendre se que pensait ma tante qui était gentil avec moi, d'ailleurs c'était la seule et ceux de mon oncle et de mon cousin.  
-Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit? répliqua Hermione  
-Car je ne voulais pas, tout simplement  
-Pourquoi? Dirent ils en choeur  
-Car je pouvais garder un œil sur les espions ainsi que mes visions que j'avais le soir et bientôt même très bientôt, répéta t-il en regardant le corps d'Harry, le jour.  
Contre toute attente Hermione éclata de rire.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire? Demanda le futur Harry  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas à ces balivernes.  
-Oui, mais tu vas vite changer d'avis  
-Ah oui? Pourquoi?  
-Car quand tu sortiras avec celui que ton coeur désire, tu seras la meilleure voyante que l'on a jamais vu, déclara quelqu'un derrière le couple Harry et Ginny.  
Tout le monde voyait une femme aux cheveux bruns lises dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux roux flamboyant qui était comme Harry, attacher en queue de cheval et il avait un crochet de serpent qui pendait à son oreille droite.  
-Bill? s'exclama Mme Weasley  
-Non, Bill est à St Mangouste avec Fleur, elle a accouché d'un garçon  
-Ron comment as tu pu venir ici? demanda Ginny  
-Très jolie couleur de cheveux, Sophie je présume? demanda la jeune femme  
-Oui  
Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle écarquillèrent les yeux.  
-Ron? C'est toi? demanda Fred  
-Oui, j'ai beaucoup changé n'est ce pas?  
-Ronald Weasley, comment as tu pu porter un crochet de serpent à ton oreille? Cria Mme Weasley  
-Parce que j'en ai besoin pour parler fourchelang  
-Pardon, s'exclama Mr Weasley  
-Oui, tout le monde croyait que parler fourchelang impliquait la magie noire, se qui ai totalement faux mais le seul inconvénient c'est qu'il fallait avoir une puissance phénoménale.  
-Mais Godric Gryffondor était le plus puissant, s'exclama Dumbledore  
-Oui, mais je les détestais, répliqua la voix  
-Ah, tu es encore là? demanda le futur Harry, tu peux te montrer.  
Soudain, un homme de très grande taille apparût dans les airs avec un long parchemin dans les mains.  
-Bonjour Godric, dit la jeune femme  
-Bonjour Mme Weasley  
-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si l'on se tutoie  
-Très bien je m'en souviendrais, il souriait  
-J'ai juste une question, demanda Charlie  
-Oui, laquelle? demanda Ginny  
-Comment Ron et euh?  
-Hermione, fini Harry  
-Hermione, s'exclama Mr Weasley  
-Oui, c'est moi, répondit la jeune femme qui était dans les bras du futur Ron.  
Ron et Hermione (ceux de 16ans) les regardèrent abasourdit. Les deux couples venus du futur éclatèrent dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
-Oui, donc je voudrais savoir comment se porte le futur, demanda Charlie   
Harry le regardait en souriant.  
-Il se porte de mieux en mieux, depuis qu'Harry est le ministre du ministère mondiale, les relations sorciers-moldus vont beaucoup mieux.  
- Le ministère mondial? Se questionna Remus Lupin  
-Oui, répondit Ron, après la chute de l'autre débile les sorciers ont voulu qu'Harry devienne le ministre de la magie mais il n'a pas voulu.  
-Il a dit que quelqu'un le méritait plus que lui et Harry a nommé Percy ministre de la Grande Bretagne, continua Ginny.  
-Mais Percy, s'est dit qu'Harry aurait du y être à sa place donc il a envoyer des lettres à tous les sorciers du monde pour leur faire part de son idée. Dit Hermione  
-Son idée était de crée un ministère mondiale, c'est à dire un ministère dont le président contrôlerai tous les ministères du monde entier et il a proposé que se soit moi qui soit le président. Tous les sorciers ont été d'accord sauf quelques familles de sang pur mais comme il n'en existe plus beaucoup, j'ai été nommé à 95 des votes. Expliqua Harry.  
-Mais alors, la paix est revenu, s'écria Olivier  
-Exactement, mais j'ai eu l'aide des quatre autres meilleures Aurors du monde.  
-Qui sont ils? demanda le professeur Rogue  
-Harry est le plus puissants, puis vient ensuite Neville, et les trois autres ont la même puissance, se sont Ron, moi et quelqu'un qui a renié son nom pour venir de notre côté mais je ne citerai pas son nom, répondit Hermione.  
-Moi? répondit Neville, mais je ne suis pas puissant et je veux être guérisseur.  
-Non, car ton but qui te donnait l'envie de devenir guérisseurs s'est réalisé avant.  
-Mes parents sont ...  
-Oui, ils le sont, répondit Harry en souriant  
-Qui? Qui? Je veux s'avoir, demanda t'il avec un sourire radieux.  
-Ton ami d'enfance, répondit Ron  
-Je n'est jamais eu d'ami jusqu'au Poudlard  
-Faux, répondirent Lily, James, Sirius et Dumbledore  
-Ah bon?  
-Oui, ton meilleur ami et toi étaient les enfants les plus puissants déjà en étant bébé, répliqua James.  
-Et qui était ce?  
-Harry Potter, dit Sirius  
-Ce n'est pas possible.  
-Si, Franc et Alice étaient nos meilleurs amis et tu es né un jour avant Harry, dit Lily  
-Comment connaissez vous mes parents?  
-Ils étaient des Aurors tout comme nous, James souriait.  
-Comment êtes vous devenu les Aurors les plus puissants? demanda le professeur McGonagall, vous avez faits des années en plus?  
Les couples éclatèrent de rire.  
-Pourquoi rigolez vous? demanda Hagrid  
-Car notre apprentissage d'Aurors n'a duré qu'un an seulement, répondit Harry  
-UN AN? S'exclamèrent les professeurs  
-Oui, au lieu de suivre l'apprentissage fait par le ministère, nous avons été formé par des Aurors et par nos chers professeurs de Poudlard, expliqua Ron  
-Ils ont fait une huitième année, plaisanta Ginny  
-Oui, mais notre formation a été très dure...  
-Mais meilleure, interrompit Hermione  
-Je peux finir, s'exclama Harry  
-Excuse moi  
-Nous avons eu les meilleures notes aux épreuves d'admission.  
-Rectification tu as eu les meilleures notes  
-Oui mais vous juste après.  
-Je me suis trompé de mot en parlant le fourchelang, avoua Ron  
-Moi, celui de la chouette, avoua Hermione, Neville celui du phénix et le dernier celui des dragons.  
-Vous pouvez parler ces langues? s'exclama Mme Weasley  
-Oui, mais pour le fourchelang, il nous fallait une partie de son organe sauf pour Harry bien entendu.  
-Tu pourrais nous dire quelque chose en fourchelang? Demandèrent les jumeaux Weasley à leur frère  
Ron toucha le crochet de serpent et commença à siffler et à cracher. Puis il s'arrêta sous le regard impressionné de tout le monde.  
-Qu'as tu dis? demanda sa mère  
-J'ai dit que Harry peut parler toutes les langues sans se tromper et qu'il a réussi son diplôme avec la mention extraordinaire.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, celui ci était rouge comme une tomate.  
Soudainement un bruit de fit entendre derrière eux. Harry était en train de se réveiller.  
Ginny fonça sur lui.  
-Harry est ce que ça va?  
-Oui, mais j'ai un très grand mal de tête.  
-Laisse moi arranger ça.  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Harry apprécia éperdument. Il se releva mais fléchi juste après. Le sceptre apparu et il se cramponna à celui ci.  
-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, déclara Neville  
Lily souriait.  
-Oui donc les parents de Neville vont guérir grâce à Harry et il va devenir le deuxième sorciers le plus puissant de la Terre... commença Hagrid  
-De l'univers, intervient Ron  
Puis un voix se fit entendre de l'épaule des deux Harry et de tous ceux venus du futur.  
-Harry, j'espère que tu m'entends, Percy vient de me signaler que le dernier groupe de mangemort se dirigeait vers Privet Drive.  
Le futur Harry remonta la manche de son bras droit et tous découvrirent une magnifique colombe avec une branche d'olivier dans le bec.  
-La blanche colombe à la branche d'olivier, s'écria le professeur Rogue, Potter relevez votre manche, dit il en s'adressant au plus jeune Harry.  
Celui ci la remonta et la même marque était gravée.  
Le professeur Dumbledore demanda :  
-Qu'est que cela représente?  
-C'est la marque du bien, je l'ai crée pour me rappeler ma promesse.  
Les parents d'Harry, la famille Weasley ainsi que tous le professeurs sans oublier les élèves le regardaient.  
Pendant ce temps Harry avait la main gauche appuyée dessus et on entendit :  
-Message pour tous les Aurors qui ne sont pas en mission ou ceux qui veulent m'aider, je voudrais que vous vous rendiez à Privet Drive pour accueillir quelques mangemorts comme il se doit et n'oubliez pas, je les veux vivants. Renvoyer moi un message pour voir combien nous seront.  
Personne dans la grande Salle ne faisait de bruit et attendait. Harry, à l'âge de 16ans, les regardait en souriant. Puis les voix reprirent.  
-Alastor Maugrey, j'y vais de ce pas, au fait très pratique le sort des âmes j'adore.  
L'Alastor Maugrey (celui du temps présent) dit :  
-Ca doit être un sort qui doit les faire extrêmement souffrir pour que je l'aime autant.  
-C'est exact, répondit le Harry de 16ans.  
-Comment le sais tu, demanda Hagrid  
-Car je l'ai déjà inventé, répondit Harry  
-En quoi consiste t'il? demanda avidement Maugrey  
-Je le dirai un autre jour, il fut interrompu par une autre voix.  
-Neville Londubat, je viens de me téléporter, je suis avec ta famille moldu et je viens de tout expliquer à ta tante.  
-Drago Lupin, je viens d'arriver mais papa ne pourra pas venir, il est en mission.  
Drago et les autres élèves ouvrirent la bouche.  
-Sirius Black, je passe Maxime à Molly, je préviens Bella et je viens  
-James Potter, je donne Sophie à Lily et j'arrive immédiatement.  
Harry se tourna vers le couple Ron et Hermione.  
-Vous avez laissé Sophie à papa et Sirius?  
-Oui, on a trouvé la formule sur votre lit et nous y sommes allé car Sophie s'était encore échappée.  
Harry se tourna vers Ginny.  
-Chérie, est ce qu'ils nous restent encore de la potion du sommeil car je n'ai plus envie d'entendre l'hymne national jusqu'à 3H de matin.  
-Oui, je crois qu'ils nous en restent encore un peu.  
-Pourquoi demandes tu ça? demanda James (Célestat)  
-Car la dernière fois que nous vous l'avons laissé, elle a fredonné l'hymne jusqu'à 3H du matin.  
-et le lendemain, Harry et moi, nous avions un rendez vous à 6H pour l'Ordre et tout le monde rigolait quand nous nous sommes endormi en pleine réunion.  
Puis autres voix retentit.  
-Luna Lupin, je sais que je ne devrais pas avec mon état mais je ne peux pas laisser mon mari tout seul.  
Luna et Drago se regardèrent et rougirent instantanément. Harry qui avait encore du mal à tenir debout souriait.  
-Adrien Potter, Harry j'y vais  
Mais Harry mis précipitamment sa main sur son épaule.  
-Non, petit frère, toi tu restes à la maison, restes avec maman et Molly, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose.  
-Très bien je reste mais c'est quand même pas juste.  
Harry rigolait en secouant la tête.  
-Tout comme son grand frère, prêt à tout pour sauver le monde, déclara Ginny  
James et Lily regardaient Harry et déclarèrent :  
-Harry mais c'est impossible en tant que Célestats nous ne pouvons nous reproduire.  
-Mais qui vous a dit que vous êtes encore des Célestats, répondit Harry tout sourire  
Ils le regardaient les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Minerva McGonagall, je viens de dispenser mes élèves de mon cours, j'irai avec la poudre de cheminette.  
-Albus Dumbledore, je suis déjà en place avec Severus, Fred et Georges.  
-Bon je pense que l'on sera assez.  
D'un coup les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, une personne venait d'entrer. Elle avait un capuchon sur la tête. Les élèves crièrent mais Harry qui avait repris un peut de force, alla à sa rencontre.  
-Que fais tu ici?  
-Potter, ne sois pas insolent envers moi, sinon, tu rejoindras tes parents.  
-Mais nous sommes ici  
Le sorcier tourna la tête et vit James et Lily Potter.  
-Tu as peur mais pourquoi? demanda Harry  
-C'est faux  
-Ah oui alors pourquoi je la sens?  
-La ferme Potter  
Harry prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le sorcier.  
-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton.  
Tout le monde était figé puis le Harry du futur suivi de Ron et Hermione (ceux du futur ainsi qu'à 16ans). Le trio du futur se plaça derrière Harry et Ron et Hermione qui on le même âges que Harry allèrent à ces côtés.  
-Alors qui sont tes nouveaux amis que je puisse les tuer eux aussi.  
Contre toute attente de Voldemort les deux trios éclatèrent de rire. Et Harry (16ans) lui dit :  
-Ceux qui sont derrière moi est le trio que tu vois devant tes yeux mais à 21ans. Maintenant je veux que tu partes immédiatement sinon tu vas sentir la pire des douleurs.  
-HA HA HA! Je voudrais bien voir ça.  
-Harry lance lui le sort de l'amour et moi je lui lancerai le sort des âmes, dit le Harry à l'âge de 16ans  
-Maintenant, cria l'autre Harry.  
-AMOROSO -ÂMOVENGEROSO  
Les deux sorts se combinèrent et le sorcier hurla de douleur. Les deux Harry stoppèrent les sorts.  
-Maintenant part, je te réglerai ton compte une autre fois.  
-Tu me payeras ça Potter  
-N'y compte pas trop Voldemort.  
Les élèves à ce moment comprirent qu'Harry venaient de les sauver.  
-PART AVANT QUE JE NE TE TUE, hurla Harry  
Et sous l'étonnement de tous, Voldemort partit.  
-Harry, il va falloir que l'on parte, on se dit à la prochaine fois, répondit Ron à l'âge de 21ans.  
-Oui à la prochaine.  
-Attendez, demanda Ron, je voudrais juste savoir qui est Maxime.  
-Maxime Weasley, il a le même âge que Sophie, ils ont tous les deux 5ans environ, Maxime est le fils de Ron et Hermione Weasley.  
Ron et Hermione âgés de 16ans étaient cloués sur place.  
Puis Harry demanda :  
-Tenez vous par la main je vais nous téléporter directement à notre époque ainsi qu'à Privet drive.  
Ron prit la main de Ginny et d'Hermione. Harry prit celle de Ginny et il disparurent tout les quatre.


	12. La nouvelle puissance

La nouvelle puissance

Harry s'effondra sur le sol. Ginny accouru vers lui.  
-Harry qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives?  
-Rien, j'ai utilisé un peu trop de puissance  
-Ne refait jamais ça, est ce clair, ordonna Ginny  
-Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas te le promettre  
-Pourquoi?  
-La prophétie, soupira t'il  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Ginny.  
-Alors promets moi que tu feras au moins attention  
-Oui je te le promet.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous le regard de tout le monde. Puis Dumbledore demanda :  
-Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le sache mais depuis quand, exactement, sais tu lire dans les pensées?  
Harry commença à rire.  
-C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai reçu le cadeau de Sirius...  
-Mais je ne t'en ai pas envoyé, coupa Sirius  
-C'était de l'ironie, non en fait il passait au journal télévisé la photo de Sirius en annonçant qu'il était mort, et j'ai entendu mon oncle penser en disant qu'il pourra à nouveau me commander alors je lui ai crié que je ne serai jamais plus mis en esclavage. Vous auriez du voir sa tête, et après ce jour je pouvais faire ce que je voulais mais je n'écrivais qu'à l'Ordre alors je pouvais pleurer la mort de mon parrain tranquillement sauf quand ma tante venait, elle venait prendre de mes nouvelles, elle était beaucoup plus gentille avec moi, qu'avec le reste de la famille. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était marrant.  
Il éclata de rire. Mais personne ne le suivi. Puis Neville prit la parole.  
-Harry, pourquoi Malefoy est dans le cercle?  
-Ca je te le dirai une autre fois, seul Remus et Ron savent et je ne veux pas que cela se sache, enfin pas encore. Il regarda la table des Serpentards.  
-Harry comment le sais tu? demanda Drago  
-Je ne sais pas que lire dans les pensées, tu sais. J'ai des moments que je désire voir ou la Occlumencie ou tous simplement je demandais à voir certains moments et voilà.  
-Comment ça et voilà? Questionna Remus  
-Comme ça, il prit sa baguette et dit, Je veux voir se que fabrique l'abruti.  
Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, un écran se dessina et on pouvait voir un sorcier avec une main argenté en train de soigner un autre sorcier.  
-Maître que c'est il passé?  
-Potter devient beaucoup trop puissant, il faut l'éliminer au plus vite.  
Harry ferma les yeux et on entendit une voix dans l'écran.  
-N'y compte pas trop, et n'oublie pas, je te surveille 24H sur 24H  
-POTTER, hurla le sorcier  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et sourie pendant que les professeurs ainsi que le reste de Poudlard le regardaient.  
-C'était Harry? Maître.  
-Ne prononces pas le prénom de celui qui a survécu.  
Harry éclata de rire qui fit vite rejoint par ses amis, ses parents mais pas Ginny ni les autres.  
-Harry pourquoi rigoles tu? demanda cette dernière  
-Car il a peur de moi, il n'ose pas prononcer mon prénom et il ...  
Il s'arrêta en plein élan, les yeux dans le vide. Quand il les rouvrit, il avait un air très grave.  
-Remus, lance le sort \\\\\\\\\\\"mortificatus\\\\\\\\\\\" pour que papa, maman et Sirius redeviennent des Célestats, Godric va à Little Winning moi je vous rejoint là bas. Apparus éclair de feu.  
Le balai apparut sous les yeux étonnés de tous. Il sauta sur son balai et dit :  
-Dépêchez vous, Bella va se faire attaquer dans 27 minutes exactement et si l'on n'ai là bas avant, se sera trop tard.  
Il fonça vers la grande porte qui était encore ouverte et partit juste après avoir enlevé l'écran. Ce fut Sirius qui partit en premier puis suivit de Lily et James ainsi que Godric Gryffondor qui lui s'était téléporté (car ne l'oublions pas, on ne peut pas transplaner si l'on ai à l'intérieur de Poudlard), près de chez Arabella Figg.  
Ginny qui avait compris se qui se passait, s'évanouit. La famille Weasley se précipita sur elle. Neville alla vers elle comme un somnambule, la toucha et dit :  
-Elle a compris, elle a peur, elle veut qu'il revienne sain et sauf, il y a trop d'émotions pour que j'arrive à toutes les reconnaître.  
Tout le monde le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Comment sais tu ça? demanda Luna  
-Je le sais c'est tout, je ne peux pas expliquer.  
-Je vous crois Mr Londubat, déclara le professeur Dumbledore  
-Vous me croyez?  
-Oui, et tout le monde le devrais car il dit la vérité, Miss Weasley s'est évanouit car s'en ai trop pour elle.  
-Pourquoi? demanda Charlie  
-Harry vient d'échapper à nouveau à la mort et il y court à nouveau, imaginez son inquiétude  
-Mon dieu! s'exclama Molly Weasley, mais pourquoi fait il cela?  
-Pour faire respecter le droit des choix, répondit Ron et il expliqua à tout le monde qu'est ce que c'était.  
-Il est fou, s'exclama Drago  
-Oui, le professeur Dumbledore le lui a déjà dit.  
-Qu'est qu'il a répondu? demanda le professeur McGonagall  
-Qu'il le savait déjà.  
Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire.  
-Mais, on a confiance en lui, on est sûr qu'il reviendra, dit Hermione.  
Soudain on entendit des murmures.  
-Harry? ... Oui je t'entend ... fait attention je t'aime trop pour que tu me quittes ... tu me le promet? ... (Elle s'était relevée, elle pleurait) Je t'aime moi aussi, reviens vite vers moi ... Je t'aime ... à toute à l'heure.  
-Ginny? Ron s'avança vers elle.  
Il la prit dans ses bras, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Personne ne l'aurait cru si il ne l'avait pas vu. Drago Malefoy s'avança vers Ginny et Ron, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny et il lui dit gentiment.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que votre amour durera, il restera auprès de toi, il mourrait pour toi.  
Ginny le regardait :  
-Merci Drago  
Luna s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-C'était très gentil ce que tu viens de faire.  
On aurait pu comparer la couleur qu'avait le visage de Drago avec une étoffe rouge foncé, on n'aurait pas pu trouver de différences. Hermione s'avança et le serra dans ses bras.  
-Harry avait raison  
-Sur quoi?  
-Il nous disait que tu ne pouvais pas faire se que tu voulais. Je t'avoue que je n'ai rien compris mais il a promis qu'il s'occuperait de toi quand il pourra le faire quand, Ron qu'est ce qu'il avait dit après?  
-Qu'il s'occuperait du cas de Drago quand l'autre tête à claques sera calmée.  
-Qui était la tête à claques? demanda Drago  
-On n'en sait rien, avoua Hermione  
-Moi oui! répondit Neville  
-Qui? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-L'autre surnom qu'il lui avait donné était \\\\\\\\\\"crétin\\\\\\\\\\". Vous avait tous deviné, c'est Voldemort la tête à claques.  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, les jumeaux Weasley, Luna ainsi que les membres de l'A.D sauf Cho et Marietta ainsi que les autres personnes qui étaient trop stupéfaites, éclatèrent de rire.  
-Il n'a pas peur? demanda Drago  
-Peur? Tu es fou, s'exclama Ron; Harry avoir peur de lui, cela me ferai rire, non il le hait trop pour cela.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il a tué ses parents, à cause de lui son parrain est mort, il doit survivre chaque année deux mois horrible chez son oncle et sa tante, Ginny a failli mourir, comme moi et Mione, ainsi que certains membres de L'A.D l'année dernière.  
-Il vous a obligé de venir?  
-Non, nous l'avons obligé à nous emmener avec lui.  
-Mais comme tous les grands sorciers, Harry a un point faible, déclara Neville  
-Lequel? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-Elle, Neville désigna Ginny de la main  
-Moi?  
-Oui  
-Mais il le sait? demanda Drago  
-OH oui!  
-Elle doit être très protégée.  
Neville ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur elle en lançant le sort de désarmement si vite que personne ne pu réagir. Ce qui étonna tout le monde, c'est que le sort ricocha sur Ginny et frappa le mur en face d'elle.  
-Comme tu le vois, aucun sort ne peut l'atteindre même pas l'avada kedavra.  
-Comment le savez vous Mr Londubat? demanda le professeur McGonagall  
-Harry lit trop fort les incantations en latin  
-Vous savez le latin?  
-Même si j'avais l'air pataud, je savais déjà le parler et le comprendre. Je continu, Harry lit ce livre depuis la rentrée et j'entendais souvent le nom de Ginny. Alors je me réveillais tous les soirs vers 3H du matin surtout en ce moment quand Harry et Ron rentrent vers 2H du matin, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites?  
Ron regarda le professeur Lupin pour qu'il l'aide, mais ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui intervint.  
-Je suppose que ce sont les escapades que nous a révélées James toute à l'heure non?  
Ron hocha la tête  
-Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes fatigués le lendemain, déclara le professeur McGonagall  
Les oreilles de Ron prenaient une jolie teinte rosée.  
-Ce livre dit quelque chose du genre \\\\\\"Celle qui m'est le plus chers s'appelle Ginny, je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité ou que je sois, que rien peut lui arriver...\\\\\\", il a mis le prénom de celle qui l'aime à la place prévu.  
-Je suis sur qu'il a utilisé le livre de la sécurité perpétuelle, comme sa mère.  
Il expliqua ce que c'était ce livre en disant que Lily Potter n'avait pas encore terminé le processus et qu'Harry avait presque fini car Ginny n'eu pas de marque quand Neville lui avait lancé le sortilège. Puis ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours. Ginny n'avait de pensées que pour Harry, on peut la comprendre. Dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue avait demandé à ce que des groupes de trois élèves se forment et ils devaient choisir une potion qui durerait 1H30 maximum et qu'ils devaient la présenter à la fin du cours. Ron, Hermione et Neville (qui avait réussi ses buses de potion avec succès), se mirent ensemble.  
-J'avais penser à faire une potion de vision, déclara Hermione.  
-Pourquoi faire? demanda Ron  
-Comme ça nous pourrons voir se que fait Harry  
-Oui on la fait, s'écrièrent Ron et Neville  
Ce fut le première groupe à travailler. Rogue les regardaient. Il murmura tout bas.  
-Ils sont beaucoup trop concentrés sur leur potion, cela doit avoir un rapport avec Harry, nous verrons à la fin du cours. 1H05 après, Hermione, Ron et Neville n'attendirent pas leur tour pour tester leur potion et Hermione dit distinctement :  
-Nous voulons voir comment va Harry Potter.  
Soudain un écran apparut sur le mur derrière eux. On pouvait voir Harry et ses parents ainsi que Sirius et une femme emprisonnée dans les bras d'un sorcier que personne ne reconnu à part Rogue.  
-Mon dieu, le seigneur des ténèbres, s'écria le professeur  
-Oui, et il tient Arabella la marraine d'Harry, affirma Ron  
Puis on entendit Harry dire :  
-Vas t'en espèce de crapaud miteux et laisses la partir  
-Non, petit Potter et si tu veux revoir ta chère marraine en vie dis moi la fin de la prophétie.  
-NON, Harry, ne l'écoutes pas, cria Arabella  
-Fermes la  
-Comment oses tu lui parler comme ça, rugit Sirius  
-Laisses, il veut la fin de la prophétie, il va l'avoir \\\\\"ÂMOVENGEROSO\\\\"\dit il tranquillement  
Les élèves avaient éteint leur feu pour regarder se qui se passait. Ils voyaient Voldemort en train de se tordre de douleur. Harry retira sa baguette.  
-Alors ça fait mal?  
-GGGGGGRRRRRRRR  
-Pardon, j'ai mal entendu  
-OUI, ENDOLORIS, hurla t'il, le sort atteignit Arabella dans le dos.  
Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Sirius courut vers elle.  
-Sirius, ramènes Bella à Poudlard, là bas elle ne risquera rien.  
Il prit Bella dans les bras et partit immédiatement. Quand il fut partit Harry regarda Voldemort. Tous les élèves pouvaient voir les yeux d'Harry qui normalement étaient verts, étaient maintenant rouge sang.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a? demanda Ron  
-Son coeur parle à sa place, dit Lily  
-Comment le sais tu? demanda Seamus  
-J'ai eu la même chose, elle regarda tendrement James qui lui rendit son sourire.  
-Tu vas payer, s'écria tellement froidement Harry, qu'il en étonna plusieurs.  
-Je veux bien voir ça, bébé Potter  
-ÂMOVENGEROSO, hurla t-il  
Mais contrairement à avant, il ne retira pas sa baguette, il restait fixé devant le sorcier hurlant de douleur.  
-Harry arrête, criait sa mère  
-Harry, c'est bon il a payé, maintenant laisse le, lui disait son père  
-Non, il veut la fin de la prophétie il va l'avoir  
-Non, ce n'ai pas encore l'heure, dit une voix derrière lui  
-Godric, fais quelque chose, lui demanda James  
Il commença à s'avancer mais à peine avait il touché l'épaule d'Harry qu'il fut projeté à 5 mètres. Alerté par le bruit, une femme accourut.  
-Mais c'est la tante d'Harry, s'écria Ron  
-Pétunia? s'étonna James  
-Oui, c'est elle, affirma Lily sous le choc  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe, elle s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant Lily, son beau frère, un homme étalé par terre, un autre hurlant de douleur et son neveu.  
-Pétunia, viens nous aider, demanda Lily  
Sa soeur accourut vers elle et essaya de raisonner Harry mais en vain.  
-C'est bon arrêtez votre potion, j'accorde 10 points pour Gryffondors pour une potion de vision. Qui est je précise, une potion bien au dessus des ASPIC.  
Ron coupa la transmission et sourit au professeur de potion qui lui répondit en 1/4 de seconde.  
Le déjeuner arriva. Ginny était complètement abattu, sa mère l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
Toutes les personnes appelées, sont restées mangées. D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut avec Arabella dans les bras. Rogue s'était levé et alla vers lui.  
-Vite donnes la moi, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie  
-Mais tu sais même pas ce qui s'est passé  
-Si, trois brillants élèves ont fait une potion de vision, je sais tout, et je te conseille d'aller rejoindre Lily et James car ils n'arrivent pas à l'arrêter.  
-Très bien, je te fais confiance mais si tu me mens gare à toi ...  
-Grouille au lieu de me menacer.  
Sirius confia Arabella à Rogue et partit en disparaissant et Rogue partit avec Arabella à l'infirmerie. Pour briser le silence le professeur Dumbledore interlocuté demanda :  
-Qui sont les trois brillants élèves?  
Ron, Hermione et Neville se levèrent.  
-Est ce qu'Harry va bien?  
-Il faudrait plutôt demander comment va Voldemort, déclara Ron pour la première fois sans trembler.  
Ses parents et ses frères étaient impressionnés  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça? demanda Ginny encore en train de pleurer  
-Car quand on a arrêté la transmission, ses parents, Godric et sa tante essayaient de l'arrêter.  
-Arrêter à faire quoi? demanda Maugrey  
-Arrêter à lancer le sort des âmes  
-Qui marche à merveille, finit une voix derrière eux  
On pouvait voir Godric, Sirius, James et Lily tenant son fils dans les bras.  
-On a enfin réussit, ou plutôt sa puissance s'est tellement épuisé qu'il est tombé dans un sommeil sans rêves. Dit Lily  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ça va lui le plus grand bien.  
Lily serra son fils contre elle.  
-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie avec Bella et Severus, dit Sirius  
-Ce crétin? s'écria James  
-C'est lui qui m'a prévenu, argumenta Sirius  
Ron et Neville étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.  
-Ron, Neville, reprocha Hermione  
-Désolé, dirent Ron et Neville en même temps.  
Lily était déjà partit vers l'infirmerie quand James et Sirius le remarquèrent.  
Après manger, les amis de Harry (Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny) se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ginny alla directement sur Harry qui était déjà entouré de Lily, de James et de Rogue.  
-Non, mon chéri, reviens vers moi.  
Elle l'embrassa, elle eu un mouvement de recul quand Harry commença à lui répondre, mais se laissa faire. Quand ils se séparèrent Ginny lui souriait.  
-Je suis si heureuse que tu sois réveillé  
-Moi, je t'attendais, il lui souriait tendrement  
Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un autre parler.  
-Ma chérie revient, je t'en supplie.  
C'était Sirius qui parlait à Arabella. Harry se leva prit sa baguette et s'avança vers le couple.  
-Soigno, dit il et un jet doré frappa Arabella.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux.  
-Si-Sirius  
-Oui je suis là et je ne te quitte plus.  
Sirius prit Arabella dans ses bras. Puis Harry sourit, il ferma les yeux et lança sur Sirius :  
-humanus vivìa  
Le corps de Sirius redevint net. Il se releva et se regarda.  
-Je je suis vivant, bégaya t-il  
Harry tomba à genoux, Ginny s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Est ce que ça va mieux.  
Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'avança vers ses parents et leurs lança le même sort mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il ne tomba pas.  
-Comment cela ce fait que tu ne soit pas tombé? demanda Ginny  
-Car tu es ma nouvelle puissance.


	13. Harry et Murcus

Harry et Murcus

Dans l'infirmerie, régnait une atmosphère plutôt joyeuse, malgré les événements qui venaient de se produire.  
-Harry qu'était ce sort? demanda Sirius encore stupéfait  
-Un sort de ma composition, ce sort permet d'être en vie pendant 24H donc demain à 13H27, vous redeviendrez des Célestats  
-Harry fais attention, tu deviens beaucoup trop puissant, déclara une voix  
-Professeur Dumbledore?  
Dumbledore était encore déçu qu'Harry ne l'appelle pas par son prénom, il pensait qu'il lui en voulait encore et il soupira tristement.  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais c'est pour te protéger que je le fais car les espions sont présents dans le château.  
Le directeur le regardait choqué.  
-Maintenant que tout le monde sait que je sais lire dans les pensées je ne vais plus le cacher. Bon, il faut que j'aille faire un tour à la bibliothèque je vous rejoindrais plus tard.  
A ce moment, tous purent voir qu'Harry boitait fortement. Le sceptre apparût et Harry prit appui dessus.  
-Harry qu'as tu? demanda Hermione  
-Rien, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement au goût de Dumbledore  
-Alors pourquoi boites tu? demanda à son tour Neville  
-Je suis encore un peu faible, c'est tout, ne vous en faite pas.  
Et il partit les laissant douteux.  
-Bon, nous allons voir se qui c'est véritablement passé, dit Hermione.  
Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette et lançant le sortilège de vision par rapport au temps du passé.  
-Bravo, miss Granger, très beau sort  
-Ouah! Mione, Ron ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui faire un compliment  
-Merci Ron, elle rougissait  
-Chut, regardez, ordonna Sirius  
On pouvait voir Harry sur son balai allez à toute allure puis, ils entendirent une voix d'homme crier \\\\\\\\\"SECO\\\\\\\\\". Le sort alla sur la jambe gauche de Harry (de celle qui s'appuyait),  
-AAAARRRRGGGG! Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Harry regardait sa jambe  
-Potter, tu vas mourir  
-Malefoy, tu n'as toujours rien compris, comme ton maître, JE suis puissant, JE vais gagner.  
-RÊVE, hurla Lucius  
Harry fonça sur lui, il le fit tomber de son balai et dit :  
-Ca t'apprendra à vouloir me défier, bon voyons cette jambe.  
Il releva son pantalon déchiré et vit une coupure allant du creux du genoux jusqu'au talon. Il fit apparaître deux fioles, une verte et une autre violet. Il prit en premier la verte et prit la mixture qui était à l'intérieure et il étala cette potion sur cette coupure. Le résultat se fit immédiat. La coupure était d'un noire profond. Puis il prit la fiole violette et lorsqu'il posa un peu de pommade, il hurla de douleur. Une fumée noire s'échappa de la cicatrice et une petite partie de la cicatrice redevint de couleur normale.  
-Ca va être douloureux encore quelque temps, mais toute la magie noire doit disparaître, bon il faut que je me dépêche, marraine est en danger.  
Tous virent Harry se remettre à califourchon sur son balai et repartir à toute allure.  
Hermione coupa la transmission.  
-Il a combattu Lucius et Voldemort  
-Et il combattu avec courage et sang froid, déclara Dumbledore  
-Oui mais si la magie noire prend le dessus? demanda Neville  
-Espérons que cela n'arrivera pas, soupira Dumbledore

Dans le couloir, Harry croisa James et Lily (ses parents à l'âge de 16ans).  
-Harry est ce que ça va? Lily c'était précipitée sur lui  
-Oui, très bien, répondit il froidement  
-Tu peux le cacher à Lily mais pas à moi, répliqua James  
-Désolé, je dois aller aux cuisines  
Lily et James remarquèrent qu'il avait les yeux noirs. Harry bouscula James avant de partir, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser.  
-Mais, qu'est ce qui lui prend, dit James en colère  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lily interlocutée  
Ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie et ils tombèrent sur eux, plus vieux, Sirius avec Arabella dans les bras et bien sur les amis de Harry et le directeur.  
-Est ce que vous savez ce qui arrive à Harry? demanda Lily E (Evans)  
-Pourquoi? demanda Lily P (Potter)  
-Ben, nous l'avons croisé dans les couloirs et il avait les yeux noirs et parlait froidement, raconta James  
-La magie noire est en train de s'emparer de l'esprit d'Harry, déclara Neville  
Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre.  
-Il se soigne, dit le professeur Dumbledore  
Tout le reste de l'après midi, personne ne vit Harry mais vers 17H30, Rosmerta (la serveuse des trois balais) vint dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était blanche et effrayée. Quand elle vit Sirius, Lily et James, elle hurla.  
-Non, c'est normal, un grand sorcier les a fait revivre mais ils disparaîtrons demain, alors ne vous en faite pas, mais je pense que ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes venue jusqu'ici. Déclara Dumbledore  
-Non, en effet, au village, il ce passe quelque chose d'inhabituelle, chaque heure, nous entendons des hurlements de douleurs dans la cabane hurlante et cela faisait des années que cela ne c'était pas reproduit.  
-James aurais tu quelque chose pour que nous puissions voir qui est dans la cabane hurlante? demanda Dumbledore  
-Oui, accio carte du maraudeur  
Un morceau de parchemin carré, très abîmé, qui ne portait pas d'inscriptions atterrit dans les mains de James.  
-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et de son environnement.  
James l'étudiait attentivement puis déclara surpris.  
-C'est Harry  
-QUOI? s'écria Rosmerta  
-Il prend sa potion dans la cabane hurlante, dit Lily  
-Ce n'est rien Rosmerta, ce soir tout redeviendra comme avant, mais ne dite à quiconque que Harry se trouve là bas, cela pourrait faire venir d'horrible visiteurs.  
Rosmerta échappa un petit cri mais hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et elle partie un peu plus soulagée qu'au début. Le soir venu, Harry arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.  
Quand il entra il boitait toujours mais ses yeux étaient redevenus verts. Il alla vers ses amis sous un silence de mort. Le directeur les avait prévenu de la \\\\\"réapparition vivante\\\\\" de James, Lily et Sirius et bien sur, de la compagnie d'Arabella Figg, marraine de Harry Potter. Le dîner recommença dans son brouhaha habituel. Harry parlait joyeusement avec ses amis jusqu'à ce que ses mains commencent à trembler.  
-Harry qu'est ce qui t'arrives? demanda Ginny  
Celui ci tourna sa tête vers il avait à nouveau ses yeux noirs. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Contre toute attente des amis d'Harry, Neville posa ses mains sur celles de Harry.  
-Contrôle là, tu peux y arriver, lui dit il  
Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient verts. Il lui sourit.  
-Je dois aller quelque part  
Il se leva mais il s'appuya sur sa jambe gauche et tomba aussitôt, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, sauf Drago, ses amis accoururent vers lui. Le sceptre apparût dans ses mains, il se releva mais ne vit pas que le pansement qu'il s'était mit, était tombé. On pouvait voir une longue cicatrice. Tous les élèves la regardaient même les Serpentards étaient sous le choc. Il restait 2-3cm de noir mais tout le reste était de couleur normal. Il s'appuyait sur le sceptre et lorsqu'il passa devant la table des Serpentards, il s'arrêta et dit :  
-Un cadeau de ton père.  
Il ne regarda personne puis s'en alla. Les Serpentards se regardaient à tour de rôle seul quelques uns s'avaient à qui Harry s'était adressé.  
James, Lily, Sirius et Remus se regardaient puis hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ils pointèrent leur baguette et un écran apparut, nous pouvions voir Harry en train de marcher vers le lac. Il s'installa, il sortit la fiole violette et déposa le reste de la pommade sur ce qui restait de noir. Il poussa un fort hurlement de douleur, que tous purent entendre, avec ou sans écran, quand l'ombre noire sortit de sa jambe. Puis quand tout fut terminé et que sa cicatrice eut une couleur normal, il déclara en soupirant de soulagement :  
-C'est enfin fini, plus de douleur, bon maintenant il faut la faire disparaître, essayons la dernière potion que j'ai inventée, normalement cela devrait faire l'affaire.  
Il sortit de sa cape une autre fiole mais qui était bleue. Il l'appliqua sur la cicatrice, le liquide était transparent et la cicatrice disparut en quelques secondes. On pouvait voir Harry qui était plutôt joyeux.  
-Il faudra que je donne les préparations à Mme Pomfresh, une potion qui cicatrise immédiatement, une autre qui permet de retirer toute la magie noire contenu dans la blessures mais cela est extrêmement douloureux, je pourrais rien faire contre ça, et une autre qui fait disparaître toute forme de cicatrice à part celles qui sont reliées à quelqu'un d'autre. Tom, je te hais.  
Certains élèves étaient perplexes, mais Ginny, Ron ainsi que certains professeurs et autres amis savaient de qui parlait Harry.  
Soudain, une sirène apparût derrière Harry, elle lui posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Harry se tourna violemment sa baguette braquée sur la sirène, mais il la baissa en disant :  
-Phyllis? C'est toi?  
La sirène hocha la tête.  
-Tu es folle de m'effrayer comme ça  
La sirène sourit et dit avec une difficulté que l'on pouvait distinguer très nettement.  
-Re sui téroler (trd: Je suis désoler)  
-Tu as encore du mal à parler notre langue mais tu arrives superbement bien à la comprendre, il lui sourit  
Les joues de la sirène devinrent foncées, c'était sa façon à elle de rougir.  
Puis Harry commença à émettre des cris perçants. Remus lança un sort de traduction et l'on pouvait à présent comprendre se qu'ils se disait.  
-...pas que tu sois venu juste pour discuter, n'est ce pas?  
-Non, mon père veut te parler  
-Murcus? Que veut il?  
-Il m'a juste dit de te dire que cela avait en rapport à la demanda que tu lui a demandé et que c'était positif.  
-C'est vrai, s'écria t-il joyeusement  
-Oui, mais il voudrait te parler face à face  
-Très bien j'arrive.  
Il enleva sa cape ainsi que son chemisier. Toutes les filles l'admiraient alors que Ginny les regardait avec des yeux noirs.

-Ginny pourquoi veux tu tuer toutes les filles du collège? demanda son frère  
-Elles n'ont pas à le regarder, il est à moi.  
Ses dernières paroles firent rire Ron, Hermione, Neville ainsi que les parents de Harry.

-Harry ça ne vas pas? demanda Phyllis  
-Ginny est dans une colère noire, je me demanda bien pourquoi? Attends je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi.  
Il ferma les yeux. Dans la Grande Salle Ginny sursauta.  
-Oui tu as tout à fait raison ... La raison? ... Remets immédiatement ton chemisier avant que je tue toutes les filles qui te regardent.  
Sur l'écran on pouvait voir Harry qui rigolait aux éclats mais il ne remettait pas son haut.  
-Ne riez pas Mr Harry James Potter  
-Je suis plus obliger de faire un lien si tout le monde me vois et m'entend.  
-Non! Mais si! Pour m'entendre moi  
-D'accord, Albus enlève l'écran de vision ou mes parents car je suis sur que c'est vous.  
Il souriait  
-Harry remets le immédiatement, demanda Ginny sur un ton qui était d'autant plus autoritaire.  
L'éclat de rire de ses amis redoubla.  
-Non, je ne peux pas ma Ginny mais cela peut te rassurer, je ne flirterai avec aucune sirène. Il éclata d'un rire majestueux  
-Je te déteste  
-On verra si tu me détesteras quand je reviendrai  
-Quand tu reviendra tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure  
-Ecoute Ginny je dois y aller, Murcus m'attend, je t'aime mon amour.  
Il se lança le sortilège de Têtenbulle et disparût dans le lac mais grâce à l'écran tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il nageait beaucoup vite que la fois où il a du chercher Ron. Il était arriver au village avec Phyllis, ils allèrent tous les deux vers une maison qui ressemblait à des abris de pierre entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et même des strangulots apprivoisés qui étaient attachés à un piquet devant les portes.  
Les élèves étaient stupéfaits. Tout d'un coup un groupe de plusieurs sirènes (filles) arrivèrent.  
-Bonjour Harry comment vas tu? demanda une sirène en l'embrassant sur la bouche (juste une toute petite pression). Dans la Grande Salle, tous les verres explosèrent, on pouvait voir Ginny folle de rage. Sur l'écran Harry était à genoux, se tenant la poitrine.  
-Ginny ne soit pas si fâché c'est leur façon de dire bonjour, si je refuse je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer dans le village.  
-CA DOIT PAS TE DERANGER, hurla Ginny  
Harry se tenait encore plus la poitrine, soudainement une autre sirène s'avança vers lui, le tourna et le força d'enlever ses bras de la poitrine. Du sang coulait le long de sa poitrine.  
-Par le puissant calamar, ton coeur saigne! s'exclama t-elle  
-Ginny calmes toi, je t'en supplie  
Une sirène (garçon) à l'allure plutôt sévère s'avança.  
-Harry? Que c'est il passé Phyllis ?  
-Agara a dit bonjour à Harry et tout de suite après le coeur d'Harry a commencé à saigner.  
-Est ce qu'il a dit un prénom de fille?  
-Oui Ginny  
-Très bien, en espérant qu'elle m'entende, Ginny, il faut te calmer je sais que pour vous là haut embrasser sur la bouche est un signe d'amour éternel mais chez nous c'est un signe de bienvenue, alors c'est normal et pardonne à Harry, pour te rassurée, le coeur d'Harry saigne car celle qu'il aime lui fait mal.  
Ginny se calma aussitôt en s'excusant, toujours sous le fou rire de Ron et Neville. Le coeur d'Harry s'est mis à ce moment à battre très fort mais il avait arrêté de saigner.  
-Merci mon amour, déclara Harry en se relevant difficilement, mais j'ai retenu la leçon, la prochaine fois je couperai l'écran moi même.  
Il claqua des doigts, même si on ne l'entendit pas (on est sous l'eau) mais l'écran disparut.  
-Comment as t-il pu faire de la magie sans baguette, s'exclama plusieurs élèves.  
Ginny, elle souriait maintenant pendant que son frère l'embêtait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Le repas fini, les parents d'Harry (mariés) et Sirius ainsi que Dumbledore et Remus, allèrent vers eux (Ron, Neville, Ginny ...). Mais le reste des élèves sauf les Serpentard (à part Drago Malefoy), restèrent. Une heure après, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs restant pouvaient entendre des cris stridents.  
-Harry reviens. Déclara James (le plus âgé)   
Le professeurs Dumbledore et Lily P écoutaient avec attention, puis sourirent.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry apparut dans la Grande Salle. Il était tout sourire. Il s'avança vers ses amis et s'assis aux côtés de Ginny.  
-Bonsoir tout le monde, déclara Harry puis il tourna la tête vers Ginny, je suis désolé ma chérie j'aurai du te prévenir.  
-Chut! Elle lui imposait son doigt sur la bouche, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sirius demanda :  
-Qui est Murcus et Phyllis ainsi qu'Agara?  
-Murcus et le chef des êtres de l'eau, Phyllis est sa fille et Agara et la fille du fils de Murcus et pour ne plus avoir mal, je précise qu'elle est fiancée.  
Un éclat de rire explosa des trois tables puis Harry remarqua que Drago souriait de sa table.  
-Drago, que fais tu là bas? Vient, appela Harry.  
Certains Gryffondors étaient contre mais ils furent obligés car Harry faisait de la place à côté de lui et de Luna que Ron avait appelée. Drago rougit mais ne dit rien.  
Pendant la soirée les élèves apprirent qu'Harry et Murcus étaient de très grands amis. Plusieurs s'exclamèrent \\\"Murcus et Harry, amis pour la vie\\\". La soirée se termina sous un grand éclat de rire et tous allèrent se coucher.


	14. Le plus mauvais souvenir

Le plus mauvais souvenir

Harry voulait être avec ses parents le plus longtemps possible. Il ne les avait jamais connu de leur vivant enfin jusqu'à ses 1an et 3mois. Mais à 23H30 ses parents l'obligèrent d'aller se coucher.  
Il monta avec Ron, Ginny, Hermione, James, Lily et Neville qui restait maintenant tout le temps avec eux.  
Ginny s'installa sur les genoux d'Harry.  
-Je me demande se que font tes parents ainsi que ton parrain et ta marraine. Dit Ron  
-Moi ils m'ont paru très pressé, avoua Hermione  
-Moi je le sais pourquoi, répondit Harry  
-Ah oui! demanda Ginny  
-Ils en profitent  
-De quoi? demanda Neville  
-De leur statut, ils ne sont plus des Célestats en ce moment et eux ... Harry s'interrompit en rougissant fortement mais en ayant un sourire sur le visage.  
-C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller plus loin, nous avons compris, reprit Hermione en rougissant à son tour.  
Bien entendu Neville et Ron éclatèrent de rire et Ginny les fit taire d'un regard. James et Lily, eux étaient dans un coin de la salle commune et ils se calinaient tendrement.   
Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Harry remarqua que Ginny s'était endormie dans ses bras.  
-Elle a l'air si paisible, déclara Hermione envieusement  
-C'est parce qu'elle est dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, dit Ron  
Harry ne les écoutait pas, il préférait regarder sa princesse. Il passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque et la porta vers l'escalier.  
-Harry, tu sais pertinemment que nous ne pouvons pas aller dans le dortoir des filles.  
-Mais qui t'a dit que j'allais dans le dortoir des filles?  
Harry monta toujours avec Ginny dans les bras, dans le dortoir des garçons.  
Ron était bouche bée.  
Neville et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. James et Lily annoncèrent qu'ils allaient prendre un bain. James demanda discrètement à Ron le mot de passe pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets et ils s'en allèrent main dans la main. Neville décida lui aussi d'aller se coucher. Hermione et Ron étaient désormais tous seul. C'est Ron qui rompit le silence.  
-Dit c'est bien demain que le bal aura lieu n'est ce pas?  
-Oui, après la sortie de Pré au Lard  
-Tu as trouvé un cavalier?  
-Non, et toi?  
-Non plus, mais demain je vais avouer à celle que j'aime mon amour éternel, en espérant ne pas avoir de râteau.  
A cet instant aucun des deux n'avaient repensé à la fin ou les visiteurs du futurs sont apparus.  
-...mais est ce que tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi?  
-Oui, d'accord, répondit Hermione assez tristement au goût de Ron  
-Ca ne vas pas?  
-SI si mais je crois que moi aussi je suis fatiguée  
-Dit j'aurai une question, crois tu que l'on verra Harry et Ginny? demain pendant la sortie.  
-Non, elle riait à présent, je crois qu'ils voudront la passer seuls.  
-On sera à nouveau tous seul, Ron souriait et regardait Hermione avec une intensité phénoménale.  
Celle ci ne tarda pas à sans apercevoir et commença à rougir. Près d'un quart d'heure c'était écoulé depuis ce moment et ils n'avaient pas sortit un seul mot.  
-Bon, bien, moi, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, répondit maladroitement Hermione.  
-D'accord, répondit Ron je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'escalier.  
Il l'accompagna et juste avant de partit il l'embrassa sur la joue (un peu trop près des lèvres se pensa Hermione) mais elle ne dit rien et il lui dit simplement :  
-Fais de beaux rêves Mione  
Et il s'en alla à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans le dortoir, il découvrit Ginny dans une magnifique nuisette en soie bleu, dans les bras de son bien aimé qui était torse nu avec juste le bas de pyjama. Il sourit et rie à l'intérieur de lui même en pensant aux verres qui avaient explosés dans la Grande Salle quand Ginny se mit dans une colère noire. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit.  
Le lendemain matin Ginny se réveilla, toujours dans les bras d'Harry, en ayant fait un merveilleux rêve. Elle se tourna pour mieux voir le visage de son ange gardien. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Harry était réveillé.  
-Je me demanda si c'est encore un de tes pouvoirs, car lorsque je suis dans tes bras je suis sur que rien ne peut m'arriver sauf peut être ne plus vouloir te lâcher, elle rigola.  
Harry sourit pour lui même.  
-Tu aurais dû voir hier comme j'étais en colère quand tu as dit bonjour à Agara, tous les verres de la Grande Salle avaient explosés, mais les elfes prirent les choses en mains en les remplaçant. Même si tu dors, et que tu ne m'entends pas, il y a une chose que je ne supporterai jamais, c'est qu'une fille autre que moi, soit dans tes bras lorsque tu es vêtu comme cela, est ce clair?  
-Très clair ma chérie, répondit Harry en faisant sursauter Ginny  
-Harry? Tu es réveillé?  
-Comme tu peux le voir  
-Tu as tout entendu?  
-Oui, je suis réveillé depuis plus d'une heure  
-Pourquoi n'es tu pas parti?  
-Et te laisser, et puis quoi encore, je ne te quitterai jamais.  
Il l'embrassa doucement mais s'écarta violemment en tenant sa cicatrice dans ses mains.  
-Harry qu'est ce qui arrive?  
-Il est furieux  
-Tu ne peux rien faire?  
-Si, mais promets moi que tu ne diras rien à personne  
-Promis  
A ce moment, Harry disparu et à la place se trouvait un magnifique phénix aux yeux verts.  
-Harry, c'est toi?  
Le phénix s'approcha de Ginny et se mit dans sa main. Elle le caressa, elle vit que l'oiseau fermait les yeux. Quand elle arrêta, Harry déploya son aile droite et caressa la joue de Ginny. Il sauta sur le matelas et repris sa forme humaine.  
-C'est la seule transformation où je n'est pas ma cicatrice en signe distinctif  
-Oui, mais tu as gardé tes magnifiques yeux verts  
Harry sourit, il voulut dire quelque chose mais Ginny l'en empêcha et l'embrassa tendrement et amoureusement. Puis quelqu'un rentra, c'était Hermione.  
-Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé, est ce que Ron l'est aussi?  
-Non, je crois qu'il dort toujours, déclara Ginny  
-Quel paresseux, dit elle en secouant la tête et en souriant, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Ron et passa derrière les rideaux et dit ;  
-Ron, il faut se réveiller, il est 11H  
-Non, pas encore, je suis trop fatigué  
-Ronald Weasley, vous allez vous lever immédiatement, dit Hermione sur un ton autoritaire  
-Maman, s'exclama Ron  
Hermione commença à rire.  
-Non, ce n'est que moi, mais dit tu n'as pas chaud, tu as toutes les couvertures jusqu'au menton  
-Non, ça va mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
-Je t'appelle pour que tu te réveilles, ordre de Molly  
-Elle est restée?  
-Non, elle vient juste de partir, mais elle vient ce soir pour surveiller le bal avec les autres professeurs et Fred et Georges viennent pour faire les barmans, ils ont eu l'accord de Dumbledore.  
-Où sont Harry et Ginny?  
-Sûrement encore en train de s'embrasser  
-Hermione fermes-là, s'écrièrent Harry et Ginny ensemble  
-Je crois que tu avais raison  
-Moi aussi, allez lèves toi  
-Oui j'arrive  
Hermione sortit de derrière les rideaux et vit Harry qui retenait Ginny par le poignet.  
-Restes ici  
-Mais je dois aller prendre ma douche  
-Prends là ici  
-Mais je n'ai pas d'habits de rechange  
-Attend, Harry fit tourner sa baguette et un pantalon ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc apparurent sur le lit, est ce que ça te plait?  
-Oui, mais la douche je la fais toute seule, car je t'es vu venir  
-C'est toi qui le penses pas moi, il lui sourit malicieusement  
-Mais bien sûr, bon j'y vais, à toute à l'heure  
-A toute à l'heure mon ange.  
Ginny se dirigea vers la douche des garçons et on entendit l'eau couler  
-Tu as du passer une bonne nuit aux côtés de Ginny, demanda Hermione  
-Quand elle est prés de moi, je ne rêve ni de lui ni des événements antécédents  
-Je vois, donc, tu voudrais que Ginny dorme avec toi tout le temps  
-Tu vois que tu arrives à lire dans les pensées toi aussi.  
Harry et Hermione rigolèrent.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle, demanda la voix encore ensommeillée de Ron  
-C'est qu..., commença Hermione mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Ron torse nu, tout comme Harry avec un short comme bas de pyjama.  
Elle admirait la musculature de Ron mais elle rougissait en même temps, elle s'en aperçu quand Harry lui doucement à l'oreille :  
-Alors comme ça, c'est le plus bel homme sur terre?  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de lire dans mes pensées, hurla t'elle  
-Je l'ai fait depuis le début de l'année c'est pas le fait que tu le sache que cela va changer grand chose.  
Hermione bouillait de colère pendant que Ron n'avait rien compris.  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? demanda ce dernier  
-Rien, dit précipitamment Hermione  
Le bruit de la douche cessa. Harry rentra dans la salle de bain. On entendit un grognement puis des éclats de rire.  
-Ca recommence, déclarèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire mais Ron commença à s'impatienter.  
-Harry sort de là, arrête d'embrasser Ginny moi aussi j'aimerais prendre une douche.  
Ron bougeait la mâchoire mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione vit que Ron était très en colère. Il mit sa main gauche sur son épale gauche et Hermione entendit de la salle de bain :  
-ENLEVES MOI SE SORT DE SILENCE ET LAISSE MOI PRENDRE MA DOUCHE. FRANCHEMENT HARRY. TU PEUX ÊTRE AGACANT DES FOIS,  
Ron enleva sa main et Hermione pu voir une colombe blanche sur son épaule.  
-Tu as la marque? demanda Hermione  
Ron bougea les lèvres comme aucun ne sortit, il remit sa main et on entendit un hurlement :  
-HHHHAAAARRRRYYYY!  
-Oui, je suis marqué, réussi t-il a dire, à quand même, c'est pas trop tôt.  
La porte s'ouvrit (de la salle de bain) et Harry sortit il était trempé et avait une serviette autour de sa taille suivi de Ginny habillée.  
-Tu n'avais pas à crier comme ça, réprimanda Harry, j'étais en train de prendre la mienne.  
-Deux fois j'ai du le faire pour pouvoir aller prendre une douche et je ne crois pas que tu n'es fais ta douche tout seul, dit il en voyant Ginny rouge de plaisir  
-Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, demanda celle ci  
-Rien, alors les câlins de mon meilleur ami sont bon à ce que je vois.  
-RON, s'écria Ginny, rouge mais de colère cette fois ci.  
Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Ginny remarqua la colombe sur l'épaule de Ron.  
-Tu as la marque?  
-Oui, bon j'en profite je vais prendre ma douche.  
Harry sourit et alla vers son lit et fit apparaître un tee short sans manche blanc et un pantalon noir. Il s'habilla, Hermione se tourna mais Ginny alla vers lui et profita de ce court moment pour l'embrasser.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini. Hermione se retourna et lui demanda :  
-Harry je pourrais l'avoir moi aussi?  
-Quoi?  
-La blanche colombe à la branche d'olivier  
-Ah ça!  
-Moi aussi? demanda Ginny  
-Très bien mais il va falloir boire quelque chose.  
Il claqua des doigts et deux bouteilles (flacons) bleus avec une colombe gravé dessus.  
-Buvez ça,  
Elles s'exécutèrent. Quand elles eurent fini de boire la potion, elles rendirent la petite bouteille à Harry. Celui ci les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.  
Peu de temps après, le contour de leur corps commença à émettre une magnifique couleur dorée. Harry sourit et alla vers Hermione. Il posa ses deux mains, l'une sur l'autre, sur l'épaule droite d'Hermione (cela était facile puisse qu'elle portait un débardeur violet). Lorsque les mains touchèrent son épaule, Hermione sentit une chaleur rassurante, douce et envoûtante. Lorsqu'il les retira une magnifique colombe y était gravée, il avança vers Ginny et fit la même chose. Quand il eut fini avec Ginny, il recula dit quelque chose en latin qu'aucune des deux ne savais ce que cela voulait dire mais le faisceau de lumière s'évapora. Ginny et Hermione le regardaient puis regardèrent leur épaule où était gravé à même la peau une magnifique colombe blanche tenant dans son bec une branche d'olivier.  
Quelques minutes plus tard Ron sortit de la salle de bain, il était habillé à peu près comme Harry sauf qu'il était tout en blanc comme sa soeur. Puis il vit la marque sur l'épaule d'Hermione et de Ginny.  
-Tu les as marquées elles aussi?  
-Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, s'exclama Hermione.  
-Désolé Mione, alors Harry vous a inscrit la marque du bien?  
-Oui, mais cela ne fait pas mal, déclara Ginny songeuse  
-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous faire souffrir, déclara Harry, au fait il faut que je vous révèle quelque chose, après avoir subit une émotion forte, vous aurez un pouvoir que j'ai également sauf en plus développé, bon je vous ai tout dit alors allons manger car il nous reste 40 minutes avant que les cours ne commence.  
Il descendirent tous les quatre et trouvèrent Neville qui était au bout de la crise de nerfs, il était entouré de dizaines de personnes qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui poser des questions. Il se tourna vers ses amis :  
-Aidez moi, ils ont entendu le message et depuis ils ne me lâchent plus.  
Harry rigola puis ordonna à Neville de remonter son tee short qui cachait la marque. Plusieurs élèves la demandèrent eux aussi. Alors Harry sortit un Gallion et le tapa avec le bout de sa baguette et dit :  
-Je veux vous voir demain à 20H au 7ème étages, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. Puis il se tut et descendit dans la Grande Salle où il espérait voir ses parents (jeunes et adultes) ainsi que son parrain et sa marraine mais aucun des membres de sa famille étaient présents sauf son arrière grand père et Remus.  
Il alla s'asseoir sans lui jeter un seul regard car il ne voulait pas l'avertir de l'humeur de Voldemort. Ginny le vit et respecta son choix. Le petit déjeuner avait commencé depuis plusieurs minutes, Ginny lisait la Gazette du sorcier puis éclata de rire.  
-Tiens Harry, lui dit elle en lui passant le journal, lis cet article tu vas comprendre pourquoi il était si furieux ce matin.  
Pendant qu'Harry commençait à lire, et lorsqu'il eut fini sa lecture, il rigola, se leva et alla vers la table des professeurs et alla vers Remus.  
-Tiens, lis ça tu vas rire  
-Je peux lire moi aussi, demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-Oui bien sûr  
Remus et le directeur lisaient l'article quand ils l'eurent fini, le professeur Dumbledore était stupéfait pendant que Remus pouffait de rire.  
-Alors, il faudra t'appeler comme ça? demanda t'il en sachant la réponse  
-Bien sur que non, je que tout le monde m'appelle par mon véritable nom  
-Très bien Mr qui a le pouvoir absolu  
-Remus, dit Harry sur un ton de reproche  
Il rigola. A ce moment les parents de Harry (adulte) entrèrent, James et Lily abordaient un sourire radieux. Harry alla à leur rencontre :  
-Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, regardez et lisez cet article, il leurs souriait.  
James prit le journal et fut imité par presque tous ceux de la Grande Salle. Lily lisait par dessus son épaule. Elle avait un sourire radieux ainsi que James. Harry en profita pour lire dans leurs pensées. Il s'arrêta quand il su que son hypothèse de l'autre soir était vérifiée. Il sourit. Puis ses parents rigolèrent.  
-Bien je vois que le ministère ta donné un autre nom que le notre lequel choisis tu? Harry? Ou Celui qui as le pouvoir absolu? demanda son père  
-Harry Potter, tu crois vraiment que je prendrai l'autre?  
-Non, mais nous avons bien le droit de t'embêter un peu, lui répondit son père  
Lily secoua la tête en souriant. Le regard de James rencontra celui de Rogue et tous pouvaient voir un regard de haine partagé.  
-Maman, tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi papa et le professeur Rogue se détestaient?  
-Si, la seule explication que j'ai eu, était que Severus était jaloux de talent de James au Quidditch et la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard.  
-Je vais te dire que cette explication est totalement fausse.  
-Ah oui! s'exclama Lily, sais tu quelle est la vrai raison?  
-Oui  
Son père le regarda étonné.  
-Personne ne sait pourquoi  
-On pari? La vrai raison et que tu as dans ta vie, deux hommes.  
-C'est vrai James?  
Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse car James envoyait un regard de haine à Rogue.  
-Très bien, donc je vais prendre un autre homme pour ne pas faire de jaloux.  
-Ah oui et pourrais savoir le quel, demanda sarcastiquement James  
-Remus, dit elle simplement.  
Remus leva précipitamment la tête.  
-Ah non Lily, laisse moi en dehors de tout ça, je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire.  
Harry et ses amis rigolèrent.  
-Donc je garde mon fils, Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et alla s'asseoir laissant son mari stupéfait. Mais il ne tarda pas pour aller s'asseoir à ses côté  
Harry regarda son père, il semblait triste il le regarda attentivement puis sourit à nouveau. Il se tourna vers sa mère. Il lui dit tout bas :  
-Maman parle à papa, il est triste  
-C'est vrai? Elle souriait  
-Oui, moi je sais que tu l'as fait pour rigoler mais pas lui  
Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'étais sérieuse  
-Bien sûr que non, répondit James  
-Mais bien sûr, à d'autres, ricana Harry, en tout cas, c'est ce que tu pensais.  
James le regarda férocement.  
-Je déteste ton pouvoir de lire dans les pensées.  
-Moi je l'adore, tu n'as pas de chance, il rigola accompagné de ses amis.  
Sirius, Arabella, et ses parents (à l'âge de 16ans) entrèrent et regardèrent Harry ainsi que James et Lily.  
Tout d'un coup un éclair retentit dans la Grande Salle, un sorcier encapuchonné dans une cape noir s'exclama :  
-Nous allons bien voir si Celui qui as le pouvoir absolu est si puissant, voyons voir comment il va réagir fasse à son pire souvenir qu'il a essayé d'oublier, EFFESSIO DETRAQUOUM. (effet d'un détraqueur mais en prolongé pour faire revivre le pire événement qu'il nous ait arrivé). Le sort atteint Harry en pleine poitrine et au même moment, Voldemort s'en alla.

Harry était blanc comme un linge. Il se leva mais lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la table des professeurs tout le monde pu entendre la voix d'une femme.  
-Dors Harry, il est tard, il faut ...  
Cette fois ci une voix d'homme la coupa.  
-Lily! Prends Harry et va t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir...  
Harry glissa inconscient sur le sol, pendant que tous ses amis, parents, parrain, professeurs allaient vers lui.  
On entendit quelqu'un qui trébuchait, puis une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et un gloussement d'un rire suraigu se fit entendre.  
On pouvait entendre une porte se fermant doucement mais en entendant toujours deux hommes se combattants.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, toi tu survivras mais moi je pourrais jamais vivre sans lui, je sais que je parais égoïste mais nous serons toujours prêts de toi, tant que tu montras tes sentiments. Bon essayons d'aller plus long dans le rituel.  
On entendit du latin et l'incantation se fini par \\\\\"Harry Potter\\\\\".  
-Voilà mon fils, tu survivras grâce à mon sacrifice mais il faut que je l'oblige à me tuer.  
Un hurlement entendre et un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un tombait se firent entendre. Ils furent suivis par un éclat de rire.  
-Personne ne peut vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, même pas toi Potter.  
Le bruit d'un porte volant et un rire sadique suivi.  
-Que voulez, pourquoi nous?  
-La prophétie, je dois tuer ton enfant, ton mari a voulu vous sauvez, je ne voulais pas le tuer enfin si, pour m'amuser mais celui qui m'importe le plus est ton fils, alors donnes le moi.  
-NON, hurla la femme  
-Allez pousse toi, exigea Voldemort  
-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!  
-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote ... Allez, pousse-toi...  
-Non, pas Harry, je vous supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place- -Je veux ton fils, pas toi. -Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié…  
Une voix suraiguë se mit à rire. Un hurlement de femme déchira le coeur de certains élèves. Des larmes coulaient en abondance sur les joues d'Harry. Ceux qui étaient autour de lui essayaient de le réanimé mais en vain.  
-Elle a essayé de me défié, quelle idiote tout comme ton père  
-Ma-man, pa-pa  
-HAHAHA, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas les rejoindre, \\\\\"Avada Kedavra\\\\\".  
-Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN  
Un bruit de vent survint.  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? demanda une voix qui était celle d'un enfant, Maman, qui c'était? Maman? Réveille toi, maman, tu dois être très fatigué pour dormir comme ça.  
Dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs filles pleuraient, mais Albus ainsi que Sirius ainsi que les parents d'Harry (adultes), Arabella et Remus, étaient profondément touchés.  
-Maman, relèves toi, s'il te plaît, maman, cette fois ci l'enfant pleurait, me laisse pas tout seul, MAMAN, cria le garçon.  
On entendit des bruits de pas qui cours.  
-Papa, toi aussi tu dors, répond moi, papa, PAPA.  
Cette fois il hurlait.  
-Ne Me laissez pas tout seul, PAPA, MAMAN, NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN.  
Le bruit de plusieurs éclairs survint plus le bruit d'une explosion. L'enfant continuait à pleurer jusqu'à ce que l'on entende des bruits de pas qui devaient être énormes.  
-Mon dieu, la maison est complètement détruite.  
Tout le monde reconnu la voix d'Hagrid.  
-Harry, te voilà, qu'est ce que tu t'es fais au front, dis moi  
-Areuh, areuh  
-Arrêtes ces plaisanteries, tu peux parler, alors dis moi,  
-Areuh  
Une claquement de fouet retentit.  
-Non Hagrid, il ne peut plus parler, dès qu'il a compris que ses parents n'étaient plus, toute sa puissance s'est envolée, mais il la retrouvera un jour.  
-Vous voulez dire que James et Lily sont ... sont ...  
-Oui, Lily et James Potter rejoignent le rang des Célestats. Je dois vous laissez, je dois allez les accueillirent, au revoir Hagrid  
-Au revoir Godric Gryffondor.  
Un grondement sourd se fit entendre.  
-Hagrid? Mais que faites vous ...  
Il ne fini pas sa phrase.  
-James? Lily? NON  
On pouvait entendre le bruit de quelqu'un faisant bouger de grosses pierres.  
-Lily, LILY, réponds, d'autres bruits, James, JAMES, NOON, ils sont morts, morts, où est Harry? Ne me dis pas que lui aussi,  
-Non, je l'ai dans les bras, il pleure  
-James, Lily, pourquoi eux, ils voulaient juste vivre heureux, l'homme sanglota  
-Allons, Sirius, reprends toi  
Les professeurs regardaient Sirius, celui ci baissait la tête. James posa une main sur son épaule.  
-Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.  
-Non Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.  
-Mais James et Lily ont dit que s'il leurs arrivaient quelque chose, Harry devaient mettre confié.  
-Sirius n'insiste pas, les ordres de Dumbledore sont clairs.  
-Bon, puisse que c'est comme ça, prends ma moto pour emmener Harry, Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.  
-Attends, tu as l'air hors de toi, où vas tu?  
-Venger, James et Lily  
Un claquement de fouet s'entendit  
-Bon, il faut y aller, adieu James, Adieu Lily et le bruit de moto se dissipa.  
Ensuite, tout s'arrêta.  
Les professeurs regardaient Harry, il était blanc et avait des spasmes et il marmonnait toujours la même chose :  
-Papa mort, ma faute, maman morte, ma faute, Cédric mort, ma faute, Sirius mort, ma faute.  
Personne ne savait quoi faire sauf un.


	15. Avant le bal

Avant le bal

Remus avait mis Harry sur une chaise. Il marmonnait toujours. Ses parents le contredisaient mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Ses amis et Ginny étaient totalement bouleversés. Puis le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :  
-Si nous ne trouvons pas de remèdes, il deviendra fou.  
-Non, pourquoi Harry, demanda Lily en prenant son fils dans les bras.  
James et Lily à l'âge de 16ans étaient sous le choc, ils venaient d'entendre la soirée de leur assassinat.  
Neville s'approcha d'Harry.  
-Ouvre les yeux  
-Papa mort, ma faute ...  
-Ouvre les  
-Maman morte ma faute ...  
-OUVRE LES C'EST UN ORDRE, hurla Neville  
-Sirius mort ma faute ...  
-Tu l'aura voulu.  
Neville leva son bras et gifla Harry le plus fort possible. Harry sous le choc de l'impacte, tomba de sa chaise, une grosse trace rouge se forma sur sa joue.  
-Mr Londubat, comment avez vous osé le frapper, demanda furieusement le professeur Dumbledore  
-Pour ça, il pointa sur Harry qui était en train de se relever.  
-Pourquoi m'as tu frapper aussi fort? demanda Harry  
Neville l'aida à se relever, toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle étaient stupéfaites.  
-Pour que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, écoutes, se que tu viens de te rappeler, c'est le passé, tes parents sont là, Sirius aussi et je suis sur que Cédric reviendra, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis sur.  
-Bien sur, puisque tu la entendu me parler hier  
-Hier? Quand?  
-Le matin quand le rituel du bonheur s'est terminé  
-Quel rituel du bonheur? Harry tu divague encore?  
-Non, mais vous ne vous en souvenez plus Mr Londubat, déclara le professeur Rogue  
-Vous vous en souvenez professeur?  
-Oui  
-Moi aussi, s'exclama Sirius  
-Est ce que quelqu'un d'autres se souvient de hier matin?  
Plusieurs élèves se regardaient mais personne ne s'en souvenait  
-Harry, sais tu comment cela a pu se produire demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui lui non plus s'en souvenait mais qui croyait en Harry.  
-Oui, d'une imbécillité que j'ai crée.  
-Laquelle, demanda Remus interlocuté  
-Le sort d'Amnésie Ponctuelle que je réduit en disant le sort de l'A.P  
-Et comment cela fonctionne?  
-Toutes les personnes à qui je souhaite enlever un souvenir, ne se souviennent plus de CE souvenir particulier mais ils ont un blanc.  
-Donc, ils ne perdent pas la mémoire mais juste un souvenir, est ce cela? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-Exactement  
-Bon ben merci de nous avoir expliqué cela mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Ron  
Harry sourit.  
-Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt.  
A ce moment tout le monde savait que la discussion était terminée donc le déjeuner repris dans son brouhaha habituel.

Vers 11H, les élèves se dirigèrent vers Pré Au Lard. Harry avait donné discrètement un rendez-vous à ses parents et Sirius dans la salle sur demande car il savait que dans quelques heures, ils allèrent reprendre le statut de Célestats. Il ordonna aussi que Arabella reste au château au moins jusqu'au match de Quidditch qui affronteras Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle avait accepté avec joie et elle allait venir aux rendez vous fixé par Harry.  
Harry se dirigea vers Ginny et lui prit la main dans la sienne sous les yeux de Cho.  
-On y va? Je t'ai préparé quelques surprises  
-Encore? Mais tu m'en fais tous les jours  
-Cela un jour de plus, il l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres mais ce baiser était rempli d'amour.  
-Je sens que je vais me laisser tenter, elle lui souriait  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Cho avait décidé de les suivre.  
Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant un magasin de vêtements.  
-Harry qu'est ce que l'on fait devant ce magasin?  
-MMMMMM, tu as raison, vaut mieux renter, il essayait de ne pas sourire.  
Ils entrèrent suivi de Cho.  
-Bonjour Mr Potter, que voulez vous?  
-Je voudrais acheter une robe de soirée pour cette magnifique demoiselle mais je veux qu'elle aussi belle qu'elle et peut n'importe le prix.  
-Très bien Mr, Mademoiselle veuillez me suivre.  
Ginny regardait Harry incrédule  
-Allez, vas y, qu'est ce que tu attend, il lui souriait comme jamais.  
Cho n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais pendant qu'elle regardait Ginny s'éloignez, elle ne vit pas Harry sortir du magasin. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne alors elle décida d'aller voir ce que faisait Ginny. Elle la regardait changer de robe puis au bout d'une heure d'essayage, elle la vit dans une magnifique robe couleur soleil. Elle pu voir que c'était celle là que Ginny préférait mais elle sortit et redonna la robe.  
-Elle ne vous plaît pas mademoiselle? demanda la dame  
-Oh si mais en voyant le prix, je ne veux pas que Harry la paye c'est tout, mais ne vous en faite pas j'aime aussi celle qui est bleu et je vais prend celle ci, elle désigna la robe bleu dont elle parlait.  
-Très bien, comme vous voulez  
-Alors Ginny as tu choisi? demanda Harry qui était revenu  
-Oui, la bl...  
-La dorée? Oui tu as raison elle est magnifique, il prit la robe qui était posé à côté de la bleu.  
-Non, j'ai choisi la bleu  
-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, tu veux la bleu uniquement car elle est moins cher, mais tu n'as pas de chance, je suis têtu et je veux de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma Ginny, alors la discussion est clause et tu auras la dorée qui est j'insiste, d'une beauté sans pareille.  
Ginny le regardait avec insistance.  
-Comment as tu su que je préférai la dorée à la bleue?  
-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit  
-Je crois plutôt que tu as lu dans mes pensées  
-Exactement, tu vois, tu le sais, alors pourquoi me le demandes tu?  
Harry était un peu perplexe, personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'il c'était passée hier à part Sirius et le professeur Rogue mais tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.  
Après avoir payer la robe qui valait 15gallions et 24noises, ils allèrent chez un bijoutier. Ils y entrèrent ainsi que Cho, toujours cacher mais cette fois ci elle était cachée derrière une vitrine.  
-Ah, vous revoilà Mr Potter  
-Rebonjour Mr Boulier, est ce que vous l'avez fini? demanda t'il avec gentillesse  
-Oui, je vais le chercher de ce pas.  
Mr Boulier partit dans la réserve du magasin pour \\\\\\"LE\\\\\\" chercher.  
-Harry, qu'est ce que cela veut dire? demanda Ginny  
-Tu verras  
-Le voilà Mr, Il lui tendait un long coffret bleu marine.  
-Ouvres le, lui dit Harry  
Ginny prit le coffret  
-Harry mais tu es fou, s'exclama t'elle.  
Dans le coffret ce tenait un magnifique collier en or et au milieu se trouvait une rose entourée de feuilles dorées.  
Harry prit le collier et l'attacha dans le cou de Ginny, il la regarda et sourit.  
-Tu es magnifique  
-Non, c'est le collier  
-Arrête tes bêtises, il lui caressa tendrement sa joue, écoute va regarder les bijoux pendant que je le paye d'accord?  
-D'accord, et elle s'éloigna  
Cho allait partir quand Harry prit la parole.  
-Mr Boulier est ce que vous l'avez réellement terminée?  
-Oui, je vais la chercher, il revint deux minutes après, la voilà, il lui tendit un petit coffret carré qui était rouge.  
Harry l'ouvrit mais Cho ne pu rien voir.  
-C'est parfait, combien vous dois-je?  
-30 Gallions, je sais que c'est cher mais ...  
-Ne vous en faite pas pour cela, et il sortit 30 pièces d'or, Je ne pourrez jamais vous remerciez.  
-Mais si faites son bonheur et ce sera bon, il lui sourit  
-C'est promis, puis il alla en direction de Ginny.  
Quand il fut derrière Ginny, il lui mis ses mains sur ses yeux.  
-Qui est ce?  
-Mon doux prince charmant  
-Gagné, dis est ce que tu aimerais allez manger  
Ginny regarda sa montre,  
-Oui et dépêchons nous, le banquet commence dans dix minutes  
-Je n'ai jamais dis au collège.  
Soudain, la rose (sur le collier) lança des petites étincelles.  
-Je vois que tu es heureuse.  
Ginny regarda le collier  
-Harry mais qu'est ce qui ce passe?  
-C'est un collier très spécial, il me permet de voir ton humeur, si la rose et rouge, tu es contente, si elle lance des étincelles tu es heureuse ou remplie d'une joie intense mais si elle est noire, c'est que tu es triste ou malheureuse ou alors dans une colère noire.  
-Tu as prévu ton coup n'est ce pas?  
-Comment? dit il  
-Si jamais je suis en colère, tu le seras immédiatement  
-Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'était pas mon premier principe.  
-Ah oui?  
-Le tout premier et de faire en sorte que la rose reste rouge ou qu'elle fasse des étincelles, il lui souriait tendrement  
Il lui prit la main.  
-Allez vient, je t'emmène manger chez \\\\\"La Chinoise\\\\\".  
-Mais tu es fou, c'est le restaurant le plus cher de Pré-Au-Lard  
-Mais le meilleur, allez viens, de toute façon j'ai déjà réservé.  
-Tu es incorrigible, elle rigola.  
Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, à ce moment, Cho savait qu'elle ne pouvait entrer alors elle se résignât à rentrer au château. Elle fut dépassée par trois autres personnes quand elle eut franchis la grille, elles s'arrêtèrent.  
-Laisses les tranquille, arrête de les suivre, ils sont heureux alors ne gâche rien, répliqua sèchement Ron  
-Depuis qu'ils sont sortis de Poudlard tu n'arrêtes pas, Neville la regardait en fronçant les sourcil  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de toi, Cho, déclara Hermione  
Puis ils s'en allèrent en direction du château, quelques secondes après James et Lily allèrent vers eux et ils rentrèrent tous les cinq dans le hall.  
Pendant ce temps Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés.  
-Est ce que la table vous convient, Mr Potter? demanda une serveuse  
-Oui, elle est parfaite, merci  
-Bien, voilà vos carte choisissez votre menu je reviendrais dans quelques minutes, et la serveuse disparut dans les cuisines.  
Harry avait fini et voyait Ginny qui hésitait encore. Il choisi ce moment pour mettre le coffret rouge dans l'assiette de sa compagne.  
-Tu n'arrives pas à choisir?  
-Non, j'hésite  
-Pourquoi ne prends tu pas, ce qui se trouve dans ton assiette?  
Ginny ferma la carte et vit le coffret.  
-Encore un bijou?  
-Ouvre, tu verras bien  
Ginny ouvrit le coffret et découvrit une magnifique bague qui était en or entouré (sur le dessus) de rubis en forme de coeur. Elle était paralysée,  
-Ginny, je sais qu'il est encore tôt pour nous unir, mais je sais que je veux finir ma vie avec toi à mes côtés, alors je te le demande, veux tu plus tard être mon épouse?  
Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ginny mais Harry voyait la rose de son collier faire de magnifiques étincelles.  
-Dois je prendre ces étincelles pour un oui?  
-Oui, dit elle encore en larmes de joies  
Harry prit la bague et la mis à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Ginny. Il s'avança vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par la serveuse qui revenait pour prendre la commande.  
Pendant le repas, Harry et Ginny ne cessaient de se regarder amoureusement, chacun d'eux étaient heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le professeur Dumbledore suivi de McGonagall et Remus.  
-Je savais qu'ils seraient là, murmura Dumbledore  
-Ils sont à la même table que James et Lily, déclara Remus  
-Je vois que Mr Potter à gâter Miss Weasley, Le professeur McGonagall regardait le sac ainsi que le collier mais elle ne pouvait voir ainsi que Dumbledore et Remus, la bague.  
Les trois professeurs s'installèrent à deux - trois tables plus loin du couple.  
-Ils ont l'air d'être fait l'un pour l'autre, dit le professeur McGonagall.  
-Tout comme Lily et James, dit Remus  
-Oui, cela est vrai, affirma le professeur Dumbledore, je n'ose même pas imaginer se que ferai Harry sans sa Ginny.  
Mais leur conversation fut interrompu par la patronne du restaurant  
-Bonjour à tous, comme tous les Halloween, notre restaurant organise un concours de danse, il dure environ 1H, le prix gagné par le meilleur couple est deux repas gratuits alors si vous voulez tentez votre chance, venez vous inscrire.  
Harry se leva et alla vers les juges. Quand il revint à la table Ginny lui demanda :  
-Tu nous a inscrit?  
-Oui, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas  
-Non, mais, euh, enfin ..., Ginny pensait à la piètre danse qu'Harry avait dansé en quatrième année.  
-Nous allons maintenant accueillir le couple : Mr Potter et Mlle Weasley  
-Allez viens, demanda Harry  
-Oui, j'arrive, elle lui prit la main qui lui tendait  
La musique commença, Harry étonna, les trois professeur et Ginny elle même. Harry dansait comme un dieu, au bout d'un moment, Ginny se lançait bercer par la musique et par les pas d'Harry. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. A la fin de la chanson, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ses yeux émeraude. Elle sourit.  
-Merci à vous, maintenant au couple suivant.  
Cela dura plus de 1H30.  
-Et voilà notre couple gagnant qui est Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.  
Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent.  
-Mr Potter, comment faites vous pour danser comme ça?  
-Ce n'est pas la façon de danser qui compte, mais les sentiments apportés à la personne avec qui nous dansons.  
Ginny et la patronne en avaient les larmes aux yeux.  
-Tenez voilà votre prix, vous écrivez votre nom sur le ticket, la date, l'heure et votre réservation sera faite.  
-Merci beaucoup, répondit Harry en prenant les deux tickets que le lui tendait la patronne.  
Harry et Ginny allèrent se rasseoir.  
-Harry, comme ça se fait que tu sois aussi bon en danse, je veux que ... que  
-Que j'étais nul en quatrième année?  
-Euh, ne le prend pas mal surtout  
Harry rigola,  
-Non, mais ce que j'ai dit avant est vrai, si l'on porte énormément de sentiments vers une personne, nous sommes prêts à faire des prouesses pour elle.  
Ginny le regardait,  
-Tu as intérêts à ce qu'elles soient pas dangereuses, car je vois que tu sois près de moi jusqu'à la fin.  
-C'est promis, au fait que penses tu d'un désert?  
-Oui, tout a fait d'accord.  
Le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall, n'en revenaient pas, Remus, lui, souriait.  
Harry et Ginny avaient choisi, la glace des couples (c'est une glace qui ce mange par deux, d'ailleurs cela existe en réalité).  
La glace n'était pas encore finie quand Ginny posa, sa cuillère.  
-Je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop mangé  
-Je te crois, car j'ai eu l'information que tu étais une très grande gourmande  
-Ron, je vais te tuer  
-Non, ne le fais pas, c'est un de mes meilleures amis, et d'ailleurs cela ne fait rien.  
Il passa sa main au dessus de la coupe et le peu de glace qui restait disparu.  
-Si tu uses tes pouvoirs pour ça  
-non, je ne les use pas et tu le sais très bien  
-Même trop bien, elle lui sourit  
-Bon, on a fini, nous pouvons y aller, et en plus il faut encore t'acheter des chaussures et là direction le chemin de traverse,  
-Harry, tu crois que tu as assez dépenser assez aujourd'hui et comment cela fait que tu es autant d'argent sur toi.  
-Je ne l'ai pas, j'ai prit cette bourse qu'un gobelin m'a donné, elle est reliée à mon coffre, je dis le prix que je veux et l'argent se matérialise automatiquement à l'intérieur.  
-Mais tu vas être ruiné  
-Non, je travaille déjà,  
-Arrête tes bêtises, tu es encore à l'école  
-Tu te rappelles de ce que Fudge me traitait  
-Oui,  
-Ben, il me donne environ 30Gallions par mois, je n'ai pas compter l'argent qu'il m'a donné pour l'arrestation des mangemorts mais celui là, je l'ai partagé, l'argent de la mort de Sirius pour son innocence, celui là je le garde de côté. Alors ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je n'aurai plus d'argent, mais le dit à personne, je ne vaudrais que cela s'entende.  
-C'est promis, mais j'ai une question, avec qui à tu partager la somme d'argent?  
-Tous les Aurors présents ainsi que les autres personnes présentes au département des mystères ainsi que tes parents et frères,  
Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Harry lui, rigola de la tête de sa fiancée.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça,  
-Tu es cinglé  
-Je le sais, il rigola encore plus, allons, partons d'ici, je paye et on y va.  
Il paya, les 8Gallions et partit avec Ginny, s'en voir les trois professeurs. Il sortit avec Ginny et réduit les sacs pour pouvoir les mettre dans sa poche. A ce moment, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à nouveau, Lily, James, Neville étaient restés au château.  
-Ron, regarde, c'est Harry et Ginny  
-Oui, tu as raison, cachons nous derrière ce buisson.  
-Harry que fais tu?  
-Apparus éclair de feu  
Le balai apparu juste aux pieds d'Harry  
-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais?  
-Tu viens avec moi?  
-Mais où?  
-Tu le sais très bien  
-Oui, mais il va trop vite  
-Tu n'as qu'à venir dans mes bras tu auras moins peur  
Ginny monta à califourchon sur le balai et Harry se positionna derrière. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et frappa le sol. Ils s'envolèrent tous les deux, Ginny était blottit contre Harry, elle n'avait pas peur mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter et profiter de ces moments.  
Ron et Hermione les regardaient en souriant. Puis une voix les fit sursauter :  
-Qu'est ce que vous regardez? demanda Remus  
Après être remis de leurs émotions, ils montrèrent du doigt le petit noir que formaient à présent Harry et Ginny. Les trois professeurs souriaient. Ron, les invita à aller aux trois balais. Ils parlaient (les professeurs) de ce qu'avaient fait Harry et Ginny, le concours de danse par exemple. Vers 18H30, ils retournèrent tous les 5 au château car le banquet allait commencé dans une demi heure. Mais toujours aucun signe d'Harry et Ginny pendant le repas.


	16. Réunion, Bal d'Halloween et frayeur

Réunion, Bal d'Halloween et frayeur

A 19H50, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent enfin au château. Harry accompagna Ginny jusqu'à la tour et lui donna ses affaires.  
-Je suis désolé ma chérie, il va falloir que je parte pour la réunion, tu n'es pas obligée de venir, c'est juste pour voir qui serait près à mourir pour sauver notre monde.  
Je viendrais te chercher pour 21H d'accord?  
-D'accord, ne me fais pas trop attendre, elle l'embrassa tendrement et partit en direction de son dortoir.  
Pendant qu'Harry courait comme un fou pour arriver devant la salle sur demande avant 20H.  
Quand il fut arrivé, il fut étonné de voir, l'ancienne capitaine de quidditch Angelina qui est maintenant la petite amie de Fred, ainsi que d'autres personnes comme Charlie, Bill, Percy ou Mme et Mr Weasley ainsi que leur petite amies, Fleur, Pénélope, Alicia et une magnifique jeune femme qui était sans nul doute égyptienne, elle devait être la petite amie de Charlie.  
Il s'adressa aux jumeaux, par contre, il ne paru pas étonné que ces deux blagueurs sont présents.  
-Comment cela se fait il que vous soyez là enfin euh... il regardait Mme Weasley.  
-Fred et moi étions en train de partir mais nous n'avions pas vous qu'ils nous suivaient.  
-C'est pas grave  
-Où est Ginny? demanda Hermione  
-Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester la bas  
-Où ça? demanda Mme Weasley  
-Dans la tour des Gryffondors, et heureusement car sinon ma surprise aurait été fichue, il souriait, bon, rentrons.  
Il passa trois fois devant en demandant la salle de l'A.D.  
Tous les Gryffondors à part Ginny étaient là, plus les membres de l'A.D. et bien entendu, la famille Weasley au complet. Quand ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent des chaises. Harry leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Puis commença à parler.  
-Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas une réunion habituelle mais une demande ou si vous préférez, une initiation. Je vais vous parler de la marque de la blanche colombe à la branche d'olivier, car je voudrais vous la donner et aussi parce que beaucoup de personne l'ont vu en action ce matin.  
Personne n'avait entendu Harry parler comme à l'instant. Sa voix était mûre, directe, autoritaire et franche.  
-Cette marque m'est venue à l'idée avec la marque des mangemorts, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera la seule fois. Cette marque symbolise, la paix et le bonheur ainsi que la pureté de l'âme se qui est très important si vous la recevez car plus votre âme est pure, plus vos pouvoirs seront puissant. Par exemple, si je met la marque à nos deux célèbres duo Fred et Georges, Voldemort ne pourra pas les tuer, seulement si ils ont la marque sur eux. Cette vous permettra de parler à tous les personnes qui ont cette marque, même si vous êtes atteint du sortilège de silence. Elle vous permettra d'aller sur le lieu où nous avons besoin de vous si vous sentez une chaleur vous envahir, c'est qu'une personne ayant la marque et en danger. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses mais pour ceux qui la veulent je les laisserais le découvrir par eux même. Mais attention, cette marque n'est pas un jeu, c'est ce qui vous permettra peut t'être de sauver des vies donc je vous prévient, j'ai le pouvoir pour vous l'enlever. Est ce qu'il y a des questions?  
Un élève de première année leva la main.  
-Oui  
-Est ce que cela fait mal quand tu la mets?  
-On m'a dit qu'il avaient une impression de bien être et de chaleur, donc je suppose que cela n'est pas douloureux.  
Une autre élèves (une fille) déclara :  
-Certains pourraient te trahir et le dire au seigneur des ténèbres  
-Non, car vous devez boire une potion que j'ai fabriqué pour pouvoir m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de traître. Y a t'il encore des question?  
-Combien est vous pour le moment? demanda Seamus  
-Pour le moment nous sommes six. Plus de question? Non donc voilà la potion, elle se renouvellera à chaque fois, une gorgée suffit et je vous demanderai de lever votre manche droite jusqu'à l'épaule.  
-Juste une question à quoi ressemble t'elle? demanda Cho  
Harry leva sa manche et tout le monde pu voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mais personne ne se leva. Sauf les jumeaux. Ils allèrent vers le gobelet et avalèrent chacun une gorgé de potion. Ils levèrent leur manche mais Harry attendait quelque chose, ce ne fut que lorsque qu'une aura dorée se forma autour d'eux qu'il posa ses deux mains sur leur épaule droite. A la fin du processus, ils avaient une magnifique colombe.  
-Tu avais raison, cela ne fait pas mal mais qui l'a aussi?  
-Nous, Ron et Neville se levèrent  
Après un moment d'hésitation chaque élèves et adulte allèrent boire la potion. Harry fut surpris de voir Mme et Mr Weasley approcher vers lui avec une aura dorée mais il fut très heureux quand même.  
Quand tout le monde fut passé, il déclara.  
-C'est bon, je vous communiquerais la date de la prochaine réunion, vous pouvez y aller.  
Ron et Neville sortirent car ils devaient se préparer pour le bal, mais Harry resta, il devait parler à la famille Weasley.  
Les voyant partir il déclara :  
-Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous communiquer, seulement à la famille Weasley ajouta t'il en voyant certains membres se retourner.  
-Est ce que l'on doit nous aussi partir? demanda Fleur  
-Non, vous pouvez rester. Il alla vers la porte et jeta un sort d'impassibilité. Je vous ais fait venir pour deux raison, la première pour faire une surprise à Ginny, car vous lui manquiez, la famille ainsi que les petites amies sourirent, et la seconde à cause de Voldemort.  
Mme Weasley poussa un cri.  
-Pourquoi, demanda sérieusement Fred  
-Car depuis quelques jours, je ressens un bonheur ou plutôt de la joie et j'ai supposé qu'il allait faire une attaque à Poudlard. Mon hypothèse a été affirmée grâce à mes espions.  
Bill et Charlie ainsi que Percy le regardaient comme si il était devenu fou.  
-Malheureusement je ne sais pas si il va attaquer ce soir ou le jour du match Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on a à avoir la dedans? demanda gentiment Mme Weasley  
-Je voudrais que vous soyez prêt à combattre si il le faut  
-Nous le serons, affirma Georges et Fred en même temps  
-Je vous remercie énormément, bon je dois y aller, il ne me reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le bal ne commence, donc je vous laisse.  
Harry enleva le sortilège et alla à la vitesse grand V à la tour des Gryffondors, il passa à côté du professeur Dumbledore, Lupin et McGonagall.  
-Notre Harry est bien pressé, déclara le professeur Dumbledore amusé  
-Oui, je pense qu'il allait se préparé pour la bal, car il avait encore son uniforme, dit le professeur McGonagall  
Soudain, la famille Weasley apparu.  
-Molly! Arthur! Mais que faites vous ici? demanda Remus  
-Harry nous a fait venir, répondit Mr Weasley  
-Mais vous n'êtes pas censé travailler?  
-Si mais Harry a beaucoup d'influence en ce moment au ministère  
-Tous les jours le ministre envoie du courrier à Harry pour savoir se qu'il doit faire face au retour à Voldemort, il fait la même chose avec vous, professeur Dumbledore, compléta Percy  
-Il envoie du courrier à Harry?  
-Oui, il paraît que vos idées sont similaire mais Harry est plus dur, plus direct, plus ...  
-Abrége Precy, demanda Fred  
-Harry est tout comme Dumbledore sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus exigeant que vous professeur.  
-Vous avez un concurrent Albus, rigola Minerva  
Tout le monde présent la regarda, elle venait de rire, personne de l'avait jamais vu rire.  
-Oui, mon propre arrière petit fils  
-Harry fait partit de votre famille! s'exclama silencieusement Fleur  
-Oui, je suis le père de la mère de James  
la famille Weasley était totalement ébahi.  
-Vous deviez être au courant Remus, demanda Mme Weasley  
-Oui, James nous invitait souvent pendant les vacances d'été chez lui, dans son manoir, ou plutôt celui de ses parents. Et Albus, venait très souvent.  
-Bon, le bal ne va pas tarder, et je pense qu'Harry voulait que vous soyer là quand Ginny arrivera  
-Oui, c'est exact, déclara Charlie.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé dans son dortoir, il alla vers la salle de bain et prit une douche qui ne dura pas plus de 7min. Il se sécha grâce à un sortilège puis alla voir le paquet enroulé de papier kraft. A l'intérieur se tenait sa tenue de soirée.  
Il était 20H57 quand Harry fut arrivé dans la salle commune, par chance Ginny n'était pas encore arrivé. A 21H tapante, Harry entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Il regarda et fut émerveillé par la beauté qui avançait vers lui. Il se leva et alla vers Ginny, il la détailla. Elle vêtu de sa magnifique robe dorée brodée de roses rouge en bas. La coiffure était magnifique, elle avait mit ses cheveux à l'anglaise. Ginny regardait son fiancé, il était magnifique. Il ne portait pas de robe de sorcier mais un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise rouge brodé avec du fil d'or des têtes de lions et de Phénix sur les deux côtés de la chemise.  
-Tu est un ange tombé du ciel, complimenta Harry  
Ginny rougit.  
Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ginny répondit, elle aimait tellement ses baisers, ils étaient remplis de tant de tendresse et d'amour.  
-Et si nous allons rejoindre nos amis? demanda celui ci  
Elle captura à nouveaux ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle se retira elle répondit :  
-Maintenant oui  
Il lui sourit, il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle ne refusa pas. Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, ils supposèrent que tout le monde était déjà sur place. Harry poussa les portes, les élèves, adultes et professeurs regardèrent les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer, tous étaient ébahis.  
Le seul bruit que l'on entendait, c'était la musique que jouait les Bizarr'Sisters.  
Harry cherchait des yeux la famille Weasley, lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il sourit et arrêta de marcher.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Ginny  
-Regarde, qui t'attendent là bas, dit il en regardant vers la famille Weasley  
Ginny suivit son regard et ouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit toute sa famille. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui lui souriait.  
-Alors est ce que ma dernière surprise te plaît? demanda t'il  
Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Du côté de la famille Weasley,   
-C'est l'amour fou, déclara Charlie  
-On voit bien qu'ils seront toujours la pour l'autre, répondit Alicia dans les bras de Georges (c'est sa petite amie)  
Mme Weasley était rayonnante.  
-Mais depuis quand Ginny a une robe comme celle ci? demanda Percy, On n'a pas l'argent pour.  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, JamesJ et LilyJ (J : à l'âge de 16ans; A: à l'âge adulte) dirent en choeur : HARRY  
Du côté d'Harry.  
Ginny le lâcha.  
-Je t'aime  
-Je sens que je vais continuer à te faire des surprises si tu me remercie comme cela.  
Elle lui sourit.  
-Ecoute, je dois aller parler à Remus et à Arabella, vas les rejoindre, je viendrais plus tard.  
-D'accord, elle lui donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et alla rejoindre sa famille, pendant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers Remus et sa marraine. Ces derniers allèrent vers lui et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers un coin isolé. Harry appela ses parents et Sirius. Tous les six parlaient vite, Harry était plutôt soucieux mais écoutait avec beaucoup d'importance ce que disait son père, cela devait être une bonne nouvelle, car la famille Weasley qui regardait Harry, le virent souffler de soulagement.  
-Qu'est ce qui le soulage à ce point? demanda Ron  
Pendant ce temps, Neville qui avait recommencé à danser avec Lavande, s'était arrêté et l'avait embrassé subitement. Lavande était sous le choc mais souriait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser s'intensifiait et Neville sentait quelque chose grandir en lui. Au moment où Ron dit sa remarque Neville cessa le baiser et regarda furtivement Ron puis Harry, mais son regard se faisant fixe. Soudainement il entendit une voix \\\\\\"il n'attaquera pas ce soir, par Merlin merci\\\\\\". Neville cligna les yeux et regarda le professeur Dumbledore (toujours aussi fixement) \\\\\\"Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi Harry parle à ses parents tellement à l'écart de ses amis, je ferai bien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil\\\\\\" ce qui fit sursauter Neville c'était que Dumbledore se leva, puis il tourna la tête vers Lavande, celle ci le regardait bizarrement \\\\\\"Mais que lui arrive t'il\\\\\\". Neville était au bord de la panique. Les lèvres de Lavande n'avaient pas bougé.  
-Je ne sais Lavande,  
Elle le regarda horrifié  
-Dis moi que tu la dis à haute voix  
Elle tourna lentement sa tête de droite à gauche, pour bien montrer à Neville qu'elle n'avait rien dit.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Veux tu bien attendre il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.  
Harry qui avait senti Dumbledore, changea immédiatement de conversation. Surprit de ce changement de conversation, ses parents regardèrent autour et virent Albus approcher, ils souriaient, car ils savaient qu'Harry voulait protéger son arrière grand père.  
Harry lança le sort de réincarnation sur ses parents et sur Sirius (le même que Remus leur a lancé).  
-Ce sort, si on le laisse agir juste qu'au bout, dur 4H, donc vers 1H15 vous redeviendrez des Célestats.  
-Merci mon chéri, lui dit sa mère en souriant  
Albus venait de les rejoindre.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
-Je viens de rendre vivant mes parents pendant quatre heures.  
-Oui, il a essayé de nous convaincre, commença James  
-Et il a réussi, fini Sirius  
Puis sans prévenir, Arabella embrassa passionnément Sirius. Se qui fit ricaner James. La mère d'Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et se précipita sur son mari pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quand elle arrêta, elle était rouge de plaisir; car quand on embrassa quand on est Célestats, on ne sent pas les sensations de plaisir, de douleur...; et elle sourit à Harry.  
-Comme ça, il n'y aura pas que Patmol qui sera idiot, lui dit elle  
-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Arabella  
Remus, lui, rigolait silencieusement, en voyant la tête que faisait ses amis.  
Tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers la famille Weasley en laissant derrière eux James et Sirius complètement sous le choc.  
Neville alla vers James et Sirius, il leurs demanda:  
-Est ce que je peux vous parlez, c'est urgent  
Le professeur Dumbledore qui était en train de repartir vers la table des professeurs alla vers Neville.  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? demanda James, inquiet de voir Neville dans cette état  
-Il m'arrive quelque chose de pas très normal, et il leur raconta toute l'histoire.  
Après le récit, Neville leurs demanda si ils savaient ce qui lui arrivait. Sirius tout sourire lui demanda :  
-Quelle était ton émotion forte?  
-Pardon?  
-Quelle était ton émotion forte? Quand cela a t'il commencé?  
Neville semblait gêné,  
-Quand j'ai embrassé Lavande  
-C'est bien ce que l'on pensait, Harry a mis quelque chose en plus chez toi en t'inscrivant la marque, il ta transmis un autre pouvoir, il peut contrôler ce voeu, soit il donne un pouvoir, soit non. Mais il faut subir une émotion forte. Et toi, ton pouvoir est de lire dans les pensées.  
Neville ouvrait la bouche, totalement dépassé par les événements.  
-Vous êtes surs?  
-Harry nous a détaillé le fonctionnement de la marque donc, oui, nous s'en sommes totalement sûr.  
Neville sourit et alla en compagnie de James, Sirius et du professeur Dumbledore, vers Lavande qui avait rejoint Harry et la famille Weasley. Il prit Lavande des ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
-C'est bon, tout vas bien  
Harry regardait Neville en souriant, lui savait ce qu'il lui arrivait sans lire dans ses pensées, mais rien quand le regardant.  
-Ginny, tu veux bien nous raconter ta journée? demanda Charlie  
Ginny regarda Harry et lui sourit. Alors elle commença à leurs parler de leur magnifique journée, mais elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle annonça que Harry l'avait demandé en mariage.  
-Tu es fiancé à Harry? s'exclama Percy  
-Oui, puis elle montra la bague.  
Toute sa famille était penchée dessus, ainsi que la famille d'Harry. Puis après l'émotion passée, car Mme Weasley commença à pleurer de joie, elle finit son histoire.  
Puis Dumbledore prit la parole mais à toute la salle.  
-Bon, comme tous les élèves se sont joint à nous, le bal va pouvoir commencer, bien entendu, nous remercions le préfet et la préfet en chef pour nous avoir préparer un bal aussi magnifique. Mais cette année je demande à se qu'un couple ouvre le bal. Est ce qu'il y aurait des volontaires?  
-Oui, dit Harry  
Il regarda Ginny qui lui sourit, pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Le directeur était heureux de la participation d'Harry et le félicitait, alors que presque tous les Serpentards, se moquait de lui fasse à la prestation de sa quatrième année. Harry souriait à l'intérieur de lui même. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la scène de bal avec Ginny.  
-Oh la la! Ca va pas être triste, dit Georges  
-Pourquoi? demanda Mme Weasley  
-Car Harry a de légers problèmes de danse, répondit Fred.  
-Je n'en serrais pas si sûr que vous, déclara Lupin en souriant.  
La musique commença, c'était un slow, pour être exact, c'était un slow d'Harry Nilsson, Without you. (Je sais que j'essaye de ne pas mettre de remarques venant directement moi, mais bon, voilà la chanson, et la traduction juste en dessous).

WITHOUT YOU (Je vais le déroulement de la chanson dans la traduction)  
No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes

You always smile but in your eyes  
You sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes

You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

Traduction : SANS TOI

Non je ne peux pas oublier cette soirée  
Ou plutôt ton visage quand tu m'as laissé  
Mais je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont  
L'histoire a commencé

Des les première notes de musique, Harry s'élança avec Ginny dans ses bras, tout le monde était figé.

Tu souris toujours mais dans tes yeux  
Ta peine se voit  
Oui ça se voit

-Je croyais qu'Harry avait des problème en danse, répliqua doucement Mme Weasley (à voix basse) à Fred  
Mais en voyant la tête ahuri de son fils, elle conclue qu'Harry les (les quelques problèmes) avait eu mais qu'il était devenu le meilleur danseur au monde.

Non je ne peux pas oublier demain  
Quand je pense à tout mon chagrin  
Quand je t'avais près de moi  
Mais , ensuite je t'ai laissé partir  
Et maintenant c'est normal  
Que je dois de faire savoir  
Ce que tu dois savoir

Les Sepentards en étaient cloué sur place. Cho et Parvati, qui avait dansé avec lors de sa quatrième année, étaient étonnée et fâchée. Enfin surtout Cho, Parvati était heureuse qu'il soit avec Ginny mais Cho s'était une autre histoire. Elle était complètement furieuse, elle aurait voulu qu'Harry danse si mal que Ginny n'aurait plus voulu de lui.

Non je ne peux pas vivre  
Si ma vie est sans toi  
Je ne peux pas vivre  
Je ne peux plus donner quoi que ce soit  
Je ne peux pas vivre  
Si ma vie est sans toi  
Je ne peux rien donner  
Je ne peux plus donner quoi que ce soit

D'ailleurs, même les paroles la rendait furieuse. Pendant ce temps, Harry ne cessait de regarder sa fiancée et de lui sourire. Ginny le regardait en pensant \\"Harry arrête de me sourire comme ça, tu sais que tu me fais fondre\\", ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il lisait dans ses pensées et souriait de plus belle.

Eh bien, non je ne peux pas oublier cette soirée  
Ou plutôt ton visage quand tu m'as laissé  
Mais je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont  
L'histoire a commencé

Harry et Ginny dansait serré l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient si bien. Harry ne voulait en aucun cas quitter les bras de celle qu'il aimait.

Tu souris toujours mais dans tes yeux  
Ta peine se voit  
Oui ça se voit

Dumbledore regardait Harry et Ginny, une sorte de fumée commençait à apparaître. Remus alla vers le directeur.  
-C'est bien ce à quoi je pense? demanda t'il  
-Oui, il souriait

Non je ne peux pas vivre  
Si ma vie est sans toi  
Je ne peux pas vivre  
Je ne peux plus donner quoi que ce soit  
Je ne peux pas vivre  
Si ma vie est sans toi  
Je ne peux rien donner  
Je ne peux plus donner quoi que ce soit.

La musique s'arrêta ainsi que le couple. Les applaudissement éclatèrent mais ni Cho, ni les Serpentards étaient de la partie. Tous les deux, main dans la main rejoignirent leur famille en quelle que sorte réuni. Ron alla le félicité de son \\"nouveau\\" talent. Il était 21H55. Harry dansait un slow langoureux avec Ginny. Ron dansait avec Hermione, elle se blottissait dans ses bras car elle pensait que ça n'allait pas durer puisqu'il allait avouer à celle qu'il aime ses sentiments. Ron sentait que c'était le bon moment, il se détacha un peu d'Hermione mais celle ci le serra un peu plus fort. Il la força à la relâcher.  
-Pourquoi ne veux tu plus danser? Tu es un excellent danseur pourtant, tu trouves que je ne danse pas bien? Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle aurait voulu qu'il attende au moins la fin de la chanson.  
-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, il lui souriait tendrement, cela la faisait complètement craquer et une larme solitaire. Ron l'essuya avec sa main.  
-Alors pourquoi ne veux tu plus danser avec moi?  
-Car je dois faire quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis ma 1ère année.  
Il s'approcha du visage d'Hermione, il mit sa main sur sa joue, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Il l'embrassa en faisant une faible pression sur ces lèvres tremblantes.  
-Je t'aime Mione, et c'est pour ça je n'ai supporté ta relation avec Krum. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments envers toi, mais on se disputait tellement, j'étais tellement un ... un gamin que je ne me rendait même pas compte que je t'aimais dés le premier jour, je ...  
Mais il n'eut finir sa phrase, Hermione plaqua ces lèvres sur celles de Ron, au bout de quelques secondes, ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer. Chacun d'eux étaient rempli d'un tel bonheur que leur corps irradiait d'une magnifique couleur rose-rouge.  
22H sonnèrent. Harry rejeta violemment Ginny qui se demandait si Harry était dans un état normal. Elle commença à avancer quand il lui ordonna :  
-Reste où tu es,  
Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux pourquoi il la rejetait? L'aimait il vraiment. Puis un éclair vient le frapper, on aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait mais il dit calmement :  
-Neville le tien va arriver.  
Neville acquiesça, lâcha Lavande et alla vers Harry lorsqu'il fut juste à ses côtés, un éclair s'abattit sur lui. Hermione et Ron les regardaient horrifier, mais tous les élèves étaient sous le choc. Bien entendu maintenant que leurs amis y repensaient, ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry et Neville à cette heure ci. Il était 22H05 quand l'éclair s'arrêta. Harry alla vers Ginny et Neville vers Lavande qui avait l'air bouleversé. Harry prit la parole.  
-Ce que vous venez de voir, n'est qu'un éclair de puissant, ces éclairs nous redonnent la puissance que nous avions autrefois, pour l'instant nous en avons très peu. Notre puissance se finira par le dernier amour que l'on devait connaître. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous nous voyez faire des choses un peu plus bizarres que d'habitudes comme cela.  
Il ouvrit sa main et au lieu d'être plate et vide, une boule de feu, se métamorphosa. Quelques cris jaillir et Harry sourit, il referma sa main et la boule de feu disparut. Bien sûr dès que nous la recevons, nous pouvons la contrôler, mais si par malheur, une personne nous met dans un état de rage, comment dire, exorbitant, je ... je souhaite que cela n'arrive jamais, finit-il.  
A l'extérieur de lui même, il se fit paraître soucieux, mais au fond de lui même il rigolait, il intimidait très bien les Serpentards, il en était plutôt content. La soirée continuait. Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus. Neville et Lavande s'embrassait dans un coin, pendant que la famille Weasley, qui était enfin mis au courant par les parents d'Harry que Voldemort n'attaquerait pas ce soir, dansait avec leur petite amie. Même James par l'étonnement de Sirius, laissa Lily danser avec Rogue. Se qui étonna tout le monde en voyant le professeur de potion dansé avec la mère de Harry. Mais personne ne s'aperçut de l'absence d'Harry et de Ginny.


	17. L'amour, la puissance la plus intense

L'amour, la puissance la plus intense

Harry et Ginny étaient partit dans le château essayant de trouver un coin tranquille.  
-Harry où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait pas très bien  
Harry ne répondit rien. Mais Ginny comprit, lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la salle sur demande.  
-Je souhaite trouver un endroit tranquille pour moi et ma fiancée, demanda Harry.  
Ginny lui sourit.  
Une porte se forma et Harry l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une cheminée ronflant, un canapé était installé devant, un lit deux place y était installé dans le fond de la pièce qui ressemblait plutôt à une chambre à couché qu'à autre chose. Harry y entra le premier et s'installa immédiatement sur le canapé en enlevant ses chaussures. Ginny avait lancé un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte, comme ça personne ne pourrait les déranger. Harry venait de regarder l'heure, il était une heure moins cinq.  
Elle alla vers Harry qui avait laissé sa tête en arrière, passa ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'embrassait tendrement. Quand il se séparèrent Ginny se dirigea vers le lit et demanda une nuisette. Sa demande fut autorisée et une magnifique chemise de nuit apparût devant elle. Elle enleva sa robe de soirée et mit ses habits pour la nuit. Elle était blanche, très fine et courte. Elle s'arrêta mis cuisse et se fermait sur le devant grâce à des boutons. Elle permettait aussi d'avoir une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine avantageuse, Les manches étaient très courtes, on pouvait apercevoir la marque qu'elle portait sur le bras droit ou plus particulièrement l'épaule droite. Harry était toujours habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon, d'ailleurs, ils étaient les seuls au bal à porter une tenue élégante, tous avait un déguisement à par les adultes. Il fermait les yeux mais les ouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une présence sur son torse. Il regarda Ginny qui c'était blottit contre lui. Il souriait et l'admirait en la voyant vêtu aussi légèrement.  
-Ginny ?  
-mmmm  
-Pourrais je savoir pourquoi tu as lancé un sort d'impassibilité ?  
-Comment le sais tu ?  
-Je sais tout, il lui sourit  
-Tout, tu en ai bien sûr ?  
-Oui  
-Et tu peux aussi tout prévoir ?  
-Oui, il lui souriait encore plus  
-Vraiment ! dit elle juste avant de l'embrassa fougueusement, et ça dit elle en reprenant sa respiration, tu l'avais prévu ?  
-O-oui, dit il sous le coup de la surprise de cette attaque  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit dans l'oreille :  
-Menteur  
Et sans prévenir, elle s'assit sur Harry, les genoux de chaque côté de ses flancs. Et l'embrassa de la même passion que le dernier baiser. Harry répondait de la même façon bien trop heureux pour arrêter et il l'aimait trop pour la repousser. Pendant le baiser Ginny passa en revu tous les boutons de la chemise d'Harry. Elle écarta et passa ses mains sur la poitrine de celui-ci. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit ses mains caresser doucement son torse. « Elle sont si douces » pensa t'il. Mais lorsqu'elle voulait descendre un peu plus bas, il arrêta ses mains grâce aux siennes.  
-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire, lui demanda t-il en cessant le baiser.  
-Ce que je veux, lui répondit elle avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.  
Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le lit. Bientôt tous les deux étaient en sous vêtement.  
Harry se plaça au dessus d'elle.  
-Maintenant tu peux faire se que tu veux.  
Pendant ce temps. Dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Hermione dansaient sur un rythme endiablé, Neville était assis avec Lavande sur les genoux, Lily, James et Sirius discutait avec la famille Weasley, LilyJ et JamesJ était dans un coin en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Soudain, James, Lily et Sirius se levèrent.  
-Nous allons redevenir des Célestats, informa James  
-Non, Arabella alla dans les bras de Sirius  
Il l'embrassa mais quelques instants plus tard, elle ne sentit plus rien, elle regarda Sirius, il était vêtu d'une toge blanche (symbole de la pureté de son cœur) et d'une paire d'aile, tout comme Lily et James. Tous les élèves les regardaient. Même James et Lily qui n'avait que 16ans. Arabella eut une larme solitaire. Sirius la sécha avec sa main même si lui et elle ne le sentait.  
-Reviens moi vite, lui disait elle  
-Oui je te le promets  
Il la lâcha et s'envola en compagnie de James et Lily. Remus prit Arabella dans ses bras pour la consoler. Neville avait mal au cœur pour la marraine d'Harry mais quelque chose lui détourna son attention. « Tien, tien, Bella est toujours en vie et rentre chez elle dans cinq jours, le Maître sera content, et Harry n'est pas donc je n'est rien à craindre ».  
Neville se leva d'un bond et commença à chercher partout en dessous des tables.  
-Neville, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron, amusé de voir son ami dans cette position.  
-Au lieu de rigoler aide moi à chercher Peter, répliqua sèchement Neville.  
Ron était abasourdi :  
-Il est ici, mais il doit être sous sa forme d'animagi, oh si seulement j'étais un chat.  
-Au lieu de fair….  
Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase car le corps de Ron avait disparut pour laisser place à un magnifique chat roux. Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers Crabbe et Goyle. Il bondit sur crabbe. Déchira d'un coup de griffe particulièrement tranchante, la poche de la cape de ce dernier. Un rat avec une patte argentée surgit et commença à courir vers la porte mais Hermione la ferma d'un coup de baguette. Le rat se dirigea vers un trou de souris et s'y échappa. Le chat alla devant le trou s'arrêta et devint en quelques secondes une mignonne petite souris. Elle se glissa à son tour dans le trou. On pouvait entendre des cris ou plutôt des couinements de douleurs venant de rongeurs. Quelques instants plus tard une souris avec des poils roux sur la tête. Mais contrairement à une mignonne petite souris. Elle était couverte de sang. Les élèves la regardaient, elle s'avançait doucement vers le milieu de la piste de danse, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle s'écroula, une lumière blanche suivit et Ron apparut. Comme la souri, il était couvert de sang et il respirait difficilement, il était allongé sur le ventre. Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que tous les élèves s'approchait de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore le tourna sur le dos, quelques cris s échappèrent de la part de plusieurs élèves. Le directeur s'agenouilla à côté de Ron, prit sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux.  
-Mr Weasley, parlez  
Sa famille était folle d'inquiétude, Hermione était agenouillée devant le directeur et regardait Ron, elle pleurait. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent (à Ron).  
-Je suis désolé, réussi t'il à dire  
-Mais de quoi ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore  
-Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter, sa forme d'animagi était plus grosse que la mienne et il a su à prendre les avantages mais il s'est quand même enfuit. Je suis désolé, j'aurai voulu l'attraper…  
-Non, ne dit rien, dit Hermione, sa voix trahissait ses larmes  
Ron tourna la tête vers Hermione et ouvrit ses yeux.  
-Ne pleure pas, je n'aime pas quand tu pleures, je préfère quand tu souris, sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, Je t'aime, finit il avant de tombé inconscient.  
-Ron, Hermione avait prit Ron dans ses bras, elle pleurait à grand sanglots.  
Le directeur se leva et fit apparaître un brancard et déposa Ron dessus après l'avoir prit de force des bras d'Hermione qui ne voulait le lâcher.  
-Mr Malefoy amenez Mr Weasley à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît.  
Drago fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour dire qu'il était d'accord.  
-Tout seul, rajouta le professeur Dumbledore en voyant Crabbe et Goyle s'avancer vers lui.  
Bientôt il disparût avec Ron.  
-Allez Hermione, calme toi, Mme Pomfresh va le soigner et il sera remit sur pied.  
Mais cela la fit encore plus pleurer. Au bout de 5min, elle dit avec une haine qui étonna tout le monde :  
-Je voudrais bien savoir où ce lâche s'est enfuit.  
Au moment même où elle fini sa phrase, ses yeux devinrent vides, cela dura plusieurs minutes. Neville voulu la toucher mais le professeur Rogue intervint.  
-Ne la toucher pas elle est en train de faire une vision.  
Les élèves le regardaient comme si il était devenu fou. Mais une lueur de folie se rajouta aux yeux vides d'Hermione. Dix minutes environ s'écoulèrent lorsqu' Hermione dit :  
-Finit incantatem, d'une voix caverneuse  
Ses yeux semblaient à nouveau normaux, mais la lueur de folie y était encore.  
Neville s'approcha d'Hermione.  
-Her – Hermione, est ce que ça va ? demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante  
-Il hurle, il est par terre et il hurle, il y en a deux à ses côtés mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, son sourire s'élargit.  
-Mais qui est ce ? Pettigrow ?  
-Il vient d'arriver, et il le voit par terre, il est terrorisé mais il a comprit.  
-Qui hurle ? Demanda Neville  
Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas, elle continuait à dire ce qu'elle a vu.  
-Quand il a comprit, il a dit que tant qu'il serait heureux, son maître aurait mal, très mal.  
La lueur de folie qui planait dans ses yeux s'agrandit.  
-Est le seigneur des ténèbres qui hurle ? Demanda le professeur Rogue  
Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement.  
-Dis nous ce que tu as vu, demanda gentiment Neville  
Elle s'assit sur une chaise et tout le monde était à ses côtés pour l'écouter.  
-Quand ma vision a commencé, j'étais dans une pièce sombrement éclairée. Il était là, hurla par terre. Voldemort hurlait (très peu d'élèves avaient tremblé à cause de l'article de la Gazette en disant qu'Harry était plus puissant que Voldemort), deux mangemorts étaient à ses côtés essayant de l'aider. Puis Peter arriva. Quand il vit Voldemort, il était horrifié, mais il a comprit.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a compris Miss Granger, demanda le professeur McGonagall  
-Il a comprit qu'Harry était devenu très puissant et qu'il en avait la preuve devant les yeux. L'année dernière il pouvait sentir les sentiments de Voldemort car celui-ci devenait plus puissant mais maintenant c'est l'inverse. C'est Voldemort qui ressent les sentiments d'Harry.  
Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient complètement stupéfait.  
-Comment le savez vous Miss Granger ? Demanda cette fois ci le professeur Chourave  
-J'en ai conclue qu'Harry devait être heureux car Voldemort hurlait de douleur. Seul l'amour peut lui causer de la souffrance et à un moment Peter dit aux mangemorts que cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de soulager leur maître car ils n'y arriveront pas, qu'il faille attendre qu'Harry dorme. Ma vision s'est arrêtée ici.  
A ce moment Drago arriva dans la Grande Salle.  
-Comment va Mr Weasley ? Demanda le directeur  
-Ron est dans le coma.


	18. Le drôle comportement d'Harry

Le drôle comportement d'Harry

L'effet dans la salle fut immédiat, tous les professeurs se levèrent d'un seul coup, Hermione tomba évanouit dans les bras de Neville et les autres étaient trop abasourdis pour faire quoi que se soit.  
Neville passa devant les professeurs et juste au moment où il allait franchir les portes, le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta.  
-Où allez vous, Mr Londubat ?  
-Je vais faire deux choses, en premier accompagner Hermione à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh la remette sur pied et la deuxième, je vais voir comment va Ron et si je peux faire quelque chose.  
Et sans plus un mot, il s'en alla. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposa Hermione sur un lit voisin et appela Mme Pomfresh. Elle arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Neville vit qu'elle était sortie de derrière un paravent.  
-Oui Mr Londubat, que ce passe t'il ?  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez réveiller Hermione, elle s'est évanouit quand elle a su pour Ron  
-Oui, je vois, oui bien sûr, je vais pouvoir réveiller Miss Granger  
-Pendant ce temps, est ce que je pourrais voir Ron ? S'il vous plaît  
-Oui, vous pouvez.  
Au même moment, les professeurs sont apparus au seuil de l'infirmerie.  
Pendant quasiment toute la nuit, les professeurs ont essayé de réveiller Ron mais sans succès.  
Dans la tour des Gryffondor, Neville essayait toujours de rassurer Hermione mais en vain. L'école entière était sous le choc, tous les élèves pensaient au courage qu'a du affronté Ron, tous sauf les Serpentard, à par un.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Elle avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, elle ne pourrait jamais expliquer ce qu'elle a pu ressentir cette nuit, elle avait découvert la plus belle des magies et elle l'avait découverte avec celui qu'elle aime plus que tout. En pensant à tout cela, elle se blottit encore plus dans les bras d'Harry. Elle caressait doucement son torse nu. Il frémissait sous ses caresses. Puis elle caressait ses mains, lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, elles s'enlacèrent l'une dans l'autre. Ginny leva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux vert émeraude qui la fixaient.  
-Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda t'elle  
-Non, j'y étais depuis plus d'une heure, il lui souriait  
-Tu y étais, s'étonna Ginny  
-Oui, il s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa profondément.   
Elle répondit à son baiser et se laissa aller à ses caresses. Elle ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse, elle voulait rester avec lui dans cette chambre pour l'éternité.  
-Ginny, je voulais te dire que …, il rougit  
-Que, relança t'elle  
-Que j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux, je veux te dire tout simplement que je t'aime et que jamais je n'oublierai cette nuit.  
Elle se tapit encore plus dans ses bras.  
-Moi non plus je ne l'oublierai jamais, cette nuit a soudé encore plus l'amour éternel que nous nous sommes jurés.  
Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et amoureusement. Apres ces plusieurs minutes de tendresse partagées, Harry et Ginny se séparèrent pour se rhabillés. Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande et allèrent en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils croisèrent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Alors Potter, on n'a pas défendu ses amis hier ? Demanda Malefoy  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Ginny  
-Attend, déclara Harry, Neville l'a cherché ?  
-Bien entendu et ton ami le rouquin est dans le coma, il a voulu jouer les héros.  
Mais en disant ces mots, Malefoy n'avait plus cette air prétentieux mais son ton était plutôt du genre « mais qu'est ce que t'attend pour aller faire quelque chose ». Harry le compris immédiatement et laissa une Ginny paralysée par l'annonce.  
-Allez y vous deux, repris Malefoy, je me charge d'elle, il sourit hypocritement  
Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le Grande Salle, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans les bras.  
-Aller, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va le sauver.  
Il caressait doucement son dos pour la calmer pendant qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Neville, Lavande et Hermione apparurent. Ils étaient choqués de voir une Ginny pleurante dans les bras de leur pire ennemi.  
-Prenez soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.  
Ce fut les quelques mots prononcés par Malefoy avant que lui-même rentre dans la Grande Salle. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Neville la prit dans les bras et l'amena à la table des Gryffondors. Tous les professeurs de même que Rogue avaient un visage épuisé. Lorsqu'ils virent rentré Ginny en pleure et sans Harry, ils comprirent tous, que  
Ginny venait d'apprendre pour Ron et qu'Harry était allé le voir.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Harry s'était précipité au chevet de Ron. Il était là, dormant, sans savoir qu'il dormait pour plusieurs jours ou même plusieurs années. Harry qui ne voulait pas y penser alla sur le lit à côté, se mit en tailleur et ferma son esprit.  
Il volait dans l'air, il se voyait sur le lit et Ron allongé en face de lui. Il se déplaça tant bien que mal vers son meilleur ami, rentra dans son corps ou plutôt dans son esprit.  
-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix peu rassurée  
-Ron, c'est Harry  
-Ah c'est toi, tu peux me dire où nous sommes, cela fait des heures que j'essaye de sortir d'ici mais je n'y arrive pas et d'ailleurs il fait trop sombre pour que je voie quoi que se soit.  
-Ron, tu es dans le coma, il faut que tu te calmes d'abord et que tu réfléchisses.   
-Je suis dans le coma, depuis combien de temps ?  
-Environ une nuit.  
-Hermione, oui, il faut que je trouve la solution pour elle et pour ma famille et mes amis.  
-As-tu ta baguette ? Demanda Harry  
-Oui, Pourquoi ?  
-Tu m'as dit qu'il faisait trop sombre, dit il en jouant avec la ruse.  
-Oui, tu as raison, LUMOS.  
Une lumière se propagea dans toute la pièce qu'il y avait, car l'on pouvait à présent voir que c'était une pièce. On pouvait distinguer qu'il y avait une porte.  
-Entre, vas y, Hermione est derrière  
-C'est vrai ? Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit et …

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'Harry était parti quand il entra enfin dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards s'étaient rapportés sur lui. Il s'installa avec une tête assez triste. Ginny passa des bras de Neville à ceux d'Harry. Il lui caressait les cheveux doucement. Puis s'en prévenir il se leva avec son verre de jus de citrouille.  
-Je viens d'apprendre que Ron Weasley avait fait preuve d'un courage surhumain pour essayer d'attraper un mangemort qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow. Il a essayé de l'attraper pour moi donc son état et encore de ma faute. Je voulais le remercier et lui dire combien je suis fière de lui, il a combattu toutes ses peurs en l'affrontant et nous pouvons confié le titre de héros à Ron Weasley.  
Les trois tables, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et bien entendu Gryffondor se levèrent et crièrent tous en même temps « A Ron Weasley ». Malefoy regardait Harry, il savait que si Harry n'avait pu l'aider alors il fallait attendre son réveil.  
Puis un sourire apparu sur les lèvres.  
-C'est bien beau de le dire comme ça, mais se serait encore mieux de le dire devant lui.  
Toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans seul coup devant la porte de la Grande Salle.  
Ron venait d'apparaître. Hermione posa son verre et couru vers celui qu'elle aimait et l'embrassa comme jamais. Et les trois dirent encore plus fort, tellement ils étaient heureux : « VIVE LE HEROS RON WEASLEY », ils l'applaudirent fortement. Ron sourit à tout le monde puis vient se placer devant Ginny qui s'élança dans ses bras.  
-J'ai…tellement…eu…peur, réussi t'elle a dire à travers ses larmes  
-C'est fini, maintenant je suis là.  
Harry regarda en direction de la table des Serpentard, Malefoy le regardait, ce dernier lui envoya un clin d'œil qu'Harry lui rendit. James et Lily le virent et se sourirent. Ron agissant sous les ordres d'Harry ne dit rien au sujet de son réveil ou il changeait de conversation. Ce qui éveilla la curiosité chez les quelques professeurs qui écoutaient notamment le professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall et Rogue. La fin de la journée se passa à merveille. Comme on était Dimanche ils passèrent presque toute leur après midi à faire la tonne de devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avait donné chacun. Harry et Neville avaient beaucoup plus de facilités ce qui voulait dire qu'ils eurent fini tous les deux en même temps et deux heures avant les autres. Harry en profita pour aller dans la réserve avec Neville. Quand ils sortirent, Harry avait un livre épais dans les mains, ils entendirent juste Neville demandé à Harry :  
-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?  
-Bien attendu, répondit Harry, ce sera le jour du match  
-Ok, tu as une idée ?  
-Oui, mais je te la dirai plus tard, les murs ont des oreilles, surtout nos amis.  
Neville tourna la tête et vit Ginny, Hermione, Lavande et Ron qui les regardaient. Harry demanda la permission de prendre le livre et en retournant à sa place aux côtés de Ginny, il mit le livre directement dans son sac. Puis se tourna vers sa fiancée et maintenant son amante, pour l'aider avec l'essai de métamorphose qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini même Ron avec l'aide de Neville, se qui étonna plus d'un, il sortirent de la bibliothèque vers quatre heure de l'après midi.  
Ils allèrent tous les six vers le lac. Harry avait Ginny dans les bras, Hermione dans ceux de Ron et Lavande dans ceux de Neville. Puis Neville demanda à Harry :  
-Est-ce que tu as senti Peter hier ?  
-Oui, c'est pour que j'aie joué les intimidants.   
-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Demanda Hermione  
-Car je n'aurai jamais pensé que le pouvoir de Neville se développerait aussi vite.  
-Comment le sais tu ?  
-Neville m'en a fait le récit détaillé.  
-Pourrais tu nous expliquer ? Demanda Lavande  
-J'ai voulu donné un pouvoir spécial à mes meilleurs amis et à ma futur femme pour qu'ils puisse avoir un cran d'avance en face de Voldemort. Il reste encore un pouvoir à donner mais je le réserve à une personne en particulier.  
-Qui ? Demanda Ginny  
-Quelqu'un, répondit Harry, et pas la peine d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées Neville est ce que c'est clair ?  
-Très clair,  
Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble et continuèrent à parler jusqu'au repas du soir.  
Le dîner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Ron avait reçu une lettre de sa famille qui le félicitait de sa bravoure … Mais ce que ne s'attendait pas nos jeunes amis, c'est qu'en arrivant à la tour des Gryffondor, une fête s'était mis en place spécialement pour Ron, se qui le toucha énormément. Vers 21H30, Neville et Harry s'éclipsèrent sans que personne ne les remarque. Malheureusement, ils tombèrent sur Rusard même au moment même où il voulait leur mettre une punition, les deux éclairs arrivèrent sur Harry et Neville et il tomba à nouveaux dans les pommes. Lorsqu'il rentrèrent dans la salle commune, le professeur Lupin et McGonagall était là pour les faire rentrer dans leur dortoir. Harry alla se coucher directement avec Neville. Harry allait s'endormir lorsqu'il senti quelqu'un entrer dans le dortoir, il prit sa baguette silencieusement mais quand Ginny apparu dans la clarté de la lune. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
-Je t'ai réveillé ?  
-Non, mais tu m'as fais peur, il lui sourit  
Elle se glissa dans le lit et se blottit dans ses bras.  
-Dors bien mon ange, souffla Harry avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva, il n'était que 5H du matin, il fit apparaître des habit pour lui et pour Ginny si jamais elle voulait prendre sa douche ici. Il prit sa douche et alla aux cuisines pour prendre son petit déjeuner car personne n'était encore levé à cette là. Dobby parla longtemps avec lui. Harry parla aux elfes de maison de l'évènement qui allait se produire lors du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les elfes parurent terrifiés mais acceptèrent la demande d'Harry qui consistait à lancer un sortilège très puissant pour protéger la Grande Salle.  
Après cela, il alla à la bibliothèque avec l'équipement nécessaire, comme la carte du Maraudeur et la précieuse cape d'invisibilité. Il alla à une table et commença à écrire des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres.  
Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, ses amis qui ne l'avaient pas vu se demandaient si il allait apparaître.  
Le cours allait commencer, quand une forme translucide surgit. Cette forme était Harry.  
-Mr Potter, vous … vous êtes un fan…  
-Hologramme, interrompit la forme, je suis l'hologramme de mon maître, enfin, de celui qui ma crée.  
Il s'avançait vers le professeur.  
-Il vous explique tout dans ce parchemin.  
Le professeur de métamorphose prit le parchemin en question et voulu le lire mais l'hologramme Harry l'en empêcha.  
-Je vous conseille de le lire après le cours.  
Puis il alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Dès que le cours commença, l'hologramme Harry prit des notes. Ceci dura toute la journée, puis le jour d'après. Personne ne voyait le véritable Harry, il ne venait pas manger aux heures des repas, on ne le trouvait pas à la bibliothèque ni rien. Ginny et Neville, eux, ne disait rien.  
C'était le troisième jour que cela c'était produit et qui continuait. Les amis d'Harry le cherchaient, car le mercredi, il n'avait pas cours le matin. Dans le couloir opposé, on entendait des plaintes et des supplications. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils découvrirent Harry en train d'embrasser Cho Chang. Ginny était paralysé, tout comme Hermione et Lavande. Ron s'avança et lui colla une droite particulièrement violente. Harry s'écroula par terre mais au moment où il voulu le reprendre, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers eux.  
-Neville fait quelque chose, supplia Ron, car celui-ci ne voulait pas avoir des heures de retenues.  
Neville se dirigea vers le Harry inconscient qui commençait à avoir une ecchymose à la place de son oeil gauche et le rendit invisible en tournant bizarrement sa baguette. Les bruits augmentèrent, Ginny pleurait doucement dans les bras d'Hermione, Cho était en état de choc, puis enfin, l'élève apparut à l'embouchure du virage. On ne voyait pas son visage car il était plongé dans un livre. Mais lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de Ginny, il leva la tête et à ce moment tous purent voir qui c'était vraiment et c'était ………….. Harry Potter.  
Il s'approcha et prit doucement Ginny des ses bras.  
-Que t'arrives t'il ma chérie ? Demanda t'il tendrement, il lui caressait les cheveux doucement et lui releva la tête quand elle le vit, elle regarda son frère, il donna un coup de pied dans la forme invisible pour lui dire que l'autre Harry était toujours là.  
-Je … je, commença t'elle  
-Tu ne savais pas où j'étais et tu voulais me voir, est ce cela ?  
Elle hocha la tête heureuse de ne pas à avoir à donner une explication. Il l'embrassa d'une douceur infinie.  
-Je te promets de venir au repas à midi mais je dois aller voir le directeur, j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, d'accord ?  
Encore sur son nuage (à cause du baiser), elle répondit à nouveau par un hochement affirmatif de la tête. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de repartir vers le bureau du directeur.  
A midi, Harry n'était toujours pas là ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard dans une discussion qui avait l'air d'une importance capitale. Le directeur essayait de savoir plus de chose mais Harry refusait de répondre à ses questions.  
Il s'assit à côté de Ginny qui alla dans ses bras.  
-Cela fait trois jours que nous ne te voyons pas et moi je ne te vois plus.  
-C'est bon, maintenant je suis tranquille, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.  
Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et Malefoy entra avec Crabbe et Goyle, se dernier avait une ecchymose sur l'œil gauche. Pendant ce temps le professeur Rogue parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se leva et Rogue se rassit à sa place.  
-J'ai une information spécial à vous dire, un élève de Serpentard, à produit une petite quantité de polynectar et sans ai servir pour mettre un plan en exécution mais grâce à cinq élèves de Gryffondor, nous avons pus voir cette supercherie. J'enlève donc 100 points à Serpentard et l'élève en question se devra faire deux moi de retenues avec le professeur qui enseigne « soins aux créatures magiques ». Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne le renvoie pas, car trois élèves avait déjà fait la même bêtise, il y a de cela 4ans mais il ne s'était pas fait prendre donc voilà pourquoi, sinon, bon appétit.  
La soirée se termina très bien, Harry restait avec Ginny dans ses bras et parlait avec ses amis. Lorsqu'ils furent couchés, il était plus de deux heures du matin les trois couples étaient ensemble, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Lavande et Harry/Ginny.  
Lors du petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Harry reçu de la part de Fumseck un énorme parchemin qu'il se pressa de prendre et de remercier Fumseck. Ce dernier alla sur son épaule et caressa la joue d'Harry avec la sienne. Harry le caressa et le remercia, il offrit un gâteau au phénix et rangea le parchemin dans son sac. Le phénix s'en alla après une dernière caresse d'Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore était très étonné de voir le phénix réagir comme cela. Mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il allait bien comment allait se passer les choses.


	19. Un match pas comme les autres

Un match de quidditch pas comme les autres

La veille du match, Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. Seul les professeurs (à part le directeur) et Neville savaient la raison de cette étrange nervosité.  
Il allait être 22H, Harry et Neville partirent à l'extérieur du château afin de recevoir leurs éclairs de puissance pour protéger leurs proches.  
Peu après Neville rentra tout seul dans le Salle commune où leurs amis les attentaient.  
-Où est Harry ? Demanda précipitamment Ginny  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a juste rendu visite à Hagrid, il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il rentrera assez tard donc il ne fallait pas l'attendre.  
Il s'approcha de Ginny et lui dit à l'oreille :  
-Il m'a dit de te dire personnellement que je devais t'embrasser de sa part, mais je ne préfère pas le faire car je n'ai pas la volonté de me faire étrangler par un Harry fou furieux.  
Ginny éclata de rire qui fut suivi par Neville. Les autres n'y comprenant rien décidèrent de faire comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.  
Cette nuit là, Harry n'alla pas dormir, il était dans la salle sur demande ; après être revenu de sa visite chez Hagrid ; pour espionner Voldemort et pour confirmer son plan.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves étaient en effervescence. Ils ne parlaient que du match. Lorsque les premiers professeurs notamment le professeur Dumbledore et Lupin, furent arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils remarquèrent qu'Harry y était déjà. Il avait des cernes et ne semblait pas en très grande forme. Remus qui sembla inquiet de le voir dans cet état, alla le voir.  
-Harry, est ce que ça va ?  
-Oui, répondit le concerné d'une petite voix ensommeillé  
-Tu as dormi ?  
-Un peu  
-Ne me mens pas, tu n'as pas dormi une seule seconde  
Harry sourit.  
-On ne peut rien te cacher.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
-J'ai regarder la télévision  
Remus qui avait compris se leva mais Harry lui dit avant qu'il ne parte :  
-D'ailleurs, tu as beau me dire que j'aurai dû dormir mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passer une nuit blanche.  
Remus se retourna et lui adressa un magnifique sourire qu'Harry lui rendit.

Peu après Ginny, Neville, Lavande, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Ginny se précipita sur Harry et l'embrassa. Harry lui répondit doucement.  
-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Ginny  
-Si, si, un peu fatigué, c'est tout, il lui sourit  
-Je préfère ça. Elle commença à prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, JamesJ et LilyJ arrivèrent. JamesJ se plaça à la gauche d'Harry.  
Ce dernier se pencha vers lui. JamesJ se tourna vers Harry lorsqu'il eut fini. Il était plutôt étonné.  
-Fais le s'il te plaît. Supplia Harry  
JamesJ répondit par un hochement de tête, mais il regardait Harry comme si il était fou. Harry regarda Neville qui était blanc. Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry comprit que lui aussi (Neville) n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et même pas du tout.  
Ginny regardait Harry et plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait bizarre ce jour là. Plus les minutes passait plus son teint devenait blanc. Il était en train de se verser un thé fort lorsque Ginny lui toucha l'épaule. Il sursauta violement, la théière tomba par terre et vola en éclats.  
Ginny qui voyait qu'Harry n'allait pas bien et qu'il refusait de lui en parler, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à hurler.  
-Harry James Potter, vous allez me dire se qui vous tracasse immédiatement.  
Toute la salle était silencieuse même les professeurs n'osaient rien dire. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Ginny et Harry. Ginny était plus menaçante que jamais. Le collier était noir. Harry regardait Ginny dans les yeux et il lui dit calmement ce qui l'énerva encore plus.  
-Mais tout va bien, rien ne me tracasse, calme toi et fini ton petit déjeuner, on a un match a joué après. Il avait eu du mal à finir la fin de la phrase.  
Mais Ginny ne se calma pas.  
-Non mais, tu me prends pour qui ? Une fille stupide ? Je te signale que je n'en suis pas une, et je vois que tu me caches quelque chose mais tu refuse de le dire, alors parles.  
Harry se leva, la regarda dans les yeux, et répondit avec une voix dure et ferme :  
-Fini ton petit déjeuner.  
Il se leva et partit. Ginny qui n'avait rien compris s'assit en silence. Neville pu apercevoir une larme coulée sur sa joue (à Ginny). Les élèves présents dans la salle ne disaient plus rien. Ils venaient d'assister à une dispute amoureuse particulièrement étrange. La fin du petit déjeuner se fini dans un silence inhabituel. Car maintenant tous avaient compris qu'Harry cachait quelque chose. Quoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien sauf les professeurs mis au courant et Neville.

Les deux équipes allèrent dans les vestiaires pendant que les autres élèves se placèrent dans les gradins. L'équipe de Gryffondor était maintenant la meilleure depuis de nombreuse d'années. Ron les avaient entraînés plus dur que jamais et tous les joueurs de l »équipe savaient qu'ils allaient gagné. Quand ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et trouvèrent Harry en tenue de Quidditch. Ron alla vers Harry mais en voyant qu'il était assez grincheux, il renonça à l'idée d'aller lui parler mais il s'adressa à toute l'équipe au complet.  
-Je ne suis pas comme Dubois ou Angelina, mais je sais que nous sommes de loin les meilleurs, je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?  
-Tout à fait, répondirent tous les joueurs sauf Harry et Ginny qui elle le regardait.  
-Bon, ben maintenant que nous sommes en face de nos « amis » (tous rigolèrent sauf les deux joueurs), nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capable.  
-Tu as raison, nous allons monter de quoi nous sommes capable à cet abruti. Déclara Harry  
Les joueurs le regardaient mais ne dirent rien.

Ils sortirent, enfourchèrent leur balai et allèrent sur le terrain.  
-Et voilà après équipe des Serpentard assez basique  
-Mr Duqued  
-Pardon professeur, donc je disais voilà la formidable équipe des Gryffondor avec comme capitaine Weasley, comme attrapeuses Weasley, Bell et Durand, comme batteur les frère Crivey et comme attrapeur Potter.  
Les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Les Serpentard étaient déjà sur place. Ron et Drago se serrèrent la main et décollèrent. Les poursuiveurs se passaient le Souafle. Drago cherchait le vif d'or mais Harry s'était élancé bien plus en hauteur et restait dans la même position. Il regardait vers la prairie ou plutôt la Grande vallée qu'il y avait bien après poudlard. Les minutes passaient, les Gryffondor menaient de 140 à 20, lorsque Drago fonça vers le sol. Les coéquipiers d'Harry lui criaient dessus. Tout d'un coup il fonça, non pas vers le sol mais sur Mme Bibine, il était plus blanc que la neige. Il parlait très vite et bientôt Mme Bibine était aussi blanche que lui. Elle sortit sa baguette et elle se lança le sort d'amplification de voix et tous les élèves pour entendre le message.  
-Que tout le monde rentre au château plus précisément dans la Grande Salle, immédiatement, et pas le temps de protester, c'est mon dernier mot. Et si vous ne le faites pas immédiatement je vous jette le sort d'imperium.  
Les élèves qui avait entendu de la peur dans la voix du professeur et commencèrent à renter.  
Ron et Ginny essayèrent de trouver Harry pour avoir plus d'informations mais lorsqu'ils le virent il volait en direction de la forêt interdite. Les professeurs dans les gradins se levèrent et descendirent la tour. Tous rejoignirent Neville qui était au milieu du terrain. L'équipe des Gryffondor allait aussi vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il les renvoie. Dumbledore se dirigeait vers eux mais des mains se refermèrent sur son poignet. Il regarda qui était cette personne. C'était JamesJ.  
-James, laisse moi.  
-Pas question, ce sont les ordres, maintenant tu me suis et pas de discussion.  
JamesJ emmena Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient déjà présents. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes, elles se refermèrent et tous purent voir des elfes de maison lancer des sorts de protection et de verrouillage sur les portes et sur la Salle entière.  
Les élèves se ruèrent sur les amis d'Harry pour leur demander se qui se passait, le directeur allait faire la même chose lorsque une lumière dorée apparue devant la table des professeur. Quand elle disparue, elle fit place à un homme. Personne ne le reconnu sauf Drago. L'homme s'approcha de Dobby qui était posté devant les portes.  
-Dobby, est ce que tout le monde est là ?  
-Oui, Mr Godric Gryffondor  
-Bon, nous allons pouvoir leur expliquer ce qui se passe dehors avant qu'ils noient ses amis.  
-Très bien Mr, de tout façon personne ne peut sortir d'ici tant que n'avons pas eu le signal.  
-Excellent ; il se déplaça vers les élèves ; Bonjours, je me présente, je suis Godric Gryffondor, n'ayez pas peur je suis un Célestat. Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe. Depuis environ deux semaines avant le bal d'Halloween, Harry a senti que Voldemort se sentait beaucoup trop heureux et calme à son goût et il eût raison. Il allait attaquer. Mais quoi et quand étaient les questions fondamentales. Alors grâce à ses pouvoirs et à quelques espions, il réussi à savoir trois jours avant le bal que Voldemort et les trois quart de son armée allaient attaquer Poudlard. Mais malheureusement il ne savait pas quand. Il en déduit que cela allait être soit au bal, soit pendant le match de quidditch.  
-Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais comment Harry a su pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ginny encore bouleversée par la nouvelle  
-Ben, justement il ne le savait pas, c'est pour cela qu'il a demandé à ta famille de venir le jour du bal.  
Ginny était horrifiée.  
-Ils ont tous accepté de l'aider mais, Harry a été prévenu juste avant que le bal ne commence qu'il ne viendrait pas.  
-C'est pour ça qu'il était soulagé, s'écria Hermione  
-C'est exact, bon revenons à aujourd'hui et à ce qui se passe dans le parc. Voldemort et ses sbires ainsi que des détraqueurs son en train de transplaner dans la vallée située après Poudlard. Harry, Neville ainsi que d'autres sorciers de notre côté son dans le parc pour les attendre.  
-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par d'autres sorciers de notre côté ? Demanda une première année de Serdaigle  
-Sorciers, Géants, Gobelins, créatures magiques, …  
Les élèves étaient apeurés.  
-Bon, je dois y aller. A bientôt.  
Et il disparu dans cette même lumière dorée. Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda gentiment :  
-Mione, pourrais tu avoir une vision continue pour que l'on puisse voir se qui se passe ?  
-Mais comment vous le saurez ?  
-Un simple sort de vision, déclara Lavande  
Hermione sourit avant de prononcer clairement :  
-Je souhaite savoir comment va se dérouler le combat du début jusqu'à la fin.  
Ses yeux devinrent vides. Lavande lança le sort de vision. Un écran se dessina derrière la table des professeurs mais assez en hauteur pour que tous les élèves puissent voir la scène. Harry était en train de parler à des sorciers, qui tait dans un nombre incalculable.  
- …. S'occuperont des détraqueurs pendant que vous affronterez les mangemorts.  
-Mais qui va s'occuper de Voldemort ? Demanda Molly Weasley  
Ron et Ginny furent étonnés d'entendre leur mère dire le nom du Lord sans tressaillir.   
-Moi, répondit simplement Harry  
-Mais tu es fou, tu veux mourir plus tôt ? Demanda Tonks  
-Non, je ne mourrai jamais et de tout façon je suis plus puissant que lui alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'ai plus le droit de l'affronter maintenant que je suis prêt. Ah oui, juste une chose, pour les mangemort, je les veux vivants, ils iront à Azkaban.  
-C'est stupide, répliqua Rogue  
-Non, plus maintenant, en tout cas, pas depuis que je m'en suis occupé personnellement. Plus besoin de détraqueurs maintenant. Ils arrivent.  
Au même moment des Géants ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques apparurent du côté de la forêt interdite. Quelques élèves de la Grande Salle crièrent mais s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt. Le professeur Dumbledore était étonné de voir que des Géants soient dans le parc de Poudlard alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi l'année précédente.  
-Bien, comme je le disais, vous (il parlait aux Géants et aux créatures magiques), vous occuperez des détraqueurs, ils ne vous font rien, enfin, est ce que vous avez bu la potion ?  
Ils acquiescèrent tous.  
-Parfait, donc, vous prenez en charge les détraqueurs pendant que vous (il parlait à présent aux sorciers) vous vous chargez des mangemorts et moi je m'occupe de Voldemort et n'oubliez pas je les veux vivants, sauf les détraqueurs vous pouvez les tuer, je vous ai dit comment faire.  
Ils acquiescèrent à nouveaux.  
-Bon, allons y.  
Harry était en tête, les Géants et les créatures magiques s'étaient à nouveau cacher dans la forêt interdite, attendant le signal d'Harry. Arriver près du lac, Harry stoppa.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? demanda ; sur l'étonnement de Seamus ; la mère de Seamus  
-Chut ! Il regardait partout. C'est trop calme, beaucoup trop calme.  
A peine eut il fini, que des hommes encagoulés apparaissent devant eux avec, bien entendu en tête, Voldemort qui lui avait son visage découvert.  
-Tien, Tien, Tien, comme on se retrouve, cela fait bien longtemps  
-Parlez pour vous espèce d'assassin  
Le sourire du Lord s'effaça. Son regard allait sur les personnes qu'il y avait. Son teint devint plus blanc que d'habitude car au lieu d'avoir des regards de peur ou d'horreur, c'était des regards de haine intense.  
-Je vois que tu as trouvé toi aussi des partisans.  
-Premièrement ils ont choisi de me suivre de leur plein gré, ils ne me trahiront jamais, pas comme les tiens, et deuxièmement se ne sont pas mes toutous mais mes amis.  
Les mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière Voldemort commencèrent à s'aviver.  
-Ne faites rien sans que je vous l'aie ordonné, s'écria aussitôt Voldemort  
Ceux qui étaient derrière Harry éclatèrent de rire. Harry, lui, souriait tout simplement.  
Voldemort se tourna violement vers Harry.  
-Aujourd'hui c'était ton dernier jour.  
-Tient, tient, cela va faire la sixième fois que tu vas essayer et échouer comme toujours.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Si on récapitule, cela va faire la sixième fois que tu essayes de me tuer.  
Les mangemorts ainsi que « les amis » d'Harry les regardait stupéfaits.  
-La fois en première année, la deuxième, la quatrième ainsi que la cinquième année. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?  
Harry aguichait ouvertement Voldemort, et il allait l'énervait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Les personnes qui accompagnaient Harry le voyaient bien, mais avaient peur pour lui, de comment cela allait le terminer. D'ailleurs, c'était la même chose dans la Grande Salle. Ron était confiant envers Harry, alors que Ginny commençait à paniquer.  
-Non, c'est vrai, tout le monde à peur de toi, enfin presque, et tu n'arrives pas à tuer un simple bébé, alors que tu venait de tuer ses parents, franchement depuis toutes ces années tu t'es laissé aller.  
Harry sentait que Voldemort s'énervait alors pour terminer en bouquet, il rajouta :  
-Mais il ne faut pas s'énerver, voyons.  
Sans était trop, Voldemort hurla :  
-Détraqueurs, à l'attaque.  
Des centaines d'ombres noires, apparurent et commencèrent à s'avancer vers eux, les personnes derrière Harry sentait les pires souvenirs monter en eux, Harry toujours aussi souriant, dit calmement.  
-Et tu crois que cela peut m'arrêter ? Vous savez se qui vous reste à faire ? Dit il en haussant la voix  
Pour simple réponse, des grognements se firent entendre. Les arbres à la gauche de Voldemort bougèrent et se déracinèrent, pour laisser place à des géants et des créatures magiques qui fonçaient déjà sur les détraqueurs. Les Géants arrachaient leur tête, privé de leur « fournisseur de mauvais souvenirs », ils mouraient sur le coup, les créatures, eux, agissaient de sorte qu'ils meurent aussi. Après cette apparition, les mangemorts et les « amis » d'Harry s'engagèrent. Harry, lui savourait ce moment pendant que Voldemort restait là sans rien faire, tétanisé.  
-Alors, tes toutous ne valent rien comparé à mes amis.  
Voldemort se tourna violement vers Harry, dégainant sa baguette sur lui.  
-Tu veux continuer ce que nous avons commencé il y a de cela deux ans ? D'accord.  
Les élèves dans la Grande Salle le regardaient, tous savaient, à part LilyJ et JamesJ.  
Harry prit sa baguette mais à l'étonnement de tous, et de Voldemort surtout, il la jeta par terre.  
-Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est pas la peine de faire un duel de baguette avec toi car nos baguette son sœur, et tu sais ce qu'il y arrive quand nous les faisons combattre quand même.  
Voldemort avait une lueur d'humiliation dans les yeux. Il pensait « Moi le plus grand sorcier ne sais pas cela alors que lui oui, comment ? »  
-Déjà tu n'es pas le plus grand sorcier, c'est Albus Dumbledore, deuxièmement c'est Dumbledore qui me la expliquer le jour où tu es revenu à la vie. Cela s'appelle le « Priori Incantatum » et si tu ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, c'est la remontée des sortilèges.  
Voldemort tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il voulait le tuer maintenant.  
-Si tu as tant envie de me tuer, vas y, qu'est ce que tu attends, fini le travail que tu voulais accomplir en quatrième année, mais je te préviens, c'est à tes risques et périls.  
-Harry tu sais que ce n'est …, commença la voix de Godric  
-Pas le moment, je sais, coupa Harry  
Voldemort le regardait puis tout s'accéléra. Voldemort leva sa baguette et attaqua.  
Harry c'était attendu à cette attaque et se retourna pour lancer un sort de protection. Il venait de faire de la magie sans baguette. Les élèves, et le professeur Dumbledore en était complètement stupéfier. Le combat était très serré. Un moment c'était Voldemort qui prenait la tête, puis l'instant d'après c'était Harry. Les mangemorts et ceux qui accompagnaient Harry, s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, certains mangemorts en profitaient pour prendre la fuite.  
Tout d'un coup, Harry lui lança un Petrificus Totalus. Le corps de Voldemort se raidît et il tomba par terre. Lorsque les élèves virent le visage d'Harry, ils savaient à présent pourquoi, il fallait avoir plus peur de lui que de Voldemort. Le visage crisper sous la fureur, hurla :  
-J'ai dit qui que je les voulais vivant. Est-ce que tu étais là maman, quand je l'ai dit ?  
L'image qui était apparu sur le mur pivota et l'on pouvait voir, une Lily dans le même état de rage que son fils, les doigts serrés autour du cou de Peter Pettigrow dont le visage commençait à devenir bleu. James et Sirius essayaient, j'ai bien dit essayaient de tirer Lily pour qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte de Peter. Pendant que Remus tentait de détacher les doigts de son amie mais en vain.  
En entendant la voix de son fils, Lily lâcha prise et s'excusa.  
-Ce n'est rien, tu peux le torturer mais pas le tuer.  
Le sourire revint sur le visage de Lily mais James s'interposa en craignant une nouvelle crise de fureur de sa femme.  
Harry redonna vit au corps de Voldemort qui sembla être encore plus furieux qu'avant si cela pouvait être possible. Le combat reprit. Et le pire arriva.  
-Tu vas payer Potter  
-Dans tes rêves  
-Crois tu ? Avada Kedavra  
Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte ainsi qu'une rafale de vent, Ginny hurla de terreur et s'évanouit dans la salle. Lavande alla vers elle la prit dans les bars et regarda Ron qui était blanc mais il regardait curieusement l'écran. En effet, lorsque le sort allait toucher Harry, celui-ci disparut et le sort atteignit un arbre qui tomba en cendre.  
Tout c'était arrêté, les Géants, les mangemorts, tout, le silence régnait. Dans la Grande Salle personne ne parlait, mais nous pouvions entendre des reniflements.  
Voldemort cria :  
-Où es tu ? Où diable te caches tu ? Il était livide de peur.  
Un éclat de rire survint, c'était le rire d'Harry, les élèves ainsi que ceux qui l'accompagnaient reprenaient confiance et espoir.  
-Mais je suis derrière toi, ne vois tu pas ?  
Voldemort se retourna, tous virent Harry avec une boule d'une blancheur éclatante entre les mains, mais elle ne les touchait pas. Harry lança la boule. Elle atteignit Voldemort. Celui-ci à l'impact, hurla et s'écroula par terre toujours en hurlant.  
Mais les élèves de la grande Salle ne purent voir la suite car l'écran devint blanc et Hermione tomba à son tour. Ron se précipita sur elle. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais un cri à glacée le sang retentit. Tous, même le professeur Dumbledore, en avaient des frissons dans le dos.  
Ron essayait de réanimer Hermione et Lavande en faisait de même avec Ginny.  
Une demi heure plus tard, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans la couloir. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la Grande Salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant. Puis tous entendirent une voix qui les rassura jusqu'au plus au point.  
-Dobby, pourrais tu ouvrir la porte maintenant ? Tout est hors de danger. Déclara Harry  
Le petit elfe, tout content d'entendre la voix de son protéger, alla ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle. Les élèves parurent choqués en voyant les personnes l'accompagnant sans aucunes blessures à part lui qui avait quelques blessures superficielles.  
Harry vit Hermione et Ginny, qui était toutes les deux évanouit, mais pas pour la même raison. Il alla vers Ginny et la prit dans ses bras.


	20. Réunions succésives

Réunions successives

-Harry, que c'est il passé ? Demanda Ron en observant son ami soucieux.  
Harry se retourna vers Ron et lui sourit.  
-Rien de grave, je te le jure, ajouta t'il en voyant la tête que faisait son ami.  
Il regarda ensuite Hermione qui était couchée sur le sol.  
-J'ai compris, il alla vers elle, tendit les mains, après avoir déposé avec douceur Ginny dans les bras de son grand frère, et un jet de lumière blanche l'atteignit sur le cœur.  
Cela dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réagisse.  
-Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna Luna  
-Je lui redonne de la puissance magique, vous l'avez épuisée en lui demandant d'avoir une vision tout au long de la bataille. Elle est à bout de force. C'est très épuisant d'avoir des visions.  
-Mais toi ? Interrompit Seamus  
-Moi ? Je peux avoir des visions mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir se qui va se passer ou ceux qui se passe, j'ai d'autres pouvoirs beaucoup plus efficaces pour ce genre de situations.  
Soudain Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Harry sourit et cessa son geste.  
-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?  
-Ou … oui, répondit peu sûre d'elle-même  
Harry l'aida à ce relever et reprit Ginny dans ses bras.  
-Harry est ce que Ginny manque aussi de puissance magique ? Interrogea le professeur Dumbledore  
Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire.  
-Non, elle s'est évanouie de frayeur.  
Ginny commença à bouger. Harry s'assit sur un banc de la Grande Salle.  
-Ginny, réveille toi.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur des yeux émeraude.  
-Tu es vivant, tu es vivant.  
Elle lui sauta au cou, en lâchant quelques larmes en même temps.  
-Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais.  
-Personne ne peut me tuer, ne tant fait pas, je resterais toujours près de toi.  
Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et Harry captura ses lèvres pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai.  
Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir sur terre. Harry se retourna et vit Alastor Maugrey se tenir près d'eux.  
-Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurai voulu savoir juste une chose.  
-Oui laquelle ?  
-Potter, qu'est ce que c'était cette boule blanche que vous avez envoyé sur Vous … Voldemort ? Se reprit il  
-Cette boule blanche appelé la sphère de « lumière », elle est plus puissante et ses effets sont plus dévastateurs que la sphère du « néant ».  
-Pardon ?  
-La sphère de lumière absorbe toute l'énergie magique de celui qui la reçoit. Cette énergie peut être récupéré, c'est vrai mais pas avant de longs mois et avec la dose d'énergie que je lui ai absorbée, nous ne verrons plus Voldemort de si tôt. C'est un acte d'ancienne magie. Expliqua Harry  
-Et le sorcier capable de faire cette sphère est pourvu de pouvoirs phénoménaux. Continua Neville  
Harry sourit   
-Cela est exact, affirmât Albus Dumbledore.  
-Comment le savez vous professeur ? Demanda Lavande  
-Je le sais car ma femme faisait des recherches sur cette sphère.  
Tout le monde se tut. C'était la première fois que Albus Dumbledore parlait de sa femme devant ses élèves. Les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler de sa femme non plus. James s'avança vers lui et lui mit sa main sur son épaule. Même si Albus se sentait rien, il le remercia. Puis un moment de silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Hermione le rompe.  
-Harry qu'est il devenu de la famille Weasley ?  
-Ils se sont tous portés volontaire pour accompagner les mangemorts capturés.  
-Combien étaient ils ?  
-Environ une cinquantaine  
-As-tu eu Petti…  
-Chut, dit il précipitamment, mais c'était trop tard.  
La mère d'Harry commença à hurler.  
-Non, Peter s'est enfui, il est parti lorsque tout le monde regardait le duel entre Harry et Voldemort. Il s'est enfui avec beaucoup d'autres mangemorts. Quand je pense que je le tenais.  
-Que tu l'étranglais, ce serait plus juste ma chérie, répondit James en essayant de la calmer mais en vain.  
-Si j'aurais continué, au moins il ne serrait plus en vie.  
-La preuve fondamentale pour mettre sous le nez de Fudge aurait disparu pour clore le dossier Sirius Black et tu n'aurais plus été un Célestat. Déclara tranquillement Harry sous l'exaspération de sa mère.  
-Je … Tu … Comment ça je n'aurais plus été un Célestat ?  
-Tu aurais tué un homme, ton âme n'aurait plus été pure comme en ce moment.  
-Je déteste ta perspicacité.  
-Je prendrai ça comme en compliment.  
-Eh ben dis donc, il ne faut pas avoir peur de Voldemort ni de Harry mais de Lily Potter, surtout quand elle est dans uns humeur massacrante, déclara Ron en rigolant.  
Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire toute la Grande Salle et qui réussit.

Personne ne fut blessé, à par peut être les mangemorts. Tous ceux qui ont été capturés ont été jugés et condamnés à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban.  
Cela faisait deux jours que la bataille, gagné par le côté de la blanche colombe à la branche d'olivier, c'était passée. Tous les élèves sauf les Serpentard à part Drago, souriait au professeur Rogue et se montraient plus gentils avec lui. Car maintenant, ils étaient sûrs qu'il était du côté de la blanche colombe car Harry avait affirmé quelques heures après qu'ils soient reposé et soigné, si besoin, qu'il n'avait accepté que des gens ayant la marque de la blanche colombe, de même que les Géants et les créatures magique. Les seules personnes savant que le professeur Rogue avait la marque des ténèbres, se demandaient comment, il a pu avoir la marque du bien.  
Ce jour là, on était un dimanche, Harry avait passé toute son après midi avec Remus. Ses amis avaient vérifiés avec la carte du maraudeur.  
Puis vient l'heure du dîner. Juste avant que le repas comment Dumbledore se leva faisant ainsi disparaître toutes discutions.  
-Le professeur Lupin à quelque chose à vous annoncer.  
Remus Lupin se leva et commença sont explication.  
-En raison des circonstances qui se sont avérées importantes et dramatiques, nous souhaitons, Harry et moi, commencer les cours de duels plus tôt. Les horaires seront les suivants du lundi au vendredi de 20H à 22H. Pour certains, cela va paraître impossible, mais il le faut. Et de toute manières si vous vous organisez bien, il n'y aura aucun problème. Pour les entraînements de Quidditch, il y aura une exception. Sinon se sera tout. Les cours commenceront demain à partir de 20H. Merci.  
Le professeur fut acclamé de toute part car les élèves furent heureux étant donné qu'ils attendaient ces cours avec impatience. Il venait d'annoncer qu'ils commenceraient plus tôt, pour eux c'était une excellente nouvelle.  
Arrivé dans la salle commune, Ginny alla directement dans les bras d'Harry.  
-Tu m'as manquée  
-Je suis désolé mais il fallait que je prépare avec Remus ce premier cours, car il va être assez chargé.  
Ron, Hermione, Neville ainsi que Lavande, JamesJ et LilyJ venaient de faire apparition.  
-J'espère que l'on ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Hermione en rigolant  
-Non, répondirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.  
Ils parlèrent tranquillement quand Neville demanda ses amis excepté Harry :  
-Il y a quelques chose que je ne comprend pas. Cela fait qu'environ deux jours que la bataille est survenue et vous vous comportez comme si de rien n'était, pourquoi ?  
-Et ben parce qu'en voyant que le château ne peut pas être attaqué alors on est rassuré, commença Lavande  
-Tu veux dire que tu es rassuré de savoir que moi et d'autres personnes, risquons nos vies ? Hurla Harry, se qui effraya des premières années.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça, essayait elle de se reprendre  
-Si, c'est ça, et si tu vivais comme moi je vis, avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus depuis ma première année, je te jure que tu réagirais comme moi alors arrête de me faire cette tête.  
-Harry, s'emporta Ginny  
-Il n'y a pas d'Harry, c'est vrai, si elle croit que d'affronter Voldemort en personne et rassurant, surtout que ce n'est pas elle qui le fait mais moi, alors là j'ai le droit de m'emporter. Excusez moi mais je vais prendre l'air tout seul.  
Et Harry sortit de la salle commune. Les élèves présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers Lavande qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
-Je sais, je sais, tu la mal interprété, la rassura Neville en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Ron et Hermione et également ces parents plus jeunes étaient choqués du brusque changement d'attitude de leur ami et de leur fils.  
Ginny ne disait rien, elle savait pourquoi il réagissait violement mais elle avait promis de ne rien dire, tout comme sa mère.  
Neville sortit de la salle pour aller recevoir ses éclairs. Pendant que les autres allaient se coucher. Tous sauf Ginny elle resta sur le canapé pour attendre Harry. Il était plus de deux heures et demi du matin, Harry n'était toujours pas rentré. Ginny s'endormi dans le sofa.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans les bras de son fiancé, elle était dans son lit. Elle leva la tête et vit des cillons causés par des larmes. Attristée, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Celui-ci réagi immédiatement et approfondi le baiser. Leurs mains se baladaient pour créer de douces caresses. Ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui montait mais cela venait du lit de Ron. Le bruit ressemblait à des frottements de draps. Ils se regardaient (Harry et Ginny) te se sourirent. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir magnifiquement bien dormi.  
Ils se levèrent, faisant ainsi fondre les bruissements de draps.  
Harry qui s'était réveillé de très bonne humeur, alla vers le lit de Ron et déclara à travers les rideaux :  
-C'est fini les caresses, on a cours dans une demi heure.  
Il alla vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, entre temps, Ginny était déjà parti. Il n'avait eu le temps de la rattraper mais il allait se rattraper pendant le petit déjeuner. Il restait quand même plus de deux heures avant son premier cours. Il était juste rentré dans la douche quand Ron cria :  
-Harry, il nous reste encore plus de deux heures avant le premier cours  
-Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dirent en même temps, JamesJ, Neville, Seamus, Dean  
Harry éclata de rire sous la douche. Quand il sortit, habillé et tout beau tout propre, il fut assaillit de coups d'oreillers. C'était Hermione et Ron pour se venger.  
-Immobilus, dit calmement Harry  
Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent avec les oreillers dans les mains, prêt à frapper à nouveaux. Harry tout sourire ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fait de la magie sans baguette. Il s'approcha de ses amis et leur enleva les oreillers et rompit le sortilège. Ses amis le regardèrent abasourdi.  
-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes fâchés parce que j'ai gagné ?   
-Tu viens de faire de la magie sans baguette. Répondit Seamus encore sous le choque.  
-Oui, je le fais souvent maintenant, tu as bien vu avec Voldemort, de toute façon ma baguette serait inutile face à lui, bon revenons à nos affaires. La prochaine fois faites moins de bruits. Dit il plus doucement à Ron et Hermione.  
Tous les deux rougirent instantanément. Harry éclata de rire comme Neville qui avait entendu ou plutôt lu dans les pensées d'Harry. Pour voir à ce que semble une Hermione en furie, Harry parcourut ses pensées.  
« Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il nous dérange, surtout à ce moment, la prochaine je l'anéanti »  
-J'ai retenu la leçon Mione, je ne te dérangerais plus 'à ce moment'.  
Hermione mis une fraction de seconde pour comprendre et bondit sur Harry qui se faufila de justesse dans l'escalier. Ce fut comme ça qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux sous l'étonnement général. Un Harry Potter poursuivit par une Hermione Granger prête à massacrer.  
LilyJ qui était déjà installée aux côtés de Ginny demanda à son petit ami ce qui s'était passé.  
Celui-ci lui raconta tout (il ne pouvait rien lui refuser). Ginny secouait la tête en pouffant légèrement. Mais bientôt se fut la salle qui éclata de rire après la demande d'Harry se qui fit aggraver les choses pour lui.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'arrêter cette folle furieuse qui essaye de me tuer ? Merci.  
Remus n'en pouvait plus, il se tenait le ventre tant il rigolait. Les autres professeurs venaient juste de débarquer. Le directeur demanda gentiment à ce que Hermione se calme et à ce qu'elle laisse Harry manger son petit déjeuner. Pour seule réponse, Hermione répliqua :  
-Attend que l'on soit dehors, je te règle ton compte  
-Pour aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je serais privé de cours de botanique.  
-Il en ait hors de questions. Déclara le professeur Chourave mi amusée, mi sérieuse.  
La fin de la journée passa très vite, Harry était toujours en vie mais Hermione prit sa vengeance en l'empêchant d'avoir un seul moment de tendresse avec Ginny. Ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur, d'ailleurs Ginny l'était aussi, mais c'était plutôt le collier qui avait prit une couleur noire. Par chance Ron vint leurs donner main forte.  
-Hermione, viens avec moi.  
-Mais …  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
-D'accord. Ils commencèrent à partir quand Ron fit un geste à Harry et Ginny pour leurs signaler que la voix était libre.  
Ginny s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.  
-Enfin seuls. Soupira t'elle aisément.  
-J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou de ne plus t'avoir dans mes bras.  
Il s'approcha de son cou et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur sa peau sucrée et douce. Cela la fit frissonner. Puis il remonta jusqu' à capturer ses lèvres où là, les baisers ne s'arrêtaient plus.  
Ils étaient tellement fou l'un de l'autre que cela semblait impossible de les voir se disputer ou séparer. Le collier s'était mis à lancer des étincelles de bonheur.  
A 20H, tous allèrent dans la Grande Salle qui a été aménagée exprès pour les combats en duel.  
Les trois maisons étaient, et tout âge. Le seul venu et qui étonna tout le monde, c'était Drago Malefoy.  
-Bonsoir à tous, commença le professeur Lupin, pendant cette option nous vous instruirons des sortilèges adapter ainsi que la manière, la rapidité et les réflexes qui seront accrus durant toutes ces séances.  
-Nous allons commencer par apprendre le sortilège d'immobilisation qui peut être utilisé sur n'importe quel mangemort.  
-Pas sur Voldemort ? Demanda un élève de 1ère année  
Harry sourit en l'entendant prononcer le nom du « puissant et terrifiant » mage noir.  
-Non pas sur lui, car il est puissant et un simple sort d'immobilisation le laissera que de marbre, si tu préfère, ça ne lui fera rien du tout à part un chatouillis.  
Bon voilà à se que je veux que vous arriviez tous ce soir. Ne prenez pas en compte des autres sortilèges mais la fin, si c'est lui qui gagne ou pas.  
Harry et Remus se firent face, ils se saluèrent puis levèrent leurs baguettes magiques comme des épées. Ensuite le duel commença.  
Cela était très impressionnant. Remus et Harry faisait un combat acharné. Quelques professeurs qui avaient décidés de rester, comme le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick qui était les directeurs des maisons ou directeur tout court.  
Tous étaient impressionnés par la rapidité d'Harry et puis sans comprendre, Harry jeta le sort d'immobilisation, Remus fut figé et Harry prit sa baguette. Tout le monde applaudit, Harry lança le contre sort et Remus pu à nouveaux bouger. Bientôt se fut au tour des élèves présents de faire des duels mais par mal chance, il était un nombre impair, alors Harry décida d'aller avec Malefoy.  
-Drago, tu sais jeter le sort d'immobilisation ?  
-Ouai, pourquoi ?  
-Essayes.  
-Immobilus  
Il avait lancé le sort sur le professeur Chourave sur ordre d'Harry. Elle s'immobilisa Mais fut presque aussitôt remit en mouvement par Harry.  
-Oui, c'est bon.  
-Sais tu lancé le sort de stupéfiction ?  
-Un peu, j'ai encore du mal.  
-Tu vas le faire quand même  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car je suis plus puissant que Voldemort et le sort d'immobilisation ne me fait plus rien.  
-Ok  
-Tu essaye, je t'envoie des sortilèges simples, essayes de les contrer puis attaque moi, et après inversement.  
-Je sens que cela va mal se finir. Souria t'il  
A la fin des deux heures tout le monde savait faire le sortilège d'immobilisation, de stupéfiction, d'attraction, …   
Harry alla vers Drago et lui glissa à l'oreille.  
-Rendez vous dans un quart d'heure devant la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls.  
Drago acquiesça et partit.  
Exactement un quart d'heure après, Drago était devant la tapisserie et ne s'était pas fait prendre pour une fois.  
Harry ouvrit une porte dans le mur et fit entrer Drago. Quand il entra, c'était beaucoup plus différent que la salle de duel ou ils s'étaient entraînés juste avant. Il y avait des adultes, même beaucoup plus, tous les professeurs à part le professeur Trelawney, l'ordre du phénix mais pas Hagrid (il était trop grand), bien attendu, Drago ignorait cette association. Et bien entendu, les élèves des trois maisons (Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor), ainsi que des anciens élèves, comme les jumeaux Weasley, Percy, Angelina, Bill, Charlie, Olivier Dubois, et même avec la déconsidération de Ron, Victor Krum.   
Hermione le voyait alors elle alla dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et lui dit tout bas :   
-Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et ça, jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Drago qui avait vu cette scène, sourit et se pensa en lui-même que ça ne lui arrivera jamais. D'ailleurs il se demandait si il n'avait pas rêvé car il se souvenait de ce matin qui était très bizarre (plus bizarre que d'habitude) avec ce drôle de rituel ou il a du en faire partit. Il balaya son regard et vit Luna qui était toute seule. Rougissant un peu il alla vers elle.  
-Pourquoi es-tu toute seule ?  
-Je suis un peu comme toi, les gens ne m'aiment pas trop car je suis bizarre.  
-C'est un peu bête, ce que tu viens de dire  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle offensée  
-Car on est tous bizarre. Il lui sourit, décidément, cela devient une habitude.  
Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore était plutôt content. JamesJ et LilyJ étaient très impressionnés ainsi que les nouveaux venus.  
-Bonsoir, je sais qu'il ait tard, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Vous êtes ici pour vous entraîner au combat, pour apprendre à vous protéger et à attaquer. Ici n'est toléré aucun retard car la guerre est très bien entamé et si nous voulons la gagnée, il va falloir trimer. Pour ne pas perdre de temps voilà ce que nous allons faire. Neville qui est maintenant presque au même degré que moi, niveau puissance. Nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Neville prendra les anciens et moi je prendrais tous les nouveaux, déjà pour leur apprendre les sortilèges appris l'année dernière et bien entendu ceux qui ne savent pas faire les patronus seront priés de venir me voir dans, allez environ 3 semaines.  
Je vous l'ais dit, vous (il s'adresse aux nouveaux), allez travailler à en expirer.  
Aujourd'hui voilà se que vous allez faire avec les anciens. Vous allez apprendre à faire apparaître la marque du bonheur et nous, moi et mon groupe, nous allons faire, les sorts d'attaques.  
Cela dura un peu plus de deux heures quand Harry y mis fin. Les anciens comme les nouveaux étaient complètement exténués.  
-Harry, comment ce fait il que les profs sont dans cette état ? Demanda Colin  
-La marque du bien exige un minimum de puissance, alors si on le fait plusieurs fois, cela est normal.  
-Ok.  
Harry se dirigea vers Neville qui se sentait très bien.  
-Combien ont réussi à la faire apparaître ?  
-Seulement trois  
-Trois ?  
-Oui, le professeur Dumbledore, Mme Weasley et Luna  
-D'accord, il faudra le refaire jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y arrive.  
-Oui chef.  
-Arrête tes bêtises. Bon tout le monde au lit, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit.  
Tous partirent pressés d'aller voir leur lit, même le professeur Dumbledore. Drago allait sortir quand Harry l'interpella.  
-Drago, t'es si fatigué que cela ?  
-Un peu mais sans plus  
-Alors reste avec nous.  
Il regarda, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavande, Ginny, Harry et Luna.  
-D'accord, mais il regardait surtout Luna qui rougissait sous son regard intensif.  
-Bon, tu prendras ça le lendemain pour que tu sois en pleine forme. Harry lui passa une fiole violette, essayes de la boire sans que tes gorilles la voient.  
Ils passèrent la nuit dans la salle sur demande, enfin jusqu'à 5H du matin. Personne ne pouvait les entendre car Ginny avait posé un sort d'impassibilité.  
Quand tous les huit allèrent se coucher chacun, tomba endormi profondément des qu'il eut touché l'oreiller.


	21. La vengeance se mange froide

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

Ce rythme dura plusieurs jours. Puis arriva le mercredi. Pendant le petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore fit une annonce qui plut à tout le monde.  
-Chers élèves, je vous demande un petit moment d'attention. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le match Gryffondor/Serpentard aura lieu mercredi prochain. Voldemort essaye de nous déstabilisé mais il n'y arrivera pas je vous le promet. Nous continuerons à accomplir nos taches habituelles comme d'habitude. Soit pour lui monter que nous nous laissons pas faire, soit pour l'embêter, c'est votre choix.  
Cette nouvelle fut acclamée par tous les élèves. De même que les Serpentard, mais c'était surtout point de vue Quidditch.  
Le soir après le cours de duel, Harry glissa discrètement à Drago :  
-Après la réunion de l'A.D, on ira se coucher.   
Drago affirma par un signe positif de tête. Donc comme prévus, tous allèrent dormir après les minuits passés.  
-Je vais enfin dormir à tes côtés. Dit Ginny en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Harry.  
Pour seule réponse, il lui enserra la taille et ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher sans un mot à leurs amis.  
JamesJ et LilyJ souriaient de ce comportement.  
Vers trois heurs du matin, Ginny se réveilla mais au lieu de sentir et de voir son fiancé à ses côtés, il y avait une place vide et froide. Elle fronça les sourcils mais attendit car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire de soucis, pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle le savait c'est tout.  
Ce fut une demi heure plus tard, Harry rentra mais pas de la manière habituel, on ouvrit une porte on la referme mais il y avait eu un bruit d'ailes et Harry apparut de dos à Ginny. Cette dernière eu le souffle coupé Harry venait d'apparaître devant elle, alors que l'on ne peut transplaner dans l'intérieur du Château. Cependant autre chose vint lui frapper aux yeux, la jambe droite d'Harry était ensanglantée. Elle eut en premier un haut le cœur mais en voyant la souffrance qu'Harry avait au fond des yeux, elle eut pitié de lui. Mais elle ne pu aller vers lui, pétrifié à la vue de tout ce sang. Il était là, assis sur une chaise essayant de se calmer. Après un moment LilyP apparut.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?  
-Ca fait mal, mais j'attends un petit peu.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.  
-Plus tu attendras, plus la douleur sera forte  
-Je sais.  
-Alors fais le.  
Il prit sa baguette et dit plusieurs formules à la suite. En premier le sang qui était par terre ainsi que sur sa jambe s'estompa, en deuxième lieu, la blessure se cicatrisa et pour terminer, une énorme fumée noire s'éleva de sa jambe. La mère d'Harry posa sa main sur sa bouche, car celui-ci voulait hurler de douleur. Quand cela se termina, Harry pleurait silencieusement, sa mère lavait pris dans les bras et le berçait doucement en attendant que cela passe. C'est à peine qu'à quatre et demi du matin qu'il commença à aller vers le lit, malheureusement, la douleur était encore bien présente et il tomba à la première démarche. Sa mère vint vers lui et lui proposa son bras, même s'il ne pouvait sentir la chaleur de son bras, cela faisait comme un support et puis ne pouvant plus se retenir, LilyP prit Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut étonné mais ne protesta pas, elle le coucha au près de Ginny qui était restée silencieuse.   
-Fais attention, pour demain. Lui dit doucement sa mère  
-Oui, c'est promis, mais là, je préférerais dormir car je n'en peux plus.  
-Cela peut se comprendre.  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit rejoindre JamesP et Sirius.  
Il se tourna vers Ginny et l'enserra pour la maintenir près de lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant un moment, puis sombra dans le sommeil. Ginny avait enlacé sa main avec celle de son amant et c'était rendormit presque en même temps que lui.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se fit réveiller par de tendre caresses ne venant bien sûr que de sa bien aimé.   
-Mon chéri, il faut te lever, les cours commencent dans une heure.  
Il lui sourit, il la regardait tendrement, elle s'était déjà habillée et elle était prête.  
-Je t'ai emmené quelques toasts.  
-Tu peux les laisser là, je te rejoindrais plus tard. Lui dit il en repensant a la cicatrice encore visible, pour le moment.  
-Non, non, je reste avec toi.  
-Mais c'est bon, je peux m'en sortir tout seul  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas que je voie la cicatrice à ta jambe droite ou parce que tu ne veux pas que je te voie souffrir.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, comment, comment a-t-elle su ?  
-Co…comment ?  
-Je n'ai plus senti ta présence, alors je me suis réveillée.  
-Sais tu pourquoi ? Demanda t'il sur un ton qui semblait dire « moi j'ai la réponse ».  
-Mmmmmm, laisse moi réfléchir, cela ne viendrait il pas de mon pouvoir caché ?  
-Exactement  
-Peux tu me l'expliquer ?  
-Le pouvoir que tu as en toi et qui c'est développer après notre nuit ; il la regarda intensément ; c'est un pouvoir qui est lié à moi. Tu pourras sentir ma présence, si tu la sens c'est bon, si tu la sens plus pose toi des questions. Il lui sourit puis continua.  
Tu es aussi la seule à pouvoir me rejoindre à part Neville, car lui, il n'a pas besoin de la marque pour venir.  
-Mais tu leurs avais dit pendant la réunion de l'A.D qu'il pourrons aller chez les autres s'il y a un problème.  
-Oui, si je donne ma permission, sinon, aucun ne pourra ressentir la présence de l'autre.  
-Mais alors …  
-Oui, tu as compris, je leur ai donné la marque pour les mettre sous ma surveillance, il n'y aura que moi qui pourra ressentir s'ils sont en danger ou non.  
-Tu es fou, s'exclama t'elle.  
-Ca je le savais. Bon je vais prendre ma douche.  
Mais au moment ou il se mit debout, il tomba en ce tenant la jambe droite.  
-Attend, je vais t'aider.  
Ginny alla vers lui et le hissa debout. Le sceptre apparu, et Harry, alla en boitant fortement, vers la salle de bain.  
Pendant ce temps à la Grande Salle, ses amis discutaient de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'une chouette grise fendit l'air.  
-C'est pas l'heure du courrier. Déclara JamesJ pendant qu'elle allait devant Luna.  
-Non, tu as raison. Affirma Hermione  
Luna lisait la lettre, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor et cherchait quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry rentra la main dans la main avec Ginny, qui avait tenté de le tenir à l'écart de l'agitation de la Grande Salle mais elle avait échoué. Il avait toujours le sceptre dans la main droite pour s'empêcher de trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe encore endolorie. Luna se leva et pris Harry dans ses bras. Toutes les personnes ainsi que fantômes les regardaient sans comprendre.  
-Merci, merci, lui disait elle en pleurant à moitié.  
Seul Ginny savait puisqu'il lui avait raconté sa mésaventure. Il lâcha la main de Ginny pour entourer la taille de Luna.  
-Aller, c'est fini.  
Elle desserra son étreinte et l'embrassa sur la joue. Drago qui les regardait sentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. La jalousie.  
-Merci, grâce à toi, il est toujours en vie, il ne me restait plus que lui, sans toi, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais pourquoi mon père, il n'avait rien fait.  
-Si, il a publié l'article.  
-Et c'est pour ça !  
-Oui, il n'est pas très intelligent ni très futé donc il fallait si attendre. Heureusement, qu'il avait accepté de recevoir la marque, sinon, je n'aurai pas pu le sauver.  
-Merci, je c'est pas comment te remercier.  
-Ne le fais pas, tu ai déjà de notre côté, donc c'est suffisant.  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Drago voulait se lever pour aller casser la figure d'Harry mais pas pour la même raison que ses gorilles.  
Il s'assit à côté de ses amis. Les conversations reprirent mais elles avaient toutes le même sujet. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé.  
-Harry, qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé à ta jambe ? Demanda Ron  
-Rien, rien, je me suis fais mal, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai d'attaque pour le match de mercredi.  
Malheureusement, pendant les entraînements, Harry était moins rapide. Plus rapide que Malefoy, certes, mais pas à son maximum. A la fin du dernier entraînement qui avait eu lieu mardi soir, Ron vînt lui parler.  
-Ecoute, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas faire ce match demain, tu ne donnes pas le maximum de toi-même, ta jambe continue à te faire souffrir, je le vois. Je peux toujours te remplacer mais je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques.  
-Ron, ce soir je dois aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre ne potion qui m'enlèvera la douleur. Mentit Harry  
-Alors tout est réglé, s'écria t'il joyeusement.  
Et ils partirent tous les deux rejoindre leurs amis et femme respective.  
Le lendemain Harry se leva en laissant les autres dormir encore un peu, il n'était que 8H du matin. Malheureusement, en mettant pied à terre, il avait encore mal et il culpabilisait en même temps. Il avait mentit à son meilleur ami. Alors il décida de feinter. Il prit une douche s'habilla et mit sa tenue de quidditch.  
Il laissa un mot à Ginny pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et partit vers la Grande Salle ou il gardait son sceptre. Même si personne, à par lui, ne savait que c'en était un, il le gardait avec lui. D'ailleurs il en avait besoin pour marcher. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait presque personne, à part quelques professeurs. En le voyant arriver, Dumbledore se leva et alla vers lui.  
-Harry je ne veux pas que tu fasse un match de quidditch dans cette état. Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une feinte. Il regarda autour de lui pour bien faire croire son stratagème. Nous faisons croire aux Serpentard que je suis toujours blesser et bonjour l'effet de surprise sur le terrain.  
Dumbledore le cru et sourit.  
-Excuse moi, je l'ai vraiment cru, tu joues très bien la comédie.  
Harry sourit et alla manger avec sa culpabilité qui continuait à grandir. Lorsque Ron arriva et qu'il vit le sceptre, Harry le fit asseoir à ses côtés et lui parla de cette « ruse ».  
Ron très joyeux de cette idée, accepta. Ses amis qui était venus entre temps le cru, sauf Neville et Ginny. Ils essayèrent de dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois Harry les coupait en parlant du match. JamesJ et LilyJ étaient aussi de la partie mais trouvait l'idée bizarre et farfelue.  
Quand il fut l'heure d'y aller Ginny le prit dans un coin de la Grande Salle.  
-A quoi joues tu ? Tu veux mourir ?  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement et répondit :  
-Non, je veux juste montrer à Voldemort que même avec des blessures telles que celle que j'ai en ce moment, je continuerais à vivre normalement.  
Et il s'en alla.  
Ron fit un rapide discours. Ginny regardait Harry avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien. Neville s'était placé à côté de JamesJ et il allait regarder le match et surtout, regarder Harry.  
Toute l'équipe entra sur le terrain. Harry pas bête, si quand même, endormi sa jambe pour qu'il ne la sente pas pendant le match, il savait quand faisant cela, il ne pourrait se tenir s'il faisait un tonneau droit mais il prit le risque.  
Les capitaines se serrèrent la main. Drago et Ron. Puis le match commença.  
Harry faisait des rondes autour du terrain pour attraper le vif dés qu'il le pouvait comme ça le match serait terminé. Cela faisait plus de 20 minutes qu'il avait commencé. Les Gryffondor venait de 80 à 0. Le stade était fou de joie, surtout ceux qui étaient à ou pour Gryffondor. Puis il le vit. Le vif venait de passer devant lui il fonçait, Harry était tellement canalisé par le vif, qu'il ne vit que trop tard, les étincelles vertes allant directement sur lui. Par malheur, elles venaient du côté gauche. Harry fit une embarcation à droite et comme sa jambe ne répondait pas, il tomba de son balai, il était en train de faire une chute de plus de 45 mètres de haut, ce qui le conduisait à une mort certaine. C'était comme un film au ralenti. Harry tombait, les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés et le regardait tombé sans rien faire paralysés. Drago qui lui avait encore tous ses esprit venait d'apercevoir le vif quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Il regarda instinctivement vers le bas et il vit Harry tomber, sans même penser qu'il pouvait gagner le match, il fonçait déjà droit vers le sol. Il attrapa le poignet d'Harry d'extrême justesse. Il ne restait environ 5 mètres avant l'impact définitif. Harry le regarda, les yeux remplis de terreur et lui dit « merci ». Il siffla grâce à son autre main. L'éclair de feu alla vers et il se mit dessus en gardant sa jambe recourbée pour ne pas qu'elle bouge de trop. Le stade était silencieux puis tout le monde, tous les spectateurs à part les Serpentard, hurlèrent en même temps et dans une même voix : Merci Drago.  
Harry eut un faible sourire et reparti à la conquête du vif encore sous le choc.   
Maintenant Gryffondor venait 150 à 30. Ron avait laissé renter trois but d'affilé tellement il avait eu peur pour son meilleur ami, mais il repris bien vite ses esprit. Le match se termina avec la victoire des Gryffondor. Harry avait réussi à attraper le vif à quelques secondes de Malefoy.  
Tous allèrent au vestiaire. Harry se laissa tomber et sortit sa baguette pour réveiller sa jambe. Qu'elle ne fut pas la douleur. Elle le transperça le long de la cuisse pour finir jusqu' à dans le pied. Il cria un peu, ce qui fit réagir Ron et Ginny immédiatement.  
-Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ron, il y avait dans le ton de sa voix un peu de rancune.  
-Harry, pourquoi as-tu rendormi ta jambe, tu sais que cela fait plus mal quand elle se réveille.  
-J'ai fait ça pour lui prouver que je ne me laissais pas impressionner. Dit il d'une voix faible.  
-Ron je t'expliquerais pourquoi Harry a voulu jouer même en ayant mal à la jambe. Il a une raison parfaite même s'il a faillit se faire tuer.  
Ron hocha la tête et partit sous la douche. Harry regarda s'il n'y avait personne et commença à pleurer. Ginny le prit dans ses bras. Ron sortit en entendant les pleurs de son ami.  
-J'ai tellement mal, je n'arrive pas à calmer la douleur.  
Ginny le berçait doucement comme pour le calmer.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je m'en veut ; Ron se rapprochait, Harry ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il avait la tête contre la poitrine de Ginny ; j'ai menti à mon arrière grand père et à mon meilleur ami, ainsi que tous ceux qui me faisait confiance.  
-Ils te le font toujours, répondit Ron.  
Harry le regarda, Ron pouvait voir à travers ses yeux, la peine et la souffrance. Sans honte, il prit Harry dans ses bars et lui dit :  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une solution mais d'abord promet moi de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareil.  
-C'est promis, il sourit, il avait retrouver son meilleur ami.  
Il était l'heure du déjeuner, Harry boitait encore plus qu'avant, Harry avait été aller voir son arrière grand père pour s'excuser et lui expliquer le pourquoi du parce que.  
Il était déjà installé quand Malefoy entra avec Goyle et Crabbe à ses côtés. Il était très amoché. Des ecchymoses un peu partout sur la peau visible. Harry sentait une colère qui dépassait facilement la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il déposa le ragoût qu'il avait pris et ce servi que de plat froid. Ses amis le regardèrent, seul Neville comprit et sourit.  
Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ils étaient restés avec Harry dans la salle commune. Après avoir fini les devoirs qui s'entassaient un peu plus chaque jour, ils commencèrent à parler. Neville ramena la conversation sur ce qui s'était passé le soir où Harry eu cette cicatrice.  
-Harry s'il te plaît, peux tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ? Demanda Hermione après que Neville lui ai posé des tas de questions.  
-Ben voilà, il était à peu près 2H30, quand j'ai senti un picotement sur mon épaule droite alors j'ai voulu savoir qui était en danger et j'ai vu, grâce au sortilège de vision que le père de Luna s'était fait kidnapper. Alors j'y suis allé et j'ai capturé deux mangemorts qui ont étaient condamnés, il y a deux jours. C'est le premier mangemort qui m'a fait cette blessure. C'était des nouvelles recrues de Voldemort. Alors après les avoir envoyer au ministère, j'ai ramené le père de Luna chez lui et j'ai jeté un sort de protection sur la maison et je suis revenu en me téléportant.  
-En te quoi ? Demandèrent tous ses amis à part Neville qui souriait  
-En me téléportant. C'est ce que peuvent faire des sorciers qui ont atteint une puissance phénoménale qui peuvent se téléporter. C'est comme transplaner sauf que nous pouvons le faire n'importe où et n'importe quand.  
-Cool, fut le seul mot prononcé par JamesJ  
-Excusez moi j'a oublié quelque chose à la bibliothèque, dit Harry et il s'en alla en boitant.  
Le soir arriva, Harry discutait avec ses amis et les discutions fusionnaient lorsque le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole.  
-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Deux élèves se sont fait agresser.  
Les élèves se regardaient apeurés.  
-Il s'agit e Mr Goyle et de Mr Crabbe. Reprit le directeur.  
Le changement de sentiment fut radical. Les ttes qui exprimait la peur avait été remplacé par une désinvolture. On entendait même « Bien fait pour eux, ils l'avaient chercher », ou, « dommage qu'ils soient encore en vie ».  
-Bien, alors je voudrais savoir qui les a attaqué.  
-C'est moi, professeur, Déclara Harry en se lavant tant bien que mal.  
-Non c'est moi. Neville venait de se lever.  
-Vous mentez tous les deux, c'est moi. Dit Luna  
Puis cela continua jusqu'à ce que les trois tables soient debout. Le professeur Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi faire, alors il déclara simplement.  
-Comme la seule façon de trouver le coupable, est illégale, alors les charges sont abandonnées. Mais je voudrais juste savoir une chose, pourquoi les avoir mis dans un tel état.  
Neville regarda Harry qui souriait.  
-Pourquoi professeur, dans quel état sont ils ? Demanda t'il avide de savoir  
Le directeur sourit et répondit :  
-Ils sont tous les deux à l'infirmerie, dans un grand état de choc, livide de peur.  
Harry éclata de rire ainsi que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.  
-Voilà pourquoi, commença Luna, ils ont tabassé Malefoy car il avait sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine.  
Tout le monde affirma et s'assit. Ils rigolèrent de l'état des deux « gorilles ». Harry jeta un œil à Malefoy qui le regardait. Harry lui lança un clin d'œil que Drago lui rendit en souriant.  
-Harry pourquoi manges tu froid depuis midi ? Demanda Ginny en le voyant prendre de la salade de pommes de terre pour la troisième fois.  
-Car, il existe un dicton moldu qui dit « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ».


	22. Qui sera le plus mouillé?

Qui sera le plus mouillé ?

Une semaine après, jour pour jour, le mercredi, 14 novembre 1996, la Grande Salle était recouverte d'au moins dix centimètre d'eau. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs eux même, étaient trempés jusqu'au os. On aurait pu croire qu'il y avait eu une catastrophe. Les fantômes qui s'étaient réfugiés en hauteur, étaient pliés en deux. Les élèves, eux, avaient un fou rire incontrôlable. Mais qui l'aurait cru, tous les professeurs de même que Rogue, c'étaient joint à eux. Néanmoins, ce qui paraissait le plus démentiel, c'était que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor s'étaient amusés ensemble. Je vous rassure, cela n'allait pas durer longtemps.  
Toutefois, vous me demanderez comment cela c'est il produit ? Comment et pourquoi ?  
Alors voilà toute l'histoire. Cela commença la nuit après le match. 

Il allait être quatre heures du matin, quand Ginny se leva précipitamment, pour aller vers la salle de bain pour régurgiter tous ce qu'elle avait manger pendant la fête. Harry qui s'était réveillé en sursaut se leva, pour voir si tout allait bien. Ginny revint près de deux minutes plus tard, elle était blanche et avait l'air fiévreuse. Harry inquiet s'avança vers elle.  
-Ma chérie, est ce que ça va bien ? Demanda t'il en la prenant dans se bras  
-Non, pas très bien, je viens de rendre tous ce que j'avais au préalablement avalé.   
Hermione qui avait un sommeil léger se réveilla et tira un peu les rideaux en se détachant légèrement de Ron qui avait auparavant passé ses bras autour d'elle. Elle regardait le couple avec inquiétude fixée, bien entendu, vers Ginny.  
-Viens, on va se recoucher, peut être que cela va passer.  
Ginny se coucha au près d'Harry. En pensant que tous les autres étaient endormis, ils ne fermèrent pas les rideaux. Ginny se lova dans les bras de son amant. Il lui entoura la taille et lui dit calmement :  
-Maintenant je pense que tu ne devrais pas avaler n'importe quoi. Et les fêtes tard le soir, c'est fini.  
Ginny sourit et se rendormit tout contre Harry. Pendant ce temps, il lui caressait incessamment le dos, pendant qu'il lui soufflait des mots d'amour. Hermione souriait à cette vue. Puis décida de se rendormir elle-même. Ron la serra un peu plus dans ses bras musclés et elle s'y blottit amoureusement.  
Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée avec un doux baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son petit ami à la chevelure de feu. Elle lui sourit et se leva à son tour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du lit, ils virent que Seamus et Dean, étaient concentrés Neville.  
Seamus : -Alors Neville quand est ce que tu amènes Lavande, vous sortez ensemble  
Dean : -Vous vous aimez.  
Neville qui était de dos à la porte ne vit pas Lavande arriver.  
-Ce n'est pas une question d'amour, c'est vrai je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas la forcer, si une relation va trop vite, elle risque de ne pas durée, et comme je veux rester avec Lavande je ne vois pas pourquoi je la mettrais dans mon lit. Je l'aime cela est certain, mais je ne veux pas précipité les choses, c'est un sentiment nouveau pour moi, je veux prendre tout le temps pour le découvrir jour après jour avec elle.  
Lavande venait de franchir la porte, elle pleurait, ce que venait de dire Neville était si doux, si romantique, qu'elle n'eut pu se contrôler. Neville qui entendait des pleurs se retourna et vit Lavande.  
-Ma fleur, que t'arrives t'il ?  
-Je t'aime, voilà ce qu'il y a.  
Elle l'embrassa profondément ce qui fit sourire JamesJ qui venait à peine d'émerger du pays des rêves. Ron regarda vers le lit d'Harry, il était impeccablement fait.  
-Où sont Harry et Ginny ?  
-Je ne sais pas, sûrement en bas. Déclara Seamus  
Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Mais au moment où ils virent Harry et Ginny, se n'était pas dans cette situation qu'ils auraient voulu les trouver. Harry tenait dans ses bras une Ginny qui ne semblait pas aller bien. Ron s'approcha d'eux et regarda Ginny.  
-Ginny, qu'as-tu ? Ca ne va pas ?  
- Non, je ne me sens pas très bien.  
-Je te le répète, va voir Mme Pomfresh, elle saura quoi faire. Dit Harry avec une inquiétude débordante, se qui fit sourire Ron.  
-Non, cela va passer.  
-Mange donc, alors.  
-Non, sinon, je sens que je vais encore vomir.  
-Bon, il me reste qu'une solution pour passer une matinée tranquille. Qu'as-tu de 8H jusqu'à 10H ?  
-Métamorphose.  
-Avec qui ?  
-Avec les Serdaigle. Et pourquoi veux tu savoir cela ?  
-Pour être tranquille jusqu'à la récré, au moins.  
Et sans plus attendre, il se leva et alla vers la table des Serdaigle, en le voyant avancer, Crabbe et Goyle, se tassèrent sur leur chaise. Il s'assit à côté de Luna et commença à lui parler. Les élèves de la table ainsi que les autres étaient très étonné de ce comportement. Lavande qui s'était auparavant assise à côté de Ginny, la vit commençant à chanceler, alors elle la prit dans ses bras, le temps qu'Harry revienne. Tous virent Luna acquiescer par un signe de tête. Harry souriait et lui donna un simple baiser sur la joue. Le professeur Rogue eut comme réflexe de regarder Drago. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux de l'envie ainsi que de la colère. Luna lui souriait et lui répondit qu'il ne devait pas se faire de soucis. Harry partit de la table des Serdaigle pour revenir à la sienne avec un sentiment de soulagement au fond de lui-même. Il s'assit près de Ginny et la reprit des bras de Lavande pour essayer de l'apaiser. Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à sa salle et il la confia à Luna avant de partir en sprintant pour arriver à l'heure à la sienne.  
Le cours de vol se posa bien si l'on exclus qu'Harry a failli tomber trois fois, à cause de la jambe qui avait endormi mais Neville qui se débrouillait e mieux en mieux le tira d'affaire avec Ron et Hermione, en ajoutant en plus, l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa Ginny.  
A dix heures, Harry attendait Ginny, mais ce fut Luna qui arriva.  
-Harry …  
Mais elle fut coupée par Harry qui était maintenant dans tous ces états. Il avait réagi tellement rapidement que ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.   
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe, où est Ginny, que lui est il arrivée ?  
-Harry, si tu veux bien m'écouter, il n'y aura aucun problème.  
-Désolé.  
-Bon, Ginny a fait un malaise pendant le cours de métamorphose. Je l'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh a déclaré que personne ne devait la déranger, qu'elle avait besoin de repos.  
-Oui, mais pour moi elle va faire une exception.  
-Si tu insinues que « Personne ne viendra déranger Miss Weasley jusqu'à midi, même pas son fiancé » ne te concerne pas, alors tu peux aller la voir.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma en savant que Luna avait dit juste.  
A ce moment Drago et sa bande venait de passer, Drago regardait Luna très étrangement.  
Ron et Hermione se sourire puis Ron déclara.  
-Eh ! Malefoy, n'oublie pas 22H devant la tapisserie.  
-Pardon ? Demanda celui-ci  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Alors n'oublie pas 22H  
Crabbe et Goyle regardaient Drago avec étonnement.  
-Ah ouai ! T'inquiète pas j'y serai et je te massacrerai.  
-Je voudrais bien voir ça. Et n'oublie pas, tout seul  
-Pareil pour toi.  
-Je n'ai besoin de personne  
Hermione pris un faux air inquiet.  
-Ron, non, s'il t'arrivait malheur.  
-Non, rien ne m'arrivera, mon honneur est en jeu, donc vous resterez dans la tour.  
-Hermione quand l'honneur est en jeu tu ne peux rien faire, lui dit Neville en la prenant dans les bras.  
Elle fit semblant de pleurer.  
Drago et Ron s'affrontèrent du regard mais ne dirent plus rien et chacun parti de leur côté.  
Harry regardait Ron en souriant et lui dit :  
-Très bon stratagème.  
-Merci, il lui souriait en retour.  
Les deux heures qui séparaient le moment de retrouver Ginny paressèrent, au goût d'Harry, beaucoup trop lentement. Quand la cloche sonna pour la fin du cours, Harry fut l'un des premiers à sortir. Ron sourit et alla en compagnie de ses amis vers la Grande Salle. Harry était devant et attendait quelque chose ou, plus précisément, quelqu'un.  
-Harry que fais tu ? Demanda Lavande  
-J'attend Ginny, elle n'ai pas dans la Grande Salle, ni à l'infirmerie, alors j'attend, et je ne viendrais pas sans elle.  
-D'accord, on attend à l'intérieur.  
Quelques minutes passèrent quand le professeur McGonagall vint vers lui.  
-Que faites vous Mr Potter, vous n'allez pas manger ?  
-Non, j'attends Ginny  
-Je suppose que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ?  
-Exactement.  
-Très bien, espérons juste que Miss Weasley viendra vite.  
Elle allait renter quand elle entendit que quelqu'un hurlait le nom d'Harry dans le couloir. Elle se retourna et vite Ginny foncer droit sur Harry. Celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les air pour éviter de tomber sur le sol. Après l'avoir posée sur le sol, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Harry répondit à son baiser très tendrement, le professeur sourit et alla s'asseoir. Drago arrivait avec les deux molosses, lorsqu'il vit Ginny dans les bras d'Harry cela le fit sourire intérieurement et il eut envie d'être à sa place, avoir une fille qui l'aime, des vrais amis, des proches, mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait rien de cela à part sa mère. Sa mère qui est mise à l'imperium depuis qu'elle est mariée, elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle avait perdu goût à la vie et elle n'avait plus la force de résister.  
Drago passa devant eux en souriant, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Crabbe.  
Ginny desserra son étreinte, elle était rouge de plaisir. Harry lui souriait tendrement et l'on pouvait voir une vague de soulagement passer sur son visage.  
-Tu te sens beaucoup mieux que ce matin à ce que je vois. Il souriait  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mieux.  
-Alors, qu'avais tu ?  
-Juste besoin de sommeil, dit elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry croyant sa fiancée, ne prit pas la peine de vérifier en lisant ses pensées. Mais s'il l'aurait fait, il aurait vu une réponse bien différente.  
Pendant tout le déjeuner, Ginny n'avait pas quitté les bras d'Harry qui n'était pas du tout contre. Quatre heures sans elle, une vraie torture.  
Le lendemain Ginny était toujours dans les bras d'Harry et ne voulait pas s'en enlever sans qu'il l'embrasse plusieurs fois, se qui ne le déplaisait pas, bien au contraire mais cela le mettait en retard pour ses propres cours. Cependant avec étonnement, les professeurs ne lui enlevaient pas de point. Car Mme Pomfresh était allée avertir le professeur Dumbledore de l'état de Ginny. Il en avait parlé bien entendu aux professeurs qui comprenaient l'agissement de la future maman.  
Lorsqu'ils passaient à côté d'eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire, même le professeur Rogue qui était réputé pour son cœur de pierre. JamesJ et James P en étaient d'ailleurs stupéfaits de même que Sirius.  
C'était un jour comme les autres, sauf qu'il pleuvait énormément alors les cours, pour le soin aux créatures magiques ont été annulés. Harry était partis directement à la bibliothèque.  
Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavande, JamesJ et LilyJ, arpentaient les couloirs et discutaient sagement lorsque deux personnes vinrent à leur rencontre. C'étaient Ginny et Luna.  
-Coucou, vous deux mais que faites vous en dehors des cours ? Demanda Neville  
-Ben, il n'y avait pas que les cours aux soins des créatures magiques qui ont été annulés, mais aussi ceux de botaniques. Déclara Luna  
-Ah d'accord.  
-Où est Harry ? Demanda Ginny  
-A la bibliothèque … Commença Hermione mais elle n'eut pu continuer sa phrase que Ginny était déjà partis vers ce lieu de connaissance.

Elle entra, elle (la bibliothèque), était bondée de monde. Mais elle le vit, tout au fond cacher par une montagne de livres et de parchemin. Elle s'approcha doucement.  
-Que fais tu ? Demanda t'elle  
Harry qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à être dérangé, sursauta violement.  
-Oh ! Excuse moi, elle voulu commencé à ramasser quand elle fut arrêtée par un petit rire. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
-Pourquoi être sorcier si tu n'utilises pas la magie. Il prit sa baguette, fit un léger mouvement de poignet et tous les parchemins prirent place sur la table, Ginny sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-Que fais tu ?  
-Je crée une potion. Enfin, je vais essayer, je ne sais pas si elle va marcher.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
-Oui, tu pourrais aller me chercher le livre qui détient toutes les propriétés de la plume du phénix ?  
-Bien sur.  
Et il continuèrent comme ça, jusqu'à l'heure du souper.  
Dans la salle commune, Harry continuait le dossier, il devenait de plus en plus gros.  
On était vendredi, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Lavande était rentrés pour les deux dernières heures de potions. Dix minutes était passées quand Harry déboula dans le cachot à bout de souffle.  
-Excusez moi professeur, j'étais à la bibliothèque, je devais finir quelque chose.  
Il s'avança vers Rogue et donna son billet d'excuse fait par Mme Pince.  
Il le regarda pour voir si c'était vrai.  
-C'est bon Potter, vous pouvez y aller.  
Harry sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.  
Bon comme nous n'avons que deux heures, nous allons préparer une potion qui pourra vous être utile lors de certaines péripéties. Nous allons faire la potion de premiers secours, qui peut soigner toutes sortes de blessures. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, le professeur Rogue donnait à faire une de ces potions.  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à la concocter. Puisqu'il en avait l'habitude.  
A la fin du cours, Harry prit 'le dossier' qui avait plus de trente centimètres d'épaisseur maintenant terminé. Il s'avança vers le professeur de potion.  
-Professeur ?  
-Mmm ?  
Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.  
-Je voudrais que je regardiez ce dossier, car je voudrais être sur que la potion marchera.  
-Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ? Les autres que vous avez crée étaient parfaites.  
-Je les essayaient sur moi, mais celle là je ne le pourrais pas, mais je veux être sûr à 99 que cela marchera, voulez vous bien jetez un coût d'œil ?  
-Oui, très … bien, dit il avec difficulté. Qu'a-t-il dedans pour qu'il soit si épais ?  
-Toutes les propriétés de tous les ingrédients, les doses à se fournir, les effets de la potion souhaités et indésirables, et bien entendu la préparation.  
-Quels sont les effets indésirables ?  
-Il n'y en a qu'un et c'est pendant qu'elle agit. Car elle détruit une partie de l'esprit, et c'est extrêmement douloureux.  
-Je vois, il regarda le titre, il ouvrit de grands yeux. Vous avez ça pour lui ?  
-Oui et pour tous les autres dans son cas. Je voudrais que vous finissiez avant noël s'il vous plaît.  
-J'essayerais.  
-Merci beaucoup, Harry avait un sourire immense. Juste une petite chose, ne dite rien  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est un cadeau. Il sourit à son professeur, attendit l'affirmation de sa demande puis partit.  
Le professeur de potion ouvrit le dossier et se dit pour soit même : Bonjour les nuits blanches adieu le sommeil. Juste après qu'il eut fini sa phrase, une fiole violette, se matérialisa devant lui. Il y avait un petit mot :  
Buvez ceci, lorsque vous sentez la fatigue vous emporter, cette fiole se remplira jusqu'à ce que vous aurez fini, si vous passez des nuits blanches, sinon, ce n'est pas la peine.  
Harry

Le professeur sourit et commença sa lecture.  
Harry heureux que le week-end soit enfin arrivé, prit un livre de la réserve qui parlait de Godric Gryffondor. On était au souper et Harry ne décollait plus de son livre. Ginny voulu le demander quelque chose, mais il regarda directement la fin, il y avait une maison ou plutôt un grand manoir prit en photo avec à côté le plan de l'endroit pour pouvoir y accéder. Avec trois personnes qui souriait, Un couple marié avec un enfant dans les bras. En dessous était marqués :  
Manoir de Godric Gryffondor, reprit par sa descendance, la famille Potter  
Pierre, Laura et James Potter, dernier membres a encore y habités.

Harry était sous le choc, Ginny alla vers lui.  
-Harry qu'as-tu ?  
-Regardes, il lui déposa le livre sous les yeux.  
-Harry c'est, c'est  
-Mes grand parents et mon père, dit il dans un souffle.  
Ses amis, c'étaient soudain mis dans la conversation. Au bout d'un moment, Harry proposa un plan. Tout le monde fut d'accord, même JamesJ qui était étonné qu'Harry ne connaisse pas le manoir.  
Le lendemain matin, Neville, Lavande, Ron, Hermione, LilyJ, JamesJ, Ginny et Harry, se lèveraient à cinq heures du matin, iraient aux cuisines pour demander de aide à Dobby et ils iront tous ensemble inspecter les lieux.  
Samedi, 10 novembre ; 5 : 00.  
Harry se leva et réveilla Ginny. Ils réveillèrent les autres, pour la première fois, Lavande dormi avec Neville, lorsqu' Harry alla les voir, il fut presque tenter de les laisser encore un peu les voyant l'un dans l'autre, essayant de ne jamais perdre le contact de l'autre.  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous réveillés, Neville et Lavande qui n'avaient pas l'habitude encore, étaient encore dans les nuages, ne rêvant que de ce doux moment. Harry appela Neville ainsi que les autres, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour aller sous la cape.  
-Comment allons nous faire ? Demanda Ginny  
-Moi je peux me désillusionner, dirent Hermione et LilyJ en même temps. Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourire.  
Neville et moi, pouvons nous rendre invisible donc … Quoi, qu'est e qu'il y a ?  
-Les seules personnes à se rendre invisible… Commença Ron  
-Sont des personnes ayant de très grands pouvoirs magiques. Je sais, Répondit Harry sur un ton amer.  
-Continuons, ordonna Neville.  
-Si on nous enlève tous les quatre, il y aurait juste deux personnes en dessous de la cape, super. Allez, on y va.  
Tout le long du chemin vers les cuisines, Harry regardait la carte du maraudeur. Arrivé aux cuisines, les elfes allèrent à leur rencontre. Hermione fut surprise de les voir debout de si bonne heure. Dobby alla directement vers Harry.  
-Mr Harry Potter, est venus voir Dobby, comme Dobby est heureux Monsieur.  
Harry sourit et se pencha vers Dobby.  
-Dobby nous avons besoin de toi, je sais que cela va te paraître bizarre mais nous voulons moi et mes amis que tu nous apprennes à faire le ménage.  
-Pardon Monsieur ? Demanda Dobby incrédule  
-Vois tu, nous allons nous rendre dans un manoir qui appartenait jadis à ma famille, je pense que personne ne la acheter depuis, et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi, pour que tu nous dis comment il faut le faire. Dobby sourit et hocha de la tête.  
-Je viendrais aider Mr Harry Potter.  
Je peux – hic- venir – hic – aussi ? Demanda Winky  
-Bien sur, mais il faudra que vous montiez sur un balai. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'altitude.   
-Je viendrais quand même.  
-Nous avons prévus d'y rester la nuit.  
Aussitôt les elfes donnèrent des couvertures, des provisions.  
-Merci, dirent les élèves   
Bientôt, ils étaient dans le ciel, Ron avait pris Hermione sur son balai, elle se cramponnait à lui avec une t'elle force, qu'il en avait presque mal. Ginny était avec Harry, il avait pris Winky, elle était assise entre les deux et agrippait Ginny. C'était Neville et Lavande qui avait Dobby qui s'amusait comme un fou. LilyJ et JamesJ était un peu plus derrière car, ils durent emprunter des comètes de l'école.  
Arrivés devant le manoir, JamesJ ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, le manoir était délabré et poussiéreux, et avait besoin d'un bon coup de peinture et ne parlons du jardin.  
Harry s'avança en souriant, il était chez lui. Il passa la barrière et commença à grimper les marches. Les autres le suivaient. Dobby et Winky étaient aux anges en voyant le travail qu'ils devaient fournir.  
Harry rentra dans le manoir, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie, puisqu'il était en dehors de poudlard.  
Il marcha puis il entendit cinq détonations.  
-Qui est là ? Demanda une voix grave  
-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix plus aiguë  
-Est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité d'allumer la lumière s'il vous plaît ?  
On entendit un claquement de doigt et la lumière parcouru l'immense hall d'entrer.  
-Grégoire, Franc, s'écria JamesJ  
-Maître Potter, mais comment ce fait il ?  
-Non, je suis Harry Potter, et voilà James Potter, il est venu du passé avec Lily Evans.  
-Mme Potter, ils s'inclinèrent devant eux.  
Harry un peu hébété, continua.  
-Est-ce quelqu'un habite ici ?  
-A part les anciens elfes de maisons de no anciens maître non. Mais si vous êtes Harry Potter, c'est vous notre maître, est ce que vous allez reprendre la maison ? Demanda Grégoire en ayant un ton implorant.  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
-OUI, crièrent les deux elfes.  
A ce moment, une dizaine d'elfes apparus, ils regardèrent d'abord les elfes danser puis Harry. Le plus vieux s'avança vers lui souriant.  
-Vous venez nous reprendre ? Qui êtes vous, vous êtes un peu jeune.  
-Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens reprendre la maison de mes ancêtres.  
Le vieil elfe sourit et prit les jambes d'Harry dans ses bras fins.  
Après se moment de tendresse, tous les elfes se virent à hurler de joie.  
Harry leur expliqua pourquoi ils étaient venus ici, et dans quel but. Les elfes acceptèrent l'aide de Dobby et de Winky.  
A 7H, Harry et ses amis voulurent commencer mais les elfes du manoir refusèrent et ils les obligèrent à prendre un petit déjeuner dans les cuisines qui étaient d'ailleurs, impeccable.  
A 8H, le plan « nettoyage du manoir » avait commencer ».   
Pendant ce temps, le professeur Dumbledore lisait le mot qu'Harry avait mis sur son bureau :  
Albus,  
Mes amis et moi allons voir quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons de retour dimanche soir pour le souper. Et comme nous savons que nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie hors Poudlard, nous avons emmené Dobby et Winky qui ont acceptés de nous accompagner.  
A bientôt  
Harry

Même avec ce moment, le directeur d Poudlard, n'était pas tranquille. Le soir arriva, Harry et ses amis étaient exténué, la partie est était pratiquement fini, mais qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'il y avait autant de pièces. Et encore, il restait le jardin, la façade, toutes les réparations ainsi que le milieu et l'aile ouest.  
Vers 20H, Harry alla dehors et commença à résister des formules. Ses amis étaient allés se coucher. Il resta un bon moment de la nuit.  
Le lendemain Neville entouré du reste des compagnons (amis, elfes), il lui posa des questions.  
-Qu' as-tu fais ? Il ne fallait pas faire de magie.  
-Maintenant nous pouvons, j'ai utilisé, des sorts inventer par moi-même donc le ministère n'a rien vu. Le manoir est protégé comme je ne sais quoi, à présent, il existe deux endroits les plus surs, Poudlard et ma maison. Car j'ai installé des repousses mangemorts, enfin, les vrais, pas les forcer.  
Ses amis en était très reconnaissant, le reste de a journée se passa très bien.  
De retour à Poudlard, ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les derniers, beaucoup les regardaient, mais ne disaient rien, les conversations reprirent et Harry et ses compagnons étaient à bout de force, ils mangèrent un peu se levèrent et allèrent directement se coucher.  
Le lendemain, Harry se lava mais se fut le seul, il réveilla tout le monde, il ne restait plus que JamesJ, il le secoua, le gifla doucement puis en perdant son calme, il fit apparaître un saut d'eau et avant que ses amis ne purent réagir, JamesJ était trempé de la tête au pied mais ceci fit son effet, puisqu'il se réveilla, à part ça les cours se passèrent agréablement, Harry retourna avec le reste de la petite troupe pendant toute la nuit et cela dura comme ça jusqu'à mardi ou plutôt mercredi matin. Avant de partir, Harry fit apparaître des fioles violettes pour ses amis, pour, maintenant, ses elfes et lui-même. Mais avant de partir, il ne trouva plus la siennes et il n'avait plus de potions. Alors ses elfes lui dirent qu'ils la trouveront.  
Le mercredi matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry était affalé sur la table et s'était rendormi. Dobby arriva en courant dans le Grande Salle avec la petite fiole dans la main, le professeur reconnu immédiatement la fiole puisqu'il l'avait lui aussi.  
Dobby essaya de réveiller Harry. Drago qui se souvenait de Dobby le regardait étonner.  
-Mr Harry Potter, réveillez vous, Dobby a la fiole.  
-Attend Dobby, c'est l'heure de ma vengeance, déclara JamesJ.  
Il fit apparaître un seau d'eau et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Tous les élèves de même que les professeurs riaient.  
-James, je vais te …  
-Mr Harry Potter, la fiole, reprit Dobby.  
-Oh ! Merci Dobby, qui l'a trouvé ?  
-C'est Grégoire Mr.  
-Tu le remercieras pour moi, et je te remercie de me l'avoir apportée. Merci, Ce soir nous ne venons pas, Pas avant ce week-end, car je dois refaire un chaudron. Dobby acquiesça et partit de nouveau en courant de la Grande Salle.  
Les élèves n'avaient pas écoutés, mais continuaient de rire.  
-Si au bout d'une minute, vous n'avez pas arrêté, vous aurez le même sort.  
Ses amis arrêtèrent aussitôt en sachant qu'Harry le ferait réellement. Au bout d'une minute, presque la totalité des élèves, était trempés ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, Remus, et Hagrid. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry et de ses amis de rire.  
Pour se venger tous commencèrent à envoyer de l'eau un peu partout.  
JamesJ voyant que Rogue ne faisait rien, leva sa baguette et jeta le sort du seau d'eau. Rogue eut juste le temps de croiser le regard de James, de regarder vers haut avant de recevoir l'eau dans la figure.  
JamesP, LilyP et Sirius venaient d'apparaître dans la salle, mais suivirent les fantômes vers le haut pou ce mettre à l'abris.

Voilà comment l'histoire a commencé et terminé.


	23. Le manoir Potter se fait une jeunesse

Le manoir Potter se fait une nouvelle cure de jeunesse

Le lendemain de cette bataille qui fut à égalité par tout. JamesJ s'était fait crié dessus par Rogue. Pendant ce temps, Harry c'était éclipsé avec sa bien aimé. Cho qui n'avait toujours pas baissé les bras, les suivit. Ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés contre un arbre, Ginny blottit contre Harry. Il la serrait contre lui. Prit par curiosité, elle se rapprocha pour attendre.  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Harry  
-Mes nausées reprennent et j'ai pourtant prit mes cachets.  
-Dis moi se que tu as, et j'essayerai de te trouver un remède.  
-Non ; dit elle précipitamment ; non, je vais bien, je vais juste retourner chez Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle m'en donne des plus efficace.  
-Tu es sûre ?  
-Mais oui, aller, arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien.  
-Pour rien, je ne crois pas que l'état de santé de ma petite amie qui est de plus la femme que je vais bientôt épouser, n'est rien.  
Ginny rougit à ces belles paroles.  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là, et cela faisait environ 1H50 que Cho était partit le cœur déchiré.

Puis le vendredi arriva, après le cours de potion, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.  
-Professeur ?  
-Mmm  
-Je voudrais savoir …  
-Non, je n'ai pas encore fini votre dossier, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas encore à la moitié.  
-Non, ce n'ai pas de ça que je voulais parler, je me serrai bien douté que vous ne l'avez pas encore fini, il est long et assez compliquer, non, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais rester pendant deux heures maintenant.  
-Pourquoi faire ?  
-Il faut que je refasse une potion que j'ai épuisée.  
-Très bien, faite.  
-Merci  
Le professeur tourna la tête vers son élève, il l'avait remercié, bien sûr il l'avait déjà fait auparavant mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre, qu'il n'était pas comme JamesP (J).  
Au bout d'une demi heure, il sortit son nez du dossier pour regarder Harry. Il coupait mélangeait, broyait, tournait… Il était totalement sur sa potion, mais qu'elle était la potion qu'il préparait ? Il l'ignorait et pourquoi ?  
Quand il eut fini, il versa le contenu du chaudron dans trois bouteilles et marmonna pour lui-même :  
-Voilà qui nous tiendra pendant environ une semaine.  
Il rangea ses affaires, fit disparaître d'un geste de la main, tous les ingrédients qu'il n'avait plus besoin.  
-Au revoir, professeur, passez une bonne soirée.  
-A vous aussi, ajouta t'il sans prendre note de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Harry sourit pour lui-même mais ne dit rien.  
Le dîner passa sans encombre. Ron demanda à Harry s'ils allaient à nouveau au manoir cette nuit ou plutôt, le lendemain matin très tôt.  
-Oui, mais il nous faut de l'aide pour amener les sapins de la forêt d'à côté jusqu'à ma maison. Je n'ai pas dispersé le sort assez loin pour pouvoir utiliser la magie. Il faudrait que l'on aille voir Hagrid pour lui demander de l'aide, vous êtes tous d'accord ?  
Tous les sept acquiescèrent. Ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur repas, il était 19H, il leur restait environ une heure avant que le cours de duel, qui avait recommencé depuis lundi, ainsi que les séances de l'A.D Harry et ses amis n'avaient eu que très peu de temps lundi et mardi mais les elfes les aidaient avec dynamisme même quand il n'étaient pas là, ils avaient prévenus Luna et Drago que l'activité qu'ils continuaient après les séances, allaient reprendre à partir de lundi. Tous étaient devant la cabane d'Hagrid, comme il n'était pas venu au dîner, ils en avaient conclu qu'il était resté dans sa maison.  
Ils cognèrent à la porte et Hagrid ouvrit. Les élèves entrèrent en souriant. Hagrid qui était heureux de les voir fit du thé pour tout le monde.  
-Alors qu'elle me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda le demi géant  
-Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Déclara simplement Harry  
-De mon aide ?  
-Oui, vois tu, il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert en lisant un livre sur mon ancêtre, l'endroit où le manoir des Potter était caché.  
-Tu la trouver ? Je croyais que Dumbledore avait détruit toutes les cartes.  
-Pas toutes, mais dit alors tu es au courant que je suis l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor.  
-Bien sûr, c'est James qui me l'avait dit, un jour où il était totalement effondré par le refus de sa belle.  
Lily regarda James, qui rougit un peu.  
-Bon, voilà, nous avons besoin de toi pour que tu nous aides à décorer la salle de bal.  
Et Harry commença à expliquer de long en large son plan. Hagrid écoutait attentivement.  
-Alors, tu acceptes ? Tu n'est pas obliger tu sais.  
-Si, si, j'en serai très heureux, quelle heure ? Demanda t'il avidement, cela se voyait qu'il était heureux même très joyeux.  
-Demain, 5H du matin, stade de Quidditch, mais attention, personne ne dois t'être au courant.  
-Promis, foi d'hippogriffe.  
Le cours de duel se passa très bien, ainsi que la séance de l'A.D Les nouvelles recrues apprenaient très vite. Maintenant des dizaines d'émanation de colombe blanche, s'élevaient dans les airs. Les autres allaient se coucher pendant qu'Harry allait chercher Dobby et Winky aux cuisines.  
A cinq heures, ils allèrent rejoindre Hagrid. Tous allèrent en balai au manoir, pendant qu'Harry s'était téléporter avec Hagrid juste en le touchant.  
Ils étaient à peine arrivés au manoir (Hagrid et Harry) qu'ils furent assaillis par une horde d'elfes joyeux.  
-Mr Potter, vous êtes revenus, comme Franc est content monsieur  
-Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, vous m'avez tous manqué.  
-Monsieur, monsieur le maire est venus hier, il a voulu savoir pourquoi le manoir était à nouveau en activité, il faut y aller monsieur.  
-Très j'irai.  
Un bruit se fit entendre dehors, Harry levant la tête, ses amis venaient d'arriver dans le terrain.  
Ils prirent tous un petit déjeuner et ils se mirent au travail.  
-Neville, le ménage à l'intérieur est fini, tu vas pouvoir faire avec l'aide de James la façade.  
Tous les deux sautèrent de joie.  
-Les filles pourrais je vous demander de faire le jardin ? Fleurs, embellissement, je vous laisse faire comme bon vous semble, mais il faut que cela reste classique et pas trop encombrant.  
On pouvait voir une lueur de joie mélanger à une imagination débordante, dans leurs yeux.  
-Pendant que moi je vais aller couper des grand sapins pour mettre dans la salle de bal. Dit Hagrid en empêchant Harry de dire autre chose.  
-Oui, et moi je vais m'occuper de cette piscine, qui doit être lavée, réparée, et agrandie de plusieurs mètres. Aller tout le monde au boulot.  
Harry montra la salle de bal à Hagrid et fit en même temps une visite guidée. Sans oublier de passer devant le tableau de ses grands parents de grandeur nature tout comme la mère de Sirius mais ils étaient très agréables et paraissaient joyeux que leur manoir soit reprit par leur petit fils. Hagrid n'en revenait pas, le manoir était resplendissant, à l'intérieur en tout cas. Puis ils arrivèrent à la salle de bal. Hagrid était paralysé.  
-Comment veux tu que je ramène autant de sapin pour remplir la salle, elle, …, elle est immense.  
-Je sais, j'ai jeté quelques sorts par ci, par là.  
-Tu es cinglé.  
-C'est mieux comme ça, enfin si tu préfère que cela soit délabré. Il souriait  
-Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs jours, voyant que la forêt se trouve assez loin du manoir.  
-Et c'est là que mes amis les elfes vont venir t'aider.  
-Pardon ?  
-Oui, il y aura deux groupes, un qui fera léviter le sapin et un autre qui sera dans la salle elle-même pour les mettre en place.  
Hagrid sourit.  
-Tu as tout prévus n'est e pas ?  
-Tout.  
Puis ils se mirent tous au travail  
Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, Hagrid avait commencé à couper son 14ème sapin. Mais il sursauta lorsque dans sa tête une voix résonna.  
-Hagrid, viens manger, on t'attend.  
Hagrid perdu et ne savant quoi penser, ne fis rien et attendit.  
-Hagrid, c'est Harry, je communique avec toi par un lien télépathique.  
Soudain Hagrid commença à ressentir de la crainte. Il n'avait pas oublié que les limites de la protection magique étaient terminées après le champ de maïs. « C'est lui, c'est Voldemort qui essaye de m'avoir, mais je ne ferai rien »   
Puis Harry se matérialisa sous ses yeux.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce crétin mais un enfant de 16ans qui essaye de faire venir son ami pour qu'il vienne manger. Et de toute façon, dit toi que Voldemort, même s'il peut entrer dans les esprits des gens et les contrôler, il n'est pas assez puissant pour parler télépathiquement.  
-Ha, Harry, comment ?  
-J'ai de très grand pouvoirs, allez viens manger.  
Ils rentrèrent à pied, Hagrid lui expliqua qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de sapin mais qu'il ne réussirait jamais à tout finir en un seul jour.  
-Nous restons jusqu'à demain soir, tu veux rester avec nous ?  
-Cela ne paraîtra pas suspect ?  
-Si, tu as raison, si tu veux, je te ramène ce soir, nous, on reste ici et je viens de rechercher demain à 5H.  
-Ca marche.  
Quand Harry arriva devant la petite grille en fer forgé qui séparait le terrain du manoir avec celui de la forêt, il n'eut pas à ce qu'il voyait.  
La clôture avait été réparée ainsi que repeinte, le terrain avait été agrandi et une bulle translucide avait été aménagée. Elle paraissait immense et à l'intérieur, nous pouvions voir une magnifique piscine qui était remplie d'eau. Hagrid regarda Harry.  
-Oui, je l'ai terminée, la bulle sert à ce que l'eau garde une température acceptable.  
Il regarda le jardin. La pelouse avait été tondue et les haies avaient commencé à être taillée mais c'était arrêté en plan milieu. Puis il tourna la tête vers le manoir mais rien n'avait changé.  
-Pa…James (J) et Neville ont fait la façade opposée à nous, enfin, ils ont fait la terrasse et commencé la façade opposée.  
Hagrid regardait Harry d'une étrange manière, il l'avait presque entendu dire papa, mais il se dit que son imagination lui jouait des tours.  
-Nous allons pouvoir manger dehors, sur la terrasse. Continua Harry comme s'il n'avait fait aucune interruption.  
Hagrid suivit Harry à l'intérieur puis monta trois escaliers avant de franchir une porte fenêtre. Quand il fut sur la terrasse, il regarda partout. Il y avait du carrelage blanc cassé, les murs étaient peints en blanc. Une grande table avait été dressée, des chaises normales pour les élèves, une plus grande pour Hagrid et des plus petites et surélevées pour les elfes (comme des chaises pour bébé). Des plats succulents étaient déposés. Bientôt tout le petit monde mangeait tranquillement. Mais Hagrid ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question qui le tracassait.  
-Harry, est ici que vous êtes allé le week-end dernier ?  
-Oui, nous avions commencé à nettoyer samedi matin.  
-Ah ! D'accord  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Non, c'est juste que le professeur Dumbledore est venu chez moi assez préoccupé, je crois qu'il était très inquiet. Il m'a expliqué et montré le mot. Mais je n'ai as réussi à le rassurer je crois même que j'ai empiré les choses.  
Tous rigolèrent en imaginant le professeur Dumbledore qui est d'habitude si serein, s'arracher les cheveux. 

Puis l'après midi commença, les filles continuèrent le jardin, Hagrid continua à couper les sapins avec l'aide des elfes et l'équipe JamesJ/Neville poursuivaient la façade avec l'aide de la magie. Pendant ce temps, Harry alla au village moitié moldu, moitié sorcier (tous les moldus du village étaient au courant pour les sorciers), qui se trouvait à quelques mètres après le mur de pierre.  
Il se dirigea directement vers la maire, plusieurs personnes le virent mais ne firent pas attention à la ressemblance entre lui et Pierre Potter.  
Il entra dans la mairie et alla chez la secrétaire.  
-Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec Monsieur le maire s'il vous plaît.  
La secrétaire super sympa, ne détourna même la tête de son magazine et lui répondit :  
-Mr le maire est en réunion, veuillez passer un autre jour.  
-Non, je ne pourrais pas, j'attendrais dans la salle d'attente.  
Une heure, deux heures, au bout de la troisième, Harry commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Son énervement était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler. Il se fit sentir dans toute la mairie.  
Le maire qui n'était pas du tout en réunion alla vers la secrétaire.  
-Doris pourrais je savoir ce que c'est que cela.  
-C'est de moi, répondit une voix agacée dans la salle d'à côté.  
-Que voulez vous pour être têtue à ce point ? Je voulais être tranquille.  
Cette fois ci Harry n'en pouvait plus, sa voix était froide mais le ton était très calme.  
Il s'avança vers la porte (Harry) pour voir le maire.  
-Je veux vous parler, pour vous expliquer pourquoi le manoir des Potter est de nouveau en activité ; la secrétaire se releva d'un bond et le maire était blanc comme un linge ; comme vous êtes venu dérangé mes elfes mais en voyant que vous êtes en réunion, je vais vous laisser. Ah oui ! Je suis un sorcier de 16 ans mais le plus puissant grâce à mon ascendance et à l'amour que porte ma famille, alors ne me mette pas en colère.  
Une aura rouge se dessina autour de son corps.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, mais voulez vous bien entrez dans mon bureau pour que nous parlions plus tranquillement ?  
-Cela fait un peu plus de trois heures que j'attends.  
Le maire se retourna vers sa secrétaire. Elle fit mine qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.  
-C'est normal que vous ne m'aviez pas reconnu, vous n'avez mais pas dédaigné me regarder.  
Puis Harry, dans une colère que l'on pourrait justifiez de « noire », alla dans le bureau du maire. Celui-ci état apeuré car il venait de montrer sa puissance en lisant des les pensées de la secrétaire.  
Plus de deux heures c'était passé quand Harry sortit, cette fois ci, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et passa le bonjour à la secrétaire avant de sans aller.  
-Mr le maire, que ce passe t'il ?  
-Il se passe que le manoir des Potter est reprit par le plus jeune membre de la famille, il est au courant de la protection qu'engendre le manoir sur le village. Il invite le village entier au manoir le jour de noël, je ferai passer le message aux habitants mais pas à la presse.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il me l'a demandé  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il doit avoir ses raisons, va savoir. Enfin, je suis heureux que le manoir est repris, il était très beau avant de se faire attaquer.  
-Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à le remettre à neuf ?  
-Oui, ne l'oublions pas, c'est un sorcier de très grande puissance, tout comme ses amis.  
-Oui, ne l'oublions pas.

Harry était revenu à 17H50, juste le temps de ramener Hagrid et de revenir. Il alla dans le salon et vit ses amis et Hagrid en grande conversation.  
-De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Harry  
-Harry, tu es enfin de retour. Ginny lui avait sauté au cou.  
-Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Déclara Neville  
-Désolé, et il leurs raconta toute l'histoire.  
Hagrid lui dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'il sans aille car le dîner avait déjà commencé. Harry l'accompagna en le remerciant et lui donna une fiole violette et lui disant qu'il viendrait le chercher à 8H du matin, le lendemain. Il acquiesça et Harry partit.  
De retour chez lui, ses amis lui firent l'inventaire. Il ne restait plus que la façade intérieure, le jardin était par contre terminé. Harry eut alors une idée il claqua des doigts et tous les huit se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain, dans la piscine.  
Le lendemain tout était terminé, les décorations de chaque pièce était magnifique. Neville et JamesJ avait fait un dessin très réaliste d'un phénix sur l'un des côtés du manoir et de l'autre, grâce à la poigne de JamesJ, les armoiries des Potter.  
Quand il fut l'heure de partir, Neville jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry il vit alors une chaînette dorée à son cou, mais le reste était en dessous des vêtements. Contrairement à sa volonté et à sa curiosité, il ne posa aucune question. Alors que des milliers se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Harry dormait avec son pyjama en entier depuis le week-end dernier, avait il déjà cette chaîne ? Que cache t'il encore ? Ces amis se demande aussi ce que contenait la prophétie, ils savent tous maintenant qu'Harry la sais ainsi que Ginny et Mme Weasley. Et eux aussi voudraient la savoir. Pourquoi Harry fait il tant d'histoire ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe entre Voldemort et lui ?


	24. Voldemort, l'espion en herbe

Voldemort, l'espion en herbe

On était Mercredi, Harry se réveilla par la voix d'Hermione qui lui disait de ce lever car les cours commençaient dans une heure. Harry se leva mais trouva bizarre que Ginny soit partie sans lui dire bonjour. Il alla rapidement prendre sa douche et partit dans la salle commune. Ginny n'y était pas, mais d'un seul coup le tableau bougea et Ginny entra. Harry alla vers mais la regarda bizarrement. Ce n'était pas Ginny, cette personne en avait l'apparence mais ce n'était pas elle. Bientôt il fut rejoint par Ron et toute la bande. Celui-ci eu le même réflexe qu'Harry et s'arrêta en dévisageant sa sœur.  
Harry la prit dans ses bras.  
-Où étais tu ? Tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune.  
Hermione voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Ron l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement. Neville et Lavande trouvait se comportement bizarre.  
-Je suis désolée, mais après être sortie de mon dortoir, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, finir mon devoir de métamorphose.  
Neville, Lavande ainsi qu'Hermione ne firent rien remarqué sur leur étonnement et à leur suspicion. D'une première part, Ginny ne dormait plus dans son dortoir, et son devoir de métamorphose, elle l'avait fini hier avec Harry.  
-D'accord ma chérie.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux et la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis son visage s'assombrit et devint blanc.  
-Oh non ! Pas là ! Il s'enfuit en courant à toute jambe.  
Ginny étonnée et suspicieuse, demanda :  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
Ce fut Ron qui répondit tout aussi blanc qu'Harry.  
-Il a du encore oublier un de ses devoirs dans la réserve, allez, vous venez, je meurs de fin.  
-Très bonne idée, renchérit JamesJ  
-Vous les garçons, vous ne pensez qu'à manger, s'exclama LilyJ  
Ginny ri d'un rire plutôt glacial.  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi heure qu'Harry était parti, quand il apparût aux grandes portes, il souriait et avait les joues rouges.  
-Alors ? Demanda Ron d'un un empressement  
-Mon devoir de potion est en sécurité dans notre dortoir.  
Ron souffla de soulagement avant que les deux se mettent à rire. Les filles qui avaient rien comprit haussèrent les épaules. Soudain elles firent au petit bond de surprise ainsi que beaucoup d'autres élèves que « Ginny » ne vit pas.  
C'était Harry qui communiquait avec eux, l'A.D, sauf les professeurs à part Remus et Drago mais lui, il en avait l'habitude et fit comme si de rien était, continuant à beurré ses toasts.  
« Bon, voilà, Ginny, n'est pas la vrai Ginny pour être plus clair, c'est Tom, enfin, Voldemort, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour que ma cicatrice ne le perçoit pas mais bon, c'est comme ça, il est sûrement là pour espionner donc, plus de réunion après le club de duel. Mais faites comme si c'était ma Ginny ; beaucoup sourirent après cette remarque ; la vraie Ginny est en sécurité dans mon dortoir un peu secoué car il l'avait enfermé à nouveau dans la chambre des secrets que j'ai maintenant officiellement détruit. Bon, tout ce que je vous demanderais, c'est d'être naturelle et de lui donné de fausses informations, ce sera notre première bataille et la seule où nous allons nous amuser, fin de transmission »  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda les élèves, certains hochèrent la tête sans ce retourner. Et d'autres firent comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
LilyJ et JamesJ regardaient Ginny avec étonnement mais sans crainte. Puis JamesP, LilyP et Sirius apparurent.  
-Tient, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne vous avez pas vu, lança Harry sur un ton qui n'était pas le sien.  
JamesP le regarda, puis regarda Ginny pour revenir à son fils qui hocha la tête.  
-Oui, c'est vrai, depuis que Voldemort nous a repéré nous sommes plus beaucoup descendu.  
Sirius et LilyP le regardaient et voulurent dire quelque chose mais Neville intervint en leur envoyant le même message télépathique, qu'Harry avait leur avait transmis. Remus sourit et failli commencer à rire en voyant Harry se rapprocher de Ginny la prenant par la taille. Pour faire de la place à ses parents ainsi qu'à son parrain. Celle-ci se raidit, mais ne fit rien, tout le monde les regardait. Certains leur adressèrent un bonjour poli, les autres pouffaient de rire car GinnyV (Ginny Voldemort), tremblait. Harry l'attira plus contre lui. Les conversations reprirent. Neville demandait des nouvelles d'un haut, …  
Un quart d'heure s'était passé et Harry se leva pour aller en cours avec ses amis.  
-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas en cours ? Demanda GinnyV  
-Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu me le demandes, j'aurai bien voulu mais je dois aller chercher mes affaires il s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça tendrement. Elle ou plutôt il se recula un peu de peur de se qu'allait faire Harry. Celui-ci souriait intérieurement.  
Ron et Neville commencèrent à pouffer de rire. Drago, lui se contenta de redevenir comme avant.  
-Encore une série de pelotage, vivement que le maître se débarrasse d'eux vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda t'il à ses gorilles  
-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Répondirent ils en même temps.  
Harry approcha ses lèvres et …………………………………………. L'embrassa sur le front.  
-A tout à l'heure ma chérie.  
GinnyV complètement éberluée, prit ses affaires et partit en courant. Dès qu'elle fut assez loin, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire (sauf les Serpentard et Drago se retenait). Les professeurs à part Remus, ne comprenaient rien à la situation.  
JamesJ s'approcha de Remus.  
-J'ai hâte de voir la suite de l'histoire.

Harry était rentré dans son dortoir et alla vers son lit à baldaquin. Ouvrit les rideaux et vit SA Ginny en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il la prit dans les bras, la rassurant doucement.  
-C'est fini, ma chérie, c'est fini, je suis là, tout est arrangé.  
Ron alla près de sa sœur et lui caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
-C'est fini Ginny, Harry est là, il ne t'arrivera plus rien.  
Elle releva la tête, des larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues, Harry entreprit de les sécher en l'embrassant. Ses amis étaient autour d'eux et les regardaient en souriant. JamesJ et LilyJ étaient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre en pensant la même chose. « Notre fils est formidable ». Neville sourit et dit :  
-Pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?  
-Dire quoi ?  
-Que vous le trouvez formidable.  
LilyJ se leva et regarda Neville dans les yeux.  
-Ne lis plus dans nos pensées.  
Ses yeux naturellement si tendres étaient menaçants.  
-Oui, Mme fit il en faisant la révérence.  
-Il m'énerve.  
Pendant ce temps Harry embrassait tendrement Ginny qui lui répondait.  
-Tu es partit trop vite avant ; dit elle les joues rouges.  
-Ah ! Dirent les six autres derrière.  
-C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si heureux. Déclara Lavande  
-Et que tu avais les joues comme la couleur des cerises. Continua Hermione  
Harry rougit et eu droit à un dernier baiser avant de devoir aller ; en sprintant ; à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

L'après midi, tous les élèves avait exceptionnellement libre. Les professeurs n'avaient pas donné de réponse. En fait, ils enquêtaient sur le comportement bizarre des élèves ainsi que Drago.  
Nous pouvions voir GinnyV parler avec beaucoup d'élèves mais elle n'était pas avec Harry. Puis elle s'approcha du directeur.  
-Bonjour professeur  
-Bonjour Ginny, belle journée n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui, magnifique, nous pouvons en profiter.  
-Que veux tu savoir ?  
-Comment savez vous que …  
-Cela fait des années et des années que j'enseigne et dirige, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on va m'apprendre quelque chose, sauf ton petit ami.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Cette fois ci c'est Remus qui coupa le directeur.  
-Ginny tu sais très bien de quoi nous parlons alors arrêtes ton petit jeu et d'ailleurs, il y a quelqu'un qui se languit de toi.  
-Ah oui ! Qui ça ?  
Deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et une bouche lui murmura à l'oreille :  
-Moi.  
GinnyV se retourna et vis Harry qui lui souriait.  
-Avec les autres nous t'avons cherchée partout, où tu étais ?  
-Je … Je …  
-Elle est allée discuter avec tous ses camarades. Répondit Remus  
Harry sourit et resserra son étreinte.  
-Maintenant que tu as discuté avec tout le monde, tu vas venir discuter avec nous.  
-Mais … Enfin…  
-Cette discussion est stérile, aller vient.  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Remus commença à pouffer de rire.  
-Mr Lupin, vous êtes au courant de quelque chose que nous cherchons, déclara le professeur McGonagall, dites le nous.  
-Non, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.  
Et il partit vers Harry.  
Harry et ses amis, c'étaient assis près du lac, Parvati et Luna les avaient rejoint ainsi que Remus quelques instants plus tard.  
Harry avait toujours GinnyV dans les bras quand il grimaça.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda GinnyV  
-Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, la potion anti-douleur que m'a donnée Mme Pomfresh est en train de s'arrêter.  
-Ce Voldemort tant fais toujours voir de toutes les couleurs, soupira GinnyV  
(Pensées) Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va continuer jusqu'à ce que tu souffles ton dernier soupir  
Contre toute attente, Harry se mit à éclater de rire.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demanda Ron qui lui était devenu légèrement inquiet.  
-Ginny, répondit Harry ; toujours en riant ; la blessure que m'a fait Voldemort, cela fait longtemps qu'elle est guérie. Cette cicatrice ; il montra la cicatrice que Voldemort lui avait fait le jour où Harry avait sauvé le père de Luna ; c'est Malefoy qui me la fait.  
-Malefoy ?  
-Le fils, bien sûr. Lors d'un de nos duel qu'on s'était fixé, malheureusement Hagrid est sorti de sa cabane et on a du arrêter.  
-Ouai, n'empêche que l'autre jour j'aurai quand même pu le massacrer, déclara Ron  
-Ron, tu l'aurais tué si je n'étais pas intervenu.  
-Et alors, cela n'aurait pas été une grande perte.  
-Oui, tu as rai…… argggg !  
-Harry ! S'inquiéta Neville  
-Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.  
Harry se leva, le sceptre apparu et il marcha vers le château.  
-Arrivé à deux couloirs de l'infirmerie, Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent.  
-Tient, tient, tient, mais n'est ce pas Potter ? Déclara Goyle  
-Non, c'est le canard boiteux, reprit Crabbe  
Tous les deux s'esclaffèrent de rire.   
-Dégagez, je dois passer.  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
Crabbe s'écarta pur laisser Harry passer. Celui-ci s'avança. Goyle qui avait voulu taper dans le sceptre tomba par terre car il avait disparu au moment où il allait shooter dedans.  
Malheureusement Harry du s'appuyer sur sa jambe et la douleur était telle, qu'il ne pouvait la supporter.  
Enervé et souffrant, il expédia les deux chimpanzés à l'opposé du couloir.  
Le sceptre réapparut mais la douleur était toujours présente.  
Arrivé à la fin du couloir, il se laissa tomber par terre ramenant sa jambe vers lui puis essayer de calmer la douleur ; en vain.  
La douleur n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter d'intensité. A tel haut point, que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.  
Quelques instants plus tard une voix l'interpella.  
-Harry ?  
Harry releva la tête pour croiser le regard de glace de Drago Malefoy.  
-Drago, que fais tu ici, dégage avant qu'il te voit.  
-Mais non, aller vient, je dois moi aussi venir à l'infirmerie, je vais t'aider à t'y rendre.  
Drago remit Harry debout, celui-ci passa un bras autour des ses épaules et Drago, un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Et ils allèrent tous les deux à l'infirmerie pour leur traitement. Harry se souvenait quand Rogue lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouver un moyen pour guérir cette cicatrice, mais il était très douloureux et durait une semaine sans aucun changement et lorsque la procédure est accomplie, la cicatrice sans va sans laisser de trace.

Le soir arriva, Harry s'était rendu plusieurs fois dans son dortoir et était ressorti toujours plus rouge que la fois précédente. Ce que fit remarquer JamesJ immédiatement pour le mettre en garde. Alors il resta avec ses amis.  
JamesP, LilyP et Sirius arrivèrent et sourirent en voyant GinnyV dans les bars de leur fils unique.  
Harry parlait discutait puis sentit un sentiment d'ennui qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il regarda GinnyV et s'aperçu que c'était lui.  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla doucement mais assez fort pour que ses amis l'entendent.  
-Si tu es fatiguée, vaut mieux que tu ailles te couche ou que nous allions nous coucher.   
GinnyV se releva d'un bond.  
Non, c'est bon, je dormirais dans ma chambre et tu as raison il faut que j'aille me coucher.  
-D'accord, bonne nuit ma chérie.  
Et sans demander la permission, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de GinnyV.  
Tous les élèves les regardaient. Ce qui étonna le plus c'est que GinnyV répondait avec fougue et désir.  
Lorsqu' Harry rompit le baiser, elle le regarda sans savoir ce qu'il c'était passé puis elle 'il) ouvrit de grands yeux puis partit en courant.  
Harry restait sans parler.  
Au bout de quelques secondes LilyP voulu dire quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêcha.  
On entendit une porte claquée violement.  
Harry regarda vers les escalier venant au dortoirs puis se leva et en courant le plus vie possible, il se dirigea vers les toilette. La seule remarque que l'on pu entendre avant qu'il ferme la porte était :  
-C'est dégoûtant.

Les élèves ainsi que les Célestats étaient morts de rire. Cinq minutes après, les professeurs entrèrent suivi de Remus l'air coupable et humilié.  
-Où est il ? Demanda glacialement le professeur Dumbledore  
Les élèves n'ayant jamais entendu leur professeur parlé ainsi montrèrent à peine les dortoirs des filles.  
Juste après cette remarque une Ginny apparu. Neville la regarda puis sourit.  
-C'est bon, c'est bien l'originale.  
Mais quelque chose effaça son sourire puis il mit Ginny invisible.  
GinnyV apparu et avec un air menaçant demanda pourquoi ils riaient.  
Ce fut ce moment où Harry décida de revenir des toilettes.  
Il regarda GinnyV puis une place vide où se trouvait la vraie Ginny. Il fit plusieurs fois ce geste puis alla vers la place vide et mis ses bars autour de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un d'invisible. Il bougea un peu les lèvres et la vraie Ginny apparu sous les yeux effarés de GinnyV.  
-La prochaine fois que tu veux essayer de m'espionner essaye d'abord quelque chose de moins difficile. An revoir Tom.  
Il lança une boule orange sur Ginny - Voldemort et elle disparu.  
-Harry, qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
Je veux des explications.  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'est pas envie de tant donner mais écoute, je viens de subir la pire chose qu'il pu m'arriver dans la vie, pourrais avoir un peu de repos ?  
Quand il eut fini cette phrase, la salle commune des Gryffondor éclata d'un rire unique mais communicatif mais si les professeurs n'en savaient rien.


	25. Une réunion de l'AD stupéfiante

Une réunion de l'A.D stupéfiante

Après avoir raconter de A à Z ce qui c'était passé, les élèves avaient repris leur fou rire, mais tous les professeurs étaient stupéfaits. Quand ils furent partis, Harry prit sur ses genoux sa Ginny mais lorsqu'il voulu l'embrasser, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se mis à côté de lui.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry stupéfait  
-Il y a que tu as embrassé une autre que moi ou plutôt un autre.  
Harry la regarda bouche béé. Elle se retourna et fit semblant d'être triste.  
-Tu l'as préféré.  
-Ginny, est ce que tu te sens bien ?  
-Tu l'as préféré, redit elle encore une fois.  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux.  
« Je peux le faire culpabiliser comme je veux, c'est trop drôle ».  
Harry sourit intérieurement.  
-Tu as raison, je l'ai préféré.  
Le sourire de Ginny s'évanouit et un regard triste remplaça la malice qu'avaient ses yeux. En voyant cette tête, Harry ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire. Il prit tendrement la tête de Ginny dans une main et l'embrassa tendrement.  
-La prochaine fois, ne t'amuse plus de me faire culpabiliser.  
Ginny comprit tout de suite, se leva et cria à en effrayer tout le monde sous les yeux amusés d'Harry.  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER, JE T'INTERDIS DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES.  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle tel un félin sur sa proie.  
-Cela dépend, fais le moi comprendre.  
Les joues de Ginny devinrent rouges de gène, son frère ne savait rien, alors elle leva sa main mais Harry fut le plus rapide. Il la stoppa et l'embrassa d'un amour retenu pendant trop longtemps, ceux qui surprirent plusieurs personnes.  
Lorsqu'ils la lâcha, il la prit dans ses bras et se téléporta dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny ouvrit les yeux et croisa deux émeraudes, elle sourit, les caresses de l'autre nuits avaient été si tendres qu'elle se sentait au paradis. Elle s'approcha du visage de celui qu'elle aimait et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.  
-Bonjour, dit elle dans un sourire.  
-Bonjour, lui répondit il d'une voix douce  
Il s'approcha et recommença à faire onduler sa main sous les courbes parfaites de sa fiancée.  
Celle-ci ce prit vite au jeu et passa ses main en dessous du haut du pyjama de son amant.  
Bientôt elle fut au dessus de lui à l'embrassant passionnément sans rompre les caresses qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement. Harry approfondissait toujours les choses sans trop aller plus loin, ce qui faisait enrager sa compagne.  
Mais malheureusement les gémissements provoqués par le couple en manque d'affection, réveillèrent Hermione, Seamus et Dean.  
-Dites les tourtereaux, si on vous dérange vous nous le dites, déclara Seamus en souriant.  
Mais il du sauter de son lit pour éviter un éclair qui tapa le mur.  
-Harry t'es fou, s'exclama Hermione en réveillant le reste du dortoir.  
-Non, ce n'est pas moi cette fois ci. Répondit ce dernier.  
Le rideau s'écarta laissant voir une Ginny folle de rage.  
Autour d'elle, une aura de puissance tournait. Elle s'avança vers Seamus mais James s'interposa.  
-Calmes toi, il voulait juste rigoler.  
Elle grogna.  
-D'accord, d'accord, la prochaine il saura qu'il ne faudra plus vous déranger durant votre réveil quotidien.  
Ginny voulu répliquer mais le corps encore brûlant de son amant se plaça derrière elle en lui soufflant quelques mots d'amour.  
Après ce très bon réveil, LilyJ arriva dans le dortoir (elle ne voulait pas dormir avec James de peur de désobéir au règlement).  
-Qu'est ce qu'y c'est passé ?

Arrivé dans la grande salle, LilyJ n'arrivait plus à arrêter de rire et lorsque sa respiration redevenait normale, il suffisait d'un regard vers Harry ou Ginny pour que cela reprenne.  
Ginny, elle, était assez perdue, comment avait elle fait apparaître un éclair sans baguette.  
Elle y pensait depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien entendu, elle s'était excusée mais son interrogation était beaucoup plus forte.  
Harry qui était à côté, la regardait, elle était pensive. En se rappelant de la crise de nerfs qu'avait eu Ginny à propos de CE pouvoir, il se ravisa et lui demanda gentiment.  
-Ma puce, que t'arrives t'il ?  
-Pourquoi me le demandes tu puisque tu peux lire dans mes pensées.  
-Je n'ai pas oublié la discussion de hier soir, t'en souviens tu ou ton esprit est prit par autre chose ?  
-…  
-Raconte moi.  
Le ton de la phrase était plutôt réconfortant. Il passa ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et la prit dans ses bras comme pour l'aider à se détendre. Tous deux, sur leur petit nuage ne remarquaient pas les têtes qui les regardaient avec attendrissement ou dégoût (Serpentard).  
Ginny comme si le corps de son amant était une douce mélodie, elle se laissa aller.  
Quand elle eut fini, les conversations avaient repris. Harry se pencha vers elle.  
-Si tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette c'est à cause du lien qui nous unit, tu peux en faire que lors des grandes émotions, avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras la contrôler facilement.  
Ginny se tourna vers lui et le regarda confuse.  
-Ginny, tu es la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé sur terre, crois tu que je te laisserai avec aucune défense et protection ; il continua à voix plus basse ; je crois que maintenant, tu es la personne la plus protégée de l'Univers.  
Ginny sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.  
JamesJ et LilyJ les regardaient en souriant.   
-James ? Demanda Lily  
-Oui !  
-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
-Bien sûr, quelle question, je t'aime bien plus que personne d'autre et je ne dis bien personne.  
Lily sourit, elle pensait à Rogue (à 16ans)  
-J'ai attendu plus de trois ans et même plus pour t'avoir dans mes bras, il ne t'arriveras rien, tant que je serai en vie, j'espère que tu m'a compris.  
-Oui.  
Elle ne pouvait plus dire aucun mot, il faut dire qu'elle était trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
Harry expliquait un peu plus le fonctionnement du lien. A ce moment là, leurs amis ainsi que Poudlard avait compris que ce n'était pas un simple pouvoir spécial que lui avaient légué Harry mais une partie de lui-même. Quand, Comment, peut être seront des questions aux quelles nous n'auront jamais de réponses.  
Même si cet instant était tendre l'heure les rattrapa beaucoup plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, JamesJ et LilyJ ainsi que tous les couples de Poudlard.  
Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller en classe.  
Après un dernier baiser devant la salle aux sortilèges, Harry couru à l'opposé du château pour se rendre en Défense contre les forces du mal qui durait toute la matinée.  
Même si Ginny ne pouvait ou avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer d'Harry, pour lui, c'était similaire. Plus Ginny persistait, plus il voulait rester avec elle.  
Remus parlait des Détraqueurs, il avait expliqué leurs points sensibles, les démontra, expliqua le sort du patronus, cela avait presque duré les quatre heures mais il fut obligé de s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour 'réveiller' Harry.  
-Dites moi, Mr Potter ne seriez vous pas encore en train de rêvasser ?  
Harry totalement dans les nuages répondit en étant très franc.  
-Si  
-Pourrais je savoir ce qu'il y a de plus important que mon cours ? Demanda Remus en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
-Ginny, soupira Harry.  
Mais cette fois ci, la classe fut prit d'un fou rire.  
-Bon, comme Mr Potter a l'air très attentif, nous allons lui demander de faire la démonstration d'un patronus devant un détraqueur.  
-Professeur, vous n'allez pas faire apparaître un détraquer ? N'est ce pas ? Demanda Parvati  
-Non, pas moi.  
-Qui ?  
-Harry.  
Elle étouffa un cri  
-Avec un épouventard, Harry voudrais tu bien ?  
En voyant la tête que faisait Harry, on aurait pu mettre une pancarte avec écrit dessus 'hors service'.  
-Mais à quoi peut il penser ? S'exclama Remus  
-A ce matin, déclara toute la petite bande avant d'éclater de rire.  
Bien entendu Remus qui ne savait rien, redemanda à Harry de venir faire la démonstration.  
Cette fois ci, comme un miracle venu d'ailleurs, Harry se leva et se positionna devant le bureau attendant.  
Remus ouvrit une boîte contenant un épouventard.  
Harry s'attendant à voir surgir un détraqueur commença la formule du patronus mais stoppa presque aussi net. Devant lui, ce n'était pas un détraqueur qui était autrefois sa plus grande peur.  
Les élèves étaient figés ainsi que leur professeur.  
Devant Harry se tenaient deux silhouettes. Un homme et une jeune femme. C'était Voldemort avec Ginny qui était prisonnière de ses bras. Une de ses mains était placé sous sa gorge avec un couteau.  
Harry était complètement paralysé.   
-Alors Potter, que vas-tu faire pour sauver ta fiancé ? Un geste brusque est c'est la mort pour elle, tu l'avais oublié ce détail, je ne peux peut être pas la faire souffrir en lui jetant des sorts mais à main nue si.  
Le sourire du mage noir s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.  
-Harry, sauves moi, je t'en prie. Sanglotait Ginny  
Remus regardait sans comprendre puis soudain Ron et Neville se levèrent en même temps puis prononcèrent la formule contre les épouvantards.  
Ginny lança un regard vers Harry puis lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle prit le bras qui était placé sous son cou et le fit tomber au dessus d'elle en faisant une prise de judo.  
La classe éclata de rire et l'épouvantard se détruisit.  
Ron alla vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras se foutant de sa fierté.  
-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Dit Harry qui c'était réfugié dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour bien s'assurer que ce n'était pas réel  
-C'est bon Harry, c'était juste un épouvantard, déclara Ron en essayant de consoler Harry  
-Il le sait, il va pouvoir la tuer, je ne veux pas.  
-Harry, c'était ta peur et pas LUI, il n'est pas assez intelligent pour le savoir.  
-Il, …, elle, …  
-Ginny va bien, maintenant elle est en cours de botanique et tu vas pouvoir la voir dans quelques minutes.  
Harry relava la tête, tous les élèves virent par effarement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
-C'est bon Harry, reprit Ron, elle est en sécurité et de toute façon tu seras si elle est en danger ou non.  
Il lui souriait. Après quelques instants il sourit à son tour et partit des bras rassurant de Ron et se tourna vers Remus.  
-Je suis désolé, je suppose que ma plus grande peur a changé mais je pourrais quand même faire la démonstration.  
Remus hocha la tête, encore étonné de voir Harry si calme.  
Ce dernier appela un autre épouvantard grâce au sortilège d'attraction.  
Il prononça une formule totalement inconnue et l'épouvantard prit la forme d'un détraqueur.  
Un froid s'installa mais lorsqu' Harry fit apparaître son cerf, le détraqueur se prit l'ourlet de sa robe et tomba, le froid fit place à la chaleur et au bonheur. Harry fit disparaître l'épouvantard dans la boîte juste quand la sonnerie retentit.  
Harry ne prit pas la peine d'attendre ses amis, il prit ses affaires en toute hâte et partit.  
-Où va Harry? Demanda Hermione  
-Sûrement dans la serre n°5. Déclara Ron  
Pendant le dîner personne ne les vient, Neville essayait de correspondre avec lui mais rien n'y faisait.  
Puis le cours des 5ème année de Gryffondor arriva, Ginny et Harry était prit de la porte, Harry l'embrassait comme si elle était la plus fragile des choses dans ce bas monde.  
Mais il du la lâcher pour aller en cours.  
Pendant le chemin il sentit un danger pour une personne, il n'avait pas de petits picotements sur la marque de la colombe mais il le sentait. Il demanda de voir qui était en danger (vision) et se dirigea vers le parc en courant.  
Pendant le cours de potion, Rogue fit l'appel et remarqua que deux élèves n'étaient pas présent, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.  
Dans le parc, Lucius Malefoy traînait son fils pour qu'il le suivi.  
-Tu viens, le maître a assez attendu, il te veut comme mangemort et tu te soumettras à ses ordres.  
-Non, je veux encore un peu de temps, père, lâchez moi  
-Il en ait hors de question, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.  
-En êtes vous bien sûr Mr Malefoy, demanda Harry  
-Potter.  
-Ravi de vous revoir  
Drago souriait intérieurement, Harry était là, il n'avait plus rien à craindre mais bien entendu, il ne fit rien voir de ses sentiments.  
-Il restera là. Déclara Harry  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui décides.  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy.  
-Vous le forcez et vous en souffriez  
Lucius qui était au courant des pouvoirs qu'avait obtenus Harry par Queudver, lâcha le bras de Drago.  
-Maintenant vous allez partir. Dit il en se plaçant devant Drago, il viendra lorsqu'il sera près, pas avant.  
Après un dernier regard noir, Lucius Malefoy partit.  
Retourne au château.  
Dès que Drago mit un pied dans le hall il vit de la lumière et une petite détonation.  
Il regarda vers l'arrière et vit que Voldemort était en train de lancer un sortilège dans le dos d'Harry. Lorsque celui-ci s'effondra, Voldemort disparut et Drago se dirigea vers lui.  
Il fit apparaître un brancard et déposa doucement le corps d'Harry. Pendant qu'il transportait le corps d'Harry vers l'infirmerie, il se parlait tout seul.  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel lâche ce type, attaquer quelqu'un quand il est de dos, et je devrais le servir, il …  
Mais il ne continua pas plus loin puisqu'il était arrivé. Il entra et appela l'infirmière qui arriva immédiatement. Elle le prit en charge et promit qu'elle le soignera pour qu'il soit debout pour le dîner.  
Le dîner arriva mais pas de signe d'Harry. Ginny était nerveuse, Dumbledore et Remus n'était pas là non plus.  
Ce fut au cours de duel que l'on le revit, Remus l'aidait un peu à marcher droit. En voyant ça, Ginny alla directement vers lui.  
-Harry, mais que c'est il passé ?  
-Rien ma chérie, je suis tombé de fatigue et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais dans les escaliers.  
-Pourquoi ? nous nous a-t-on pas fait prévenir ?  
-Car je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez.  
-Oui, mais quand même.  
Harry se dirigea vers Drago.  
-Ecoute, aujourd'hui je vais avoir du mal à travailler avec toi alors va avec Luna et Ginny ira avec Remus.  
-Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Déclara Drago à voix basse  
Harry sourit.  
-De rien, mais je devais le faire, par contre je ne m'étais pas attendu à son arriver. Ah ! Il va falloir que je te laisse.  
Luna venait d'arriver devant Drago. Eux deux avaient les joues un peu rosées. Harry sourit et s'éloigna.  
Le cours de duel était très instructif. Puis vient celui de l'A.D, les nouvelles recrues étaient au même niveau que les autres.  
-Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la technique d'attaque, nous avons appris à nous défendre et à repousser maintenant, nous passons l'étape supérieure. Commença Harry.  
Pendant environ une heure, il expliqua le fonctionnement du sortilège de l'amour qui a comme formule 'AMOROSO'. Il permet de faire souffrir la personne que l'on déteste le plus en soit.  
Pour cette réunion, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là, de même que quelques professeurs avec le directeur.  
Pendant la dernière heure, Harry les fit passer en mode pratique.  
Comme pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il appela un épouvantard et prononça une tout autre formule.  
-Voilà, maintenant, l'épouvantard pourra soit prendre l'apparence de celui que vous détestez le plus au monde, soit ceux que vous détestez le plus au monde.  
-Il peut y en avoir plusieurs ? Demanda Tonks  
-Oui.  
Lorsque ce fut le tour de Dumbledore, ce fut Voldemort qui apparu. Il lui lança le faisant hurler de douleur. Comme prévu, Harry avait installé un sort de silence sur l'épouvantard.  
Beaucoup de personne réussissait. Neville passa, mais lui, ce fut les Lestrange qui étaient devant lui en train de se tordre de douleur. Une lueur diabolique se reflétait dans ses yeux.  
Harry du le stopper car il ne voulait cesser le sort.  
Puis Remus passa, bien entendu, Queudver apparu avec Voldemort et Bellatrix.  
Ce fut pareil pour Harry. Pour le dernier ce fut Drago. Il s'approcha de l'épouvantard et il se transforma en trois personnes.  
« Voldemort, Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy »  
Il jeta le sort de l'amour et tous hurlèrent de douleur, même si nous ne pouvions pas les entendre on pouvait voir la souffrance sur leur visage. La lueur démoniaque se trouvant sur son visage ne rassurait personne. Harry se déplaça doucement. Même si sa jambe était enfin guérie, il avait très mal dans les muscles du dos à cause du sort de douleur que lui avait envoyé Voldemort.  
Il posa sa main sur celle de Drago et le força à arrêter le sort. Les élèves étaient subjugués,  
Drago Malefoy détestait son père.

Seul Harry le savait et il voulait le montrer à tous que Drago n'était pas méchant, que c'était son père qui l'obligeait à l'être et ses deux gorilles qui le surveillait.  
Après les minuits tout le monde partit sauf les huit qui restèrent encore éveillés jusqu'à plus de 4H du matin.


	26. Passé, Présent et Futur, réunis

Passé, Présent et Futur, réunis

Le peu d'élèves restant, profitèrent aisément de leur premier jour de vacances. Harry lui restait au lit ou plutôt essayait de dormir en souhaitant ignorer, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas, les baisers brûlants que lui infligeait Ginny. Lorsqu'elle captura les lèvres de son amant, il y répondit. Il sentait sous ses lèvres un sourire. Il arrêta leur tendre baiser, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les deux perles de sa fiancée, remplis de désir.  
-J'ai quand même fini par te réveiller  
-Cela fait environ un quart d'heure que tu me tortures  
Je sais et je suis bien contente du résultat  
Harry la regardait sans comprendre.  
-Tu as les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.  
Harry rougit, ce qui passa inaperçu, mais elle avait raison, il avait adoré ça. Pour se venger, il passa au dessus d'elle et lui dévora le cou pour revenir vers les lèvres.  
Ginny qui ne s'était attendu à se renversement de situation fut surprise. Mais ce sentiment fut bientôt remplacé par le plaisir ardent qui lui brûlait les entrailles entières. Elle savait que dans son état elle devait faire attention mais elle aimait que Harry lui fasse cela et ce sentiment était bien plus fort.  
Hermione parlait avec Ron et les autres dans la chambre, seul JamesJ et LilyJ étaient face à eux donc avait une vue sur le lit de Harry qui avait bien entendu fermé les rideaux. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des gémissements sourds, tous arrêtèrent et regardèrent en direction du lit.  
Harry avait arrêté.  
-Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ?  
-Ils ont entendu tes gémissements. Répondit suavement Harry  
-Très bien.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé et partit sous la douche.  
Quelques heures plus tard Harry avait réussi à se faire pardonner, se qui a été selon Neville et JamesJ, un jeu d'enfant. Et cela et véridique, puisqu'il n'eut qu'à l'embrasser pour qu'elle lui pardonne.  
Ils étaient tous dans la Grande Salle Harry et ses amis étaient à l'écart et parlaient doucement. Les professeurs et les élèves essayaient de savoir de quoi il était question mais sans succès. Même Drago ne pouvait s'approcher. Car maintenant que ces deux gorilles n'étaient pas là, ses camarades étaient beaucoup plus aimables avec lui.  
Les jours passaient comme ça. Puis arriva le 24 décembre.  
Quand Harry et ses amis arrivèrent dans la salle on pouvait sentir un bonheur immense. Tous étaient d'une humeur chatoyante. Harry s'approcha de la table mais ne s'assit pas, il regardait les personnes assises qui le regardaient avec intérêt.  
-Je voudrais vous demander une petite chose, pour que le réveillon de noël soit inoubliable je vous demanderai de venir dans la Grande Salle à 14H précise.  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever Harry lui, souriait. Les professeurs se méfiaient, ils se doutaient d'une farce à la James Potter. Harry pouffa doucement.  
-Vous n'avez rien à craindre professeur, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.  
Ron et Neville éclatèrent de rire pendant que JamesJ souriait fortement.  
-Bon puisque tu le souhaites, nous viendrons. Assura le professeur Dumbledore.  
Harry sourit et partit suivi de sa « famille ».  
Dans la Grande Salle résonnait des conversations de toute part, mais ces conversations n'avaient qu'une seule question. «Qu'est ce qui va se passer à 14H ? »  
Dans le dortoir, tous étaient regroupés et parlaient du réveillon jusqu'à se que Ginny qui n'avait parlé depuis le début de la conversation sortit des bras d'Harry.  
-Les filles, est ce que je pourrais vous parler en privé ?  
Tous la regardèrent, elle avait les joues un peu rouges mais ses yeux reflétaient la détermination. Les garçons la regardaient avec étonnement. Harry très subtile lu dans les pensées de sa petite amie.  
'Harry si tu essayes de lire dans mes pensées cela va très mal aller pour ton matricule'  
Bien entendu, une menace comme celle ci ne le laissa pas indifférent.  
Lorsque les filles furent allées dans le dortoir, les garçons se tournèrent vers Harry.  
-Harry, tu sais de quoi Ginny veut dire aux filles ? Demanda Ron  
-Pas la moindre idée, et quand j'ai voulu lire dans ses pensées elle m'a menacé.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des filles.  
-Alors Ginny de quoi veux tu nous parler pour ne pas le déclarer devant les garçons ? Demanda LilyJ  
-Bon, je voulais vous informer que, d'une chose qui s'est produite, une chose merveilleuse et qui euh, comment dire. Continua Ginny ne sachant pas comment leur annoncer l'excellente nouvelle.  
-Commence par le début, suggéra Hermione.  
-Très bien, vous vous souvenez du bal d'halloween ? Toutes les filles hochèrent la tête en même temps. Vous avez du vous apercevoir qu'Harry et moi avions disparu. Et bien.  
-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, s'exclama Lavande, où étiez vous passez ? Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?  
-Tu veux bien la laisser finir, gronda LilyJ  
-Désolée, alors ? Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Ginny.  
Celle-ci baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit.  
-Pardon ?  
-Nous avons découvert la plus merveilleuse des magie, dit elle un tout petit peu plus fort.  
Tout d'un coup un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de LilyJ et d'Hermione.  
-Vraiment s'exclama Lavande ravit de cette aveu ? Comment c'était ?  
-C'était magnifique, unique, c'était. Ginny ne pouvait pas continuer, elle avait arrêté les yeux dans le vague.  
-Ginny tu allais nous révéler quelque chose de plus important. Dit doucement LilyJ pour essayer de ne pas éclater de rire devant ce visage de béatitude.  
-Ah, et bien je voulais vous annoncer qu'au mois de fin juillet ou début août, Harry va devenir Papa.  
Le silence se fit complet pendant une fraction de seconde pour être remplacé par des hurlements de joie.  
-Ginny c'est merveilleux, mais depuis quand le sais tu ? Demanda Luna  
-Depuis le jour où je m'étais évanouie.  
Et pendant un certains temps, cela dura comme ça, des félicitations, des conseils, des craintes, mais tout sur une très bonne humeur.  
En rentrant à nouveau chez les garçons, les filles étaient très euphoriques. Ginny s'installa dans les bras de son fiancé qui l'enlaça doucement mais ses yeux reflétaient la curiosité.  
-De quoi parliez vous pendant plus d'une demi heure ? Demanda Ron  
-De garçons. Répliqua Lavande avec un sourire en coin.  
Ce qui ahurit le petit monde dans le dortoir, c'est qu'un sentiment de frustration et de jalousie enveloppa la pièce. Ces sentiments disparurent aussi vite qu'ils vinrent.  
Ginny souriait et déclara doucement.  
-Lavande tu n'étais pas obligée de parler de notre discussion, Harry n'a pas l'air content.  
Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le concerné. Celui-ci regardait Ginny avec amertume.  
-Harry qu'est ce que c'était ? Questionna inutilement Neville  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais Ginny fut plus encore plus rapide.  
-Quand les sentiments d'Harry sont trop forts, il n'arrive pas à les contrôler.  
-Ma puissance varie selon mes sentiments, si mes sentiments sont plus forts, ma puissance augmente et vous le ressentez.  
-Mais tes sentiments envers Ginny, ils ne le sont pas ? Réclama Ron sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
-Mes sentiments envers Ginny ne sont que pour elle et pas pour vous.  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle ressent ? Implora presque JamesJ  
Harry ferma les yeux, marmonna une phrase, une lumière dorée se dessina autour de son corps et celui de Ginny. Puis une merveilleuse chaleur se répandit, mais pas que dans le dortoir, dans tout le château. Les sentiments qu'éprouve Harry pour Ginny pourraient abattre n'importe quoi. Malheureusement pour Harry, celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas du tout compte.  
Les élèves et professeurs qui bien entendu sentaient cette chaleur, eurent d'abord peur mais cette douceur était si moelleuse, si réconfortante qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'arrête, ils en devenait 'accros'.  
Cependant cette sensation de bonheur s'estompa.  
Dans le dortoir, toutes les filles regardaient Ginny qui souriait simplement.  
-Je suppose que c'était encore plus fort ? Demanda LilyJ  
Ginny rougit mais acquiesça.  
Il était 13H50. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
-Bon, prenez ça, Luna va en bas je te rejoints juste après.  
Il hocha la tête et sortit de la salle commune.  
-C'est un portoloin, il vous portera jusqu'à la salle de bal de mon manoir. A toute à l'heure.  
Il était exactement 14H lorsqu' Harry et Luna entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.  
Harry voyant les visages, sourit mais leur fit signe de s'asseoir.  
Dès qu'ils furent assis, avec Luna, Harry lança une boule bleu sur l'unique table, ce geste fut bien trop rapide pour que qui que ce soit est pu réagirent. Lorsqu'ils prirent connaissance des lieux qu'Harry leur avait annoncés ? Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.  
-Comment as-tu su l'existence du manoir de tes grands parents ?  
-C'est vrai tu avais tenté de me le cacher mais tu as oublié une chose, je sais de qui je suis descendant et j'ai lu sa vie, à la fin de sa biographie une photo du manoir a été prise, tu l'avais oublié celle là. Il sourit justement avant de demander gentiment de l'aide de la part des élèves.  
-S'il vous plaît, je vous demande votre attention, qu'il eu immédiatement, je voudrais vous demander votre aide pour les préparatifs, j'ai besoin de vous, les invités arriveront vers 18H, la réception commencera également à cette heure là. Est ce que je peux compter sur vous ?  
Un « oui » collectif se fit entendre.  
Pendant environ 2H d'affilées, les élèves préparaient le buffet les tables, les chaise et même l'estrade ou trônaient des instrument moldus. Harry s'approcha du McGonagall.  
-Professeur, pourriez vous venir avec moi quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ?  
-Bien sûr Potter.  
Ils marchèrent vers le corridor. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé, il y eu juste un petit clapotement et Narcissa Malefoy apparu tenant une lettre à la main.  
Le professeur McGonagall du se mettre la main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser un cri de frayeur. Pas parce qu'elle est une mangemort ce qu'elle n'a jamais été, elle avait été forcée, mais par la contemplation de son corps. Sa peau était blanche et parsemées de bleu. Son visage si séduisant et ensorceleur qu'elle eut autrefois avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage lactescent et meurtri.  
-Mon dieu, mais que c'est il passé ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.  
Narcissa Malefoy encore surprise de se trouver en cet endroit, ne dit rien, mais ce fut Harry qui y répondit.  
-L'objet de Mr Malefoy.  
Cette phrase fut comment en déclique, Narcissa regarda Harry avec des yeux qui exprimaient la peur et la douleur.  
-Que fais je ici ?  
-Je vous ai invité pour le réveillon de noël, vous avez l'obligation de rester et de toute façon j'avais ensorcelé cette lettre pour que votre décision venant du cœur soir mis en priorité.  
-mais que va dire Lucius ?  
Cela étonna McGonagall, elle n'avait pas démenti, mais avait peur une épouvante même de son mari.  
-Il ne se rendra compte de rien. Mais buvez ça.  
Il lui tendit un flacon vert. Elle le bu et toutes formes de blessures s'estompèrent.  
-Cette potion cachera vos blessures et vos marques de maltraitance mais que pendant 10H.  
Elle hocha la tête. Harry se redressa immédiatement.  
-Zut, il vient par ici.  
Harry claqua des doigts, Narcissa Malefoy devint invisible aux côtés de son ancien professeur.  
D'un seul coup, Remus apparu, le professeur McGonagall sentit une main serrer son poigné. Elle sourit.  
-Harry, Arabella vient d'arriver ; la poigne se resserra ; elle voudrait te voir.  
-Dis lui que j'arrive, je dois demander encore une petite chose au professeur.  
-Bien. Il voulu partir mais s'arrêta, il humait quelque chose.  
-Qu'as-tu Remus ? Demanda Harry  
-Un parfum de rose, elle en mettait tout le temps, elle savait que j'aimais ça. Déclara Remus plus pour lui que pour les autres.  
-Pardon qu'as-tu dis ?  
-Oh rien, rien, laisse tomber. Un voile de tristesse passa sur ses yeux et il repartit.  
Lorsque la voie fut sans danger Harry énonça simplement.  
-Il t'aime toujours, et n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. Professeur accompagnez Narcissa …  
-Mr Potter, s'indigna le professeur qui avait toujours le poignet serré par la main de Narcissa.  
-Je suis désolé, mais il est hors de question que je l'appelle Mme Malefoy alors qu'elle a toujours voulu s'appeler Mme Lupin. Il sourit et voyant le visage de la mère de Drago se diriger vers le rouge. Allez avec elle, faites lui passer une robe correcte et qu'elle nous rejoigne pour les 18H moi je dois aller chercher ma famille.  
Après avoir indiqué, la salle où tout le nécessaire y serrait, Harry descendit dans la salle de bal où l'attendait sa marraine.  
16H45, Harry était sur la route, il s'engageait dans la rue du 4 Privet Drive. Il avait changé d'apparence pour pouvoir conduire, il avait l'apparence d'un homme de 30ans à bord d'une luxueuse voiture. Il s'arrêta devant « sa maison » et descendit de voiture et alla sonner.  
Ce fut la tante Pétunia qui lui ouvrit.  
-Oui, monsieur ? C'est à quel sujet ?  
-Vous êtes invité pour célébrer le réveillon ainsi que le nouvel au manoir Potter. Dit il d'une voix solennelle.  
A ce nom, Dudley et l'oncle Vernon arrivèrent.  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore avec ce gamin ?  
-Mr Potter vous invite à passer le réveillon ainsi que le nouvel an dans son manoir.  
L'oncle Vernon éclata de rire.  
-C'est un blague, c'est cela ? Mais sa voix était dure et tremblante.  
-Non, lui et sa famille et ses amis sont ensemble pour passer les fêtes, il voulait que sa famille soit présente elle aussi.  
-Oui, nous venons, déclara la tante Pétunia.  
Dudley et l'oncle Vernon la regardait comme si elle était folle. Ce qu'il ne savais pas, c'est que la tante Pétunia avait deviné que l'homme devant elle été Harry, elle avait reconnu cette expression après l'avoir vu des maintes et maintes fois sur la visage de sa sœur.   
-Ma chérie, est ce que tu te sens bien ?  
-Oui, et nous avons de la chance si Harry nous respecte encore comme sa famille, surtout après se que nous lui avons fait subir. Dudley prend ton manteau, Vernon aussi, exécution.  
Arrivé à la voiture, 'Harry' ouvrit la porte et la tante Pétunia s'assit devant. Dudley et Vernon, à l'arrière.  
Il était 17H45 lorsqu'ils franchirent les grilles de terrain. C'est là que les Dursley virent pour la première fois le manoir.  
-Il est magnifique, affirma la tante Pétunia  
L'oncle Vernon ne dit rien mais Dudley en était bouche bée.  
'Harry' se gara et descendit de la voiture, en passant devant la vitre de la voiture de son oncle, il se retransforma.  
Son oncle et son cousin étaient horrifiés. Il aida sa tante de sortir de voiture. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de le voir à nouveau comme avant.  
-Harry, comme avez-vous trouvé ce manoir ?  
-Avec un livre à la bibliothèque.  
-Pardon ?  
-Ma famille du côté de mon père était très célèbre j'ai lu un livre et je l'ai découvert, mes amis et moi avons du le rénover de fond en comble.  
-Vous avez fait un magnifique travail.  
-Merci, bon vous sortez tous les deux je dois faire de la place pour les autres arrivants.  
Dudley et l'oncle Vernon descendirent et Harry fit disparaître la voiture.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrer, Dudley leva la tête pour s'arrêter devant la hauteur du plafond.  
Ce fut un elfe de maison qui coupa sa rêverie.  
-Bonjour maître Harry Potter.  
-Golgien, combien de fois te l'ai-je dis, appelle moi Harry et non comme tu viens de m'appeler.  
-Oui, Mme, Mr, vos manteaux s'il vous plaît.  
Harry fit un signe de tête et sa famille donna leur manteaux, écharpes …  
Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur Rogue arriva avec un dossier des plus épais à la main, c'était LE dossier que lui avait donné Harry.  
-Mr Potter, pourrais je vous parler en privé ?  
-Oui bien sûr professeur, allons dans le petit salon. Golgien accompagne ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin dans la salle de bal, ah oui ! Une question, est ce qu'ils sont déjà là ?  
-Oui, Monsieur, ils visitent les jardins.  
-Très bien, il paraissait soucieux puis décida à reprendre la parole, ne les quitte pas.  
-Oui monsieur, suivez moi je vous prie.  
Pendant qu'Harry discutait avec Rogue, que sa seconde famille était émerveillée par la salle de bal, JamesP, LilyP, Arabella, Remus et Sirius étaient dans les jardins.  
-Franchement James, tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?  
-C'est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.  
Lily alla vers lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
-Pas de pelotage devant âme sensible merci, informa Sirius sérieusement qui fit rire tout le monde sauf JamesP et LilyP.

-Alors professeur ?  
-C'est bon, tout est en ordre, cela devrait marcher, votre potion est remarquable.  
-Merci professeur.  
-Mais pourquoi avoir voulu mon avis ?  
-Je vous l'ai dit, toutes mes potions je les ai testées sur moi mais pour celle-ci je ne pourrais pas.  
-Je comprend mais ne vous en faite pas, cela va bien se passer.  
-Oui, enfin, je l'espère.  
-Ce sera un très beau cadeau de noël.

Harry était retourné avec ses amis quand les premiers invités firent leur apparition, bientôt la salle grouillait de personnes mais cela n'était pas assez grand pour pouvoir la remplir, loin de là. Puis un couple arriva accompagner d'une petite fille qui devait avoir quatre ans. Par courtoisie Harry se dirigea vers eux et les salua.  
-Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis très heureux de vous voir dans mon humble demeure.  
-Bonjour, jeune homme, je vous présente ma famille, voici ma femme Katerina moi je suis Loïc et voici notre fille.  
La petite en question avait décidé de se présenter toute seule.  
-Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Sophie.


	27. Un paquet de dynamite

Un paquet de dynamite

Harry sourit à ce petit ange puis regarda Katerina, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.  
-Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous laisser, je dois aller recevoir mes autres invités.  
Loïc hocha de la tête et Harry disparu pour aller saluer le maire du village situé en bas de la colline où se trouve le manoir.  
-Papa ? Il le sait ? Demanda Sophie dans les bras de sa mère  
-Oui, il le sait  
Katerina soupira  
-Je n'ai jamais pu fermer mon esprit.  
Loïc sourit et prit sa femme et son enfant dans ses bras.  
-Ce qui compte, s'est que tu soit là avec moi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un hurlement se fit entendre. Harry tourna violement la tête. Le monde présent était figé, non pas par le hurlement mais de la réaction d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient dorés et une onde magique or et rouge apparue autour de son corps. Lorsqu'il su la raison de ce hurlement, il redevint normal et se dirigea vers son oncle qui était évanoui par terre. La cause de son évanouissement fut l'apparition de sa belle sœur et de son beau frère ainsi que le parrain de son neveu. Bien entendu, ils étaient encore sous la forme de Célestats puisque Harry voulait leurs lancer le sort lorsqu' IL serait parmi eux.  
-Oncle Vernon, réveilles toi, aller.  
Son oncle rouvrit doucement ses yeux, Harry remarqua que la terreur le recouvrit entièrement.  
-Ils sont là, ils sont revenus pour venir me hanter.  
-Mais non, ils sont là car mes sentiments ont refaits surface, maman, papa, Sirius, venez.  
Le reste des invités était figé, surtout les moldus.  
LilyP, JamesP et Sirius vinrent devant l'oncle Vernon qui s'était relevé entre temps.  
Dans le regard de se dernier se lisait la terreur, mais personne à par deux surent pourquoi se regard n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne. Cette personne n'était autre James Potter.

Flash Back :

Cette année Harry venait de fêter ses quatre ans, il allait rentrer à l'école dans deux jours. Ce matin là, il se leva en fredonnant une chanson (La solitudine de Laura Pausini).  
-Encore cette chanson, maugréa sa tante, tu ne peux pas arrêter ?  
Harry s'arrêta net mais sourit quand même et sortit dans le jardin. Quand sa tante se rapprocha de la vitre, elle entendit Harry parler, il parlait tout seul et rigolait.  
Le déjeuner fut vite prêt et Pétunia appela son neveu.  
Il arriva en courant et s'assit promptement à la table. L'oncle Vernon n'apprécia guère et lui ordonna de le rejoindre après manger dans le salon.  
Le déjeuner fini Harry alla avec son oncle. Celui-ci sans aucune raison, lui administra une gifle monumentale. Harry s'écroula au sol en gémissant et pleurant.  
-Cela t'apprendra à être un garçon mal élevé.  
Il lui en administra une autre mais cette fois ci Harry ne fit rien, ne pleura pas et ne fit aucun bruit. Mais une ombre rouge s'échappa de son corps, cette ombre s'approcha dangereusement de Vernon. Quand elle fut a peine quelques centimètres, elle dit presque inaudible :  
-La prochaine fois que tu toucheras mon fils de cette façon, je te promets que je serai là et je te le ferai payer. Parole de James Potter.  
Et l'ombre rouge s'évapora.

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis ce jour l'oncle Vernon n'avait plus touché Harry de la sorte mais l'avait puni de manières différentes plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Dans la salle de bal, l'oncle Vernon était blanc, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose mais il voyait son père contenir sa colère.  
La tante Pétunia, elle, regardait sa sœur avec une nuance de tristesse et de joie. LilyP l'ignorait totalement.  
Harry avait remarqué le regard de sa tante, bien entendu il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son père puisque son esprit avait refermé cette partie de son enfance donc il laissa tombé et reprit la parole.  
-Maintenant que les différents ont été dévoilés, il faudrait peut être les réparés, pour notre famille soit enfin réuni dans un bonheur indestructible. Tante Pétunia tu pourrais toujours dire la raison de ton comportement envers moi, tu ne crois pas ?  
LilyP regarda sa sœur qui était devenue rouge à force des mots prononcés par son neveu.  
-Maman, amène ta sœur dehors avec toi et parlez, je suis sûr que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Quand celles si seront réglées, il n'y aura plus de problème.  
LilyP alla vers sa sœur et sans rien lui dire, fit un signe de tête pour montrer une porte menant vers l'extérieur. Pétunia la suivi sans faire de bruit.  
-Par contre vous deux je ne comprend pas votre rancœur   
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ton oncle et moi savons parfaitement pourquoi n'est ce pas Vernon ?  
L'oncle d'Harry hocha légèrement la tête.  
Harry les regardait puis son parrain qui souriait à son 'frère' d'une manière supérieure.  
-Je laisse tomber mais promettez moi que les divergences que vous avez entre vous seront résolus.   
-Mais cela fait longtemps que nous avons fait un accord.  
-Papa, menaça harry.  
-C'est bon je te promet que ça va s'arranger.  
-Il y a intérêt  
Harry sourit puis alla rejoindre ses amis et sa fiancée qui l'attendait. Bientôt les conversations reprirent, mais JamesP et l'oncle Vernon étaient toujours face à face.  
-Vernon, je veux bien que nos approches soient tendus mais cela ne doit pas se voir c'est bien clair car quoi que l'on fasse je ne retire pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a de cela douze ans.  
Et sur ces parole il s'en alla vers le buffet accompagner de Sirius qui souriait à son meilleur ami. Remus était blanc, et était resté assis sur une chaise.  
-Remus ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Sirius  
-Non, pas trop, quel jour on …  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Harry était à côté de lui.  
-Tiens prend ça, cela va te faire te sentir mieux.  
Ce jour là nous étions une pleine lune, bien entendu avec tous les événements produits Remus l'avait pour la première fois de sa vie, oublier. Par ordre d'Harry, le professeur Rogue n'avait pas préparé de potion tue-loup. Dès que Remus eu bu cette potion, il retrouva le sourire.  
-Goût fraise, dit moi comment fais tu pour que tes potions n'ont pas un goût détestable ?  
-Secret de fabrication, répondit Harry en souriant mais de l'inquiétude se lisait aussi dans ses yeux.  
James s'en aperçu mais Harry était déjà repartit.

Du côté de LilyP et Pétunia :

LilyP se dirigea sur un banc et s'assit attendant que sa sœur fasse de même.  
Lorsque cela fut fait ce fut Lily qui parla la première.  
-Quoi qui l'en coûte je ne pardonnerai jamais se que tu as fait subir à mon fils, est ce bien clair, donc je vois cette discussion en aucune utilité.  
-Lily je sais que tu me hais.  
Mais si LilyP n'avouera jamais, ces quelques mots lui déchirèrent le cœur.  
-Mais écoutes au moins se que j'ai a dire. Te rappelles tu des moments que l'on passait ensemble, avant ton entré à Poudlard ?  
LilyP se retourna, c'était la première fois qu'elle énonçait clairement l'école de sorcellerie. Mais elle se rappelait aussi des moments passés avant son entré, ils étaient remplis de complicité avec sa petite sœur, rempli de joie et de bonheur.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda LilyP  
-Je t'aime tellement, tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point.  
-Menteuse   
-Non, je vais t'expliquer, en étant petite tu m'avais fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais nous séparer. Puis la lettre et arrivée, me séparant de toi, la magie m'avait écartée de moi, donc j'ai commencé à la haïr et cette haine c'est déplacé sur toi. Quand tu revenais pour les vacances tu parlais de chose aux quels je n'y comprenais rien. Puis tu t'es marié avec James, un sorcier, encore une chose qui se mettait entre nous, qui nous dissociait encore plus. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était à l'enterrement de papa et là, tu étais restée avec lui, ne me disant même pas un bonjour, puis arriva le jour de ton assassinat, tu as été tué car tu étais une grande sorcière, parce que ton fils était un sorcier, à cause de la magie. Et là j'ai sur que la faute de notre séparation n'était autre que la magie. La haine envers ce détail qui était en toi, je l'ai dirigé vers ton fils qui je savais, deviendrait un sorcier. Tu ne peux pas comprendre le chagrin que j'ai du cacher. Et contre toute attente, Pétunia éclata en sanglot.  
LilyP choquée par cet aveu, avait les larmes aux yeux elle aussi. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui ne sentait aucune chaleur ni réconfort tourna la tête vers sa sœur aînée.  
-Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda LilyP  
-Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
-Tu le faisais en me traitant de monstre.  
Puis il y eut un moment de silence et toute les deux se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Harry était avec ses amis et regardait Remus beaucoup trop souvent que la normal.  
-Harry pourquoi regardes tu Remus de cette façon ? Demande Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance ma chérie, restes dans mes bras et ne poses pas de questions. Dit il en rigolant.  
Ginny le regardait suspicieusement, elle avait regardé dans son âme, et elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas.

Maintes minutes plus tard, LilyP et Pétunia arrivèrent ensemble en rigolant. Harry alla à leur rencontre.  
-Alors, tout est arrangé ?  
-Oui, tout mais comment as-tu su la raison ? Demanda sa tante  
-Secret défense  
-Tu es pire que ta mère sur ce sujet, répondit elle en rigolant.  
-Est-ce que James et Vernon ont réussi a mettre leurs différents de côté ? Demanda LilyP  
-Non, ils font semblants de s'entendre devant moi et quand je leur tourne le deux, oncle Vernon s'en va, on dirait qu'il fuit papa, c'est curieux, il faut que je mène mon enquête.  
-La curiosité tu as du l'avoir du côté de ta mère, ne peut jamais s'occuper que de ses affaires, déclara Pétunia  
-Oh ça va, tu étais la plupart du temps avec moi avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. Répliqua LilyP  
-Je sais mais …  
La tante Pétunia ne pu continuer car quelqu'un hurlait de douleur.  
-Remus, s'écrièrent James et Sirius  
Celui-ci était par terre et était convulsé de tremblements et s'époumonait telle était la douleur ressentit.  
Harry alla vers lui en quatrième vitesse, le toucha et ils disparurent tous les deux. C'est à ce moment que JamesJ et LilyJ, alertés par le hurlement de leur ami entrèrent avec à leur côté la famille Diggory.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent quelques élèves  
-Quelqu'un a-t-il versé du poison dans le verre du professeur Lupin. Demandèrent certains  
-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda Sirius à JamesP et LilyP  
-Nous ne savons pas, nous étions pas à ce moment nous venons juste d'entrer dans le manoir quand nous avons entendu Remus. Déclara LilyP  
-Mais qu'est ce qui va se passer après, comment va être Remus, il va se sentir mieux ? Demanda avidement Sirius  
-Oui Patmol, arrêtes de te faire du soucis. Repris JamesP  
Mais en voyant son ami blanchir en regardant le ciel étoilé, il lui demanda ce qu'il n'y allait pas.  
Sirius pointa juste le ciel. Dans ce bleu azur, nous pouvions admirer une lune bien ronde, une magnifique pleine lune. Sans que JamesP ne sans rende compte, Sirius était partit en direction de Rogue.  
Celui-ci le vit venir d'un pas menaçant, c'est au moment où Sirius le prit par le cl que JamesP remarqua son absence. JamesP s'élança vers Sirius et lui fit perdre son contact avec sa victime.  
-Sirius, lâches le. N'arrêtait pas de dire James pendant ce temps toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de bal regardaient avec attention la scène de retrouvailles des deux ennemis.  
-C'est à cause de lui que Remus souffre, il ne lui a pas préparé de potion tue-loup et Harry est avec lui maintenant, Remus n'est pas un loup inoffensif ce soir.  
James regarda Rogue au profond de ses yeux.  
-C'est vrai, tu n'en a pas préparé ?  
-Non, répondit Rogue.  
Les yeux de JamesP changèrent de couleur pour passer du bleu clair à rouge sang.  
-Pourquoi, demanda t'il hargneusement.  
-J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas lui en donner  
-Par qui ?  
-Par ton fils.  
JamesP resta interdit pour reprendre, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus.  
-Pourquoi te la t'il demandé ?  
-Si Lupin aurait bu de la potion tue-loup, la potion que ton fils lui a fait boire, n'aurait pas marcher, pour se qui est de la douleur cela est normal, il va beaucoup souffrir mais lorsque le processus sera terminé Lupin sera guéri.  
Sirius arrêta de gesticuler pour essayer de comprendre les mots que son ennemi venait de dire.  
-Que veux tu dire par guéri ? Demanda Sirius, mais Rogue n'eût pas le temps de répondre car les aux portes de la salle de bal, se tenaient deux personnes. Il y avait Harry et un homme de grande taille, des cheveux châtains, mi longs attachés en queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient pétillants de bonheur pour tout dire c'était un homme magnifique. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sirius se précipita sur Harry dit Bonjour à la personne se trouvant à côté de lui ne le reconnaissant pas et demanda vivement à Harry.  
-Harry, où est Remus, quelle était cette potion que tu a donné à Lunard, est ce qu'il va bien ?  
La personne à côté d'Harry éclata de rire.  
-Excusez moi mais pourquoi riez vous ? Demanda Sirius un peu agacé  
-Oh Patmol, tu ne me reconnais même pas.  
Sur cette appellation, Sirius le reconnu immédiatement mais n'arrivait pas se convaincre.  
-Non, c'est pas possible tu ne peux pas être Remus.  
-Mais si !  
-Remus, alors comment ça fait ? Demanda LilyP en se jetant dans ses bras.  
-Cela fait bizarre mais tellement de bien, déclara t'il avec un soupir de soulagement.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius irrité  
Harry sourit et partit vers l'estrade où il prit l'un des micros.  
-Madame, messieurs et mademoiselles, je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau Professeur Lupin ou pour faire court le nouveau Remus Lupin, je sis, c'est la même chose. Bon pour certains, vous étiez au courant de sa condition de loup garou ; les personnes comme les moldus étaient terrorisés ; mais grâce à une potion récemment créer le loup en lui a été définitivement détruit. Donc pour aller plus vite, je vous annonce que Remus Lupin n'est plus un loup garou. L'homme que vous voyez n'est autre que le professeur Lupin, celui qu'il y aurait toujours du y être si il n'avait pas été mordu. Je voulais aussi remercier une personne qui grâce à elle, j'ai pu offrir mon cadeau, je dis merci au professeur Rogue.  
Pour la première fois tout le monde applaudissait mais pas pour Harry mais pour le professeur de potion. Remus alla vers lui et contre toute attente, le prit dans ses bras.  
-Merci Severus, merci.  
Severus un peu choqué ne fit rien en premier lieu mais après quelques moments d'hésitation, il le tapota gentiment sur l'épaule. Remus se recula, son visage était en larme. Arabella qui était avec LilyP et Pétunia, offrit son mouchoir.  
Dans un coin de la salle une magnifique jeune femme regardait Remus en sourient, heureuse pour lui. 'Il a droit au bonheur, même si j'aurai préféré être avec lui' pensa t'elle. Narcissa qui n'était plus Malefoy ici mais comme une personne gentille et douce, celle qu'elle était naturellement même si le traitement de Lucius était horrible.  
-Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, nous allons accueillir une personne qui n'aurait jamais du partir. Je voulais vous prévenir aussi que quelqu'un de particulier allait arriver au cours de la soirée. Bon si nous allons la faire venir. MERLIN, cria Harry  
Les yeux de chaque individu s'ouvrirent sous le choc.  
-MERLIN, s'époumona harry.  
-Oui, oui, je suis là, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda t'il mécontent.  
-Tu veux bien lui dire de venir ?  
-Ah, d'accord, ah oui, tu as le bonjour de Viviane.  
-Dit lui que je l'embrasse très fort.  
-Aucun problème  
-Quelques minutes plus tard une ombre blanche, semblable à celle que son James, Lily et Sirius lorsqu'ils sont des esprits (esprit célestat). Elle rentra dans le corps d'Harry puis celui-ci s'écria haut et fort, car ce célestat ne faisait pas partit de sa famille donc il fallait beaucoup plus d'énergie et de puissance pour le faire devenir un Célestat sous forme moitié ange, moitié humaine.  
-APPARUS CELESTATUS HUMANUS  
Lorsque le Célestat apparu, les élèves de poudlard invités et venus ainsi que beaucoup d'autres adultes, étaient bouche bée.  
Cédric Diggory venait d'apparaître devant eux.  
Malheureusement Harry s'écroula au sol. Cédric alla vers lui et en rapprochant ses mains du corps d'Harry, une lumière blanche entoura le corps. Puis Harry se relava à l'aide de Cédric.  
-Merci Cédric et bienvenu parmi nous.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu as risqué ta propre vie pour ramener mon corps et tu me fais revenir chez mes parents.  
-Oui et ne s'est pas fini. Maman, papa, Sirius venez à côté de lui.  
Ils firent se qu'Harry leur demanda de faire. Contre toute attente, Harry plaça ses mains devant eux et une lumière dorée les entoura tous. Dès qu'elle disparue, les corps des quatre Célestats étaient véritablement humain.  
-Vous voilà humain pendant votre séjour ici, normalement j'avais prévu que pour 24H mais j'ai décidé que vous pouvez choisir le jour de votre rentrée, bien entendu la limite de temps est déplacé à 3 semaines.   
Cédric regarda Harry puis le prit dans ses bars.  
-Merci mon ami.  
-Mais de rien  
-Ah si tu veux être au courant, Voldemort se rétabli et essaye de te faire payer, je dit bien essaye.  
Tous les deux furent partis d'un grand éclat de rire.  
Harry reprit le micro.  
-Bien comme vous avez pu le constater, Cédric Diggory est parmi nous, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver mais il est maintenant avec nous et si sa décision, je l'espère comme moi, ne nous quittera plus. Je voulais aussi souhaiter un joyeux noël à monsieur et madame Diggory j'aurai voulu vous le ramener plus tôt, mais Merlin m'a dit pas avant noël, donc voilà mon cadeau,je sais que c'est masochisme de ma part mais je devais le faire. Merci. Merci d'être tous là ce soir, merci de ne faire parti que d'une seule et même famille, merci. Bon trêve de bavardage et place au réveillon.  
Tous l'acclamèrent et les conversations fusèrent, la petite Sophie était à présent dans les bras de son père et lui parlait en chuchotant pour que lui seul puise entendre.  
-Papa, tu es et tu seras toujours le meilleur.  
Loïc, touché par ces paroles embrassa sa fille sur la joue et lui répondit tendrement :  
-Et toi tu seras toujours ma fille chérie.  
Soudain une musque douce envahit la pièce, le bal venait d'ouvrir. Harry et Ginny l'ouvraient.  
-Papa, on s'approche ? Demanda Sophie  
-Oui.  
Dès que Loïc enlaça la taille de sa femme, il se dirigea avec ses deux femmes vers la piste de danse. Katerina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et dit doucement.  
-Que j'étais bien dans tes bras, seulement avec toi et rien d'autre.  
-Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Demanda Sophie  
-Mais si ma chérie, je me remémorais juste un souvenir.  
-Ce souvenir ? Redemanda sa fille qui avait hérité de la curiosité de son père.  
-Oui, ma puce, soupira t'elle.  
-Tu sais Sophie, ta mère n'arrivait jamais à me résister  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Non, c'est faux, répliqua immédiatement Katerina qui était Ginny Potter à l'âge de 20ans donc avant sa venue à l'heure du rituel. Son mari n'était autre qu'Harry sous une autre apparence tout comme sa femme et son enfant.  
Sophie est une fille très spéciale, elle est très curieuse, impulsive, sa mère lui dit souvent qu'elle ressemble à son père ce que Sophie trouve comme le plus beau compliment, même si Harry retombe en enfance dès qu'il commence à jouer avec elle.  
Sophie a aussi une grande particularité, elle ne peut pas mentir. Ce n'est pas l'effet d'une potion avalée ou autre chose, non, cela est depuis sa naissance.

Immédiatement après que la chanson soit terminée, Loïc (je garde les noms d'emprunt pour que vous ne vous trompez pas) demanda à sa fille d'être sage et prit sa femme par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse où une valse viennoise retentissait.  
Sophie regarda les personnes puis commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle.  
-Papa m'a dit d'être sage pas de rester à ma place, dit elle en souriant malicieusement.  
Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement, elle vit un homme en grande conversation avec un vie homme avec une barbe lui tomba sur la poitrine. Avec excitation elle s'élança avec entrain vers la personne.  
-SEVERUS, cria t'elle.  
Le concerné tourna la tête, aussitôt qu'il vit se petit ange se diriger vers lui il se pencha et la réceptionna dans ses bras ne cachant pas l'incrédulité dans ses yeux.  
-Siry, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir aussi, dit elle en mettant sa tête sur son torse.  
Le professeur de potion ne comprenait rien alors qu' Albus Dumbledore riait doucement.   
-Pardon, mais je sais pas qui vous êtes, déclara doucement le professeur de potion pour aménager l'enfant.  
-Ah bon ! Puis sous en coup, elle se tapa le front, mais qu'est ce que je suis bête, c'est normal. Siry ; cette fois ci le directeur éclata de rire pendant que Severus grognait ; je suis Sophie, tu sais, papa m'a dit que toi tu t'en souvenais, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
Severus Rogue regarda avec insistance cette petite fille dans ses bras avant de sourire doucement.  
-Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?  
-Ils sont entrain de danser  
-Ce sont les deux personnes après James et Lily  
-Oui, ce sont eux  
-Je pourrais te poser une question ?  
-Tu viens de le faire mais tu peux recommencer, lui répondit la petite fille souriante.  
Le maître des potions en était subjugué. Drago passa derrière eux avec Luna quand il s'arrêta pour écouter. Luna voulu protester mais Drago lui demanda gentiment de se taire.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ici ?  
-Voilà, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, et j'ai demandé à mon papa si il m'avait aimée depuis le premier moment. Alors il m'assurait que oui mais moi je voulais le voir, alors voilà, papa ma dit que ce serai aujourd'hui ou demain que je le saurai.  
-Quel jour sommes nous, enfin chez toi ?  
-Nous sommes le 1er Août.  
-D'accord.  
-Sophie, s'écria Loïc, excusez moi ; il prit sa fille des bras de Severus ; Sophie je t'avais dit de rester sage.  
-Je suis sage, et d'ailleurs tu m'as dit de rester sage pas de rester à ma place.  
-D'accord, tu as encore gagné, j'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop embêté.  
-Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi le ferait elle ?  
-Car d'habitude, elle est survoltée, toute la famille l'appelle le paquet de dynamite car personne ne sait quand et où elle va exploser sa joie de vivre, n'est ce pas mon petit démon ?  
-Même pas vrai, dit elle en faisant semblant de faire la moue.  
Severus et Dumbledore ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette petite frimousse.  
-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta fille ne nous embête pas le moins du monde, Harry, finit Severus.


	28. La magie de Noël

La magie de Noël

Un silence s'était installé. Severus avait un sourire en coin et regardait Loïc qui avait un regard fixe mais aucune expression ne vient changer ce regard.  
Cependant lorsqu'il réagit, ni Dumbledore, ni Severus ne s'attendaient à cette réaction. Loïc baissa les yeux et souffla d'exaspération.  
-Sophie !  
-Moi, je suis très sage, dit elle dans ses bras.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire quelques fois ?  
-Non.  
-Tu es pire que ta mère.  
-Je sais et je prendrais ça comme un compliment.  
-Et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.  
Sophie éclata de rire. Loïc posa sa fille par terre.  
-Aller, va retrouver ta mère, grâce à toi, je sens que je vais être interrogé.  
-C'est bien fait.  
Avant que Loïc ait pu rattraper sa fille chérie, elle était partie en courant.  
-Dis donc Po…  
-Loïc, dit il rapidement, appelé moi Loïc, cela sera plus facile.  
-Très bien, Loïc, ta fille te tire par le bout du nez.  
-Je sais, mais je l'aime donc je n'arrive pas à résister à son charme qu'elle a obtenu de sa mère.  
-Sa mère qui danse actuellement avec un autre homme, déclara calmement Dumbledore.  
-Excusez moi. Répliqua Loïc d'un ton assez froid.  
De toute sa hauteur il s'avança vers cet inconnu, lui tapota l'épaule. L'inconnu en question tourna la tête avec agacement mais son visage se décomposa en voyant Loïc. Il partit directement des bras de Katerina et alla à l'opposé du couple. Loïc hocha la tête pendant que Katerina pouffait de rire, Sirius s'était approché de Severus et du professeur Dumbledore.  
-Harry n'a pas l'ait d'apprécier que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de Ginny, il est devenu pire que son père. Déclara Sirius en rigolant.  
Severus et Albus se retournèrent et le regardèrent comme si il était fou. Mais cela ne lui fit rien.  
-Comment peux tu dire ça ?  
-Je peux le dire car je suis courant de se qui se passe quand Lily danse avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Par expérience ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore en souriant  
-Exactement, et se n'est pas plaisant, croyez moi. Il fit une grimace.

RETOUR VERS HARRY ET SES AMIS

Neville regardait Drago qui lui regardait attentivement la porte d'entrée depuis au moins plus de vingt minutes. Lorsqu'il su pourquoi, un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
Neville se tourna vers Harry qui était en train de câliner sa némésis.  
-Harry, sais tu quand Luna va arriver ?  
Drago tourna légèrement la tête.  
-Pourquoi veux tu savoir ?  
-Ce n'est pas moi intentionnellement.  
-Ah, c'est bon je vois ce que tu veux dire, Harry pouffa légèrement, elle viendra avec son père dans quelques minutes.  
Lavande qui était à côté le regarda étrangement, 'pourquoi voulait il savoir ?'  
Neville lui souffla doucement.  
-Regarde Drago  
Elle le fit et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

RETOUR CHEZ SOPHIE

Sophie cherchait la compagnie de sa mère mais en la voyant danser elle soupira. Elle regarda puis son visage s'éclaira et elle s'élança vers Papy Jamie comme elle l'appelait.  
James qui discutait avec Lily, Arabella et le nouveau Remus fut surpris de sentir quelqu'un tirer sa robe.  
Il regarda autour de lui puis baissa la tête et sourit. Il se pencha et prit Sophie dans les bras.  
-Bonjour petit monstre.  
Le petit monstre en question avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de James.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Elle leva ses yeux.  
-Tu sais qui je suis ?  
-Oui, tu es Sophie !  
-C'est tout ?  
-Non, que tu es ma petite fille ainsi que celle de Lily.  
Son visage s'étendit avec sourire tendis que Remus et Arabella ouvrir grand leurs yeux. Mais son visage restait triste quand même.  
Alors James répéta sa question. Sophie soupira.  
-Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 1er Août, c'est mon anniversaire et papa m'a promis se que je voulais. Je voulais savoir si il m'avait toujours aimée.  
-Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Lily  
-Papa est si occupé en ce moment, je ne le vois presque jamais et quand il est un peu avec moi, ils l'appellent.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
-Mais ici, ils ne pourront pas. Dit calmement Arabella  
Une petite détonation se fit entendre.  
-Si, répondit Sophie en regardant le phœnix qui venait d'apparaître.  
Le phoenix en question n'était autre que Fumseck. Il se dirigea vers Loïc.  
Katerina avait à présent le visage aussi triste que sa fille. Pendant ce temps Loïc lisait son message. Les personnes présentes le regardaient, il sourit. Un parchemin et une plume apparurent. Elle commença à se déplacer sur le parchemin. Sa femme le regardait étonnée mais ne savait quoi faire. Lorsque le message fut achevé, il le donna au phoenix et lui dit en souriant :  
-Fais leur comprendre de plus me déranger.  
Le phoenix hocha la tête et disparu.  
-Loïc que se passe t'il ?  
-Rien, je reste avec ma famille et personne d'autre.  
Sophie releva instantanément la tête.  
-Je peux descendre ? Demanda t'elle avec empressement  
James la posa à terre, directement, elle s'élança dans les bras son papa qui la serrait fort dans ses bras.  
-Tu es le meilleur papa du monde. Lui chuchota Sophie à l'oreille  
Ces quelques mots lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je t'aime. Et il la serra encore plus, si cela pouvait être possible.  
Katerina s'approcha de lui et comme ça fille lui dit des mots tendre qui ressemblaient surtout à 'je t'aime', 'je ne vis que pour toi', 'tu es le meilleur des maris'.  
Mais ils sursautèrent lorsque des applaudissement leurs vinrent aux oreilles. Ces applaudissements étaient produits par Harry, Ginny, Neville et Drago. Ce qui étonna Harry, c'est les applaudissements de Ginny. Mais le lien qui unissait Harry et Ginny se renforçait, maintenant Ginny pouvait voir comment Harry voyait les gens. Aucune potion de changement d'apparence ou aucun sort ne pouvait les tromper maintenant.  
Bien tôt, ils furent accompagnés par les invités ainsi qu'elfes de maisons.  
Loïc souriait toujours avec sa fille dans ses bras et sa femme qui le serrait dans les siens, il ne pouvait rêver plus grand bonheur.  
Un quart d'heure passa lorsque la fille tant désirée par un cœur arriva.  
Harry alla à la rencontre de celle-ci et de son père.  
-Bonjour Mr Lovegood, bonjour Luna.  
-Ne sois pas si formel. Railla Luna  
-Mr Potter, je suis bien heureux de voir que vous cous portez bien.  
-Et je suis enchanté que vous alliez mieux.  
Luna n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'ils faisaient allusion à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.  
Mais ils furent interrompus par Dobby et Winky, les deux elfes de maisons qu'avait invités Harry.  
-Monsieur Harry Potter voulait nous voir, monsieur ?  
-Oui, mais je voudrais que mes elfes soient là, eux aussi.  
Dobby disparu pendent quelques instants pour réapparaître avec les autres.  
-Suivez moi.  
Les elfes se regardèrent entre eux mais suivinrent Harry sans dire un seul mot.  
Lorsqu'il s furent dans un coin éloigner des autres Harry prit la parole.  
-Bon, aujourd'hui, nous sommes un jour exceptionnel. C'est le réveillon de noël, alors je vais vous donner votre cadeau à tous maintenant sauf à Dobby et Winky qui eux, auront quelque chose différents, d'accord ?  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Puis d'un claquement de doigt. Leur tunique d'esclavage disparue pour faire place à de petits costumes taillés sur mesures. Mais les elfes étaient effrayés. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quelque chose, Harry avait déjà reprit la parole.  
-Cela est pour vous remercier de votre loyauté envers ma famille, je ne vous renvoi pas, mais je veux vous traiter comme mes égaux ; les yeux des elfes s'élargirent ; vous ne méritez pas cette discrimination, non, pour moi vous mériter l'Ordre de Merlin première classe. Il leurs souriait  
Les elfes rougissaient un peu, personne ne leurs avait dit ça.  
-Merci, dit Luba  
-De rien, maintenant, allez faire la fête.  
Ils paraissaient outrés.  
-C'est un ordre, déclara Harry en souriant.  
Par contre il ne s'attendit pas à cette réaction. Tous ses elfes se précipitèrent dans ses bras et le serrèrent à tour de rôle.  
Lorsqu'ils furent sur la piste de danse, tous sauf Dobby et Winky.  
-Attendez moi là, je reviens.  
Pendant qu'Harry allait à son point de rendez vous, Winky demanda à Dobby :  
-Que crois tu qu'il va faire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais ce ne sera pas méchant, Harry Potter ne nous fera jamais de mal, c'est un grand sorcier, avec un cœur d'or, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui fait sa puissance.  
-Voilà, je suis là, fit Harry.  
Mais il était de retour avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Voilà, je vais vous expliquer mon cadeau. Comme vous le savez, le manoir est très grand certes, et je sais que j'aimerais bien vous avoir à mon service, alors je voudrais savoir ce que vous pensez, bien entendu il y aura des conditions à remplir.  
Dobby s'écria immédiatement :  
-Moi je veux être du côté de Harry Potter.  
-Quelles conditions ? Demanda Winky  
-De porter des vêtements décents, d'être payé un Gallion par semaine et des vacances à prendre au moins une fois par an ainsi que d'autres libertés que je déciderait au fur et à mesure.  
Winky semblait scandalisée  
-Je sais Winky, mais une bonne elfes de maison n'est pas obligée de travailler tout le temps et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'essayerais tu pas pour voir ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.  
Winky regardait Dobby, puis Albus Dumbledore, puis à nouveau Dobby pour acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête.  
-Parfait, Harry claqua des doigts et tous les deux vêtus des coutumes qu'avaient les autres elfes.

REVENONS À DRAGO ET LUNA :

-Luna, tu es sublime, déclara Drago avec une petite voix se qui fit sourire Luna et les filles et pouffer de rire les garçons.  
Luna était habillé par une robe bleu moulante jusqu'à la taille puis volante jusqu'au bas des pieds, sa robe ne contenait pas de bretelles. Mais pour Drago, elle semblait sublime.  
-Toi aussi, tu es mignon. Dit elle un peu rougissante.  
Un moment de silence s'installa quand ils reprirent en même temps. Un fou rire commença à naître pour être vite dissipé.  
-Veux tu danser ? Demanda Drago  
-D'accord.  
Ils allèrent tous les deux sur la piste, dès que la main de Drago toucha le dos de Luna, une décharge électrique passa entre eux. La musique était lente. Luna se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle se sentait bien, elle voulait que ce moment ne se finisse jamais.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Drago avait des penser similaires.

Remus rigolait avec Sirius qui était revenu entre temps. Puis sa tête se dirigea vers la piste de danse, là, il vit Drago avec Luna, il sourit puis souffla. Sirius hurla son nom pour attirer son attention.  
-Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.  
-Ca, je l'avais remarqué.  
Arabella regardait attentivement un sapin. Sirius sourit à cette « trouvaille ».  
D'un seul coup, tous sursautèrent Harry venait de prend le micro pour annoncer le venu du groupe mais ce n'était pas les Bizarr's Sisters mais les Tigres (dit à l'anglaise).  
Harry et Ginny étaient les chanteurs principaux, mais toutes les chansons parlaient soit de leurs sentiments, soit de la guerres.  
Arabella regardait toujours le sapin puis son visage s'éclaira et elle couru vers LE sapin.  
-Dis moi Sirius est ce que ta petite amie et bien ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
Il la regardait, elle parlait à quelqu'un derrière le fameux sapin, qui se cachait de quelque chose ou plus précisément de quelqu'un. Quelques instant plus tard, Narcissa apparut. Elle était dans les bras d'Arabella. James alla vers eux, à la fin de la chanson. Et Lily se dirigea vers Narcissa. Toutes les deux lui parlait, elles voulaient qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle refusait catégoriquement.  
Avant de perdre patience, elles prirent chacune un bras et disparurent pour refaire surface près de James, Sirius et Remus.  
Celui-ci la regardait avec étonnement et tristesse. Par elle, elle refusait de croiser son regard.  
-Voilà la plus belle. Déclara Arabella  
-Bon, James, allons danser  
-Nous aussi, ordonna Bella à Sirius  
Remus regardait toujours Narcissa mais ne disait rien, tout comme elle, sauf qu'elle n'avait toujours pas croisé son regard.  
Puis, perdant patience, il plaça sa main sous son menton et releva sa tête se qu'il vit le bouleversa, dans ses yeux émanaient, tellement de sentiments qu'il fut prit de vertiges.  
Mais les plus forts, furent le désespoir et l'amour.  
-Veux tu danser ? Demanda Remus  
Il fut surpris par la réponse de Narcissa qui fut si rapide et bien entendu positive.  
Ils étaient tous les deux sur la piste de danse, cette fois ci, ce fut Ron qui chantait une chanson qu'il avait créé, c'était un slow magnifique.  
Narcissa avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus et ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle était si bien, tous ses soucis envolés. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Remus. C'était parfait. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard que lui lançait son fils. La seule chose que sa bouche sortit, c'était «Alors Lunard c'est lui ? ». Puis la chanson s'arrêta. Remus se sépara d'elle.  
-Nous devons parler.  
Narcissa sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais avec l'entraînement de son 'mari', elle les refoula. Elle hocha juste la tête.  
Lorsqu'ils furent assis avec une coupe de champagne devant eux, Remus demanda calmement :  
-Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?  
Narcissa, ne savait que répondre, elle avait peur de lui dire la vérité. Mais Remus prit tout en main et l'aida.  
-Est ce que cela à un rapport avec la marque que tu portes ?  
-Co…Comment sais tu ?  
-Sirius  
-Alors ?  
-Oui  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mère m'avait dit qu'il avait de très bonnes idées mais moi j'étais avec toi, mais elle m'a forcé avec père. Pour m'obliger, Regulus m'y avait emmené en me faisant subir le sortilège d'imperium. Voldemort me la inscrite, ce ne fut qu'au lendemain quand je me suis douchée que je l'ai vu. J'en ai pleuré, qu'elle déshonneur. Puis mère m'apprend le jour même que j'allais épouser Lucius Malefoy. Mon avenir qui tombe en miette, qui s'écroule. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard je voulais être avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, le soir dans la salle commune après vous avoir quitté, il m'a dit de ne plus y retourner. Je lui ai craché, que j'étais obligée de l'épouser mais cela ne devait pas dire que je devais l'aimer. Alors il m'a dit que si je n'allais pas avec lui, il te dirait que j'avais la marque des ténèbres.  
Tout en racontant sa vie, Narcissa avait pleuré. Remus fut abasourdi par la facilité qu'il avait eue à la faire parlé, mais les larmes qu'elle laissait tomber étaient plus douloureuses que quatre doloris en même temps.  
Il s'était rapproché et l'avait prise dans les bras.  
-Arrêtes de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer.  
Puis ne s'en empêcher il lui posa la question dont il voulait une réponse.  
-Pour toi, quel était l'avenir que tu t'avais fait ?  
Narcissa rougit violement.  
-Ma Narcisse, répond.  
Narcissa le regarda, cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu, ni ces mots qui lui réchauffaient son cœur à chaque fois.  
-Mon avenir, était avec toi, je ne savais pas quel métier, je m'en fichait tant que j'étais avec toi.  
A ce moment, Drago s'avança sur l'estrade et commença à chanter une chanson très réel sur le moment et qui va ce réaliser.

(Tragédie : Entre-nous)  
Yo shorty ma baby

Ce matin je me lève et qu'est-ce-que je vois  
Une bombe passait par là attirant mon regard  
Fallait que j'me prépare pour aller la voir  
J'enfile mon t-shirt, mon baggy et des Tims  
Faudrait que je l'accoste pour en faire ma girlfriend  
Dans l'café d'à côté, elle s'était arrêtée  
C'est à ce moment là que tout à commencé  
Laisse moi que je t'explique

(Refrain 1 :)  
On a parlé  
J'ai appris qu'elle était mariée  
Et je n'pourrai pas  
L'avoir que pour moi  
S'il faut être son amant  
Elever ses enfants  
Je le ferai je l'avoue  
Mais qu'ça reste entre nous

Je la vois fébrile quand je lui parle d'amour  
J'ai creusé dans ma tête pour trouver les bons mots  
Faut qu'j'me retienne pour ne pas dire je t'aime  
Faut qu'je reste machos en gardant mon côté ghetto  
Les larmes dans ses yeux révélaient ses craintes  
Cet homme usait trop souvent de sa force  
Au fin fond d'elle même c'est moi qu'elle voulait  
Ses lèvres l'ont trahi, je fus surpris

(Refrain 1)

Elle m'a conté son drame  
Tout ce qu'elle subissait  
Si elle rentrait trop tard  
Trop mal il l'aurait traité

Je n'la maltraiterai pas  
Tendrement auprès de moi  
Je voudrais qu'elle reste là  
Tout contre moi Oh! Oh!

(Refrain 2 :)  
On s'est embrassé  
Nous n'avons pas pu résister  
Corps entrelacés  
C'est moi qu'elle voulait  
S'il faut être son amant  
Elever ses enfants  
Je le ferai je l'avoue  
Mais qu'ça reste entre nous

(Refrain 1)

Donne nous une chance  
Romp le silence  
Ouvre moi ton coeur  
Donne moi c'qu'il me faut  
Laisse moi une place  
Auprès de toi  
Dans les moments sombres  
Je n'te laisserai pas

(Refrain 2)

A la fin de la chanson, Remus prit la main de sa Narcisse et l'enlaça avec la sienne. Il l'entraîna sur la piste ou Ginny chantait une magnifique chanson en italien.  
Remus avait prit Narcissa dans ses bras et ne la lâchait plus. Puis il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la chanson et regarda Narcissa intensément.  
-Je voulais te dire que je ne t'es jamais oublié, et que je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.  
-Moi aussi.  
Et se que rêvais chaque nuit Narcissa se réalisa enfin et comme dans la chanson. Ils n'ont pas pu résister, ils se sont embrassés.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent se ne fut qu'à cause du manque d'air mais leurs yeux, eux, continuaient.  
-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda Narcissa  
-C'était, la merveilleuse magie de Noël.


	29. Des cadeaux, pas toujours appréciés

Des cadeaux, pas toujours appréciés

Le merveilleux groupe après plus d'une heure et demi de spectacle, ce permit de prendre une pause. Severus avait la petite Sophie dans les bars. Elle refusait de le lâcher se qui faisait beaucoup rire le professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps Harry avait pris à part son père et son oncle et leurs avait tiré les oreilles, au sens propre, pour que l'un pardonne à l'autre. Lily et Pétunia qui les observaient de l'autre côté de la salle se tenaient les côtes à force de rire. Cédric parlait à ses parents qui étaient fou de bonheur. Narcissa et Remus étaient inséparables jusqu'au moment où Drago vint les déranger pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Nous y reviendrons plus tard. Le ministre de la Magie discutait avec Arthur, les jumeaux prévoyaient une farce pour quelqu'un de spécial, les habitants du village étaient fascinés par le manoir et la magie qui se dégageait des murs. JamesJ et LilyJ qui étaient partis où je ne sais où, revenaient de dehors Lily les yeux pétillants. Leurs doubles qui s'étaient remis ensemble après la remontrance d'Harry dirigée vers les hommes, étaient en train de danser la valse qui résonnait doucement dans la salle, d'ailleurs, si l'on regardait de plus près la piste de danse, nous pouvions apercevoir, sur l'étonnement de beaucoup d'élèves, le professeur de potion dansant avec la petite Sophie qui ne voulait toujours pas partir. Les parents à la petite demoiselle dansaient non loin de là dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, mais pas du tout à l'allure de la musique, sur un style plus lent, comme si ils n'entendaient pas la musique, nous pouvions conclure qu'ils étaient indifférents au monde réel. Vous saurez plus tard dans ce chapitre quel est ce phénomène.  
Mais fermons cette parenthèse pour revenir à l'histoire.   
Neville était en train de parler avec Hermione lorsqu'ils virent Ginny arriver, mais elle chavirait et risquait de tomber dans les pommes. Neville accourut aussitôt.  
-Ginny, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je tourne et je ne me sens pas bien.  
-Ginny as-tu bu de la bièraubeurre ?  
-Oui, un petit verre, pourquoi ?  
Neville lui examinait les pensées de Ginny mais il n'y arrivait pas, mais cela était plutôt normal, les pensées qu'il entendait étaient doubles.  
(pensées de Ginny, pensées de Sophie)  
Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je n'arrive même plus à tenir debout  
A quelle horreur, c'était quoi cette chose qu'elle a voulu partager  
C'était juste un verre, je ne comprends pas, cela ne m'a jamais rendu malade  
Il est hors de question qu'elle réessaye de boire quelque chose d'aussi abominable, il en ait absolument hors de question.  
Neville était perplexe, il n'arrivait pas à saisir.  
Puis Hermione le fit sortir de ces propres réflexions.  
-Ginny, ne crois tu pas que c'est normal ?   
-Pas vraiment, je n'étais jamais malade avant.  
-Oui mais maintenant, quelque chose n'a-t-il pas changé ?  
Ginny la regardait avec de grands yeux, pour enfin s'illuminer.  
-Tu crois que c'est ça ?  
-Oui, absolument  
Hermione et Ginny se sourirent avant qu'Harry ne revienne.  
-Ginny tu ne finis pas ton verre ; il lui tendait la bièraubeurre ; fini le.  
-Ah non ! Il en ait hors de question. Elle prit le verre d'Harry et le sien et les posa sur la table. Je veux danser.  
Harry sourit et la prit dans ses grands bras où elle aimait s'y réfugier quand cela n'allait pas.  
-Alors allons danser.  
Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse vers un côté plus sombre.  
Le temps passa, Ron dansait avec sa Mione, Neville avec Lavande, Drago toujours en train de parler avec Remus et une Narcissa rouge comme une pivoine. D'ailleurs Remus lui fit la remarque.  
-Ma narcisse, les narcisse n'essaye pas de ressembler à des pivoine pourquoi es tu rouge comme cela ?  
Pour seule réponse, Narcissa lui envoya un regard noir. Pendant que Remus et Drago éclataient de rire.  
Mais ce rire s'estompa bien vite comme tout autre activité quand ils entendirent des cris, pas des cris de frayeurs ou de douleurs, non des cris de colères. Quand toutes les personnalités virent qui était le couple en désaccord, quelle n'était pas leur stupeur en découvrant que ce n'était autre que Harry et Ginny. Lorsque toutes personnes s'arrêtèrent de parler, nous pouvons comprendre les phrases dites.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non, combien de fois faudra t'il que je te le dise ? (Harry)  
-Pourquoi ne leur dis tu pas ? (Ginny)  
-Pourquoi faire ? Pour voir de la pitié ? Tu sais que je ne le veux pas, on en a déjà parlé.  
-Et on en reparlera encore.  
-Non, la discussion est clause  
-Tu es lâche, trop lâche, pour en parler à tes amis. Mais à ma mère la tu peux, inquiéter les personnes ça tu peux.  
Les quelques personnes qui regardaient Harry à ce moment comme Ron, Neville, Sirius ou James, pouvaient dire que Ginny allait beaucoup trop loin, les yeux d'Harry devenaient sombres et remplis de flammes dansantes.  
-Il retient sa colère, souffla Sirius à James.  
-Oui, mais la phrase qu'il va sortir ne va pas faire de bien.  
Ginny continuait jusqu' à ce qu'elle voit les yeux d'Harry, elle s'arrêta de parler. Sophie regardait le couple puis ses parents. Eux souriaient. Katerina était choquée de l'attitude prise par Ginny puis regarda son mari qui lui souffla doucement à l'oreille.  
-Alors qui pique facilement des crises ?  
Elle lui lança un regard noir pour rediriger son regard sur le couple toujours muet.  
Puis Harry reprit d'une voix calme mais froide et dure.  
-Maintenant que tu as fini de dire de se que tu penses de moi, je vais juste te dire deux choses. La première étant que tu n'aurais jamais du savoir ce qu'elle contenait, ni qu'elle existait, la deuxième, en ayant entendu tes remarques me concernant, je te dirais que tu as fais un erreur en ayant accepté la bague de fiançailles, mais si cela peu te rassurer tu peux changer d'avis et partir, je ne te retiendrais pas.  
C'est sur ces mots qu'Harry sorti en claquant une des portes allant à l'extérieur. Ginny après un moment ayant compris le sens des mots prononcés par son futur époux qu'elle n'était plus trop sûre d'avoir, elle éclata en sanglot et parti vers une des chambres situé à plusieurs étages au dessus, celle qui aurait du les réunir ensemble pour la nuit et même plus. Elle ne savait même plus si elle pouvait espérer un avenir avec son Harry maintenant, sa dignité refusait qu'elle aille faire des excuses, elle en oubliait la présence de Loïc et de Katerina avec leur petite fille qu'elle attendait. Par contre elle releva la tête des couvertures, son enfant, l'enfant d'Harry, que va-t-il devenir ? Quel sera son destin ? Elle ne l'avait même pas annoncé à Harry. Sur cette pensées, elle s'endormi tout en pleurant. Elle ne vit jamais la petite tête de Sophie dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
En bas JamesP ainsi que Sirius étaient tous les deux ennuyer, James savait que son fils allait réagir comme ça, car il l'avait fait, la veille de son propre mariage, tout s'était arrangé, grâce à l'aide de Sirius et de Remus mais cela n'avait pas été facile.  
LilyP regarda son époux, les larmes aux yeux. James la prit dans ses bras. Personnes n'osait parler alors tout le monde entendit se que disait JamesP se qui les rassurèrent un peu.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, tu sais comment cela s'est déroulé avec nous pourquoi cela ne s'arrangerait pas pour eux ?  
Tu ne crois pas ?  
Lily releva la tête.  
-Oui tu as raison, mais pourquoi, nous ne nous en souvenons pas ?  
-Je ne sais pas, peut être que nous avons tout simplement oublié.  
Les invités recommençaient à se détendre en se disant que tout irait mieux jusqu'à se que des pleurs se firent entendre.  
Sophie venait d'entrer.  
-Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda sa mère  
-Gi…Ginny est … est en pleurs … Elle … Elle … aime Harry … mais elle ne voulait pas … c'est pas sa faute …  
-Mais calme toi, tout va s'arranger. Déclara son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Il faut que tu saches que dans chaque couple il faut des disputes.  
- Non, … on n'est pas … pas obligé.  
-Ecoute moi, Sophie.  
Sa fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, espérant trouver une lueur d'espoir, ce quelle trouva.  
-Les disputes servent à encore plus s'aimer, tu as vu comme ils étaient bien avant, quand ils dansaient ?  
Sophie hocha la tête.  
-Dis toi qu'après, se sera encore pire, son père souriait et Sophie reprit son sourire d'ange dont elle faisait craquer tout le monde.  
-Imagine, qu'ils ne pourront plus se perdre de vu, que personne ne pourra leur parler.  
Sophie rigolait mais une détonation, puis encore une autre se fit entendre.  
Presque tout le monde se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se qu'ils virent laissa le résonnement de Loïc sur le bénéfice du doute. Harry transformait des pierres en assiette cette fois et les réduisait en miette en les catapultant en l'air et les brisant en lançant une boule feu, que son poing droit déjà en flamme lançait un peu partout sans brûler les fleurs ni quelconque malheureuse feuille.  
Après un moment quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Ce n'était autre que Drago.  
-Madame, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous conseillerais de continuer de danser et de vous amuser, je sais que les récents événements nous le permettent pas mais il le faut, car si Harry vous voit entrain de l'épier à travers les vitres il risque de très mal le prendre.  
A la fin de sa déclaration, toutes personnes se trouvant près d'une fenêtre partirent, ils firent tous semblant de s'amuser, mais bientôt le sentiment de malaise disparu chez certains mais pas tout le monde.  
Sophie était cette fois ci dans les bras de sa grand-mère.  
-Mamy Fleur de Lys ?  
-Oui mon ange ?  
-Tu crois qu'Harry et Ginny vont se remettre ensemble ?  
-Mais bien sûr, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Dit Lily en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.  
Sophie sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa grand-mère.  
Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de Loïc et de Katerina.  
Ginny entendit que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte mais fit semblant de continuer de dormir.  
-Ne fais pas semblant, je suis venue pour régler un point de cette histoire.  
Ginny releva la tête, c'était Katerina.  
-Que, que fais tu ici, dit elle d'une voix pleins de sanglots refoulés  
-Je viens de le dire, elle souriait, bon, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, Ginny, il faut que tu saches que dans chaque disputes que tu auras avec Harry, il y aura une part de faute de chaque côté.  
-Mais non, moi je n'est fais que dire la vérité.  
-Vraiment ? En ais tu sûre ?  
Katerina fit juste un geste de la main, un écran apparu, il montrait tous ce que Ginny avait déclaré à son amour. Ginny tout en regardant l'écran ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ais pas pu dire cela !  
-Alors, ce n'est que la vérité ?  
-Non, la moitié est fausse, je ne le pensais pas et je lui ais quand même dites, sa réaction est normale, maintenant à cause de moi tout est fichu, adieu l'amour parfait sanglota t'elle dans les bras de Katerina qui soufflait s'exaspération.  
-Ginny, ce que tu as dit n'est pas de ta faute, ce sont les sautes d'humeur.  
-Les quoi ?  
-Les sautes d'humeur, cela arriva chez les femmes attendant un enfant. Elle souriait  
Ginny eu un petit sourire.  
-Mais cela Harry ne peut pas le savoir, et il a réagit sous le coup de la colère, donc c'est en partie sa faute et …  
Mais un bruit l'interrompit.  
-Je crois que cela est pour toi, je te laisse.   
Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et …

Pendant ce temps, dehors, un Harry toujours dans une colère noire jetait des boules de feu sur les pauvres assiettes. Mais d'un coup, toutes assiettes et boules de feu disparurent. Harry se retourna pour faire fasse à Loïc. Celui-ci alla vers le banc lorsqu'il fut assis, il lui demanda gentiment :  
-Viens t'asseoir, j'ai à te parler.  
-Personne ne me donne d'ordre, répliqua t'il d'une voix rêche  
Loïc fronça les sourcils puis claqua des doigts, Harry disparut pour réapparaître assis à côté de lui. Harry le regardait stupéfait.  
-Sache que personne de me désobéit et ce n'es pas toi qui va commencer.  
-Que me veux tu, continua Harry sur le même ton de l'autre fois.  
-Te dire à quel point tu as été affreux avec ta future femme.  
Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.  
-Il faut que tu saches que ce ne sera pas ta dernière dispute, il y en aura d'autres, mais chaque couple en ont, mais ceux qui s'aiment avec passion. Il sourit à ces mots, Harry le suivit.  
-Ginny a un caractère spécial en ce moment mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu le sauras plus tard ce soir. Mais revenons à cette phrase si douloureuse qui lui a brisé son cœur de femme, oui Ginny n'est plus une enfant ni une jeune fille mais une femme et c'est parce qu'elle ait avec toi, elle savait les risques que cela impliquait mais elle voulait être avec toi, regarde bien.  
Il fit apparaître le même écran que sa femme et Harry put voir ou plus exactement entendre sa phrase car il refusait de voir sa Ginny. Lorsque l'écran disparut Harry était sous le choc, comment avait il pu être aussi odieux envers celle qu'il aimait. Comme si Loïc avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui serait probable, il lui répondit :  
-Tu as réagit sous le coût de la colère, maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
Loïc n'avait pas besoin de redire sa phrase deux fois, Harry s'était téléporté juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Il toqua à la porte mais ce ne fut pas Ginny qui ouvrit mais Katerina, elle sourit et dit avant de partir :  
-Je vous laisse tous les deux vous avez besoin de parler.  
Sur ces mots Ginny tourna la tête et vit Harry au bas de la porte.  
Harry rentra et la ferma. Il regarda partout sauf en direction de Ginny qui elle le regardait avec espoir, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin, il céda.  
-Ginny je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça, je …  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec une passion débordante. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, donc un bon moment après, Ginny prit la parole.  
-Je n'aurais pas du dire ce que j'ai dit, rien était vrai, certains points quand même mais je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te mettre en colère.  
-Je n'aurais qu'une seule condition pour que je te pardonne, dit tranquillement Harry  
-Quoi ? Ginny n'était pas très contente à ce moment  
-Que tu restes avec moi et que tu deviennes la future madame Potter.  
Ginny rigola et l'embrassa à nouveau.  
Dans la salle de bal, sauf les amis et la famille du couple s'inquiétaient. Seul Drago avait l'air assez content, Luna était dans ses bras et se faisait consoler par les caresses et les mots tendres que lui soufflait Drago, cela la soulageait et rendait Drago heureux. Toutefois un cri se fit entendre. C'était Harry qui criait contre les jumeaux et Ginny tentait de retirer l'amuse-gueule que tenait la tante Pétunia.  
-Comment osez vous vous prendre à eux ? Vous savez quelle serait leur réaction.  
Il reprit avec un sourire.  
-Vous ne changerez jamais n'est ce pas ?  
-Non, dirent ils en chœur  
Harry rigola pendant que Ginny s'approchait de lui. Les invités les regardaient en attendant le coup fatal, mais il n'y eut jamais lieu. Ginny était dans les bras d'Harry et souriait à tout le monde. Personne ne disait rien mais ils étaient tous étonnés. Un léger « pop » résonna dans la salle silencieuse. Un lapin rose sautillait gentiment au milieu. Il était adorable.  
-FRED, GEORGES, hurla Harry.  
POP, Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître à la place du lapin.  
-On a eu notre directeur, on a eu notre directeur, scandaient ils.  
Pendant que tous les élèves regardaient leur directeur avec appréhension, mais le sentiment de gène disparut très vite pour être remplacé par des éclats de rire lorsque le directeur demanda :  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ais arrivé mais j'ai envie de carottes, pourriez vous m'expliquer ?  
Lorsque les jumeaux eurent réussis à maîtriser leur fou rire et expliquer la situation antérieure le directeur les suivis quelques instants après. Un slow commença juste à l'instant, Harry était sur la piste avec Ginny et ils dansaient serré l'un contre l'autre. Personne n'osait demander comment ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Soudain un cri résonna, un cri d'effroi. Harry et Ginny n'étaient plus sur le sol, ils dansaient sur un nuage à environ deux mètres du sol. Albus Dumbledore se lança un sort d'amplification de voix.  
-Venez, je vais vous expliquer ce qui ce passe.  
-Professeur, moins fort, demanda Hermione, vous risquez de les déranger, dit elle en désignant Harry et Ginny toujours sur leur petit nuage.  
Contre toute attente le directeur rigola. Toujours avec sa voix amplifiée il déclara :  
-Non, je ne vais pas les déranger, il ne m'entende pas, de même que vous tous si vous hurleriez.  
Tous les adultes et enfants s'étaient regroupés autour du professeur Dumbledore.  
-Ce phénomène est appelé 'le nuage d'enivrance' ce nuage est fabriqué par l'un des deux, ici, c'est Harry, car il faut une grande puissance magique pour le créer. Et bien sur un amour sans limite. Chez les moldus, il y a un dicton envers les couples, quand ils sont ensemble, quand ils n'entendent pas se qu'o leur dit, qu'ils sont complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Nous disons souvent, ce n'ai pas la peine, laissons les, 'ils sont sur leur nuage'. Cet enchantement marche chez eux aussi sauf qu'ils ne sont pas en lévitation. Prenons Harry et Ginny, nous ne pourrons pas leur parler tant qu'ils seront en haut.  
-Mais pourquoi cela se produit ? Demanda un adulte moldu.  
Albus Dumbledore sourit un peu gêné, se qui étonna beaucoup de monde.  
-Cela se produit quand les deux tourtereaux se désirent, qu'ils veuillent rester seuls, juste eux deux, personne qui les dérangent. Si vous préférez, c'est la volonté du cœur et de leur désir partager qui compte ici. Les deux seuls sorciers à être parvenu à le former étaient Merlin et Godric Gryffondor.  
A la fin de sa déclaration il était rouge. Les élèves auraient rient si eux aussi n'étaient pas aussi rouge.  
Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'Harry et Ginny étaient en l'air, « suspendu en l'air » comme dirait Ron. James et Sirius parlaient à Remus. Narcissa, elle, elle était en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies avant que sa mère ne l'en empêche d'être en leurs compagnies.

-Alors Luny, j'ai vu que tu parlais avec Drago juste avant, qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Demanda Sirius  
-Patmol, tu n'es qu'un curieux, s'exclama James  
-Non, c'est bon James, et bien, en fait, il me racontait ce que disait sa mère sur moi.  
Sirius et James le regardait incrédule.

Flash Back

-Professeur Lupin, maman, je peux vous parler ? Demanda Drago  
-Oui, bien sûr mais appelles moi Remus, ici en tout cas. Il lui souriait.  
Drago le lui rendit. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter.  
-Remus, Drago se sentit gêné, je voudrais savoir quelques points pour voir si ma mère disait vrai.  
-Tu savais que je sortais avec Narcissa ?  
-Que tu es avec moi, rectifia Narcissa  
-Oui, d'accord, il lui sourit, vas y je t'écoute.  
-Tout d'abord, je vous connais en tant que Lunard ; Remus sourit ; en fait j'aimerai savoir si c'était vrai , que, c'était vous qui envoyez un bouquet de rose toutes les saints Valentin.  
Narcissa tourna rapidement la tête vers Remus pour avoir confirmation.  
-Si je répondrai non, je mentirai, donc oui, c'est bien moi.  
-Tu n'as pas failli à ta promesse, déclara Narcissa avec une larme solitaire.  
-Non, je te l'ai promis, il passa son pouce sur sa joue pour lui enlever toute trace de tristesse.  
Drago souriait, sa mère était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment.  
-Est ce que vous étiez ensemble jusqu'au point de … Drago rougissait à vu d'œil, comme sa mère.  
-Non, nous nous sommes séparés avant, car je savais que ma narcisse n'était pas prête même si elle me disait le contraire ; Remus ne savait même pas qu'il employait son surnom, c'était comme une habitude ; mais je suis sûr que l'autre s'en moquait.  
Drago comprit qu'il parlait de sa mère. Il la regarda, et il la vit baisser les yeux, Remus passa un bras protecteur autour d'elle en lui promettant que maintenant tout serai fini.  
-Si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux vous jurer qu'elle vous aime ou plus exactement, qu'elle est toujours aussi folle de vous.  
Sa mère rougit instantanément.  
--Ma narcisse, les narcisse n'essaye pas de ressembler à des pivoine pourquoi es tu rouge comme cela ?  
Narcissa le regarda en lui lançant le pire regard, pendant que son amant et son fils rigolaient. Elle sourit en constatant qu'ils s'entendaient bien, se qui la rendit plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà et ça elle le devait à Harry. Mais tout ceci se volatilisa car des cris se firent entendre.

Fin du Flash Back

-Et ben, tu as passer un bon interrogatoire, déclara Sirius.  
-Il s'inquiète pour sa mère c'est normal, dit Remus en regardant Drago et Luna parler.

Lorsqu' Harry et Ginny décidèrent enfin de descendre, il était minuit pile. Harry prit la parole dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol, se qui fit sursauter plusieurs personnes.  
-Il est minuit, le père noël à du passer, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.  
Il se déplaça vers le mur, quand il le toucha une entré se fit et dans la salle se trouvait des milliers de cadeaux.  
-Allez y les cadeaux sont arriver, il n'a pas oublié de mettre de nom devant tout le monde pourra les trouver.  
Tous les enfants se précipitèrent au pas de course car normalement le père noël passait la nuit et ils les recevaient que le matin, ils étaient tous fou de bonheur de les avoir plus tôt.  
Lorsqu' Harry et ses amis entrèrent ils virent les adultes ainsi qu'enfants devant leurs cadeaux en train de déchirer le papier les entourant. Harry sourit à cette vue. Mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de son nom, il dut lever la tête vers le plafond.  
-Je vais en avoir pour des heures, déclara t'il en observant sa pile de cadeaux.  
Ses amis, eux, étaient morts de rire.  
Trois heures du matin, Harry n'avait toujours pas fini, il décida d'abandonner et d'aller vers sa fiancée qui ouvrait son dernier cadeau. Elle eu un cri lorsque le contenu bougea, elle se leva et voulu aller près d'Harry lorsqu'elle se cogna à sa poitrine.  
-Chéri, il y a quelque chose qui bouge à l'intérieur.  
-Oui, c'est mon cadeau, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il s'assit près d'elle et près de se mystérieux paquet. Elle voulu le prendre quand il bougea à nouveau reculant sa main précipitamment. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un petit museau sortit pour renifler dehors. Ginny attendrit, enleva le couvercle et elle vit le plus adorable des petits chiots. C'était un chien couleur crème, il ressemblait à une petite boule de poil, se qui fit craquer Ginny. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ces bras.  
Les personnes ayant entendu son cri, souriaient à présent.  
-A t'il déjà un nom ? Demanda Ginny  
-Oui, il s'appelle Sniffle  
Plusieurs éclats de rire survinrent à leurs oreilles. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent ils purent constater que JamesP et LilyP était dans le lot mais pas Sirius qui était plutôt mécontent.  
-Aller, Patmol, ne soit pas défaitiste, dis toi que cela te fera un nouvel ami, rigola Remus pendant que les deux James (le jeune et l'adulte) n'en pouvaient plus.  
-Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? S'écria Drago  
Un petit lézard courait sur tout le corps de se dernier.  
-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est un Désamour, déclara sa mère  
-Un quoi ?  
-Un Désamour, c'est un demi lézard et demi serpent, la seule personne capable de te l'offrir et celle que ton cœur désir, et c'est lui qui vous conduira tous les deux vers votre amour, c'est la que vient son nom, dés, désir, amour, là pas besoin de te l'expliquer, elle souriait.  
-Par Merlin c'est magnifique, Luna venait d'ouvrir un coffret où était enfermé un simple collier avec une marine en son centre.  
-Hermione peux tu me l'accrocher. Dit elle encore sous le choc.  
-Oui bien sûr.

Ginny le savait c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui !  
-J'aimerai te parler, et t'offrir mon cadeau  
-D'accord je viens.  
Luna, Hermione et Lavande souriaient.  
Lorsque le couple se retrouva dans un coin assez distant Ginny commença à se tordre les mains. Harry qui commença à s'inquiéter les prit dans les siennes.  
-Ma douce, calme toi et dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.  
-Tout va très bien mais je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.  
-Je t'écoute, il lui souriait tendrement.  
-Il va falloir faire une nouvelle chambre près de la notre.  
Harry la regardait sans comprendre.  
-Nous avions préparé note chambre pour deux personnes mais …  
Harry écoutait et ses yeux s'agrandirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.  
-Il faut que nous l'arrangions pour trois.  
-Com… Comment cela ? Dégluta Harry  
-Te rappelles tu la nuit d'Halloween ? Notre amour a créé un petit être qui grandit en moi.  
Un silence pesant s'installa autour d'eux, Harry comprit, il allait devenir père, ce moment était plus fort que tout, il était à lui et à Ginny, à eux seuls. Ginny qui ne supportait plus ce silence leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Harry ? Demanda t'elle doucement  
-Je t'aime.  
Elle eut juste le temps de comprendre les mots qu'il venait de dire avant qu'un sentiment d'amour et de passion se propage dans tout le manoir. Les invités se retournèrent tous vers le couple qui s'embrassait sans vouloir s'arrêter.  
-Mais qu'est ce que ce passe ? Demanda Ron  
-Ginny vient d'avouer à Harry que tu vas devenir tonton Ronnie. Déclara Hermione en souriant.  
Ron la regardait puis Ginny, pour revenir à Hermione. Il pensa que c'était le moment parfait.  
-Donc toi tu seras tata Mione ?  
Hermione le regarda et vit que ses yeux étaient dirigés vers ses mains, elle prit la boîte des mains de son petit ami pour y découvrir un bague de fiançailles, elle était en or avec un rubis.  
Hermione qui ne savait que répondre à cette joie, à ce bonheur. Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son fiancé.  
-Est ce que tu le veux ?  
-De quoi ?  
-Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser quand tout sera terminer ?  
-Oui, dit elle la voix déformée par les larmes.  
Ron prit la bague et la glissa à son doigt. Tout le monde applaudit, même Harry et Ginny qui avaient enfin fini.  
-Maintenant, il reste encore un bonheur a recréé, déclara Harry.  
Harry se dirigea vers Albus, il lui tendit un morceau de papier et une fiole.  
-Lis cette formule et fini là par Sarah et brise la fiole par terre.  
Albus le regarda mais fit se qu'il voulait. Un vortex apparut et Harry sauta à l'intérieur.  
-HARRY, hurla Ginny.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va ressortir.  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge y sorti, mais elle était magnifique, ces cheveux blanc neige émanait sa pureté, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu cristallin et son sourire aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quels récidivistes.  
-Sarah, murmura Dumbledore.  
Elle sourit, à ce moment Harry ressortit.  
-Finite Incantatem  
Le vortex disparu.  
-C'était le paradis la dedans, déclara Harry  
-Oui, mais j'étais seule, répondit une voix envoûtante, comme celles des sirènes  
-Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une vie.  
-Grand-mère ?  
Beaucoup se retournèrent pour voir JamesJ mais cette fois avec sa véritable apparence.  
-James ? Comment se fait il ?  
-Grand-mère, il ne prit pas de répondre à sa question et sauta dans ses bras pour une énorme étreinte.  
-James, tu sais quelqu'un ici, ne la pas depuis plus longtemps que toi. Déclara l'autre James.  
James J s'écarta de sa grand-mère avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
-Désolé, il s'essuya.  
Sarah, regarda JamesP.  
-Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi  
James souri.  
-Tu m'as manqué grand-mère  
-Toi aussi, elle sourit  
Puis elle se tourna vers Albus qui n'avait plus parlé, il faut dire que de revoir sa femme depuis tant d'années d'absence.  
-Sarah, dit il d'une petite voix  
-Albus, tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Elle alla tranquillement dans ses bras, Albus la tenait comme si elle allait repartir et le laisser à nouveau, il ne voulait pas.  
Mais cet instant fut troublé par quelqu'un qui tombe. C'était Harry.  
-Il a utilisé trop de puissance et d'énergie pour me trouver, déclara Sarah, Ginny il a besoin de toi.  
Ginny qui savait comment faire s'approcha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, mais le désir commençait à nouveau à monter. Elle se retient en se disant qu'elle avait toute la nuit.  
Elle se retira et Harry ouvrit les yeux la même lueur que celle de Ginny. Il lui sourit mais d'un sourire carnassier, elle répondit en rougissant. La famille Weasley était sous le choc.  
-Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Sarah  
-Oui, bien mieux et j'irai encore mieux, dit il tout e regardant Ginny.  
Elle rigola, mais lorsqu'elle fut levée, deux bras l'entourèrent, c'était Albus.  
-Tu ne partiras plus loin de moi.  
-Non, plus jamais  
Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il l'embrassa.  
Plus tard, Harry leur expliqua pourquoi Sarah était dans cette dimension qui était appelé la dimension de la lumière.  
Sarah travaillait sur la boule de lumière qu'Harry avait lancé à Voldemort, mais elle alla plus loin et sa magie devenait plus puissante, un jour, elle découvrit un sortilège mais ce même jour, elle fut attaquée par les adeptes de Grindelwald donc elle utilisa la formule qu'elle avait trouvée et elle se retrouva dans la dimension de la lumière. On peut qualifié cette dimension comme le paradis, il y a tout ce que l'on a besoin mais vivre une vie tout seul dans cette atmosphère douce et féerique, ce n'est pas drôle.  
Albus et Sarah dansaient au son de la musique qui était douce et rassurante. Harry refusait catégoriquement que Ginny parte de ses bras.  
-Harry, j'ai soif, et je voudrais aller me chercher mon jus de citrouille.  
-Mais il n'y qu'à demander,  
Il claqua des doigts et un verre de jus de citrouille apparût.  
-Est-ce que cela te va ?  
-Je voudrais danser.  
-Tous tes désirs sont des ordres  
-Je vais en prendre note, il lui sourit.  
Quatre heures du matin, des trompettes retentirent. Tout le monde alla se coucher guidé par les elfes de maison mais il y avait un problème, il y avait un couple ou plutôt une famille en trop. Harry stoppa les derniers.  
-Ecouter il y a un problème, il me faut une chambre de libre alors je voudrais savoir si Narcissa ne pourrait pas dormir avec Remus ce soir ?  
Narcissa rougissante accepta de même que Remus qui était un peu plus enthousiaste.  
Tous allèrent se coucher, en ayant la même penser, c'est un noël que l'on oubliera jamais.

Maintenant que tout le monde dormait, le manoir était plongé dans un silence complet. Mais dans une chambre une fille se réveilla en sursaut.  
Luna se leva précipitamment et alla à la porte voisine qui était celle de Drago. Elle toqua timidement.  
-Drago, demanda t'elle en larmes, Drago réveilles toi.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire plus, que la porte souffrir, Drago était torse nu mais Luna s'en fichait, elle alla dans ses bars et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Drago réagit immédiatement en l'entourant de ses bras et essaya de la calmer avec des mots tendres. Luna après un bon moment, reprit la parole.  
-Ne vas pas avec eux, restes avec nous, nous sommes tes amis, eux ils te tueront, restes avec nous, restes avec moi.  
Drago la regarda, il comprit, elle avait rêvé qu'il devenait un mangemort et que ses 'compagnons' le tuaient.  
-Luna, Luna répéta t'il, regarde moi.  
Mais elle refusait, donc il lui prit le menton et lui caressa la joue.  
-Je suis avec toi et avec toi seule.  
Ses lèvres caressèrent timidement celles de Luna pour devenir plus profond et plus passionnel. Après ce moment intense.  
-Il faut que tu ailles voir Harry pour qu'il assure ta protection.  
-Cela ait déjà fait.  
-Quoi ?  
Drago montra son épaule, et c'est qu'elle vit la marque, il l'avait, il resterait avec elle, pour toujours.  
-Viens,   
Il la t'ira dans sa chambre, ils laissèrent la porte entrebâillée et ils purent voir un Harry très en colère, il avait quelques marques qui laissaient à deviner ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit mais ses yeux étaient effrayants.  
-Drago, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais j'ai l'impression que Voldemort a reprit du service.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la logea dans son où ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Il était 12H, Ginny se réveilla, le sourire aux lèvres mais il disparu lorsqu'elle vit qu'Harry n'était plus à ses côtés, elle sortit de la chambre pour tombé sur la petite Sophie qui essayait de s'échapper de la chambre de ses parents. Elle se tapit près de sa porte lorsque Loïc sortit, torse nu lançant apparaître un phoenix tatoué à la place du coeur ainsi que le pendentif avec la tête de lion gravé dessus. Elle l'avait vu cette nuit et avait demandé des explications à son fiancé. Il lui avait expliqué, que c'était son héritage et qui le distinguait des autres. Elle n'avait pas très bien comprit mais elle savait qu'un jour il lui expliquerait mieux.  
-Où tu vas chipie ? Demanda Loïc  
-Je vais, je vais, je vais prendre un verre d'eau. Dit elle sur un ton peu convaincant.  
-Oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.  
Sophie fit une petite moue boudeuse.  
-Dis moi alors tu as vu, tu as ta réponse à ta question ?  
-Oui, bien sûr, elle sourit, tu m'as aimée dès le premier instant mais on peut rester encore un peu ?  
-Oui, mais tu restes avec nous.  
Elle se renfrogna mais ne dit rien alors que son père riait.  
Ginny sourit, s'était sa famille, son futur mari et sa fille qu'elle portait, elle soupira de bonheur.  
Elle descendit les marches pour arriver dans le petit salon, Harry regardait le feu, mais de ce feu, on entendait des voix, une voix glaciale, et des voix apeurées.  
-Harry ?  
Celui-ci éteignit tout de suite le jet de flamme et vit Ginny.  
-Ma douce ? Mais que fais tu ici, tu n'es pas entrain de dormir ?  
-Tu n'étais plus à côté de moi donc je ne peu plus.  
Il sourit.  
-Viens, dit il en lui offrant ses bras.  
Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement.  
-Harry qui tu espionnais ?  
-On rien d'important.  
-Harry, dis moi la vérité.  
Il soupira  
-Voldemort à regagner ses pleins pouvoirs, il est revenu.  
Ginny alla plus contre lui.  
-Quel beau cadeau de noël, souffla Ginny  
-Oui, comme on voit, tous les cadeaux ne sont pas toujours remplis de joie et de bonheur.  
-Oui.  
-Aller, dors, tout ira bien, je te le promet.  
Sur ces mots ils s'endormirent tous les deux pour ce faire réveiller par des voix qui hurlaient.  
-ATTAQUE DE MANGEMORTS.  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et jeta des sortilèges sur ses amis.  
Maintenant ils étaient par terre attachés et bâillonnés.  
Quand il vit la situation au lieu de rire comme ses parents et femmes, il les libéra et leur hurla dessus mais sa colère était elle, qu'il parlait dans une langue totalement inconnue, enfin inconnue, non, perdue oui. C'était la langue de Merlin, c'était avec celle là, qu'il travaillait ses sorts et métamorphoses. Quand il eut fini, il partit dans sa chambre essayant de se calmer.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Neville  
Ginny le regarda froidement.  
-Pour ton information et pour vous autres, Voldemort a récupéré tous ses pouvoirs, Harry étaient en train de les espionner quand je suis arrivée, et vous qui hurliez ça, je comprends sa réaction et ne peux qu'approuver.  
Et elle partit laissant leurs amis complètement abasourdis.  
-Ron, je crois qu'Harry à une mauvaise influence sur ta sœur. Déclara Neville.  
-Je crois que c'est plutôt les hormones du à sa grossesse, reprit Molly Weasley en souriant.  
-Comment le sais tu ? Demanda Ron  
-Je penses avoir déjà eu assez de grossesse pour en voir une et à identifié les symptômes.  
Il faut dire que l'enfant de Ginny était passée très bien même si sa mère et Lily les trouvaient trop jeune.  
Le repas de midi finit, tous allèrent dehors admirer le jardin, Harry et Ginny n'était pas descendu, vers le soir, Quand ils firent leurs apparitions, James, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa et Lily étaient là, Cédric était repartit au grand malheur de ses parents. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, Lily était normal, alors que James et Sirius étaient à nouveau Célestat. Harry fit passer quelques sorts par ci par là lorsqu'il déclara avec un teint pâle.  
-Nous avons un petit problème. MERLIN, MERLIN.  
Quand celui-ci arriva, il regarda Lily, sourit puis regarda Harry qui se mordait la lèvre.  
-Qu'est ce que l'on fait ?  
-C'est à elle de décider et de toute façon, tu as déjà cette manœuvre en route donc, où y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda Merlin.  
Harry sourit.  
-Tu es pire qu'Albus.  
Il rigola.  
-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda James   
-Mr et Mme Potter je vous félicite, dit il avec un grand sourire, vous allez avoir un enfant.  
Les bouches s'ouvrèrent, mais que va-t-il se passer ? Comment un bébé peut naître alors que la mère qui le porte n'est autre qu'une morte vivante sous un sortilège ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Quelle est cette manœuvre dont parlait Merlin ? Nous le saurons bientôt.


	30. Un 25 Décembre bien mouvementé

Un 25 Décembre bien mouvementé

Ginny rentra dans la chambre et fut figée par ce quelle voyait. Harry était assis sur le lit et parlait avec Loïc, Katerina et Sophie.  
Harry se retourna et sourit.  
-Ils viennent nous dirent au revoir.  
-Oh, fit Ginny  
-Moi j'ai appris beaucoup de chose. Répliqua Sophie  
-Ah oui et lesquelles ? Demanda son père  
-Que ma maman et mon papa étaient foufou quand ils étaient jeunes, mais ils le sont encore. Elle ria  
Harry et Ginny souriaient.  
-Oui, mais maintenant il faut que l'on te donne notre cadeau d'anniversaire, reprit Katerina  
-Ah oui, c'est quoi ?  
-Tu vas avoir un petit frère.  
A la place de sauter de joie, Sophie mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
-Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un.  
Ses parents la regardaient abasourdis pendant que Ginny et Harry étaient prient d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Sophie après quelques minutes, sauta dans les bras de ses parents.  
-Merci, c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie.  
Son père la serra dans ses bras.  
Après un dernier câlins envers Harry et Ginny. La future famille prit congé.  
-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Harry à sa bien aimé  
-Je propose de continuer se qu'on a fait cette nuit.  
Sans attendre, Ginny passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son futur mari et tout deux tombèrent sur le lit.

Dans la grande salle, le déjeuner était servit. Pétunia discutait joyeusement avec sa sœur, James et Vernon, avait une discussion civilisée. Remus et Sirius pouffaient de rire, en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu faire ou dit Harry pour qu'ils se respectent. Le couple Dumbledore était partit pour aller à Poudlard. Sarah voulait le revoir ainsi que sa maison près de la côte d'azur qu'Albus avait abandonné après la disparition de sa femme. La majeure partie des gens du village étaient retournés chez eux ne voulant pas profiter l'hospitalité de la famille Potter.

L'après midi arriva, il ne restait pas grand monde, seuls les élèves de Poudlard qui avait décidés de rester à Poudlard, la famille Dursley, les Célestats, pas encore redevenus esprit. Et Luna qui avait voulu rester pour une tierce raison. Drago en était enchanté.

Remus était avec Narcissa sous un pommier quand il découvrit les blessures occasionnées par Lucius. Il bénissait Harry pour le sort de réchauffement, comme ça même si il faisait -45°C dehors, ils avaient chaud.  
Il caressait doucement le bras de sa narcisse quand celle-ci gémie de douleur. Elle voulu se relever mais Remus la retient par le bras lui causant plus de souffrance. Il la relâcha.  
-Montes tes manches. Ordonna t'il  
-Non, dit elle d'une petite voix.  
-Très bien.  
Il se leva et remonta délicatement les manches de sa robe. Ce qu'il vit fit remonter une colère qu'il avait enfouie pendant des dizaines d'années.  
Sur les bras de sa narcisse, s'étalait des bleus, ainsi que des fractures mal ressoudées.  
C'est un ce moment que Neville arriva avec une verre à la main.  
-Tenez cette fois elle est prête.  
Narcissa bu le contenu et tous ecchymoses et fractures, se réparèrent. Elle soupira d soulagement.  
-Maintenant vous n'aurez plus de mal, plus de mauvaises fractures, ni vaisseaux éclatés. Bon je vais vous laisser.  
Narcissa regarda Remus qui était resté debout sans rien dire. Mais quand elle vit ses yeux, elle prit peur.  
-Dit quelque chose, je t'en pris.  
Remus pencha sa tête pour regarder le corps magnifique qu'il avait pu découvrir cette nuit. Il avait osé la frapper, seuls quatre mots franchirent sa bouche.  
-Je vais le tuer.  
Narcissa appela Neville pour qu'il lance sur Remus un sort de sommeil. Car elle se souvenait comme cela s'était terminé la dernière fois.

Flash Back

Septième année des Maraudeurs, novembre.

Narcissa allait se rendre au plateau de Quidditch pour rejoindre Remus qui y était allé pour superviser les essayages pour ensuite les communiquer au professeur McGonagall.  
Il lui restait quelques mètres à parcourir quand quelqu'un la saisit au bras. Cet être n'était que Lucius Malefoy.  
-Tu vas encore le rejoindre ?  
-Oui, il est mieux que toi donc je n'ais pas à choisir.  
Elle voulu partir, mais il la retient.  
-Lâche moi. Ordonna t'elle.  
-Non, pas tant que tu seras mienne.  
-Je ne le serai jamais.  
-Ah oui ! Comment réagira ton petit ami si il apprenait par accident que tu portes la marque.  
La frimousse de Narcissa se décomposa alors qu'un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage triomphant de Lucius.  
-Cela serai affreux n'est ce pas ?  
-Tu ne lui diras rien. Répliqua Narcissa d'une voix dure.  
-Je vais me gêner.  
A l'instant même où il finissait sa phrase qu'une gifle magistrale s'abattit sur sa joue.  
Lorsque Lucius reprit connaissance se qui prit moins de temps pour que Narcissa puisse partir dans les bras réconfortant de Remus.  
Lucius la prit par le bras il voulut la corriger mais malheureusement pour lui un homme lui enleva son emprise et se jeta sur lui, lui administrant sa punition méritée pour avoir oser lever sa main sur sa raison de vivre.  
James et Sirius essayèrent de retirer Remus mais en vain, ils croyaient tous que c'étaient ses instinct animales qui faisaient surface, cependant ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était autre que la force de son cœur qui lui dictait de faire se qu'il devait faire pour redonner l'honneur de sa prunelle et la sienne en tant que petit ami. Seule Narcissa pouvait la calmer. Seule elle avait du contrôle sur lui. Personne ne pouvait dicter la conduite que devait prendre Remus sauf sa dulcinée.  
-Remus arrêtes, demanda Narcissa.  
James et Sirius avaient eu du mal à l'attendre mais c'était comme si ces mots avaient été hurlés pour le jeune Gryffondor.  
-Mais il voulait te frapper, argumenta t'il.  
-Mais tu es arrivé à temps, alors il n'y a plus rien à craindre.  
-N'oublie pas se que j'ai dit Narcissa.  
- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné. Répliqua Remus en lui administrant un coup de point qui le mit K.O pour de bon.  
Après cette activité où James et Sirius étaient restés silencieux fasse à la violence que leur ami venait de mettre en pratique.  
-Viens, ne restons pas là, il y a trop de détritus dans le coin. Il lui souriait.  
Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle se blottit dans ses bras ne voulant jamais cesser ce contact.

Fin du Flash Back

Remus fut transporté dans la chambre que lui et Narcissa avait partagé la nuit dernière. Cette nuit où tout ses rêves étaient devenus réalité, cette nuit avaient été magnifiques, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie, car elle savait que comme un rêve quel qu'il soit, à toujours une fin. C'était un contrat à la Cendrillon. Après le nouvel an tu retournera chez toi et le rêve prendra fin pour faire apparaître un cauchemar, malheureusement tout ça c'était la réalité.

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir des Jedusor, Voldemort avait fait appel à son bras droit.  
-Lucius est ce que tout es enfin prêt ?  
-Presque mon maître.  
-Comment ça, presque, je le veux maintenant, je n'ais pas passer des jours durant pour aboutir à rien. Cela serra prêt ce soir ou il t'en cuira.  
Lucius frissonna en essayant d'imaginer les tortures qu'il pourrait lui affliger.   
-Il nous reste juste à rajouter dans le filtre la preuve de leur union.  
-Vous l'avez trouvée ?  
-Oui, mon maître.  
-Bien, très bien, quand la potion sera-t-elle définitivement terminée ?  
-Elle sera prête pour le 7Janvier.  
-Excellent.  
Voldemort se leva et alla vers son serpent.  
-Tu entends Nagini, tu vas enfin pouvoir manger Potter.  
Pour seule réponse, le serpent siffla. Voldemort compris mais pas Lucius mais il supposa que cela devait être drôle puisque Voldemort ce mit à rire.  
-Dès que la potion aura fait son effet. Nous pourrons le capturer sans aucun problème. Avant de l'achever complètement, je lui confectionnerai quelles tortures maisons ; un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la forme de reptile ; va Lucius, je n'ais plus besoin de toi, reviens quand la potion sera prête pas avant.  
-Bien maître.  
Et il sortit. Dans un autre manoir, Une fille était morte de peur alors que son fiancé lança d'une voix calme.  
-N'y compte pas Tom, n'y compte pas.  
Ce couple n'était personne d'autre que Ginny et Harry.

18H était passé, Cédric ainsi que James et Sirius redevinrent des Célestats sauf Lily. Elle restait humaine. Cédric dit un au revoir à ses parents et leurs promis de revenir bientôt. Pendant que Lily, James, Arabella et Sirius attendait qu'Harry et Ginny se montre enfin.

Remus se réveillait doucement, il sentit un corps collé au sien, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa dulcinée. Puis les souvenirs de l'instant d'avant refirent surface. Il se tendit et réveilla Narcissa du même coup.  
-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
-Ca je m'en serrait douter, dit elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Pourquoi n'es tu pas aller au ministère pour divorcer, si tu faisais un constat tu aurais tout eu.  
-Drago.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je ne l'ais pas fait à cause de mon fils, je voulais pas que mon fils ressemble comme son père.  
-Et tu as réussi, lui dit il en la rassurant.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime.  
Puis tous les deux fondirent dans les draps.

20H Ginny et Harry font surface. Remus et Narcissa étaient avec le quatuor mais moins inquiet, qu'eux.

Lorsque Merlin partit, son père se jeta sur son fils.  
-Mais cela n'est pas possible, Lily est un Célestat. Elle n'ait plus en vie, comment peut elle être tombé enceinte ?  
-Tout simplement parce que vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire pour avoir un enfant. Vous l'avez conçu pendant que le sort de réincarnation un peu modifier par ma part. La seule contrainte c'est que maman sois tuée sous cette forme.  
-Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver ? Demanda Arabella  
-Maman disparaîtra pour toujours.  
-C'est pour cela que Lily enseignera l'histoire de la magie. Déclara le professeur Dumbledore  
Il était heureux, cela se voyait ses yeux pétillait de malice mélangé avec un bonheur intense.  
-James, elle ne risquera rien, maintenant laisse exprimer ton sentiment que tu caches depuis tout à l'heure. Demanda Sarah  
C'est à ce moment, qu'un hurlement de joie se fit entendre dans tout le manoir ce qui n'ait pas peu dire. Il prit sa femme dans ses bras mais si elle ne sentait rien, elle voyait le bonheur que les yeux de son mari étaient imbibés. Il la serra tendrement. Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.  
-Harry, Merlin à parler d'un plan, peux tu m'expliquer ?  
-Non.  
-On a compris, pas la peine de demander des explications, il ne dira rien, il est comme sa mère. Déclara Narcissa.  
-Tu vois que j'avais raison quand je disais que Lily était une tête de mule.  
-Sirius court.  
-Non, vole à toutes ailes. Rectifia t'il.  
-mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Arabella, alors que James volait derrière Sirius pour essayer de la rattraper.  
-Mon mari a horreur que l'on die du mal de moi. Rigola Lily  
-Non, c'est vrai dirent en chœur, Harry, Narcissa, Remus et Arabella  
Cette belle journée se termina par un dîner sous les étoiles grâce à un sort de réchauffement. Dans leur chambre Harry caressait doucement le dos dénudé de Ginny.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui qu'y t'il ?  
-Tu me promets de faire attention  
-Bien sur, et qu'est ce qui peux nous arriver, nous nous aimons et notre amour peut franchir toutes les barrières s'opposant à lui-même.  
Ginny sourit et s'endormit. Harry rêvait de sa future famille mais maintenant il en était sûr, il devait faire attention, car il pourrait devenir dangereux de rester auprès de lui. C'est bien la première fois de toute sa vie que Voldemort lui faisait peur. Mais que va-t-il advenir de nous ? Pensa Harry


	31. Une grossesse est merveille ou danger

Une grossesse peut être merveilleuse ainsi qu'extrêmement dangereuse

Nous sommes dans la nuit du 5 au 6 janvier, la reprise des cours a eu lieu. Les élèves agissent normalement, par contre tous font la comédie face à Drago. Harry et les autres se rappelleraient la scène qu'il y a eu avant de retourner à l'école. Luna avait fondu en larmes et s'était jeté au cou de Drago. Elle avait affirmé que c'était parce qu'elle ne le verrait plus, mais deux personnes savaient que c'était la peur qui l'avait mise dans cette état. Ces deux personnes n'étaient nul autre qu'Harry et Ginny, le lien qui les unissait transmettait tous les pouvoirs qu'a Harry à Ginny ce qui la rend invincible.  
Mais cette nuit, une jeune fille avait décidé à ce que son fiancé ne dorme pas. Au bout d'un moment Harry dénoua se bras autour du corps de Ginny ne voulait pas rester en place.  
-Chérie, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, veux tu une potion ? Tu sais que cela n'est pas bon pour le bébé.  
Sa voix était douce, mais endormie.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-J'ai, j'ai envie de fraises.  
-Par…Pardon ?  
Ginny eu un sourire timide. Harry comprit et sourit à son tour et appela Winky.  
-Que peut faire Winky monsieur ?  
-Winky, pourrais tu chercher des fraises ?  
Winky regardait Harry d'une drôle de façon, il avait été poli avec elle, très aimable et doux.  
-En cette période de l'année monsieur ? Demanda t'elle étonnée.  
-Cela n'est pas pour moi mais pour Ginny.  
Son regard surprit changea aussitôt pour former un grand sourire.  
-est ce que des envies comme ça vous arrive fréquemment ?  
-De temps en temps mais là, cela m'a empêcher de dormir. Déclara Ginny.  
-Cela vous arrivera de plus en plus souvent.  
-Est-ce qu'elle va m'empêcher de dormir ? Demanda Harry en rigolant.  
Sur un ton sérieux Winky répondit :  
-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aura obtenu ce qu'elle voulait  
-D'accord, j'ai compris adieu sommeil bonjour les nuits blanches.  
Sur ce, tous les trois rigolèrent mais pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres.  
Winky disparue pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec un bol rempli de fraises nature. Elle l'apporta à Ginny qui la remercia puis en pris une et la savoura quelques instant avant de l'avaler. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'Hermione et Ron les observait silencieusement.  
-Nous te remercions Winky.  
-Mais de rien, je m'en vais et passer une bonne nuit. Dit elle avec un sourire en coin.  
Après un quart d'heure, Ginny avait avalé la dernière.  
-Tu as fini ? Demande tranquillement Harry  
-Oui, et je suis prête à dormir.  
-J'espère bien, car moi j'ai sommeil.  
-Dis moi encore que je te dérange.  
Harry riait intérieurement, il adorait la provoquer.  
-Oui, c'est vrai on peut plus dormir tranquille.  
-Si c'est comme ça, je retourne dans mon dortoir.  
Mais avant qu'elle est pu mettre une jambe par terre, Harry l'avait déjà remise au lit.  
-Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer  
-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Dit elle en surélevant ironiquement un sourcil  
-Sais tu que tu es la lus belle jeune femme sur terre ?  
-Oui je le sais.  
Ron et Hermione, surtout Ron, étaient bouche bée, il ne connaissait pas cette jeune femme, non cela ne pouvait pas être Ginny, elle n'était pas si franche et joueuse. Sans communiquer, les deux amoureux arrivèrent sur la conclusion que c'était Harry qui l'avait corrompu.  
-Non mais dit, ce ne serait pas un acte de prétention ? Demande en rigolant son fiancé face au tact de celle qui l'aime.  
-Non je dis la vérité.  
-C'est vrai, pour moi tu es la plus belle.  
-Et c'est tout ce qui compte, déclara t'elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
Les caresses étaient douces et tendre, bientôt prit par la délicatesse de l'autre, ils s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre, rêvant des moments intenses vécu avec l'autre.  
Ron et Hermione n'ayant rien perdus de la scène souriaient.  
-Ils sont mignon tous les deux.  
-J'ai appris une chose ce soir, déclara Ron  
-Laquelle ?  
-Ma sœur n'est pas innocente du tout, c'est plus une diablesse.  
Hermione ria doucement avant de se rendormir dans les bras de son amant.

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient tous coucher plus tôt car la réunion de l'A.D avait été annulée. D'ailleurs JamesJ et LilyJ en avait profités, ils s'étaient éclipsés et n'avaient donnés aucun signe de vie apparente. LilyP avait assurée de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais ses joues la trahissaient. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Harry, de voir à quel point les joues d'une personne pouvaient prendre plusieurs tons rouges différents.

Le lendemain matin, tous ce passa normalement, Ginny mangeait comme quatre et mélangeait tous les aliments qu'elle trouvait à porter de mains. Harry remerciait intérieurement les pilules contre les nausées, il ne comprenait pas comment Ginny pouvait manger un petit déjeuner pareil. Luna était rêveuse, à qui la faute ? A un blondinet qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentards. LilyP discutait avec Remus et Severus, le couple JamesJ et LilyJ se câlinaient tendrement. Et Albus Dumbledore parlait avec sa femme et la mettait au courant des années qu'elle avait manquées.  
L'annonce de son retour avait fait la une des journaux ainsi que le retour de Lily Potter. Tous se souviendraient de ce jour.

Flash Back

-Chers élèves aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je vous présente mon épouse recherchée depuis des dizaines pour ne pas dire vingtaines années. Nous l'avions retrouvée dans la forêt tropicale, elle avait été reçue parmi les licornes restantes. Elle sera ici en tant que professeur d'allégresse. Je sais que vous vous demandez ce que cela peut signifier. Cela est très simple. Son cours portera sur la sagesse du corps qui vous permettra d'affiner ou augmenter si pas plus votre puissance. Chez certains cela sera très facile et d'autre non, mais croyez en la puissance de l'amour, c'est la seule qui est capable de vous sortir de n'importe quelle situation.  
Sur ces derniers mots, le directeur regardait en particulier Harry qui souriait.  
-J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Merci de votre attention.  
Tous les élèves se levèrent pour applaudir sauf certains Serpentards, Drago en prime puisqu'il était de nouveau parmi « les méchants ».

Fin du flash back.

Harry était en train de penser au club de duel qui était au programme de ce soir avec la réunion de l'A.D. Il se rappelait la crise qu'avait piqué Luna, les mots exact.

-Si tu l'envois à l'autre bout de la pièce que ce soit juste pour te défendre je t'arrache tes yeux avec mes propres mains, j'espère que j'ai bien été clair.  
Drago était mort de rire, bien qu'il se retenait de rire, cela se voyait. Le silence qu'avait occasionné cette tirade était inquiétant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu' Harry jura qu'il ne toucherait pas un seul cheveu de son bien aimé que Luna le laissa tranquille. Mais quand elle fut éloignée de quelques pas Drago fini par éclater son fou rire. Luna était rouge comme une rose éclose. Mais elle lui fit un sourire qui voulait en dire long. Tout le monde comprit qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer Drago, cela en valait pour leur vie.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny l'embrassa tendrement qu'Harry reprit ses esprits.  
-Oui qui a-t-il ? Demanda t'il  
-Ginny tu as une mauvaise influence sur Harry. Répliqua son frère  
-Je sais, mais je le préfère comme ça.  
Harry se raidit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un était rentré dans le parc de Poudlard, cette personne n'avait rien à faire ici, mais elle paraissait bouleversée. Bien sûr personne ne le savait. Harry prétendit qu'il avait fini et sortit de table. Ginny voulu le suivre mais il lui dicta qu'elle ferait mieux de manger.  
Harry se leva et se dirigea dans le couloir, on entendit rien de se qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruissement d'ailes.  
Un écriteau se dessina en lettres dorées devant la table des professeurs.

REMUS VIENT DANS TON BUREAU DE TOUTE URGENCE.

Le concerné se leva et s'en alla au pas de course vers son bureau. Au même moment Drago eu pour message télépathique de les rejoindre. Bien entendu maintenant il en avait l'habitude donc cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il pouvait garder son visage froid et sans aucun sentiment apparent.  
Il termina son repas tranquillement, heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose. Puis il ordonna à ses gorilles, plutôt silencieusement, qu'il devait surveiller la fille Weasley comme il disait. Et lui il allait surveiller Potter.  
Les deux ayant un cerveau aussi petit qu'un grain de sel, hochèrent la tête sans avoir aucun soupçon.   
Son chemin fut court, pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa présence était nécessaire. Sa question eu une réponse lorsqu'il vit sa mère dans le bureau de son professeur contre les forces du mal.  
Mais que faisait elle ici, pourquoi son visage passait de la joie intense à la peur et du bonheur à la tristesse.  
Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et son professeur qui la regardait sans comprendre en pensant aux mêmes questions que se posait le fils de sa bien aimé. Drago comprit qu'ils avaient préféré attendre sa venue. Harry était attablé devant un chaudron et préparait une quelconque potion qui sera utilisée après cette entretient.  
Drago regardait alternativement l'un et l'autre attendant une réponse, mais se fut en vain alors il craqua.  
-Par merlin, qu'est ce qui ce passe.  
Sa mère se crispa et Remus alla vers elle essayant de la calmer et essayant aussi de la convaincre.  
-Attend deux minutes Drago, il faut que je finisse la potion.  
Tous les deux, Remus et Drago commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience, et cela se voyait. Drago faisait les cents pas pendant que Remus interrogeait sa protégée du regard.  
-Voilà c'est prêt, bon Narcissa commencez par le début et après nous allons voir si votre bonheur naître.  
Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.  
Ou qu'il se désintégra.  
Le peu de couleur qu'avaient les joues de Narcissa s'évapora comme de la neige exposée au soleil.  
-Maman, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda tendrement Drago.  
Ceci fit chaviré le cœur de sa mère, c'est ce qui fit décidé sa mère.  
-Je veux d'abord demander à Remus qu'il reste calme après ou pendant le récit.  
Remus fut étonné de cette demande mais accepta si cela voulait dire qu'il aurait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.  
-Pendant le séjour que j'ai passé au manoir des Potter pendant les vacances de noël était magnifique, je n'ai jamais vécu un aussi beau rêve.  
Rien que ce début de phrase énervait Drago, il savait que sa mère tournait autour de la phase essentielle de la discussion mais il respecta son choix car ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait pas être facile, il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point.  
-Quand je suis arrivé au manoir, je suis directement aller dans ma chambre à l'intérieur j'ai découvert un clone de moi-même, j'imagine que c'était comme cela qu'Harry m'avait cacher. Lorsque j'eus refermé, il disparu. Le soir même Lucius revint d'une de ses réunions. Voldemort n'a pas été content. Il, il.  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler.  
-Il m'emmena de force dans sa chambre et …  
-Narcissa si cela est trop dur arrêté ce n'est pas la peine de vous torturer en y repensant.  
Elle acquiesça la tête.  
-Mais il faut qu'ils le sachent.  
Je leur envois un message de transmission de pensées et comme ça, le silence sera gardé.  
-Pensées ? Elle semblait horrifiée.  
-Non, je leur envois un message par moi-même, nous vous affolez pas.  
Elle soupira de soulagement. Harry le fit et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Remus se leva pour aller au manoir Malefoy en ayant l'intention du démolir le propriétaire. Et Drago écumait de rage en pensant à se qu'avait fait son soit disant père. C'est dans ses moments pareils que Drago n'aurait jamais voulu avoir un père. Non jamais. Mais une question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille.   
-Maman, est ce comme ça que, que j'ai été formé ?  
-C'était notre nuit de noce, j'étais obligée. Mais en voyant l'homme que tu es devenu, les moments de douleurs s'effacent.  
Drago se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.  
-Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai apporté que malheur.  
-Mais non, que racontes tu ? Lui dit elle en lui caressant ses cheveux.  
Le voyant dans ses bras recroquevillé, elle comprit qu'il avait eu un manque d'attention, un manque de tendresse qu'il demandait maintenant.  
-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il faut continuer, car je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps.  
En effet Harry avec un réflexe rapide, il pu retenir Remus avec un sortilège d'immobilisation.  
-Remus, tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire.  
A contre cœur il se rassit en se faisant la promesse de massacrer le visage prétentieux de cette vermine.  
-J'ai découverts ce matin que j'étais enceinte. Elle lâcha cette phrase à une vitesse fulgurante. Drago et Remus eurent un temps de réflexion avant de comprendre. Puis les visages se déformèrent par la tristesse mais Harry prit vite le contrôle.  
-Mais nous savons pas encore de qui.  
Il sourit, c'était comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer.  
-Narcissa, il faut vous allonger et retirer votre chemise juste à l'emplacement de l'utérus.  
Après que la mère de Drago s'allongea sur le fauteuil qu'Harry venait de faire apparaître, il ressemblait à ceux que l'on trouve chez les médecins moldus remarqua Remus.  
Harry lança un sortilège sur le ventre de Narcissa un échographie apparue, un fœtus de quelques millimètres vus par un zoom apparu. Harry redit une autre formule et la tête de Remus apparu à son tour.  
-Bon je crois que cela est clair. Le bonheur vous sourit mme Malefoy ou si je puis me permettre mme Lupin.  
Tous étaient sans voix. Harry soupira d'exaspération.  
-Pour faire court. Narcissa attend un enfant de Remus depuis deux semaines.  
C'est alors que Remus fit éclater sa joie. Il prit Narcissa qui s'accrocha à lui comme si la vie allait les séparer se qui était le cas dans les quelques minutes qu'il restaient.  
-Malheureusement, cela implique beaucoup de difficultés.  
Drago qui avait rejoint le groupe et qui était dans les bras de Remus. Le regarda sans avoir l'intuition du danger.  
-Il ne faut pas que Lucius sache que Narcissa attende un enfant. Ni vous, déclara t'il en silence.  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
-La potion vous fera oublier que vous êtes enceinte tant que vous serez éloignée de Remus. A moins d'un mètre la potion ne fera plus effet.   
-Tu vas assurer ma protection ? Demanda Narcissa, tu me demandes même pas si je veux le garder ?  
-Comme si vous ne le vouliez pas, vous en rêvez de cette famille. Dès que je trouve le moyen pour vous faire sortir de ses griffes vous n'aurez plus peur de crier sur les toits que vous attendez l'enfant d'un amour impossible. Et Harry éclata de rire.  
-Donc un enfant, un nouveau peut provoquer la joie et la peur, quelles contradictions. Déclara Drago  
Tous les trois rigolèrent de la citation du petit serpent encore surprit.  
Il allait avoir un petit frère ou petite sœur, de son père. Oui il considérait Remus comme son père. Pendant les vacances, il avait été là pour lui, il avait remplacé son propre père, si il en avait eu un.


	32. La potion « Emporte cœur »

La potion « Emporte cœur »

Nous étions le 7 janvier, dans une maison abandonnée, un homme à la face de serpent jubilait. Son plan allait fonctionner, la potion était prête. Son serviteur Peter Pettigrow était venu l'avertir dès qu'il le put.   
-Lucius, gronda la voix froide et cruelle du seigneur des ténèbres.  
-Oui maître ?  
-La potion est prête, je te la confie…  
-Cela est un grand honneur   
-Silence  
-Pardon maître  
-Je te la donne et tu iras la remettre à Crabbe et Goyle fils. Ils se chargeront de la faire boire à Potter et Weasley. Cela doit être fait au plus tard ce soir, sinon vous connaîtrez tous les trois ma colère.  
-Oui maître je le ferai.  
-J'y compte bien, maintenant va et ne reviens pas sans m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.  
Lucius sortit avec une fiole contenant une substance incolore.

Dans le dortoir de nos héros on entendait des cris.  
-Bon dieu Harry tu vas te lever oui ou non ?  
-Non maman laisse moi dormir encore un peu. Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup dormir cette nuit.  
-je vais le prendre et le balancer par la fenêtre peut être que sa chute va le réveiller, dit Ron avant de commencer de marcher vers le lit du dit Harry retenu par Neville et Seamus.  
Ginny qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain rit doucement.  
-Vous utilisez la mauvaise technique.  
Elle s'approcha du lit et parla tendrement à l'oreille de son fiancé qui se leva d'un bond.  
-Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
-C'est toi qui vois, elle sourit et descendit à la salle commune.  
En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire ouf, Harry s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus il sortit et descendit sans prendre la peine de saluer ses amis au passage.  
-Dit Ron, qu'est ce que ta sœur a pu t'elle dire à Harry pour qu'il réagisse aussi violement ?  
-Je n'en sais rien Dean  
-Elle a du le menacer de quelque chose, répliqua Hermione  
-Oui peut être, je n'en sais rien, bref, on verra en bas.  
Dès que tout le petit monde arriva au pied des escaliers qu'ils sourirent tous en même temps. Le couple de l'année était tendrement enlacé dans un des fauteuils.  
-Dit Harry tu aurais pu dire bonjour. Déclara Neville  
Le concerné tourna la tête vers ses amis.  
-Désolé mais Ginny m'avait menacé et je pouvais pas perdre de temps.  
-J'avais raison, s'exclama Hermione  
-Comme toujours répliquèrent les quatre garçons et Lavande. Laissant Harry et Ginny avec une question lisible dans leurs yeux.  
-Bon moi j'ai faim vous venez ? Demanda Lavande  
-Oui nous aussi, déclarèrent JamesJ et LilyJ.  
-Mais d'où vous débarquez ?  
-Va savoir, répondit JamesJ d'une voix mystérieuse qui fit rire le groupe mais fit rougir les joues de sa petite amie.  
Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, tous allèrent prendre un bon déjeuner bien consistant avant d'entamer la dure journée de cours.  
-Nous commençons par quoi ?  
-Histoire de la magie  
-Trop bien, depuis que Mme Potter y est les cours sont devenus de plus en plus intéressants.

Depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore disant que le professeurs Binns était parti en retraite et que ses cours allaient être donnés par Lily Potter, les élèves avaient éclaté leur joie mais bien entendu Ron avait pu trouver une bonne remarque pour qu'Hermione se demande encore une fois pourquoi était elle tombée amoureuse de lui et James qui s'était pris un regard noir de sa futur épouse.

Flash back

Les élèves hurlaient de joie en voyant Lily Potter s'installer aux côtés de Remus. Puis le calme reprit ainsi que les discussions habituelles.  
Par contre Ron et JamesJ étaient tristes.  
-Que vous arrive t'il ? Demanda Harry  
-tu te rends compte Harry le professeur le plus ennuyant de l'école est parti et c'est ta mère qui le remplace, tu te rend pas compte que c'est fini ?  
JamesJ et Ron soufflèrent tristement.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui est fini ? Demanda LilyJ  
-La récupération de sommeil, dirent Ron et JamesJ en même temps.  
La réaction fut immédiate. Harry éclata de rire mais JamesJ poursuivit.  
-Et comme je connais Lily, pas moyen que l'on puisse fermer l'œil pendant une seconde, sinon nous seront avada kedavrés sur le coup.  
Et dans un même mouvement ils laissèrent leurs têtes tombées sur la table. La Grande Salle s'était arrêtée de tout bruit, les seuls que l'on entendait étaient les fous rires d'Harry et de Remus.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se posant une question à laquelle il y avait toujours cette même réponse « tu l'aimes point barre », mais Lily regardait son petit ami de travers et préparait un plan d'exécution.  
Fin du flash Back

Donc depuis cette annonce nous pouvions entendre ces déclarations dans toutes les pièces du château, se qui rendait LilyP très fière.  
Comme l'avait prévu James aucun élève ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Le premier suicidaire avait été James justement aujourd'hui, pas assez dormi non plus, je passe quelques scène violentes pour arriver à l'essentiel. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenues. Malheureusement, sa fierté a eu du mal à l'accepter et cela a tourné en cauchemar. A midi lorsque LilyJ était arrivé près de lui et qu'elle avait voulu l'embrasser, il se leva s'en dire un mot et s'en alla. LilyJ avait été choquée. Elle s'était retournée vers Harry pour lui demander des détails.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Ben… en fait … c'est que …  
-N'essayes même pas de mentir, si non tu ne sortira pas de cette salle vivant.  
-James s'est endormi pendant ton cours malheureusement tu l'as très mal pris et tu as enlevé 20 points à notre maison et il a eu le droit à toute une semaine de retenues.  
-Au mon dieu, elle se leva et parti rejoindre son prince charmant.  
C'est à ce moment que JamesP apparut aux côtés de son fils.  
-Ca va chauffer  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
JamesP se tourne vers lui.  
-Je vais être comme toi à noël. Ma fierté en a pris un coup, bien sûr je ne savais pas pourquoi toute cette semaine et je m'en prenais à ma Lily qui n'avait rien fait. Je vais m'en mordre les doigts car ce sera principalement de ma faute.  
James tourna le regard vers sa femme qui baissa la tête.  
-Attend je dois faire quelque chose d'abord, elle se sent coupable.  
Sur ces mots, il disparu pour réapparaître aux côtés de son épouse qui cacha son visage dans le cou de son mari qui la consolait en lui parlant doucement. Harry prévoyait le pire, il laissa en plan la petite troupe et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Il allait dire le mot de passe lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée projetant Harry par terre, révélant LilyJ en pleure, elle ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et dévala les marches toujours en larmes. Harry sentant la colère lui monté au nez rentra dans la salle commune et vit un James complètement anéanti.  
-Q'as-tu fait, qu'as-tu fait, répéta Harry.  
-Une des plus grosses conneries de ma vie.  
-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.  
-Aides moi à la reconquérir.  
-Non, c'est toi qui t'es mis dans ce pétrin tu en ressortira avec maman, mais tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
-Jamais.  
James courut jusqu'au dortoir et claqua la porte. Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de ce côté. Il alla dans retrouver sa mère qui était près du lac en sanglot. Harry s'assit à ses côtés.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il n'a pas supporté cette humiliation.  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi.  
-Si et non, il sourit mais ce qui ne fit redoubler les larmes de Lily.  
-Maman arrête, je t'en pris. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras.  
Elle s'était arrêtée nette, il l'avait appelé maman de son plein grès son le coup d'une impulsion. Elle avait adoré. Elle prit son fils et compris, il l'avait appelé de cette façon pour lui rappeler qu'elle allait épouser James et qu'elle allait avoir un fils avec son premier et dernier amour.  
Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie qui rappelait à tous les élèves que les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de métamorphose, Harry alla vers Ron.  
-Ron tu pourrais aller à la place de Lily aujourd'hui ?  
-Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. James n'était pas encore arrivé.  
-Aller ne pleures pas, je vais changer de place le temps qu'il faudra d'accord ?  
-Merci, répondit Lily d'une petite voix.  
Donc les changements ont été les suivants :  
Harry avec LilyJ  
Hermione avec Parvati  
Neville avec Lavande  
Ron avec JamesJ  
Qui venait juste d'arriver.  
En le voyant Lily tourna la tête pas qu'elle lui faisait la tête mais elle ne voulait pas que James voie qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle se voulait forte. Devant ce geste de rejet James eu le cœur brisé. Il devait le faire mais il n'y arriverait jamais. Il s'assit donc sur sa chaise piteusement.  
-Tu devrais t'excuser, dit Ron sur un ton détaché.  
-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Demanda JamesJ  
-Harry se comporte comme un protecteur envers Lily cela veut dire que c'est entièrement ta faute.  
-Je sais. Une larme coula sur sa joue faisant sourire Ron.

Pendant ce temps en salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus faisait cours à la terrible classe des Serpentard/ Serdaigle.  
Il parlait des vampires, nouvelles recrues du seigneur des ténèbres, à un clan près, le clan le plus puissant était de côté d'Harry. Plus parce qu'Harry ne leurs demandait juste de l'aide et non une obéissance.  
Revenons à la salle de cours. Pendant la première demi heure, tout allait pour le mieux, mais comme Remus s'en doutait cela n'allait pas durer. Un cri perçant retentit. Il se retourna et vit Emilie Johnson qui s'était retrouver un lapin. Les Serpentard riaient aux éclats.  
-Qui est l'auteur de ce crime ?  
-Moi.  
Remus se retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise. L'auteur de cette blague n'était que Drago Malefoy. Il souriait, d'un air arrogant comme à son habitude, mais bien entendu Drago voulait autre chose, d'ailleurs avec Harry et Emilie, ils s'étaient mis d'accord.  
-Mr Malefoy je déplore votre attitude. 50points en moins pour Serpentard et vous viendrez après la fin des cours. Sophie allez à l'infirmerie et demandez un remède ou un contre sort.  
-Bien professeur.  
Lorsque les deux jeunes filles ou plutôt une jeune fille et une lapine furent sortis de la salle de cours. Le reste du cours se passa s'en animosité.

De retour dans la salle de métamorphose. Cela faisait quarante cinq minutes que JamesJ essayait de capter l'attention de sa bien aimé. Mais malheureusement le professeur McGonagall le vit.  
-Mr Po … James  
-Oui ?  
-Que faites vous ?  
-J'essaye de parler à Lily  
-Et bien vous attendrez la fin de mon cours.  
-Non sinon, elle va encore me fuir.  
-Bon, allez tous les deux dehors pendant cinq minutes et revenez en cours.  
-Non, je ne veux pas, déclara LilyJ, sa voix tremblait face aux sanglots refoulés.  
-Lily, je t'en prie, viens il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
-Non, je veux plus t'entendre.  
A ce moment le corps d'Harry commença à devenir transparent.  
-Par Merlin que se passe t'il ? S'écria le professeur McGonagall  
-Il se passe que si Lily ne parle pas à James et lui pardonne je disparaîtrais pour toujours.  
Lily semblait horrifiée.  
-Tu sais se qui reste à faire. Déclara Harry  
-Oui  
Elle se leva et JamesJ la suivit. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le corps d'Harry se stabilisa.  
-Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur mais c'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Ron  
-Ben j'ai fait semblant de devenir invisible. Pour qu'elle lui pardonne.  
-Bien joué Harry.  
-Merci Hermione  
Cinq minutes plus tard, James et Lily rentrèrent, ils étaient rouges. Tout le monde comprit qu'un baiser passionné avait été échangé.  
-C'est bon j'ai compris. S'exclama Ron, il commença à ranger ses affaires.  
-Dis Lily pourrais tu me rendre ma place s'il te plait ?  
Elle sourit, pris ses affaires et s'installa près de James qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne.  
Tout le reste du cours se passa comme celui de défense contre les forces du mal.

Drago toqua à la porte du bureau de Remus.  
-Entrer  
-Bonjour  
-Alors Drago, d'abord assit toi, et tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as agit comme ça avec cette pauvre fille.  
-C'était en fait un coup monté.  
-Ah bon !  
-Oui, c'était pour m'attirer une retenue de votre part.  
-Et pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?  
-J'aimerais que je me parliez de maman  
-Alors ta mère …  
Leur conversation s'arrêta lorsqu' Harry rentra dans le bureau. C'était un tableau assez comique. Remus était à son bureau assez normal mais Drago se retenait aux accoudoirs de sa chaise, tellement il riait.  
Ils restèrent tous les trois jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ce fut Harry qui y rentra en premier suivit de Drago et de Remus.  
Tous furent assis confortablement et se restaurèrent assidûment. Drago parlait avec Pansy d'un moyen quelconque pour pourrir le vie de son protecteur. Mais son regard se tarda sur Crabbe et Goyle qui souriaient sciemment jusqu'aux oreilles tout en regardant Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Drago n'aimait pas ça mais alors pas du tout. Il ferma les yeux et prit contact avec Neville par transmission de pensées.  
-Neville, Neville.  
-Oui qu'est ce qui ce passe tu m'as l'air affolé.  
-Crabbe et Goyle regardent étrangement Harry et Ginny, c'est un comportement bizarre, ont-ils déjà fait quelque chose ?  
-Oui ils se restaurent.  
-Mais autre chose, je sens que ça va mal se terminer, empêches les de faire …  
Drago regarda en direction des gorilles qui avaient maintenant les yeux remplis de joie, il se retourna vers Harry et Ginny quand ils allaient boire.  
-Empêche les de boire, vite.  
Neville à haute voix :  
-HARRY, GINNY, NNNOOONNN !  
Mais cela avait été trop tard, ils avaient fini leurs verres et une lumière blanche s'émanait d'eux, lorsqu'elle disparût. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers eux.  
-Ginny, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Neville  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
'Drago tout va bien'  
'Ah oui ! Je pourrais savoir où sont passer tous les bijoux qu'Harry avait offert à Ginny et le collier qu'avait Harry de la part de sa fiancée ?'  
Mais Ron lui aussi l'avait remarqué et fut plus rapide que Neville.  
-Ginny où est passé ta bague de fiançailles ?  
A l'étonnement de tout le monde, Ginny éclata de rire et Harry pouffait légèrement.  
-Franchement Ron, déclara Harry tu en as de drôle d'idées.  
-Ron, il faut que tu saches que pour avoir une bague de fiançailles, il aurait fallu que j'ai au moins un petit ami, ce que je n'ai point. Répondit sérieusement Ginny après de reprendre son fou ou elle l'avait laissé.


	33. Une ruse réussie à merveille

Une ruse réussie à merveille

Depuis le tragique accident, Harry et Ginny se comportaient comme des amis, mais pas plus. Ce qui étonnait énormément de gens, c'est que Harry avait oublié, autant que Ginny, tous ce qui étaient en rapport avec leur relation, comme le groupe de musique, Ginny dormait à présent dans son dortoir …  
Leurs amis se souvenaient de se qui c'était passé juste après, la visite à l'infirmerie.  
Après avoir fini les examens des deux patients, Mme Pomfresh s'était retournée vers le professeur Dumbledore et sa femme, le visage grave, bien entendu dès que les deux adolescents furent sortis de l'infirmerie.  
-Miss Wesley n'attend plus d'enfant, on aurait dit que toute trace de leur relation se soit totalement envolée.  
Les époux Dumbledore se regardèrent puis déclarèrent en même temps :  
-Les effets de la potion emporte cœur.  
-Mais professeur, qu'elle est sa fonction ? Demanda Hermione alarmée par l'état de ses amis.  
Le professeur Dumbledore souffla, ce qu'il allait dire était dur, mais il devait le faire.  
-La potion Emporte Cœur est une potion très difficile à concevoir. Les ingrédients sont très rare, le dernier est un quelconque objet qui était en rapport avec leur relation. La potion est mise dans la catégorie des potions interdites, car elle est soumise à plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire après avoir été refroidie par le vent qui circulait du nord vers le sud. Cette potion infâme n'a été crée qu'une seule fois, par la fée Morgane contre Merlin et Viviane. Mais cela n'a pas marcher, du moins deux heures après heures, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.  
-Professeur, si l'amour porté à l'autre n'est pas fort, est ce qu'il peu t'y avoir des conséquences ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas.  
-Est-ce que vous avez une idée pour conjurer les effets de cette odieuse potion ?  
-Non, Mr Londubat, j'en suis navré, il va falloir voir la suite des événements.  
-Je pourrais toujours essayer de faire des recherches sur …  
-Attendez, s'écria Ron pris soudain de panique, vous vous souvenez lorsqu' Harry a commencé à sortir avec Ginny, quand il a redonné vie aux corps de ses parents et de Sirius ? Ce qu'il a dit à Ginny ? « Tu es ma nouvelle puissance », si il ne se souvient plus qu'il fût follement amoureux de Ginny, qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, est ce que ses pouvoirs sont diminués ?  
-Par Merlin, Voldemort a l'esprit plus vif que je ne le pensais, s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard  
Sa femme réfléchissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclara doucement, sur ce point elle était plus calme et douce que son mari ce qui énervait beaucoup de monde.  
-Harry n'a pas complètement oublié Ginny puisqu'il est toujours ami avec elle, par contre sa raison de vivre n'est plus.  
-Comment ça, sa raison de vivre ? Demanda Ron  
-Voyons, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter aurait donné sa vie pour Miss Weasley et leur enfant, il se serait battu et aurait accomplit la prophétie sans le moindre remord car il pensait qu'après cela, sa famille pourra vivre normalement et en paix.  
-Mais pour ses parents ?  
-Il peut les voir car si Albus ne m'a pas menti, Harry les voyait déjà avant qu'il ne commence à sortir avec Ginny.  
Ron ainsi que les autres furent surpris d'entendre Mme Dumbledore prononcer le prénom de la sœur de Ron puisqu'elle était supposée agir comme un professeur, mais en y repesant, leur très cher directeur ne se gênait pas pour le faire non plus.  
-Mais j'ai une question, quel est l'ingrédient qui a permit l'aboutissement de la potion ? Demanda Neville  
-Je n'ai qu'une seule hypothèse probable, dit le professeur Dumbledore, nous savons que les sbires de Voldemort ne peuvent pas rentrer dans le manoir Potter, et ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher d'Harry et de Ginny s'en que celui-ci les remarque enfin de protéger sa bien aimé, mais il y a un individus qui était là, ou plutôt leur animal, qui était présent dans le château et dans le parc, cela c'était passé avant noël, Harry avait fait venir Sniffle pour qu'il gambade gentiment à travers les arbres, ainsi que tous ce qui entoure le parc.  
-Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? Demanda Ron  
-Je sais tout Mr Weasley, et il fit un sourire calme qui faisait enragé tout le monde.  
Et cela continue encore pendant des heures, pour être plus précis jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.  
Au moment où le petit groupe arriva à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Ron fut assaillit par Ginny qui riait aux éclats ainsi que tous les élèves présents.  
-Au secours, il veut me tuer.  
Ron tourna la tête quand il vit Harry arriver.  
-Harry, tu ne touchera pas à … par Merlin qu'est il arrivé à tes cheveux ?  
Le groupe éclata de rire en voyant les cheveux normalement noirs jais d'Harry en rose fluo.  
-Je dois ma couleur à ta très gentille sœur que je m'apprêtais à tuer sur le champ.  
-Mais comment a-t-elle réussi ? Demanda difficilement Neville  
-La pastille CRF  
-Pourrais tu expliquer ? Questionna la femme du directeur de Poudlard  
Harry voulu répondre mais se fut Ron qui donna l'explication.  
-Les pastilles CRF sont une nouvelle invention de mes frères. Elles se dissolvent dans l'eau sans laisser de marques et le goût reste le même. Les effets sont les suivants, CRF sont les initiales de « Cheveux Rose Fluo » comme vous l'avez tous compris, elle change la couleur origine des cheveux en rose fluo.  
-Bon maintenant que tu as dis les effets, dis moi comment les contrer.  
-Il existe une autre pilule avec, qui est l'antidote.  
-Merci Ron. Ginny vas-tu me donner l'antidote ?  
-Rêves toujours.  
-Tu l'auras cherché  
Ginny s'enfuit encourant à travers les couloirs en étant poursuivit par un fou furieux avec des cheveux rose fluo. Ron voulu aller les rejoindre mais ce fut LilyP qui l'en dissuada.  
-Non, laisses les tous les deux, ils régleront ça seuls.  
Ron n'avait rien dit ni personne, sachant pertinemment que Lily savait ce qui allait se passer.  
Le mois de janvier ce passa comme cela. Tous les soirs à l'heure du dîner c'était soit Ginny ou Harry qui se chamaillaient et se faisait une farce. Toutes ces chamailleries se terminaient avec une course poursuite dans les couloirs du château. Et le lendemain matin tout était oublié pour recommencer le soir.  
Tous avaient repris une vie normale sans se soucier sur l'avenir d'Harry et Ginny, les cours de duels se passaient à merveille, les réunions de l'A.D étaient de plus en plus intenses, Harry exigeait le meilleur de chacun. Le début de Février était tranquille, trop tranquille justement, le 10 Février, une journée comme les autres, enfin, nous allons parler avec le point de vue de Drago Malefoy pendant quelques secondes, de cauchemar. Bien, pour approfondir cette remarque, nous accélérons jusqu'à 16H de l'après midi. Voici la scène représentée : Salle commune des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil, feignant lire un livre de magie noire, entouré de ses si précieux « amis ». Tout était bien, comme tous les samedi après midi. Bien entendu il faudrait mieux enlever ce passage où la voix de Seamus résonna à travers le bras de Drago :  
« Harry, c'est Seamus, quatre mangemorts sont présents dans le parc, j'emmène quelques personnes et on les envoient à Azkaban…  
-Bon dieu Seamus, j'avais dit de ne pas se servir de la marque pour les envois de messages. Neville va les rejoindre j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à sauver.  
Un silence de mort s'installa, un plutôt une menace de mort s'installa, Drago qui était déjà blanc par nature, pouvait rivalisé avec les Lys.  
-Tu es mort, déclara Pansy Parkinson  
-Nan sans blague, je ne l'aurai pas remarqué tout seul, ironisa Drago en roulant des yeux.  
-DARGNATIRA… commença t'elle (c'est le commencement d'un sortilège de magie noir, merci de votre attention)  
-Désolé de te couper Parkinson, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps.  
-Ah, mon sauveur ! Fit Drago en se mettant à genoux, en faignant la loyauté envers Celui Qui A Le Pouvoir Absolu.  
-Tu n'en rate jamais n'est ce pas ?  
-Non, jamais.  
-C'est ce que je vois.  
Harry attrapa la main de Drago et ils disparurent dans un endroit pour discuter d'une chose que vous saurez plus tard.  
Pendant le reste de l'après midi Drago, Harry et une certaine personne discutèrent sur un curieux changement qui sera édité pour la première fois.

Une fois au dîner, au tout début du dîner plus précisément, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une information à vous faire part. Un élève se verra changer de maison. La décision fut prise cette après midi dans mon bureau. Donc pour ne pas faire attendre vos ventres affamés, j'appelle Mr Malefoy.  
Drago entra de même que le professeur McGonagall le tabouret et le choixpeau légendaire. Lorsque l'ancien Serpentard fut ensevelit par le chapeau miteux, celui-ci l'examina à nouveau après au moins dix minutes d'attentes, il cria...  
GRYFFONDOR.  
La salle fut plutôt surprise mais bientôt des cris de joie jaillirent de leur bouche.  
Le reste de la soirée fut marqué par de nombreuses étreintes de bienvenues et de langoureux baisers de Luna qui ne voulait absolument pas le lâcher.

Ce fut plus tard dans le dortoir, Harry n'est pas aussi méchant il ne les fait pas travailler le samedi et dimanche, Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce ne fut qu'à trois heures qu'un bruit lui attira son attention. Harry se levait, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit. Drago étonné, alla vers le lit où dormait Ron et Hermione, en faisant attention à son amie, il réveilla Ron et lui expliqua la situation.  
-Ok, on prend la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur et on le suit.   
C'est se qu'ils firent et leur escapade les emmenèrent près de la salle sur demande. Là ils virent Harry, et une machine moldue, Ron du expliquer à Drago que c'était une tévélision avec un magnétophone incrusté. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir deux enfants jouer avec des peluches avec des cadeaux un peu partout, c'est là qu'ils virent deux couples, qui étaient leurs parents respectifs, Alice et Frank Londubat et James et Lily Potter. Après quelques minutes, ils comprirent que c'était l'anniversaire de leur première année. Plusieurs minutes furent écoulées lorsqu' Harry en mit une autre. Celle-ci fut épouvantable, horrible, monstrueuse. C'était un 31 octobre, plus précisément, la nuit où les parents d'Harry furent tués.  
Dans un acte de colère intense que ressentait Harry, il se leva et sortit de la salle en éjectant la « tévélision » contre le mur.  
Dans ses appartements, le professeur Dumbledore sentit cette colère, il prit l'initiative de prendre sa robe de chambre et d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la gargouille, tous les professeurs sauf Lily, l'attendaient.  
-Albus, qu'est ce qui se ...  
Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant un Harry Potter écumant de rage et un Ron et Drago se rapprochant de lui pour tenter de le résonner mais au moment où Ron le toucha l'épaule, il fut éjecter à plus de cinq mètres. Drago qui ne voulut pas savoir se que cela faisait de voler sans balai s'arrêta net. Les professeurs furent collés au mur, lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'empêcheront pas de faire se qu'il avait envie de faire.

Ce fut dehors qu'Harry s'arrêta, il était en train de lancer un sort, un sort de protection sur tout Poudlard, quand il eut fini il s'évanouit, c'est à ce moment précis que Lily Potter apparut pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'amener sûrement à l'infirmerie.

Harry resta deux jours à l'infirmerie, ce qui étonna le personnel de Poudlard ainsi que les élèves, c'est que Ginny restait tout le temps avec lui, bien entendu elle n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter ou de lui faire honte. Voilà un exemple qui fit rire au éclat le professeur de potion, ce qui donna les résultats suivants :  
Un Harry rouge de honte et de colère retenu contre la plus jeune des Wesley.  
Ginny Weasley très contente d'elle-même.  
Et un étonnement général de toute l'école.

Car même si tous savaient que le professeur 'tant aimé' de potion s'était rangé du côté de la lumière, il restait infecte avec ces élèves 'favoris' j'ai nommé les Gryffondor.  
Voilà la scène, il était midi, Ginny qui avait fini de déjeuner alla vers son souffre douleur préféré. Bien entendu, pris d'une fatigue depuis le sortilège lancé qui était d'une puissance phénoménale, il ne faisait que dormir, sauf quand Ginny en avait décidé autrement, comme à ce moment précis.  
-DEBOUT C'EST LA GUERRE ! Hurla t'elle dans son oreille.  
-Que, quoi ? S'exclama t'il après ce réveil en douceur  
-Il est l'heure de se réveiller car tu dois manger, dit elle sur un ton plus doux  
-Je te ferais payer ça.  
-Oui, bien sûr, bon je cherche ton dîner et je viens.  
Le temps qu'elle soit partie Harry se leva, se plaça dans le lit le plus camouflé de l'infirmerie. Lorsque la tornade rousse fut de retour, celle-ci fit un soupir de mécontentement.  
-Harry, tu es mort.  
-Je sais, lui répondit il.  
Elle sourit et alla vers lui. Ginny posa le plateau sur ces jambes et attendit qu'il se relève, lorsqu'il fut bien installé, elle sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort d'immobilisation.  
-Tu es trop fatigué, tu n'arrives même plus à manger tout seul, je vais t'aider, je vais te donner à manger.  
-Non, enlève moi ce sort, je peux manger tout seul.  
-Chut, cames me toi voyons, une bouchée pour papa ; elle lui tendait une fourchette de ragoût.  
Et cela dura jusqu'au dessert, bien entendu, c'était de la mousse au chocolat donc Ginny faisait exprès de déborder, ce qui énerva considérablement Harry, comme cela ne pouvait se finir merveilleusement bien, au moment où Harry voulu prendre sa dernière bouchée, notre professeur de potion préféré arriva, lorsqu'il vit la scène, se fut trop fort, son corps commença à trembler, il essayait de se pincer les lèvres mais cela échoua et un éclat de rire retentit dans toute l'infirmerie, bien entendu Harry essayait d'arranger les choses.  
-Professeur enlevez moi le sort d'immobilisation, je vous en prie, elle m'a piégée, je ne pouvais rien faire.  
L'infirmière apparut, lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir le professeur Rogue rire aux éclats, elle ne vit pas tout de suite pourquoi, puisqu' Harry s'était bien caché. Mais elle souffla d'exaspération et désactiva le sort que Ginny avait aimablement jeté sur Harry.  
Bien le soir même tout le monde était au courant. Le lendemain Harry put sortir de son endroit 'préféré'. Son meilleur ami ainsi que Neville ne cessaient de parler de la Saint Valentin, ils avaient prévus d'aller dans le restaurant 'L'Arlequin' grâce aux billets gagnés par Harry et Ginny. Harry leurs sourit, heureux qu'ils aient quelque chose de prévus. Après les minuit passé, tous allèrent aux lits, car même si Harry était sortit de l'infirmerie le professeur Dumbledore a refusé qu'il reprenne les cours de duel ainsi que toutes les autres activités qu'il faisait après.

Ginny étaient endormit, rêvant tranquillement lorsqu'une voix hystérique la réveilla.  
-Ginny réveille toi, vite regarde ton lit.  
Ginny étonnée du comportement de sa camarade de chambre voulu se lever lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Hermione apparut.  
-Ginny, deb... Waouh ! Mais qui a fait ça ? Genn tu as vu ?  
-Non je voudrais encore dormir. Elle se remis sous les couvertures qu'elle trouvaient plus douces que d'habitude.  
-Dommage. Tu ferais mieux de regarder.  
Ginny soufflant se leva et lorsqu'elle vit à quoi ressemblait son lit, elle en fut bouche bée. Les colonnes étaient entourées de roses, les couvre lit, qu'elle avait trouvé changer, était en fait constitué de pétales de roses.  
-Mais... Qui... ?  
-Ginny, il y a une carte sur ta table de nuit, remarqua Hermione.  
Ginny se précipita dessus, les seuls mots marqués étaient « Je t'aime ». Elle sourit alla directement dans la salle de bain, cinq minutes plus tard elle accourut dans la salle commune et passa devant les garçons.  
Dans la Grande Salle LilyP arriva en tenant un Remus torse nu avec un pull à la main.  
-Voyons Remus mais comment êtes vous vêtu ? Demanda Sandra  
-oh, c'est très simple, Lily a débarqué dans mes appartements et m'a laissé juste le temps de mettre un pantalon et mes chaussures.  
-Pourrais je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda curieusement le professeur Dumbledore  
-Car je ne voulais pas qu'il manque le spectacle.  
A ce moment JamesP apparut derrière Lily, l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura une joyeuse Saint Valentin. Sirius le seconda, en apparition, il ne lui souhaita pas de bonne Saint Valentin, il ne voulait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
-Quelle tenue Lunard, s'exclama Sirius.  
-Fermes là, ça me fera des vacances.  
Harry parut dans la Grande Salle.  
-Ah ! Je n'ai pas loupé le moment. S'exclama JamesP

Ginny courait dans les couloirs, avec un sourire reflétant le bonheur intense. Ses amis essayaient de suivre tant bien que mal.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la Grande Salle, elle hurla :  
-HARRY.  
Ce dernier se retourna en souriant avant de recevoir dans ses bras une tornade rousse, qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber par terre. Sous les yeux médusés de toute la salle, ils s'échangèrent un baiser des plus passionné.  
Quelques minutes passèrent puis ils se relevèrent.  
-Tu sais Ginny, tu viens de bousiller notre couverture.  
-Je sais mais je m'en moque. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore.  
Dans toutes les têtes se résumaient les mêmes questions.  
Depuis combien de temps font ils semblant ?  
Comment la potion a cessé d'agir ?  
Etcetera etcetera...


	34. Le divorce marche t’il chez les sorciers

Le divorce marche t'il chez les sorciers ?

Dans la Grande Salle se fut l'ébahissement total. Sauf, bien entendu LilyP et JamesP. Lorsque les deux tourtereaux se lâchèrent enfin, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
-Pourquoi riez vous ? Demanda Sandra ahuri elle aussi.  
-Vous devriez voir vos têtes. S'exclama Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.  
-Mais ? Depuis quand ? Essaya de demander Ron.  
-Environ 3H après notre passage à l'infirmerie, affirma Harry.  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Ben, c'est assez simple, Ginny a voulu me faire peur dans un couloir, mais j'avais entendu du bruit au moment où elle voulut me sauter dessus, se fut moi qui l'attrapa dans mes bras, mais elle a tourné sa tête face à la mienne et nos lèvres se sont touchées.  
-Donc il suffisait d'un seul baiser ! S'étonna le professeur Dumbledore.  
-Oui. Dirent Harry et Ginny en chœur.  
-Mais, et Voldemort ? Questionna Neville  
-Voldemort n'avait pas prévu que je me remette si vite avec Ginny donc on a fait semblant, les attaques ont été évitées grâce à l'A.P et je voulais que Voldemort profite de la victoire qu'il avait cru avoir.  
-Semblant ? Interrogea Drago   
-Oui, qu'est ce que tu pensais que l'on faisait après les folles courses poursuites ? C'était le seul moyen pour que l'on se trouve seuls.  
-Donc vous étiez bien ensemble lors de la scène à l'infirmerie ? Interrogea Severus avec un sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.  
-Oh Oui, mais elle va me payer cette humiliation.  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda innocemment Ginny

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de manger, lorsqu' Harry fit tomber exprès la fourchette de sa bien aimée par terre.   
-Harry, tu l'as fait exprès.  
-De quoi ? Souri t'il  
-Laisses tomber.  
-Mauvais jeu de mots Ginny, répondit Drago.  
Elle roula des yeux avant de se pencher pour ramasser la dite fourchette, mais lorsqu'elle voulut continuer de manger sa mousse au chocolat, elle avait disparut pour faire place à une pâtisserie fourrée à la mousse de fraise. Elle avait la forme d'un cœur avec un glaçage à la vanille avec les doux mots de la carte. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras à la berça tendrement.  
-Ginny, chut ! Ce n'est rien. Les assauts hormonaux. Expliqua t'il devant la tête de Ron et Drago.  
Quand elle fut enfin calmer, elle voulut goûter à cette merveille, mais n'eût pas le courage, donc elle se pencha vers son fiancé.  
-Tu veux partager ?  
-Non, c'est ton cadeau, il est pour toi.  
-Mais ce cœur représente le notre donc la moitié t'appartient.  
Harry sourit et mangea la plus petite moitié de la pâtisserie en laissant la plus grosse pour sa chère et tendre. C'est comme cela que notre petit groupe préféré termina son petit déjeuner.  
La journée se passa très bien. Tout le monde était heureux. Surtout Harry qui heureusement pour lui, le professeur Dumbledore avait refusé la commande de chérubin. Bien que ce soit sa fiancée qui lui avait fait son tout premier poème d'amour très spécial. Il ne préférait pas retenter cette expérience, pas en pensant à lui, peut être un petit peu quand même mais surtout aux autres filles qui auraient osées lui faire un poème. Il se souvenait encore comment Ginny avait réagi après le « bonjour » d'Agara.  
Harry et Ginny qui rentraient au château vers 22H se dépêchèrent d'aller à leur tour. En rentrant ils tombèrent sur Drago et Luna dans un canapé s'embrassant. Mais c'était le seul couple. Harry sourit et s'en faire de bruit ils montèrent dans le dortoir. Tous deux se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il faut que passer la journée à Venise fatigua énormément Ginny qui était déjà à son quatrième mois de grossesse.  
Ce fut vers 5H du matin qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant de même sa compagne.  
-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Parles moins fort, tu vas les réveiller. Dit Harry un ton de panique dans la voix en regardant en direction du lit de Drago où Luna dormait elle aussi.  
-Très bien, que ce passe t'il ?  
-Je ne sais pas très bien mais Narcissa est en danger, il faut que j'y aille.  
-Qu... Quoi ?  
-Oui, je sais normalement il n'y a rien de dangereux mais bon.

Tous les deux avaient oublié un petit détail, ils s'étaient à nouveau affirmés comme un couple, donc une réunion de mangemort s'était faite le soir même. Voldemort qui tenait Lucius en responsable lui avait fait payer son manque d'inattention. Donc il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas très heureux en rentrant à la maison ou plutôt au manoir et si on rajoutait une Narcissa endormie et comme pendant qu'elle dormait la potion « repousse-Remus » s'arrêta d'agir donc les murmures que poussait Narcissa qui étaient toujours les mêmes « Remus, Remus, tu me manques ».   
Pour dire simplement que Lucius Malefoy a pété un câble. On va reformuler ça correctement. Lucius Malefoy est devenu fou furieux et fini par faire payer tout ce qui lui arrive à sa femme enceinte.

Harry s'habilla en vitesse embrassa sa Ginny et se téléporta au manoir Malefoy. Ginny voulu se recoucher mais quelque chose la dérangea, elle tendit l'oreille et entendit une respiration difficile. Elle se déplaça jusqu'au lit de Drago qui était seul occupé avec celui d'Harry, je reprécise. Drago était là les yeux ouverts, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux couleur argent. Embués de larmes qu'il retenaient.  
-Drago, va voir le professeur Lupin, lui conseilla doucement Ginny  
Sursautant en entendant cette voix auprès de lui et lorsqu'il assimila les paroles de Ginny elle précisa :  
-Tu dois le mettre au courant, il t'aidera et d'ailleurs c'est Harry qui y est aller en personne, donc ne t'inquiète pas mais reste avec Remus, cela te fera du bien. J'expliquerais à Luna pourquoi tu n'est pas dans le lit d'accord ?  
Drago ne répondit rien, il hocha simplement de la tête, sortit doucement du lit, puis couru en dehors de la tour pour rejoindre les appartements de Remus.

Severus Rogue qui faisait sa tournée habituelle étant insomniaque, entendit du bruit il voulu voir dans le couloir adjacent mais il fut poussé contre le mur par un élève qui courait comme un fou. Il voulut aller le rattraper pour lui fournir la punition qu'il méritait lorsque JamesP apparut devant lui le faisait crier de surprise.  
-Allons Severus, tu ne vas pas avoir peur de moi, répondit JamesP en souriant gentiment.  
-Non pas de toi, mais de ces entrés.  
-D'accord.  
-Ecoute ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, en fait si tu me déranges j'allais réprimander un élève...  
-Drago  
-Oui, c'est... Hein comment ça ? Drago ?  
-C'est Drago qui ta bousculé, il va dans les appartement de Remus, Narcissa s'est fait attaqué par son abruti de mari, Harry y est bien qu'il soit entrain de faire un duel avec Lucius, Sirius essaye de réanimé Narcissa, elle a supporté plusieurs doloris.  
-Et l'enfant ?  
-Comment es tu au courant ?  
-Quand ton copain est heureux, il est très bavard.  
James rigola un instant.  
-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tout cela s'est passé ?  
-Oui bien sur mais je préfère que l'on aille dans ton bureau, les murs ont des oreilles.

Drago arriva enfin devant les appartements de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il tambourinait à la porte pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ouvre. Son professeur était encore dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il lui ouvrit mais cela changea bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes qui coulaient enfin sur les joues, de l'enfant.  
-Drago, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Maman.  
C'est tout ce qu'avait pu dire Drago avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père, celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son propre père.  
Remus referma la porte et conduisit Drago jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. L'inquiétude de Remus s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les larmes de Drago coulaient.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes que Remus pu enfin avoir des explications, bien qu'après ces explications il soit encore plus inquiet qu'au début. Son enfant, le frère ou la sœur de Drago, leur enfant à lui et à Narcissa, une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Il respira un grand coup. Tout allait s'arranger, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur, il n'allait pas lui être enlevé, n'est ce pas ? La vie n'est pas aussi cruelle.  
Remus arrêta de penser à lui-même et se pencha vers Drago qui le regardait. Il le rit dans ses bras, Drago qui avait besoin d'amour enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus, comme un petit enfant perdu. Quelques minutes plus Drago réussi à s'endormir.

Il était 7H lorsque le directeur vint les chercher. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Sarah leurs donna un petit déjeuné qu'ils refusèrent tous les deux.  
-Où est Narcissa ? Demanda Remus  
-Elle arrive, elle fait en ce moment quelques examens pour s'assurer que le bébé va bien.  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry s'écroula après la cheminée.  
-JE DETESTE VRAIMENT LA POUDRE DE CHEMINETTE, s'écria t'il  
Une autre détonation se fit et Narcissa sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, sans aucun problème.  
Draco et Remus se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle.  
-Le bébé, dirent ils en même temps.  
-Il va bien, aucune conséquence, déclara Harry  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'entra LilyP.  
-Coucou tout le monde, coucou Narcissa. Alors bébé comment était ce duel ? Demanda LilyP à son fils  
-J'étais déçu du peu de savoir qu'à cet homme, il était ennuyeux à mourir.  
-Comment la tu quitté ?  
-Il était stupéfixé par terre.  
-Très bien.  
-Comment vais-je faire maintenant ? Demanda Narcissa  
-Je suis que Remus a une idée. Déclara LilyP en souriant  
Narcissa se retourna vers son bien aimé et sourit en attendant son idée.  
Remus rougit un peu et dit d'une traite  
-Divorce de Lucius et épouse moi.  
Narcissa sourit puis son visage s'assombrit.  
-Remus, tu sais bien que les divorces dans le monde de la magie sont impossibles, ils n'existent pas.  
-Faux, dit LilyP en riant. Les divorces existent dans notre monde mais sont tellement rare que l'on pense qu'ils n'existent pas, en fait il faut énormément de paperasse et de fait pouvant causer la mort de l'une des personnes de couple. J'ai déjà les papiers, j'ai déjà tout rempli, il suffit que tu signes, Harry la obligé de signer avant de partir. Elle fit un sourire démoniaque.  
-Il faut aussi réglé une chose.  
-Laquelle ? Demanda Narcissa  
-La marque.  
Elle blêmit  
-On ne peut pas l'enlever.  
-C'est exact, on ne peut pas l'enlever mais la remplacer oui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Lorsque j'ai décidé de faire ma propre marque j'ai voulu qu'elle est des vertu magique bien plus important qu'un simple portoloin. Elle est capable de détruire tous signes de la marque des ténèbres.  
De plus elle ne fait pas mal lorsqu'elle détruit celle que vous porter à votre bras, elle donne une sensation de bien être et de chatouille.  
-Comment peux tu savoir ça ? Demanda Remus  
-Je l'ai fait avec Severus  
-Ah oui d'accord, dans ce cas c'est compréhensible.  
-Oui je veux la remplacer.  
Narcissa se déplaça vers lui, remonta le haut jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse voir la marque, il posa sa main dessus.  
Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la marque avait disparut pour laisser plaça à une colombe ayant dans on bec une branche d'olivier.  
Pendant que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner, Narcissa, Remus et Drago décidèrent d'aller au ministère juste après pour éviter de traîner cette affaire en longueur.

De toute l'après midi, personne n'avait vu Harry qui était allé avec eux, Drago et Remus. Ce ne fut qu'au repas où ils firent leur apparition. Lorsqu'ils furent tous devant la table des professeurs, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.  
-Je vous présente le futur couple Remus et Narcissa Lupin et leur fils Drago Lupin. Leur mariage se déroulera au manoir Potter pendant le mois de juin.  
Luna avait sauté au cou de son amoureux pendant que tout le monde les félicitait à part bien sur nos très « sympathiques » Serpentard.  
Remus était heureux, le malheur qu'il avait cru arriver était parti les laissant heureux tous le quatre. Lui, sa future femme, son fils et son enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de sa bien aimée.


	35. Le phénix aux yeux vert

Le phénix aux yeux vert

Nous étions arrivés au mois de mai, tout semblait magnifique, quelques attaques s'étaient déroulées qui ont été gagnées par le côté sombre malheureusement. JamesJ et LilyJ avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur mais personne ne savait la raison même pas Harry. Il était plutôt occupé à prendre soin de sa fiancée. LilyP avait le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir au plus grand bonheur du père. D'ailleurs s'en était de même avec Narcissa. Elle et LilyP avaient une discussion, elles en étaient sorties en pouffant de rire. Cette discussion était principalement axée sur le pouvoir qu'ont les femmes sur leur mari lorsqu'elles sont enceintes.  
Le soir arriva, tout était calme, même trop calme. Le professeur Rogue faisait sa tournée habituelle dans les couloirs, il était environ 5H du matin, en ce moment le professeur de potion n'arrivait pas à dormir face à tous ces événements. Notre enseignant était si profondément concentré qu'il ne vit pas apparaître une personne vêtue de noir de la tête au pied avec des serpents verts brodés dessus. Il voulu crier mais cette personne qui était Voldemort en personne lui lança un sort de silence puis un autre d'immobilisation. Voldemort s'approcha lentement.  
-Alors Severus, croyais tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser tranquille ? Non, comme Queudver n'a pas pu t'amener à moi c'est moi qui viens à toi. Mais comme tu le sais j'ai horreur de me déplacer pour quelqu'un donc tu mourras en souffrance et cette fois ci personne ne pourra venir à ton secours.  
Severus qui n'avait pas peur de la mort le toisa méchamment qui ne plus pas du tout à son ancien maître qui lui envoya un doloris. Bien que Severus soit habitué à ces sorts, il avait mal mais il ne criait pas, de plus on aurait eu du mal à l'entendre vu le sort de silence, mais même pas une esquisse de douleur passa sur les traits de son visage. Cela dura environ cinq minutes avant qu'un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue était déjà évanoui mais Voldemort était à ce moment là, mort de peur. Devant ce trouvait un Harry qui était hors de lui.  
-Très mauvaise posture n'est ce pas ? Demanda froidement Harry  
-Tu crois me faire peur ? Répliqua Voldemort d'une voix remplie d'arrogance.  
-Tu as trente secondes pour partir.  
-Dans tes rêves Potter  
-Comme tu l'auras voulu  
Un duel acharné commença, Harry commençait à avoir le dessus, Voldemort essayait de refaire le lien qui unissait leurs baguettes mais Harry n'était pas fou, à chaque tentative, il lui lançait un sort avec l'aide de sa main. Au bout d'un moment, Harry qui s'était concentré autant sur son combat qu'il menait de main de maître et sur l'énergie vitale de son professeur de potion, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, la vie de son professeur diminuait d'intensité. Deux mouvements de baquette et  
trois claquements de doigts plus tard, Harry emmenait le professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie en le portant, un quelconque sort pourrait faire aggraver les choses. Enfin arriver à ce lieu de prédilection, Harry posa son professeur sur un lit, mais son comportement le fit réagir, un spasme le secoua violemment avant qu'il ne retombe mollement sur le lit, mort.  
Harry devint blême, non, cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Il se rapprocha de son professeur pour prendre son pouls, rien. Il réfléchi le plus vite possible puis trouva la solution. Un feu l'enveloppa et à la place d'Harry se trouva un phoenix aux yeux vert. Ce même phoenix vola jusqu'à la poitrine de Severus Rogue et s'approcha de sa bouche, l'ouvrit d'un coup de bec et pleura une seule larme qui tomba à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelques instants plus tard Severus rouvrit les yeux et vit l'oiseau. Ce fut le moment que choisit ce phoenix aux yeux vert pour partir. Au même instant l'infirmière apparu et vit le professeur de potion sur un lit et accoura pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaire mais à aucun moment le professeur oublia son sauveur.  
Le lendemain matin, le terrible professeur de potion fit, malgré les réticences de Mme Pomfresh, ses cours. Alors qu'il rentrait toujours accompagner de son roulement de cape, plusieurs Serpentards le regardèrent avec étonnement. Après avoir donné les consignes à ses élèves, le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il se surpris de voir que deux yeux couleur émeraude le regardait.  
-Potter puis je savoir se que vous me voulez ?  
-Rien, balbutia Harry, rien professeur  
-Alors retournez à votre chaudron et j'enlève 5 points à Griffondors pour inattention.  
Plusieurs Griffondors lui lancèrent des regards noirs mais ne voulant pas perdrent d'autre point ce turent. L'heure avait bien avancer lorsqu'un élève éleva la voix, c'est élève n'était autre que Ron.  
-Monsieur Weasley, que faites vous ?  
Ce dernier était en train de tenir un Harry Potter à moitié conscient dans ses bras.  
-Monsieur Harry ne va pas bien, il faut …  
-Ca suffit Weasley, si c'est une ruse pour sécher mon cours cela ne marche pas.  
Le professeur se leva de son bureau et se positionna devant ses deux élèves il prit Harry par le poignet mais celui-ci tomba face contre terre. Le professeur Rogue soupira est ordonna à Ron de l'emmener à l'infirmerie de prendre leurs affaires car il ne voulait plus les voir.

Plus tard à l'infirmerie se trouvaient présents le directeur, la directrice des Gryffondors, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lily Potter, James Potter sous forme de Célestat qui ne quittait d'ailleurs plus sa tendre épouse ainsi que le professeur Rogue.  
-Pompom, comment se porte t'il ?  
-Monsieur le directeur, croyez le ou pas mais monsieur Potter se porte à merveille.  
-Mais comment cela se fait il qu'il soit inconscient ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, c'est comme si il avait reçu un avada kedavra à moitié.  
-Vous suggérez que mon petit fils est à moitié en vie ?  
-Oui.  
-J'ai une question, déclara le professeur Rogue, quand un phénix fait boire ses propres larmes est ce sa vie qu'il offre ?  
Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec suspicion sauf Albus Dumbledore.  
-Oui, un phénix meurt après avoir sauvé une dizaine de vie.  
-Est-ce que les phénix ont une couleur spécifique pour leurs yeux ?  
-Oui, répondit le directeur, ils sont dorés, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ne le saviez vous pas ?  
-Est-ce qu'il existe des animagus qui peuvent se transformer en phénix ?  
-Cela ne s'est jamais produit ou l'animagus ne s'est pas déclaré, dit Albus en jetant un regard en biais à James, mais je sais que certains des grands sorciers se sont réincarnés en phénix.  
-Pourquoi voulais tu savoir ces choses là ? Demanda Lily  
Rogue soupira,  
-Voldemort est rentré dans la château cette nuit, je n'ai pas su lui tenir tête et je me suis évanoui, je me suis réveillé quand j'ai senti quelque chose de doux et tiède couler dans ma gorge quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, un phénix était posé sur ma poitrine et il avait des yeux verts.  
Un silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, une seule personne semblait mal à l'aise, cette personne était Ginny, car seule elle savait qu'Harry pouvait se transformer en phénix mais bien entendu étant une personne anormalement constitué Albus Dumbledore senti le malaise de cette jeune fille et n'attendit pas plusieurs minutes après pour la questionner.  
-Eh bien Miss Weasley, pourquoi ce malaise ? Lui sourit il  
Ginny ne voulu pas répondre Harry ne voulant pas que cela se sache.  
-Miss Weasley la vie de votre fiancé est peut être en danger alors je suggère de nous dire la vérité, lui demanda t'il doucement.  
Mais elle ne dit rien mais était devenue plus blanche qu'un cadavre.  
-Je vois, bien il va falloir recourir à nouveau au sort de vision.  
Et sans crier gare, une petite fenêtre fit son apparition.

Fenêtre visionneuse :  
-Très mauvaise posture n'est ce pas ? Demanda froidement Harry  
-Tu crois me faire peur ? Répliqua Voldemort d'une voix remplie d'arrogance.  
-Tu as trente secondes pour partir.  
-Dans tes rêves Potter  
-Comme tu l'auras voulu  
Un duel acharné commença, Harry commençait à avoir le dessus, Voldemort essayait de refaire le lien qui unissait leurs baguettes mais Harry n'était pas fou, à chaque tentative, il lui lançait un sort avec l'aide de sa main. Au bout d'un moment, Harry qui s'était concentré autant sur son combat qu'il menait de main de maître et sur l'énergie vitale de son professeur de potion, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, la vie de son professeur diminuait d'intensité. Deux mouvements de baquette et  
trois claquements de doigts plus tard, Harry emmenait le professeur Rogue à l'infirmerie en le portant, un quelconque sort pourrait faire aggraver les choses. Enfin arriver à ce lieu de prédilection, Harry posa son professeur sur un lit, mais son comportement le fit réagir, un spasme le secoua violemment avant qu'il ne retombe mollement sur le lit, mort.  
Harry devint blême, non, cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Il se rapprocha de son professeur pour prendre son pouls, rien. Il réfléchi le plus vite possible puis trouva la solution. Un feu l'enveloppa et à la place d'Harry se trouva un phoenix aux yeux vert. Ce même phoenix vola jusqu'à la poitrine de Severus Rogue et s'approcha de sa bouche, l'ouvrit d'un coup de bec et pleura une seule larme qui tomba à l'intérieur de son corps. Quelques instants plus tard Severus rouvrit les yeux et vit l'oiseau.  
Fin du sort.

-Bien, laisse monsieur Potter dormir tranquillement, déclara joyeusement le directeur.  
-Mais Albus, que faisons nous à Potter ? Demanda Minerva  
-Nous allons le laisser dormir s'est tout ce qu'il a besoin, perdre un dixième de sa vie est très fatiguant.  
Tout le monde le regarda ahuri, et ils comprirent, Albus voulait juste la preuve qu'Harry était le sauveur de Severus et que celui-ci l'admette pour que la dette de sorcier se fasse.  
Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas à part Albus bien naturellement c'est que James et Lily J, avaient écouté jusqu'à la fin de la conversation.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était déjà attablé et mangeait tranquillement tout en se goinfrant.  
-Et mec, ça va ? Demanda Ron  
-Ouai, ça va, je meurs de faim  
-Mais tu as manger la moitié de la table, ironisa son meilleur ami.  
-Ha ha, j'en meurs de rire  
-Tu n'as pas eu trop mal à minuit ? Demanda Neville  
-Si quand même, je n'avais pas la force te supporter, confessa t'il

Le petit déjeuner continua tranquillement, James J et Lily J arrivèrent et demandèrent des nouvelles puisque Harry n'était pas dans le dortoir cette nuit.  
-Vous vous faites déjà du soucis, oh la la, prenez pas votre rôle de parents tout de suite vous avez encore le temps, déclara Neville en riant.  
-Oh tais toi, tu …  
Mais un bruit de détonation lui coupa la parole.  
Une petite fille venait d'apparaître, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle serait contre elle une peluche qui était à l'effigie d'un phénix qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, où ses larmes tombantes de ses grands yeux verts roulaient doucement sur le tissu remplaçant les plumes. –Papa ? Appela t'elle  
-Mon enfant, je ne pense pas que ton …  
Mais Harry se leva et Albus attendit la suite. Quand la fillette le vit elle le regarda dans les yeux et se précipita dans ses bras. Et sanglota de plus belle. Harry sortit un mouchoir et lui sécha ses larmes quand une autre détonation survint ou cette fois une fille bien plus âgée apparut.  
-Par Merlin, Léonie, tu nous as fait si peur, dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras, Papa est dans tous ses états, mais il va arriver, ne pleures plus, nous sommes là.  
Cinq autres détonations retentirent et cinq personnes apparurent, dont un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, d'un garçon pas loin de vingt an, d'un fille qui a du passer ses 17ans de part rapport à ses formes, et deux jumelles.  
-Léonie, je me suis inquiété, déclara l'homme, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire des tours dans les tunnels temporels ? Tu peux m'expliquer, nous aurions pu te perdre à jamais, et sais tu dans quel état est ta mère ?  
-Hum, hum, pas si tourmenter que cela puisqu'elle sais que Léonie va revenir saine et sauve, dit Harry en souriant.  
-Ecoute tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici, mais là, je m'occupe de mon enfant donc je te prierais de te taire.  
-Par Merlin, comment j'ai pu devenir …  
-Sérieux ?  
-Rabat joie ?  
-Cynique ?  
-Un homme normal  
-Barbara et Cassandra, s'est finit ?  
-Oui p'pa, dirent elles en chœur  
-Non, tu n'es pas devenu comme ça, s'est juste que quand tu a compris que Léonie était partit tu ne savais pas combien de temps on allait la retrouver.  
L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler le plus possible.  
-Tu verras tu en aura du boulot, sourit celle de 17ans.  
Je te présente mes enfants, donc tu connais Sophie, l'aînée, il sourit pendant que les élèves n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, après nous avons Adrien, puis, Natacha, les deux diablesses Barbara et Cassandra, et la petite dernière qui est Léonie.  
- Je ne suis pas petite.  
-Qui croit qu'on l'a rabaisse par rapport à son frères et sœurs et qui veut faire ses preuves, hein ma puce.  
-Je ne suis pas la dernière et je ne suis pas comme eux.  
-Non tu es toi-même, c'est ça qui nous intéresse.  
-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on va rater le dîner, et vous savez comment est votre mère.  
Plusieurs déglutitions s'entendirent dans la salle.  
-Aller, allons y.  
Quand ils furent partis, ce fut Lily qui parla la première.  
-Harry, c'était, c'était ?  
-Ouai, c'était moi avec mes enfants.  
-Franchement Harry t'exagère, six enfants.  
Il sourit et s'assit à nouveau à sa place.  
Mes enfants, je voulais vous prévenir, que nos deux élèves étrangers partent aujourd'hui, et maintenant, j'espère que vous leur ferez un bel adieu puisqu'on ne les verra plus.  
Harry était sous le choc, tout comme ses amis, avec tous ce qui venait de se passer, il avait complètement oublié ses parents qui avaient le même âges que lui. Quand il repris ses esprits il les vit qui s'apprêtaient à franchir les grandes portes.  
-Attendez, hurla t'il à travers la Grande Salle.  
Il s se retournèrent pour pouvoir sentir deux bras les enfermant dans une forte étreinte.  
-Vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu'un enfant puisse avoir. Et je suis heureux d'être cet enfant.  
A ces mots, James et Lily J, resserrèrent leur étreinte sur Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'une bulle géante l'entoura.  
Cette bulle était rouge et une fumée dorée s'immisça. Plusieurs minutes d'angoisses après lorsqu'elle disparut, un homme apparu, il était grand, cheveux mi-long, sans lunette, c'était exactement l'esprit que les élèves avaient vu lorsqu' l'esprit d'Harry avait demandé de l'aide à Ginny.  
Il regarda James et Lily J puis un spectre apparu et il le pointa vers le sol.  
-Sauter dedans, il vous ramènera chez vous.  
Il s se sourirent puis ils sautèrent ensemble.  
-Neville va voir dans le bureau de grand père, deux personnes t'attendent.  
Albus fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait en public qu'il était son grand père, ça là plus émus que le hurlement de joie de Neville qui reconnu ses parents qui étaient guéris dans le bureau du directeur accompagné de sa grand-mère qui pleurait de joie, pour avoir apporté ce miracle.  
-Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à débarrasser le serpent et ses fidèles de la Terre pour pouvoir vivre enfin la paix que nous cherchons depuis des années.  
Sur ces belles paroles, tous les élèves à par quelques uns qui étaient très blancs, se levèrent et l'applaudirent.  
La guerre se terminera par l'alliance des sorciers et l'union de leur persévérance.

FIN

J'espère que cela vous a plus, que cette fiction vous a plus, je me suis déjà excusée par ce retard mais il est personnel donc je ne peux rien vous dire puisque c'est d'ordre privé lol. Je ne répond pas aux reviews malheureusement, mais je remercie ceux qui ont trouvé le temps d'en mettre une, je vous rassure je les ai lues lol.  
Je remercies doc tous mes revieweurs et reviewieuses, si ça se dit, j'ai trouvé ça marant, jdois avoir pété un cable lol. Bon je vous laisse et je continuerai de lire des reviews et dans laisser une ou plusieurs selon les reviews lol.  
Merci encore une fois.  
Gaga


End file.
